TReS CueNToS De DoS ViDaS: CueNTo SeGuNDo
by Grissina
Summary: Años depués del CueNTo PRiMeRo Hanamichi y Kaede son completamente felices... hasta que el pasado reaparece metiéndoles en el mayor lío de su vida: polis, mafia, tiros, fugas, amor, sexo, mas polis y su integridad pendiendo de un hilo. ··yaoi··
1. Pefacio

TReS CueNToS De DoS ViDaS

**..CueNTo SeGuNDo..**

_Esta que empieza, es la segunda de tres partes, tres cuentos (TReS CueNToS De DoS ViDaS). El CueNTo PRiMeRo tiempo ya que lo terminé de colgar y no descarto una futura revisión a fondo de él. En estos momentos, y tras algunos altos en el camino estoy contenta de decir que llegué al final de éste pero el tercero está todavía en mi cabeza, aunque espero que pronto saldrá de ella. Gracias por la paciencia que habéis tenido conmigo._

_Quiero recordar, y explicar para quienes no han leído el cuento primero, que en un principio la historia tenía que ir en un solo documento por cuento, pero quedaban muy largos así que como ya expliqué los diseccioné. De tal modo que no hay capitulos como tales a pesar de estar la historia partida a trozos. Como en el documento original hay unas separaciones temporales, indicadas por expresiones como las siguientes:_

**Post paucos dies**: pocos dias despues

**Simul**: mmientrastanto, a la vez en el tiempo

**Post paulo horas**: pocas horas más tarde

**Brevi tempore interiecto**: en poco tiempo

**Cras manae**: la manana sigiuente

**Ignotus spatium**: lapso de tiempo indeterminado

**Antequam**: antes de eso

**An mensis laxus**: en unos meses, meses después

_las he usado como puntos de disección. Pero solo son esto, trozos, no capítulos. Puede parecer extraña esta aclaración, pero se que algunos de los falsos capítulos quedan extraños, parecen extraños, y es porque nunca los concebí como tales. _

_Las expresiones en latín indican por tanto no son el título del "capítulo" a pesar de que las pongo al inicio y las uso como tal. Solo os dirán cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde el final del "capítulo" anterior. (Aunque sin mucha exactitud). _

_No soy de letras y no he hecho latín en la vida, así que si algún/a lector/a más entendido en la materia que yo quiere corregir los errores que seguro que hay, adelante estoy tan solo a un review de vosotros/as._

_Ya solo queda advertir (para que luego no haya quejas de ningún tipo, a quien no le guste que no lea), que la historia deja el shonen ai para ir a yaoi, y con limonada... _**XD**

_Espero que la disfrutéis como yo lo hice cuando la escribí._

**Grissina**

_PS: Aunque puede que se entienda mejor esta historia si se ha leído antes el CueNTo PRiMeRo, de no ser así no os apuréis se puede leer igual ya que en realidad ha pasado bastante tiempo entre una parte y la otra. _

_Para los/as que no tengáis ganas de leer el CueNTo PRiMeRo, que contaba como acabaron juntos Hanamichi y Kaede, deciros que éste reanuda el relato cuando por fin ya viven juntos tras los años universitarios. Y ya no digo más, que sino pierde la gracia._

_Ahora sí, disfrutad de mi historia y no dudéis en dejar vuestra opinión en cualquier momento._


	2. CueNTo SeGuNDo

**TRES CUENTOS DE DOS VIDAS**

...CueNTo SeGuNDo...

Era una tarde lluviosa, del mes de Abril. Habían pensado en salir a caminar, pero con ese tiempo se les habían pasado las ganas. En vez de eso, Hanamichi se encerró en su habitación, y Kaede en la cocina.

Es extraordinario pensar en como pueden llegar a sorprendernos las personas. Hanamichi y Kaede, que cuando se conocieron con apenas dieciséis años creyeron odiarse, llevaban ya diez años juntos. Ya lo dicen, nada es lo que parece.

Tras acabar la preparatoria como héroes del equipo de baloncesto, ingresaron con una beca deportiva en la mejor universidad nipona. Hanamichi decidió estudiar filología japonesa, al fin y al cabo la lengua era lo único que aprobaba con algo más que el cinco pelado, mientras que Kaede se dedicó a la fisioterapia. Hacía cuatro años que habían dejado atrás el mundo universitario, y con ello el baloncesto de competición. De adolescentes, el baloncesto era su mundo, pero con el pasar de los años fueron aprendiendo que el mundo es mucho más que eso, y cuando cada uno encontró por fin su verdadera vocación, se dieron cuenta que el baloncesto había pasado a un segundo plano, o incluso un tercero.

Durante su época universitaria, ganaron tantos trofeos como se propusieron, e incluso jugaron con la selección de Japón. Pero el sueño de Rukawa de ir a Estados Unidos a jugar a la NBA nunca se hizo realidad. No recibió nunca la oferta de ningún equipo, y llegó un momento que ya ni la quería ni la esperaba.

Ahora ambos tenían proyectos propios. Su vida no había sido fácil. Sus familias fueron desestructuradas, y ambos sufrieron durante mucho tiempo la falta de cariño. Hasta que se encontraron. Ninguno de ellos era ni de lejos meloso o empalagoso, pero el uno sin el otro moriría. Eran en el fondo parte de un solo ser, indivisible, estaban completamente unidos.

Pero aunque ellos no necesitaban nada más que al otro cerca para estar bien, pues ellos se entendían a las mil maravillas, el resto del mundo parecía no acabar de comprender.

Por desgracia de todos, no hay aun ninguna sociedad en todo el mundo que llegue a comprender que en temas de amor no hay reglas. Lo único debe prevalecer es el amor, y el respeto mutuos, con independencia de edad, sexo, religión o condición social de cada uno. Unos tabúes que con el paso del tiempo algunos han sido, en algunos lugares, superados, como el de la diferencia de clases, otros están en proceso, como la diferencia de religión, cultura e incluso color de piel. Pero otros suelen seguir siendo mal vistos, en todas partes, cómo la diferencia de edad o la igualdad de sexo.

Por ese motivo Hanamichi y Rukawa nunca dijeron públicamente nada de su relación. Aunque tampoco lo escondían. Pero su trato hacia el otro en la rutina de cada día solía estar repleta de gestos más fraternales que amorosos, e incluso de gritos y absurdas peleas que a veces llegaban a las manos. Aunque se ha de decir que últimamente eso pasaba cada vez menos. Pero es que si ese par no se peleara no serían ellos, ¿cierto? Por eso mucha gente de su alrededor ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de lo mucho que se amaban.

Solo lo sabían sus amigos más íntimos: los chicos del antiguo Gundam Sakuragi, algunos de los jugadores del equipo Shohoku de su generación a quienes fue imposible esconderlo porque les conocieron antes de estar juntos y después la diferencia de trato era demasiado notoria, y otros amigos del equipo de la universidad, algunos compañeros de clase, o del trabajo. Pero no sumaban muchos y la gente que en realidad les veía mas a menudo como por ejemplo la vecina de enfrente, una ancianita que les traía cada semana un pastel, creían simplemente que sólo compartían piso para minimizar gastos. Llevaban tres años en esa casa, y ella ni cuenta se había dado, al igual que la mayoría de gente que conocían.

Pero eso no era ni de lejos un problema. Lo que los demás pensaran de ellos en ese tema no les incomodaba para nada, pero sabían que de saberse abiertamente, muchas puertas podrían quedarles cerradas por prejuicios idiotas.

Ahora llevaban tres años compartiendo una casa de verdad. En la universidad no habían compartido habitación más que en el último año, y lógicamente, antes de eso (en el instituto) tampoco, eran demasiado jóvenes. Al acabar sus estudios, Kaede encontró trabajo en el hospital de la región. Casi todos los que le conocían, sobretodo de niño o adolescente, no acababan de entender como había elegido una profesión dónde el contacto con las personas es inevitable, y además normalmente es fundamental para la recuperación del paciente. Pero Hanamichi sabía que ese podía ser un trabajo idóneo para Kaede. Y sus sospechas se hacían realidad día a día pues Kaede empezaba a resultar el fisioterapeuta más solicitado del hospital.

Durante su época en el Shohoku, Kaede había sido siempre el único en no perder los nervios en los momentos claves, y cuando los demás se dejaban vencer por el miedo, él siempre era el que con unas pocas palabras conseguía hacerles reaccionar. Aunque fuera diciéndoles que eran unos patanes, o que no quería jugar con ellos porque estaban congelados del miedo. Quizás no eran palabras de apoyo, pero a veces la mejor manera de hacer reaccionar a alguien que se ha dado por vencido antes de tiempo es hacerle enfadar, herirle el orgullo para que la rabia le haga reaccionar. Los deportistas, sobretodo si son de élite como la mayoría de sus pacientes, se caracterizan por el espiritu de luchadores, ganar o morir en el intento. A veces solo era necesario recordárselo.

Muchas veces fueron las que Hanamichi había mirado atrás para darse cuenta que sin Kaede a su lado, exigiéndole no rendirse, haciéndole sentir basura cuando se dejaba vencer por el desaliento, empujándolo a superarse, y sin su apoyo y la convicción que el moreno creía en él más que él mismo; sin eso, él no sería ahora lo que era: un joven escritor, autor de dos novelas, y que empezaba a hacerse un nombre en el sector.

Hanamichi miraba atrás y se daba cuenta que en el fondo le debía la vida a ese huraño muchacho. La verdad es que Hanamichi nunca creyó que su vida tuviera ningún valor. A pesar de sus aires de grandeza, y su escandalosa soberbia, en el fondo él se sentía pequeño y sin importancia, impotente delante un mundo que no entendía, y que no le comprendía. En el fondo siempre pensó que estaba por debajo de los demás, quizá por eso tanto afán para aparentar enfrente de los otros que no era inferior, sino igual e incluso superior a ellos.

Hasta que se topó con alguien que no se había dejado avasallar por esa fachada de griterío y banalidad, y había sabido mirar debajo. Alguien que había sacado a la luz su peor cara, pero que aun así al verle de verdad se había enamorado de él, sin pedirle que cambiara, sin recriminarle su forma de ser. A la vez que, en esa persona, Hanamichi encontró a alguien que le necesitaba, que le hacía sentirse importante, que le rescató de ese pozo de soledad que le tenía preso. Alguien quien le entregó todo y le permitió entregar también él, todo lo que otros habían rechazado.

Al lado de Kaede Hanamichi se había sentido, por primera vez en su vida, hermoso e incluso había dejado de sentirse estúpido; a su lado había encontrado el valor para afrontar una carrera universitaria, él un pendenciero a quien todos hacía reír con sus tonterías y quien nadie tomaba en serio, ahora era un escritor respetado. Al lado de Kaede, Hanamichi había aprendido que la vida tiene muchas caras, había descubierto su sexualidad, había aprendido el valor del silencio, había incluso aprendido a cocinar y llevar una casa en un mínimo orden! Kaede le había enseñado el valor de la música, el teatro, el buen cine, de él había adquirido el hábito de leer el periódico cada día, había empezado a interesarse por los problemas de política, el medio ambiente, las nuevas tecnologías,... de la mano de Kaede recuperó la pasión que su padre le había dado por los libros, pero que al morir este Hanamichi había desterrado de su corazón. Con todo ello Kaede le había enseñado a vivir, le había enseñado a amar de nuevo.

En todo eso pensaba Hana esa tarde cuando la lluvia les había impedido salir a pasear, y él se había encerrado en la habitación. Una habitación que había vivido peleas, reconciliaciones, confesiones, y recriminaciones; que les había oído reír, gritar, y gemir. Y en ella, en esa caja de recuerdos, Hanamichi empezó en ese momento la que años más tarde los críticos considerarían una obra única, y la mejor de toda su carrera. Esa tarde sentado en la cama, abrazado a la almohada que olía al perfume de Kaede, oyendo golpear la fría lluvia contra el cristal de la ventana, su cerebro empezó a construir una idea. Cogió su bloc de notas, y en él perfiló esa historia, su historia. Cuando el primer esquema estuvo hecho, decidió dejarlo, por esa tarde ya había trabajado bastante.

Así que guardó el bloc en un cajón. Y salió de la habitación hacia la cocina guiado por un suculento aroma que salía de ella. Kaede había vuelto a coger el antiguo libro de recetas de su abuela. Adoraba cuando eso ocurría, ya que significaba que esa noche cenaría como un príncipe, y por la noche Kaede esperaría que él le devolviera el favor con los postres. Unos postres de amor, de deseo y pasión, de placer y lujuria.

Cuando llegó al umbral de la cocina se quedó observándolo trabajar. Siempre lo hacía todo con esa precisión, esos movimientos rápidos y certeros, ágiles, los mismos que usaba con el balón en una cancha de baloncesto. En Kaede, Hanamichi veía siempre destellos de perfección. Una perfección que primero le había motivado envidia, que le llevó a un odio irracional, pero que con el tiempo se convirtió en algo mucho mayor que el amor, era admiración, adoración, respeto, calidez, algo demasiado difícil de definir, incluso para él que se dedicaba a las palabras. Algo mucho más fuerte que él, que nadie.

Su visión era hipnotizante, hechizante. Y no pudo evitarlo. Su cuerpo se movió solo como atraído por un imán. Se le acercó por la espalda y lo abrazó. Se abrazó a él como si hiciera siglos que no le veía. Como si temiera perderlo, o no volverlo a ver.

Kaede que notó ese sentimiento en el abrazo se giró angustiado buscando los ojos almendrados de Hanamichi:

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó angustiado.

A lo que Hanamichi le respondió con un susurro:

-Te quiero.

Hanamichi no solía decírselo tan abiertamente. Le costaba mucho expresar lo que sentía, aunque por las novelas que escribía nadie lo hubiera dicho. Por eso ese arrebato de sinceridad, en un primer momento, asustó a Kaede. Pero los ojos del pelirrojo le decían claramente que no ocurría nada malo, así que mucho más aliviado, sólo le contestó:

-Lo sé- y le besó. Adoraba esos labios carnosos. Eran cálidos, y suaves, y dulces. Adictivos.

También muchas eran las veces que Kaede pensaba en qué sería de su vida de no haber tropezado con Hanamichi. Cuando se conocieron Kaede era un muchacho huraño, introvertido, y al cual nadie se acercaba más que por su aspecto o su gran talento en el baloncesto. La gente sólo veía en él, la máscara de hielo que los años le habían propinado, y nadie había hecho nunca el esfuerzo de preguntarse si debajo de esa fachada existía algo más. Con sólo saber que era bueno en baloncesto y popular entre las chicas por su aspecto físico, la gente ya daba por hecho que le conocía.

Cuando era aún pequeño le dolía pensar que en realidad él no era importante para nadie, le hacía sentir sólo. Pero luego se acostumbró, y decidió no dejar entrar a nadie en su corazón. La gente a su alrededor también se acostumbró a su frialdad, y asumieron que simplemente él era un muchacho frío, calculador, y que si hacía algo era por que tenía sus motivos, de otro modo no lo hubiera hecho. Hasta que alguien empezó a cuestionar todo lo que hacía, decía, o dejaba de decir. Hanamichi había entrado en su vida.

Alguien por fin parecía no contentarse con la fachada de hielo. Le hacía hervir la sangre, es verdad, y creyó odiarlo por eso, hasta que se dio cuenta que cuando él no estaba echaba de menos poder salir de su caparazón de hielo, poder volver a la vida. Hanamichi era el único capaz de sacarlo de esa prisión que él mismo había construido con los años, pero de la cual, en el fondo, deseaba salir con todas sus fuerzas. Poco a poco se dio cuenta que necesitaba al pelirrojo casi tanto como al aire que respiraba para seguir viviendo. Ahora que había salido del hielo, deseaba poder volver a hacerlo.

Fue así como Kaede se enamoró. Pero lo pasó mal hasta que el pelirrojo no le confesó su amor. Con su primer beso en aquel hospital. Lo recordaba como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. Y desde esa primera vez, siempre que sus labios se unían una sensación de mariposas revoloteando en su estomago le hacía olvidar por unos instantes quien era, o donde estaba. Como acababa de ocurrirle.

Poco a poco Kaede se separó de esa boca tibia, para volver a ver a los ojos del pelirrojo, quien le tenía fuertemente abrazado. Sonrió:

-Yo también te amo.

-Lo sé.- Respondió Hanamichi antes de hundir la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Rukawa. Respiró profundamente, y ese agradable olor de limpio, a mar, que momentos antes había olido en la almohada, le embargó los sentidos.-Mmmmm

-¿Qué?

-Hueles bien.

-Gracias, tu tampoco hueles mal.- Le dijo medio en broma Rukawa. Pero en realidad estaba medio atontado por el atrayente olor de la colonia que Hanamichi usaba. Era un olor penetrante, de esos que te hacen girar la cabeza cuando una persona pasa a tu lado, y te vienen ganas de seguirle, aún sin conocerla, sólo por ese olor.

Un pequeño "cling", consiguió separarles. Kaede debía seguir con la receta si querían cenar esa noche.

-¿Sabes, he tenido una idea para mi nuevo libro.- dijo Hanamichi recuperando su posición en el umbral de la puerta.

-Vaya, con que eso hacías- Mientras sacaba del horno la base de un futuro pastel de verduras.

-Pues claro¿qué más sino?

-Creí que dormías con tanto silencio.

-Cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición.-Con ese comentario Hanamichi se ganó una típica mirada zorruna, como él las llamaba.- He estado pensando...

-¡Dios nos ampare!- Allí estaba su venganza.

-Oye, si no te interesa lo que te digo me largo y punto ¿vale? Eres un mpfr...

Pero no pudo acabar lo que iba a decir porque los labios de Kaede lo silenciaron. Pero ese beso, ya no fue tan dulce, y sutil como el anterior, en él, había pasión, deseo, lujuria, atracción, sensualidad. Cogiendo a Hanamichi por las muñecas, Kaede lo aprisionó entre la fía pared de baldosas y el calor de su propio cuerpo. Pero pronto las soltó para recorrer el pecho, la cabellera y la espalda del pelirrojo. Quien no se quedó atrás, acariciando el pelo negro y suave de Kaede, en un masaje sensual, que erizó todo el bello de su cuerpo. Mientras una batalla entre sus labios y lenguas, aumentaba en intensidad.

Al separarse Hanamichi mostraba un gracioso, y sensual tono rosado en sus mejillas. Kaede seguía muy cerca de su cuerpo, y ambos respiraban con dificultad. Hanamichi le miró directo a los ojos.

-Te odio- gesticuló el pelirrojo en cuanto le fue posible hablar de nuevo.

-No, no me odias. Me amas.- y en ese momento, una sonrisa preciosa afloró en su rostro impasible. Solo una persona lo había visto sonreír de ese modo, pues solo él lograba que eso sucediera. Finalmente Kaede se separó de su pareja y volvió a su trabajo, preparar la cena.

Los ojos de ambos centelleaban, eran felices.

* * *

**Grissina**: _Espero que la segunda parte os **agrade** como mínimo tanto como la primera. Es un poco larga, más que la primera, y el final todabía se me resiste, pero algo saldrá, siempre lo hace, no? jeje. No seaismalas/os y **dejadme un review** (aunque haga montón que colgué el inicio, incluso cuando ya esté acabada seguiré agradeciéndolos)._

_Un **beso** a todos/as_


	3. post paucos dies

.. .. .. post paucos dies .. .. ..

Días más tarde, durante una tranquila cena, Hanamichi estuvo muy callado. Demasiado.

Kaede, esperó hasta la hora de los postres para preguntarle qué le ocurría.

-Nada-respondió sin levantar la cabeza del plato.

-¿Por eso no has abierto la boca des de que llegué?

-Un mal día.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿Y que vas a saber tú si te lo has pasado fuera de casa?

-Porque cuando tienes un mal día no callas, gritas.

Quedaron mirándose a los ojos, y pasaron unos segundos hasta que Kaede rompió el silencio.

-¿Que te preocupa?

-Nada. Solo estoy cansado.

-Ya.

-Me voy a dormir- dijo finalmente levantándose de la mesa, y saliendo de la cocina.

Kaede no quiso insistir. No quería pelear, pero algo tuvo que haber pasado para que su pelirrojo hubiera quedado tan abatido. "Quizá mañana quiera hablar de ello", pensó, pero sabía que eso era muy improbable.

Cuando esa noche entró en su habitación, Hanamichi estaba tumbado muy al borde de la cama. Parecía dormido. Así que simplemente se tumbó él también, e intentó dormirse. Y justo antes de que eso ocurriera notó como Hanamichi se le acercaba, buscando su calor, y le pidió:

-Abrázame.

No se lo pensó dos veces. Kaede se giró y muy cálidamente abrazó ese enorme cuerpo que le traía loco, y que en esos momentos le reclamaba mimos, y ternura. Hanamichi, como ya he dicho, no era muy dado a ese tipo de cosas, y esos pequeños momentos eran oro para el moreno.

Así dentro del cálido abrazo de Kaede, Hanamichi se sintió protegido, se relajó, y por fin se durmió. Mientras que Kaede, se preocupó aun más por él.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Kaede despertó, Hanamichi ya no estaba. Y eso sí era extraño. ¡Con lo que le gustaba estar en cama hasta tarde al pelirrojo! Solo una nota encima de la mesa de la cocina:

_"He salido temprano a hacer unas gestiones. No creo que venga a comer. Nos vemos por la noche. Compra algo para cenar, no hay nada en a nevera._

_TENSAI"_

¿Gestiones?. ¿Qué gestiones se hacen a las siete de la mañana?. ¿Qué tarea le llevaría todo el día?. ¿Por qué no le contó nada?. ¿Era por eso que la noche anterior estaba preocupado?

Con una sensación indefinida en el estomago, Kaede se marchó hacia el hospital. La idea de llamarlo al móvil se le pasó por la cabeza, pero la desechó muy rápido. Al pelirrojo no le gustaba que le controlaran, y lo más seguro es que llevara el móvil desconectado, como hacía siempre. Así que tendría que esperar hasta la noche para saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

O quizá no...


	4. simul

.. .. .. simul .. .. ..

"Me gustaría saber qué hago a las siete de la mañana montado en este tren" pensaba Hanamichi mientras intentaba no dormirse con el suave traqueteo del vagón. Cuando había salido de casa aún era de noche y la verdad es que había dormido poco.

Estaba nervioso.

El día anterior, había recibido una extraña llamada de alguien que no esperaba. Sin darle ninguna explicación y apelando a la deuda de un favor, le había citado misteriosamente, sin motivo. Solo una cosa había dejado clara:

-No se lo cuentes a nadie, y ven solo.

Y allí estaba a una hora demasiado temprana para su organismo, yendo a encontrarse con alguien a quien no quería ver, sin motivo alguno, para hablar sobre algo que seguro le traería problemas, y además sin haberle dicho nada a Kaede.

No le gustaba esconder nada, le hacía estar incomodo, pero no podía contarle a Kaede que el gilipollas ése había llamado, y que no había sabido decirle que no. Que, aun a sabiendas que se metería en un lío por ello, había aceptado encontrarse con él.

Estaba preocupado por eso y porque en su momento a Kaede no le había contado de esa historia la misa la mitad. Y si eso se liaba mucho, como estaba casi seguro que ocurriría, tendría que contárselo. Solo de imaginar como se lo tomaría el moreno ya le entraba dolor de cabeza, teniendo en cuenta que era como si le hubiera mentido desde,...¡siempre!

Y todo eso sin contar que no le apetecía volver a ver a ese engreído, no tenía muy buenos recuerdos de él. Pero le debía un favor, un grandísimo favor, le debía haber llegado donde había llegado, así que...

El tren se paró, la estación empezaba a llenarse con los primeros ejecutivos, escolares, y gente que iba a trabajar. La mañana era fría y la niebla lo cubría todo. Caminando en dirección contraria al río de gente que trataba de subir al tren, salió de la estación. Giró a la derecha y se encaminó hacia el lugar acordado.

Ese era un punto que le intrigaba, la forma en como había citado el lugar, sin decirlo directamente; como si temiera que lo escucharan. Quizás alguien le había pinchado el teléfono, y si era así seguro que ahora ya habían pinchado el suyo.

-Nos encontraremos mañana al sonar la campana, dónde me dejaste a deber ese favor.

Con esas palabras él tenía que saber la hora y el lugar. Y decididamente él era el único que podía descifrarlo, pues nadie más que ellos dos sabían de ese incidente. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, porque esa panda de matones...

Si alguien mas podía saber algo, quizás le estaban siguiendo, pensó. Los nervios le apretaron el estomago aún más. "¿Pero qué coño estas haciendo?" se preguntó a si mismo al darse cuenta que tomaba el camino más largo hacia el parque para poder ver si alguien le seguía. "¡No puedes dejarte vencer por la paranoia!". Pero el ambiente del barrio a esas horas no le ayudaba mucho:

El parque desierto, semi cubierto por la niebla, muy densa y escalofriante, con el frío calándole los huesos,... parecía el escenario de una película de gángsteres.

Había llegado temprano, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer: sentarse en un banco a esperar.

* * *

**Grissina**: _a petición de Khira que pedía una rapida actualización, os dejo esto. (¿con la miel en los labios?) _**XD**


	5. post paulo horas

.. .. .. post paulo horas .. .. ..

-¿Doctor, se encuentra bien?- dijo con voz preocupada.

-Claro. No es de mí de quien debes preocuparte, sino de esforzarte más en tus ejercicios- le respondió con su usual tono de voz frío y sin inflexiones.

-Sí doctor, pero...- intentó replicar.

-Nada de peros, hoy tendrías que haber hecho el recorrido sin caerte- la regañó.

-Ya pero ayer...- recordó la pequeña recordando los abances hechos en días pasados.

-No hay excusas, eres tú quien quiere volver a bailar ¿verdad?

-Sí- dijo la chica bajando finalmente la cabeza.

Al ver ese gesto, Kaede se le acercó y le levantó la cara para que le mirara a los ojos:

-Ingrid, nunca te dije que esto sería fácil- le susurró con un tono de voz un poco más cálido.

-Ya lo se doctor, pero duele- admitió ella.

-Más te dolerá si nunca puedes volver a bailar. Así que vuelve a intentarlo. Y esta vez sin mí- sentenció Kaede.

-¡Doctor!. ¡Su pierna no lo resistirá!- dijo otra chica acercándose a ellos. Había estado como siempre observando la sesión des de un rincón. Normalmente no decía nada, pero ahora tenía miedo que el doctor quisiera exigirle demasiado a su amiga.

-Su pierna hace días que puede soportarlo, solo hace falta que se lo crea- le dijo él sin inmutarse por la cara de pena de ambas mucachas.

-¡Ingrid! Doctor por favor, se hará daño...- empezó a gemir la chica morena, al ver a su amiga con cara de dolor.

-Anaïs, ven un momento- cuando la tuvo cerca le susurró con un tono duro y estricto. -¿Si tú no le das confianza quien lo hará? Que vuelva a caminar, depende más de ti que de su pierna. Así que haz el favor de dejar de decir estupideces o vete.

En ese momento una enfermera entró y le comunicó a Kaede que alguien había ido a verle y decía que era urgente.

-Gracias, dígale que ahora salgo- luego se giró hacia la morena y le dijo -Anaïs, has visto muchas veces como le ayudo yo, vuelve allá dentro y haz que camine de una vez. Créeme, puede hacerlo, su pierna está bien, y ella es fuerte, tú lo sabes.- Esta vez el tono de voz había sido mucho menos autoritario y mucho más cómplice.

-Sí, lo sé doctor- aceptó la joven con una sonrisa timida.

-Pues entra y demostrad al mundo lo que valéis, consigue que de la vuelta entera, y te prometo que en un año volveréis a bailar juntas.

-Sí doctor- dijo más animada yendo con su amiga.

Dicho eso, Kaede salió al pasillo para ver quien le quería el rato sin apartar la mirada del par de chicas que se esforzaban dentro la sala de rehabilitación.

-¡Do'aho!. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenemos que hablar, y no hay mucho tiempo. ¿Puedes dejar lo que sea que tienes entre manos en este momento, e ir a alguna parte mas tranquila?

-Preferiría no hacerlo, Ingrid está a punto de dar un paso importante, y quizá me necesite...-

"¿Hanamichi sin replicar a un 'Do'aho'?" pensó Kaede.

-Está bien, pero tenemos que hablar. Ahora.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado.

-¿Hay algún lugar un poco menos transitado? Es que no es algo de lo que se deba enterar nadie más que tú, y aquí al medio, a cada rato pasa alguien.

-Sí, pasa, entraremosen mi consulta- dijo Kaede abirendo la puerata contigua a la sala de rehabilitación.

-¡Oye, he notado que las enfermeras no te quitan ojo de encima!

-¿Celoso?- dijo con tono burlón cando hubo cerrado la puerta de la consulta.

-¡.¡NO!.! Lo que pasa es que no me gusta,...

-Do'aho- le cortó -No has venido a hablar de mis enfermeras¿verdad?

-No me llames así, sabes que no me gusta.- se quejó Hanamichi -He venido a contarte ¡oye!. ¡.¡.¿Qué es eso de TUS enfermeras?.!.!

-Es solo una forma de hablar idiota- bufó Kaede sentándose en la mesa.

-Pues no me gusta que…- replicó el pelirrojo.

-Hanamichi,- le cortó Kaede -dime de una vez que es lo que pasa.-

¿Porque al pelirrojo le costaba tanto decirle qué le ocurría? Estaba casi seguro que era lo mismo de la noche anterior.

-Es que no te va a gustar, pero ya le he dicho que sí.

-¿Que le has dicho que sí a quien?. ¿Y a qué?

-Verás ayer, me llamó pidiendo ayuda, y hoy fui a verle, y me convenció para que le ayudara. No será nada difícil, ya verás, y además yo le debía una, así que...- intentó explicarse Hanamichi rehuyendo las preguntas de Kaede.

-Hanamichi¿de qué estás hablando?- dijo mareado Kaede por lo rápido que hablava Hanamichi, que además no explicaba nada claro.

-Veras, yo…, es decir, que nosotros…, pensé que un viaje tampoco estaba mal, y…

-¿Viaje?. ¿Qué viaje?. ¡Do'aho vuelve a empezar, porque no entiendo nada!

-Kitsune ¿te apetecería ir de viaje?- dijo Hanamichi en un tono infantil y claramente nervioso.

-¿De viaje a donde?

-Al país del sol. Más concretamente a la ciudad donde el dream team americano ganó la medalla de oro oimpico del 92- dijo teatralmente.

-¿Y se puede saber que se no has perdido a nosotros en Barcelona?- aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer saberlo.

-¡Muy bien, sabías de que lugar hablaba! A mi me ha costado más adivinarlo…- seguía rehuyendo la questión Hanamichi.

-¡Hanamichi!- Su paciencia tenía un límite. El pelirrojo parecía tan nervioso que temía que en cualquier momento le diera un paro cardiaco. Y él mismo se estaba poniendo enfermo con tanta palabrería inútil.- Primer punto, y responde de forma sintética si puedes. ¿Quién te llamó ayer?

-Es que no te gustará...- se quejó como un niño pequeño que está a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¡Hanamichi!- exigió.

-Akira- susurró con cara de no quiero oír el grito que viene ahora.

-¿Sendoh?- dijo entre sorprendido y asqueado.

-Aja, Akira Sendoh.- dijo más tranquilo pues pensó que el grito sería peor.

-Me cago en la madre que... ¿se puede saber que diablos quiere ése?- estalló Kaede.

-Ya te dije, necesitaba ayuda.

-¡Que ése estúpido necesita ayuda lo sabe hasta su madre!. ¿Pero que quiere de ti?

-Solo que vaya a Barcelona por él, y le haga un encargo que él no puede hacer.- dijo como si le hubiera pedido que pasara por el super a comprarle una botella de leche ala volver a casa.

-¿Qué?- ¡todo esto ya pasaba de marrón oscuro!

-Está metido en un lío y necesita ayuda.

-Y por qué coño le has… ¡.¡aagghh!.!- gruñó Kaede levantándose de la mesa para empezar a andar por la consulta como gato enjaulado.

-Kaede- de golpe, Hanamichi se puso serio como muy pocas veces lo había visto- Sé que no te gusta, sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo pero lo hago, ven a Barcelona y ayúdame.

-No tienes derecho a…

-Kaede, por favor- le dijo suplicante -¿confías en mí?

Ésa era una buena pregunta. Ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos largo rato, hasta que Kaede se acercó a Hanamichi. Estaban con los rostros casi pegados, solo separados por unos pocos centímetros.

Con algo de miedo en la voz, Hanamichi volvió a preguntar:

-Dime, Kaede¿confías en mi?

-Sí, confío en t…

Pero no pudo acabar con la frase, porque Hanamichi terriblemente aliviado, le besó.

"¡Dios!" pensó Kaede "voy a arrepentirme de esto". ¡Pero como amaba esos labios! La verdad es que no hubiera podido decirle que no aunque no confiara en él. A ese loco pelirrojo, hacía años que ya le había confiado su propia existencia. Dejando a su merced su alma ysu corazón desprotegido de cualquier muralla, su vida a lo amplio y a lo ancho le pertenecía.

* * *

**Grissina**: _creo que me olvidé en el capitulo anterior. _Simul_ sigifica al mismo tiempo._ Post paulo horas_ significa unas horas después. Ah y el dream team evidentemente es el equipo de baloncesto. _


	6. brevi tempore interiecto

.. .. ..brevi tempore interiecto.. .. ..

-¡.¡Corre!.!. ¡Kaede, que perdemos el avión!

En el último momento, Kaede y Hanamichi, embarcaron en ése vuelo hacia Barcelona.

Kaede, aun no entendía qué estaban haciendo. Poco después del medio día, Hanamichi se había presentado en el hospital, y sin más explicación lo había arrastrado hasta el aeropuerto. Ni siquiera habían pasado por casa. "No hay tiempo" había alegado el pelirrojo. Además con la seguridad que le convencería, Hanamichi ya había pasado por el piso a por los papeles y un par de mudas para cada uno.

Ahora el sol se escondía detrás del mar, mientras el avión despegaba.

-Hanamichi…

El pelirrojo se giró, dejando de observar la puesta que tintaba todo de rojos tonos, para encarar esos ojos azules que le exigían una explicación. La verdad es que la merecía pero…

-No se por dónde empezar,…- desvió la mirada de su compañero a la gente que les rodeaba y por un instante le pareció ver unos ojos verdes que le observaban, pero en cuanto miró más detenidamente una azafata se había puesto en medio. Cuando se apartó no había nadie allí. Sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia Kaede para intentar explicarle lo que ocurría, aunque no sabía hasta dónde le haría falta contar para que le creyera.

-Empearé por el principio. Verás, todo esto viene de ya hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando tú y yo justo empezábamos a conocernos. Era la noche anterior al tercer partido de los Nacionales. Me habían dado el alta dos semanas antes, pero el entrenador, no me había dejado jugar todavía. Ése iba a ser mi primer partido de la competición. Estaba muy nervioso. Me había entrenado mucho, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie porque pasamos muchas tardes practicando juntos. Esa noche no podía dormir. Los nervios de volver a una cancha, de demostrar a todos lo que había aprendido, de no fallaros. De no decepcionarte. La presión añadida de ganar o se nos acababa el campeonato... mucha presión. Demasiada. Así que salí a pasear, necesitaba serenarme.

Las palabras brotaban de Hanamichi sin prisa pero sin pausa. Kaede le escuchaba atentamente sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro por mucho que en su interior las cosas no estaban tan calmadas.

-Era una noche fría, y muy oscura. No había ni un alma por las calles. Me dirigí al parque. No sé porqué, solo seguí mis propios pasos, andaba deambulando, y la casualidad me llevó de lleno delante de ellos. Cuando me di cuenta de mi error, ellos ya me habían acorralado. Ni siquiera sabía quienes eran.

Sólo sé que tenían ganas de pelea. Pero yo no debía pelear. Lo había prometido, además, acabado de salir del hospital no era muy buena idea que digamos. Pero no podía hacer mucho para evitarlo tampoco.

Ellos eran tres. Muy altos. Más grandes que yo. Quizá en otro tiempo habría disfrutado de ese encuentro. Pero ése no era el mejor momento. Intenté no increparles, no hacerme notar, para que pensaran que no valía la pena molestarse por mí. Pero ya me conoces.

Y se ve que ellos también.

Eran del mismo instituto que los del último partido. Lo sé por la chaqueta que llevaban. Por lo visto, no les había gustado que ganarais. Habían oído hablar de mí. Estaban furiosos, y habían bebido mucho. Decían que era un cobarde por no haber jugado. Creo que pensaban que me quedé en la banca porque no les consideraba un rival suficiente para mí. O eso insinuaron.

Lugo insultaron a todo el equipo diciendo que éramos una panda de pelagatos. Decían que el sensei no era más que un viejo gordo y perdedor. Que si Akagi era un iluso por soñar en llegar a lo más alto, que si el cuatro-ojos era como un perrito faldero. Que Riota solo servía para ponerlo más fácil al rival. Dijeron de Mitsui que era un cobarde, que había abandonado la buena vida, el poder hacer lo que quisiera, para jugar a un juego que ni siquiera se le daba bien. Me trataron de idiota y zoquete, y a ti de maricón. "Maricón como Sendoh" dijeron.

Yo te juro que intenté no escucharles, y marcharme. Pero no pude. Se habían pasado tres pueblos. Nada de lo que habían dicho era cierto, y me dolía mucho no poder defenderos. ¡Joder! erais mis amigos, mi equipo. Aguanté tanto como pude. Hasta que se metieron contigo.

Iba a arrearle un puñetazo a ese engreído hijo de… cuando alguien me cogió por la espalda. Él me detuvo.

"¡No!. ¡Sakuragi, ellos no merecen que eches a perder tu carrera!" me dijo.

Cuando reconocí esa voz, me quedé helado. Era Sendoh. Por lo visto pasaba por allí cerca cuando lo había visto todo. El peleó por mí. Machacó esos gilipollas por mí.

Yo casi no recibí ni un golpe, pero él quedó con la cara hecha un mapa.

Cuando esos tres huyeron con el rabo entre piernas, nos tumbamos en la hierba del parque.

"¿Porque lo hiciste?" le pregunté. "¿Porque me has ayudado?" No entendía porqué lo había hecho.

"¿Quien te ha ayudado?" respondió. "Yo solo he puesto en su sitio unos imbéciles que me habían insultado, no crees?" dijo él intentando sacar peso al asunto.

"Quizá solo lo has hecho por eso, pero te debo una" le dije yo muy serio. Él había evitado que yo acabara en el hospital de nuevo. Ya en ese momento supe que le debía un gran favor.

"No me debes nada, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo" me contestó.

Recuerdo que le dije que eso no era cierto, que nadie, que no fuera del equipo lo hubiera defendido.

Y entonces él me contestó: "¿Eso crees? Sakuragi debes saber que las rivalidades, solo son eso, y fuera de la cancha todos somos del mismo equipo."

"¿Cual equipo?" le pregunté sin entender de qué me hablaba.

"El de los chicos de barrio que luchan por sus sueños y por ellos lo dan todo. Cualquiera que sueñe con algo como nosotros, te habría ayudado." me dijo él en un tono entre serio y místico, melanólico, mirando las estellas.

"Gracias" le dije. No estaba seguro de que lo que había dicho fuera aplicable a todos, pero él parecía convencido de ello.

"De todos modos¿no podía dejar al único equipo de Kanagawa que queda en el campeonato sin su jugador estrella verdad?" empezó a decir otra vez con su tono habitual.

"Vaya¿por fin reconoces que soy mejor que tú?" le respondí yo siguiendo su broma.

"NO" exclamó como si hubiera dicho la mayor de las insensateces, pero luego añadió, "solo que para tu equipo tú eres el más...vital."

Pasamos la noche allí, tumbados, charlando. Hasta que el sol empezaó a despuntar. Y fue era hora de irme.

"Debo irme o llegaré tarde. Cuando necesites mi talentosa ayuda, sólo llámame." le ofrecí.

"Te tomo la palabra Sakuragi." respondió él despidiendose con la mano alzada, mientras yo corría hacia casa a buscar la ropa para el partido.

Y en eso quedó todo. Esa fue la última vez que nos vimos.

Luego de esa pelea, Akira Sendoh dejó el baloncesto. Ese idiota que tenían por entrenador en Rionan le echó, y él ni siquiera intentó entrar en otro equipo. Nunca he entendido el porqué.

Me ha contado que después dejó los estudios cuando su padre murió y tomó las riendas del negocio familiar. Una pequeña tienda de souvenirs de la costa. Pero no le daba mucho dinero, y su sueño de llegar a ser alguien importante se fue apagando.

No sé muy bien cómo, pero hace unos años se metió en el contrabando de obras de arte. Por lo que sé, sólo arte Japonés y antigüedades del país. La tienda se convirtió en una tapadera. Y él se metió de lleno en esa mafia. Ganó montones de dinero, pero hace un tiempo quiso apartarse de todo eso, y en cuanto intentó salirse le "advirtieron" que no lo hiciera.

Des de entonces que lo "controlan" mucho más de cerca.

Él mismo confiesa haber hecho cosas de las que no está orgulloso, pero lo importante es que se ha dado cuenta antes de que eso llegara a males mayores, ha intentado remediarlo, y no creas, que por lo que cuenta ha hecho ya mucho. Pero como ya te he dicho le tienen super controlado, y se ha quedado sin margen de maniobra justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

No tengo muy claro el resto de la historia, porque en ese momento de la explicación el parque dónde nos hemos visto esta mañana ha empezado a llenarse de gente, él se ha puesto nervioso, y se ha marchado.

Pero por lo que pasó aquella noche él perdió el baloncesto y mira como acabó; en cambio yo pude jugar. Luego me dieron la beca por ello y fui a la universidad. ¿Kaede, te das cuenta de lo que eso significa para mí¡YO soy lo que soy, en parte porque aquella noche no me pelee! Él lo hizo por mí.- Acabó exclamando Hanamichi.

Kaede no contestó.

-Solo puedo decirte- siguió Hanamichi -que al llegar a Barcelona, tendremos habitaciones reservadas en el hotel..., espera que lo tengo apuntado por aquí... eso, "Hotel Arts". A nuestros nombres. Luego, alguien llamado Miiii, espera, ah si: "Miró". Pues eso esa persona nos esperará para cenar en el mismo hotel, y nos contará más.

-¿No sabes más?- preguntó Kaede incrédulo.- Dime si lo he entendido bien: Estamos volando al otro lado del planeta, sin más equipaje que lo que hay en esa mochila, sin dinero alguno, y todo para devolver un favor que te hizo hace diez años, una persona insoportable, que está metida en problemas de trafico ilegal de arte y que no te ha dicho qué quiere de nosotros y que quiere que cenemos en uno de los mejores hoteles de esa ciudad con alguien llamado "Miró" de quien no sabes nada.

-Más o menos.- admitió.

-Sakuragi, la próxima vez que me preguntes si confío en ti recuérdame que debo decir que no.

-¡Oh vamos Kaede, no es para tanto! Además lo del dinero da igual, porque está todo pagado, y podemos comprar más ropa allí.

-Sabes que ese es el menor de nuestros problemas.

-Pero no pasará nada, solo debemos ir allí y charlar. Si nos pide algo que no creemos poder hacer, podremos volver.

-¿Realmente Sakuragi, eres idiota o solo lo haces ver para fastidiarme?

-Mira¿sabes qué?., en cuanto lleguemos, a Barcelona tomas el primer vuelo de vuelta y problema solucionado. ¡Ya está! Ya me quedaré yo para ayudar a Sendoh. ¡Dios! Desde que supiste que todo esto era por Akira que ya todo te ha parecido mal.

-No amor- le cortó Kaede ya exasperado- desde que mencionaste lo del trafico ilegal, la mafia, y lo de no poder dejarlo, y lo de estar vigilados,... ¡ESO! es lo que me parece fatal.

-Pero que él esté metido en eso, no quiere decir que lo que tengamos que hacer también esté relacionado- intentó alegar Hanamichi sin demasiada convicción.

-¿A no?

-Kaede dijiste que confiabas en mi¿verdad? Te prometo que no pasará nada malo. Sé que no será nada peligroso, además le debía demasiado como para decirle que no.

-Hablando de eso¿por que no me contaste lo de la pelea entonces?

-¿Y que querías que te contara?. ¿Que fui lo bastante idiota como para meterme en ese parque de noche y solo?. ¿Que no pude hacer nada para defender el honor del equipo?. ¿O que tuvo que ser Sendoh quien me salvara el culo? Además, ¿sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando supe que por culpa de eso le echaban del equipo?

-Hana, no fue tu culpa que lo echaran.

-No claro, él se peleó para que yo pudiera jugar¿pero no es mi culpa verdad?

-Pero es que no le echaron por eso.

-¿Cómo que no?

-¿Crees que ese idiota de entrenador hubiera perdido a su mejor jugador por sólo una pelea?

-¿Entonces por que lo echaron?

-No lo sé- Dijo Kaede fríamente dándo por zanjada la discusión.

¡Claro que lo sabía! Lo habían echado por idiota. Pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar para contárselo.

Hanamichi se dio cuenta que Kaede no le decía la verdad, pero al fin y al cabo él tampoco había dicho toda la verdad. Por eso no insistió.

Definitivamente no le gustaba mentir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Grissina**¡.¡_Bueno, por fin!.!. ¡He intentado subir este capítulo no se quantas veces! pero la maldita pagina me daba error y no me dejaba subir el documento. Pero bueno, ahora ya está. Sé que he tardado bastante desde el último capítulo, lo siento, os diría que no volverá a suceder, pero no podría cumplirlo _**;P**

_Espero que os guste y dejad review plis!.! (¡prometo contestarlos!) _**XD**


	7. post paulo horas ·

.. .. .. post paulo horas .. .. ..

El avión aterrizó en el Aeroport Del Prat a primera hora de la mañana. Tras la discusión Kaede no había tardado en dormirse, y Hanamichi se pasó el viaje mirando las películas que pusieron. Llegaron cansados, pero tenían todo un día por delante antes de esa cena misteriosa. Así que tras los controles del aeropuerto y muy agradecidos por no tener que esperar a que salieran ningunas maletas, tomaron un taxi hacia el hotel.

Kaede ya esperaba lo que vio al llegar a la puerta, pero Hanamichi no había entendido que se iban a alojar en el mejor hotel de la ciudad.

-¡Joder!- exclamó el pelirrojo cuando al salir del taxi se encontró frente un enorme edificio de más de cuarenta pisos de altura a pocos metros de la playa.

-Sí. ¿No te dijo por casualidad ese energúmeno descerebrado si sus jefes tenían algo que ver con estar alojados aquí, verdad?- comentó mordaz Kaede.

Hanamichi estaba tan impresionado que no pudo contestar.

Dentro, en recepción Hanamichi le dio el papelito que el mismo Akira le había dado con el nombre de la reserva y todo lo necesario para que les dieran la habitación. Kaede, que de los dos era el único que no había perdido el habla, fue quien hizo los trámites. El hombre de recepción fue muy amable y servicial al decirle que debían dirigirse al mostrador del piso 34 y pedir allí la llave. En un momento un botones les acompañaba en el ascensor al piso hasta el mostrador adecuado.

-Bueno, quizá la habitación que nos reservó Akira no sea del hotel este super lujoso, o…- empezó a decir Hanamichi -quizá haya otro Hotel arriba, más pequeñito, mas modesto.

-Arriba hay las mejores habitaciones Do'aho- le murmuró Kaede que no sabía si debía espantarse, enfadarse o darse por vencido.

El hombre del mostrador del piso 34 muy amablemente, les dio las gracias por alojarse en el Hotel Arts, y saliendo de detrás del mostrador les acompañó personalmente. Mientras estaban en el ascensor, siguieron subiendo, el hombre les dijo que ponía a su disposición cualquier servicio que necesitaran y que no dudaran en llamarle si lo necesitaban, en realidad Kaede incluso se sintió incomodo con tanto parabién.

Lo que en principio creyeron que sería una habitación doble, resultó ser mucho más que eso. Era un apartamento completo, con cocina y todo, una enorme sala, comedor, aseo y habitación con baño para el servicio en la primera planta, y dos habitaciones completas con sala de estar, vestidor y baños de mármol en el piso de arriba.

-¡Kaede, esto…, esto es enorme!. ¡Aquí caben dos como nuestra casa!. ¡O tres!- fue lo primero que dijo Hanamichi cuando hubieron visto todo.

-Sí. Y no quiero ni saber lo que vale- murmuró sin poder esconder la sorpresa.

Pronto el hombre les dejó solos. Hanamichi fue de un lado a otro casi con miedo de tocar nada, mientras Kaede casi tan alucinado como él salía a por aire a la terraza con preciosas vistas al mar y la ciudad.

-¿Por qué Sendoh nos reservaría todo esto? - se preguntó Kaede a si mismo a la vez que Hanamichi le rodeaba con los brazos exultante de una repentina felicidad, pero lo había dicho en voz alta.

-No lo sé, pero me encanta- sonrió apretándole contra su pecho -Estas vistas son increíbles.

-¿Por qué algo tan grande y ostentoso?. ¿Y por qué con dos habitaciones separadas?- siguió dándole vueltas Kaede que no comprendía la actitud de Akira y eso le enfermaba, siempre había sido igual.

-Bueno, supongo que no sabía que estamos juntos, no es que lo hayamos publicado ni nada- dijo Hanamichi con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, distraído pensando en la primera pregunta y en lo que le había comentado Kaede respecto los jefes de Akira¿podían ellos tener alguna relación con ese lujoso apartamento?

-Sí lo sabía- murmuró Kaede, que por el tono de voz parecía molesto.

-Sabe que somos amigos, que compartimos piso. Pero no creo que piense que estamos juntos- le contestó Hanamichi todavía pensativo deliberando en si tenía derecho a no decirle a Kaede todo lo que había callado por ahora.

-Pero… no, él dijo que…- confesó vagamente Kaede, todavía con un tono de voz como molesto.

-¿Qué?. ¿Hablaste con él?. ¿Cuándo?- eso le sacó definitivamente de sus cavilaciones.

-Da igual D'oaho- intentó sacarle importancia Kaede, entrando de nuevo a la sala.

-No, no da igual¿cuando hablaste con él?. ¿También te llamó?- Dijo entrando tras Kaede.

Cada vez le preocupaba más que Akira le hubiera escondido algo, a pesar que le había sacado mucha información quizá la no suficiente, y ya era todo lo bastante complicado.

-No- contestó Kaede -Oye me voy a duchar- dijo antes de empezar a subir hacia en una de las habitaciones.

-¡Sí eso huye ahora cobarde!- gritó ante la bonita escalera que llevaba a la planta superior. Aunque podría haberle evitado subir, haberle obligado a hablar, sabía que a cambio tendría que haber hablado él. Mejor esperar a la cena de la noche, mejor que Kaede no supiera hasta dónde sabía él, que fuera otro quien le contara.

Luego subió y entró en la otra habitación para también tomarse una ducha. "Necesito despejarme un poco" pensó cuando estaba debajo de la ducha contemplando todavía estupefacto cada detalle de esa preciosa estancia.

Tenía la sensación de estar viviendo un sueño.

Tras tomarse una ducha cada uno en su habitación se encontraron de nuevo en la sala.

-¿Que quieres hacer?- preguntó Hanamichi tanteando el terreno. Esperaba que la ducha hubiera obrado el milagro de diluir el mal humor de Kaede.

A pesar de estar en un apartamento de ensueño, en un hotel de lujo, con muchas posibilidades a su alcance, tenía ganas de salir a explorar. El sol, la temperatura cálida de esos días de primavera, las flores empezando a florecer, el ritmo suave que se respiraba en esa ciudad extraña, el mar, todo le llamaba a salir. Pero no quería contrariar más a Kaede.

Kaede por su parte, había dormido en el avión, así que no estaba muy cansado, y con la ducha parecía haber perdido el mal humor. "Ahora ya estamos aquí, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es disfrutar del viaje mientras podamos" pensó entre pesimista y excitado. Así que decidió:

-Salir a pasear.

-¿Algún interés en particular?- dijo contento Hanamichi cuando entraban en el ascensor para bajar.

-Tú- contestó con una media mueca de sonrisa. Tras lo cual Hanamichi adquirió un ligero tono rojizo al que Kaede no pudo resistirse y en la intimidad del ascensor le besó. Nadie pidió el ascensor en todo el descenso, por lo que llegaron solos a la planta baja. El beso se había intensificado más de lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba y cuando el "cling" de la puerta sonó antes de abrirse casi no tuvieron tiempo de separarse y recobrar un poco la compostura.

-Voy a pedir un mapa de metro y de autobuses, por si nos cansamos de andar- dijo como cambiando de tema el pelirrojo saliendo apresurado del ascensor en dirección al mostrador, con el pelo un poco más revuelto de lo habitual y las mejillas mucho más rojas que cuando había subido a él.

Tras una divertida escena de barrera lingüística entre el pelirrojo y la joven de recepción éste consiguió los mapas y cambiar los yenes que él y Kaede llevaban encima por Euros.

Salieron del hotel andando. Decidieron tomárselo con calma. Entre una cosa y otra era media mañana y tenían todo el día por delante.

El hotel estaba situado en una gran avenida paralela al mar. Prácticamente encima del puerto deportivo de la ciudad. El día era claro y soleado. Pasearon por ese paseo marítimo hasta las Ramblas, un gran paseo que empezaba justo debajo de una estatua de Cristóbal Colón colgada encima de una alta columna. Monumento al que decidieron subir. Tuvieron problemas con el ascensor, pues era pequeño, y más pequeño les pareció el espació arriba del monumento.

-¡La próxima vez que quieras ver las vistas sal al balcón de la habitación!- exclamó el pelirrojo que se había agobiado con la visita. Pero tan pronto como salió de nuevo a la calle se le pasó, recobrando su buen humor.

Al ser finales de abril el sol empezaba a calentar, sobretodo a mediodía. Pronto anduvieron con la chaqueta en las manos. Por petición de Hanamichi, que tuvo un antojo, pararon a comer una pita, allí en medio de la calle, sentados tranquilamente en un banco viendo la gente ir y venir.

-Esto parece más tranquilo que el centro de Tokio, y desde luego es más hermoso- dijo entre otras muchas cosas el pelirrojo. No paraba de hablar, impulsivamente comentaba todo lo que veía: edificios, calles, la gente, las tiendas… Kaede le escuchaba, y, por dentro, sonreía al verle tan radiante.

Hanamichi tenía razón, era una hermosa ciudad, pero Kaede no podía sacarse de la cabeza el motivo oculto por el que estaban en ella.

Las Ramblas estaban llenas de paradas de libros y flores, había tantísima gente que al final se agobiaron y decidieron meterse por una de las calles laterales del gran paseo, vieron así el barrio gótico y llegaron a la catedral.

-Me fascinan estos edificios Kaede- iba diciendo Hanamichi mientras paseaban tranquilamente por dentro la catedral, observando cada capilla, cada columna y arco gótico, cada vidriera de colores. Luego salieron al claustro. -Es precioso, tengo la sensación de haber entrado en un túnel del tiempo. No quiero salir de él Kaede, quedémonos atrapados aquí, no te gustaría vivir en una época así.

-No- dijo Kaede, que por un momento pudo sacarse las preocupaciones de la cabeza al pensar en cuantas cosas horribles habían evitado tener que enfrentarse por haber nacido en esta época y no en plena época medieval.

-¿Dónde tienes el sentido del romanticismo?- se quejó Hanamichi que siguió andando por el claustro soñando despierto. A pesar de sus quejas Hanamichi sabía que ser y pensar de forma distinta era en gran parte lo que tanto les atraía el uno del otro. Y Kaede también lo sabía por eso lo observaba sonriendo por debajo la nariz sin intentar comprender esa visión romántica que su compañero le reprochaba no tener.

Al dejar la Catedral siguieron andando hacia arriba por las calles, dejándose llevar por la marea de gente que circulaba arriba y abajo a pesar de ser un día laborable de inicios de primavera. Acabaron saliendo a la Plaza Catalunya, dónde decidieron hacer el turista en esos autobuses descapotables de dos pisos que dan la vuelta a la ciudad.

Así que sin cansarse demasiado pasaron la tarde viendo las calles, casas y zonas más conocidas de Barcelona. Sólo bajaron del autobús una vez, cuando estuvieron arriba de Monjuic, un pequeño monte al sur de la ciudad dónde estaban el Estadio Olímpico y el Museo Nacional de Arte de Catalunya. Dieron una vuelta, vieron las vistas que la altura les proporcionaba y finalmente tomaron de nuevo el Autobús Turístico de camino al centro.

Al finalizar la ruta, otra vez en Plaza Catalunya, decidieron volver al hotel. No tenían ganas de pelearse con el mapa de autobuses, y no les seducía la idea de viajar bajo tierra, así que tomaron un taxi. El taxista llevaba la radio puesta en lo que parecía una retransmisión deportiva en la extraña lengua del lugar. Tras decirle en el nombre del hotel, ambos se recostaron y se dedicaron a mirar por la ventana, en un cómodo silencio, esa ciudad vital y a la vez serena.

Estaban ambos completamente absortos, cuando creyeron que iban a chocar porque el conductor, exaltado por la retransmisión deportiva, dio un grito ensordecedor.

-Cualquier diría que me ha visto hacer uno de mis mates- dijo Hanamichi tras recuperarse del susto.

-Fantasma- le susurró Kaede, pero sabía que tenía razón, ese grito de verdadero aficionado le recordó cuando eran jóvenes, cuando todavía vivían sólo para el Baloncesto, para ganar.

-¿Tú no lo hechas de menos?- le preguntó Hanamichi.

-A veces- respondió con sinceridad Kaede -sólo a veces.

Tras comprobar que el conductor tenía bastante trabajo con estar pendiente de la calle y gritarle vete tú a saber qué a la pobre radio, y que no les prestaba ninguna atención, Hanamichi le sonrió al moreno y le besó castamente en los labios.

-Yo también lo añoro a veces. Sólo a veces- y le besó de nuevo.

Más problemático fue pagar, pues el taxista era tan bueno en idiomas como cualquier buzón, pero lograron solucionarlo dándole unos euros de propina.

Llegaban al apartamento de ensueño que todavía no sabían porque tenían a su disposición, sobre las siete de la tarde. Tras tumbarse un rato en el enorme sofá de la sala con vistas a la terraza, decidieron que era hora de vestirse adecuadamente para cenar en tan lujoso lugar.

-Creo recordar que cogí nuestros trajes Kitsune. Aunque no se como estarán…- murmuró Hanamichi levantándose del pecho del moreno dónde había estado recostado comentando sin pausa todo lo que habían visto, y que por tanto, ya había comentado con anterioridad.

-Los mandé planchar- dijo Kaede sencillamente.

Y efectivamente los trajes estaban arriba, en sus armarios, impecablemente planchados.

Hanamichi que acabó de vestirse antes le dijo ya bajando la escalera.

-Kaede, voy bajando nos vemos abajo- y salió sin esperar respuesta. Quería ver si había llegado la persona con quien tenían que cenar, cerciorarse que era quien Akira había dicho y advertirle que Kaede no sabía mucho y que tendría que explicarlo de nuevo ante el moreno, que además no estaba para nada de acuerdo con estar allí.

Pero la mesa que se suponía tenían reservada en el restaurante estaba todavía vacía. Acababan de confirmarle eso cuando se abrió el ascensor y Kaede salió de él.

-Que guapo vas Kitsune- dijo Hanamichi acercándose a él, sorprendido de ver que por mucho que llevaran juntos, seguía pensando que Kaede era el hombre más atractivo ser sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Gracias, a ti tampoco te sienta mal el traje, aunque… ven aquí un momento…- dicho eso él mismo se acercó al pelirrojo. Éste por su parte estaba nervioso "¿que hace?" pensaba "¡si me besa aquí en medio de tanta gente le mato!". Pero en cuanto Kaede estuvo frente a él simplemente le tomó el cuello de la camisa y tras levantarlo se dedicó a arreglarle el nudo de la corbata- ¿Cuando aprenderás a hacerlo tú solo, Do'aho?

-No soy ningún Do'aho, lo hice a propósito para que tú lo arreglaras baka Kitsune- dijo, aunque ambos sabían que por mucho empeño que Hanamichi pusiera en hacerlo bien, nunca lo lograba. Una vez arreglado el nudo Kaede sacó una hermosa rosa roja y se la puso en la solapa.

-Creo que es tradición aquí regalar rosas- ante la cara de desconcierto de Hanamichi añadió -¿te has fijado en la cantidad de ellas que había en las calles esta tarde? Todo el mundo iba con una en la mano.

Ese comentario hizo que Hanamichi mirara a su alredeor y se diera cuenta que a pesar de llevar sus mejores ropas ambos destacaban en ese lugar por lo sencillos que vestían. Eso le hizo sentirse de nuevo abrumado, pero además un poco avergonzado. Nunca le había gustado no estar a la altura de nada.

Como no podían esperar allí de pie a que alguien viniera a ocupar la mesa, decidieron ir a sentarse así que pidieron la mesa a nombre de "Miró" que no había llegado, pero había instrucciones para que los dos ocupantes de la suite real le esperaran si llegaban antes, así que se sentaron a esperar.

-¿Has bajado para ver si estaba aquí verdad?

-NO, yo solo, como esto es tan grande quería asegurarme que encontrábamos el restaurante y…

-Hanamichi- le cortó Kaede -gracias, pero la próxima vez me esperas.

-Pero si ya te he dicho que sólo…

-Ya sé lo que has dicho, pero la próxima vez me esperas. En esta situación lo último que debemos hacer es ir solos¿me oyes?

-Pero…

-Ya- zanjó la discusión Kaede.

Hanamichi no replicó para no comprometerse más.

Al dar las nueve, tras una hora de esperar, decidieron pedir la cena. Quizá ese misterioso personaje no se presentaría.

El restaurante, que cuando ellos llegaron ya estaba medio lleno, ahora estaba hasta los topes. La gente comía en medio de un murmullo de conversaciones en idiomas de todo el mundo. Parecía que había en el aire un ambiente especial, como festivo, y casi todo eran parejas. Iban a preguntar al camarero si ese día ocurría algo especial, cuando éste se acercó a su mesa escoltando una joven mujer.

Era alta para ser mujer, tenía el pelo negro azabache, largo hasta media espalda. Lo llevaba suelto, cubriendo lo que el vestido de noche negro dejaba al descubierto, el cual marcaba sensualmente las bien formadas curvas de su cuerpo. Andaba con paso seguro, a pesar de llevar unos tacones de altura considerable, que alargaban sus piernas, estilizándolas elegantemente. Saludó a varias personas antes de llegar a su mesa. Cuando estuvo más cerca, pudieron ver su tez blanca como la porcelana, y su hermosa cara de rasgos claramente occidentales, con unos profundos ojos azul oscuro, las mejillas suavemente coloreadas, y una sonrisa muy sutil, casi imperceptible.

-Buenas noches caballeros- les saludó ella, tras una reverencia, en un japonés impecable.

-Buenas noches- Respondieron ellos muy sorprendidos.

-Siento la tardanza- añadió, entonces la joven se giró hacia el camarero- _Fa molt que s'esperen_? (¿hace mucho que se esperan?).- le preguntó.

-_Des de les vuit senyoreta Miró_- respondió el joven camarero.

-_Han demanat ja_? (¿han pedido ya?)- y el camarero hizo que sí con la cabeza- _en aquest cas porti'm el de sempre Robert _(en ese caso tráigame lo de siempre Roberto).- Tras otra afirmación con la cabeza, el camarero se fue, y la joven se sentó.

-Les pido disculpas otra vez- les dijo otra vez en japonés- pero me ha sido imposible llegar antes.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada- le respondió Hanamichi. Aunque la cara seria de Kaede no daba el mismo mensaje.

-¿Podría decirnos, quien es usted, de qué conoce a Sendoh, y qué quiere de nosotros?- dijo el moreno directamente.

-¡Oh! lo siento mucho caballeros, pensé que Sendoh les habría explicado…- dijo con la mirada bailando del uno al otro.

-Lo que él haya dicho no tiene mucha importancia, me importa más saber lo que usted tiene que decirnos- siguió Kaede con su frío tono se voz. Estaba cansado, tenía hambre, llevaba una hora esperándola, y aun no sabía porque estaba allí. Eso le tenía un poquiiito cabreado. Hanamichi prefirió no decir nada.

-No se anda usted con rodeos- dijo ella devolviéndole la mirada fría que el moreno le lanzó. -Me llamo Miró, Anna Miró. Pero contrariamente a lo que usted piensa, lo que Akira Sendoh les haya podido contar es de mucha importancia, tanto para mí como para lo que están ustedes aquí, que espero sea para ayudarme.

-Eso ya se verá. Primero preferiría que contestara usted a las otras dos preguntas- siguió con tono cortante Kaede. Mientras Hanamichi prudentemente se mantenía al margen.

-Muy bien. ¿Aunque podrían primero presentase caballeros? Akira no llegó a decirnos quien vendría.

-Mi nombre es Hanamichi Sakuragi, señorita Miró.

-Oh llámeme Anna, por favor- le dijo con una sonrisa afable. Hanamichi se relajó un poco.

-Mi nombre es Kaede Rukawa. Y estoy esperando una explicación- siguió aún más seco y arisco Kaede, rozando la grosería.

-Muy bien, pero es una larga historia- la sonrisa había vuelto a desaparecer de la cara de esa hermosa mujer.

-Tiene usted toooda la cena- replicó Kaede, mientras empezaba a cortar lo que el camarero acababa de dejarles delante del plato.

Tras una breve pausa en la que les examinó sutilmente, la mujer empezó a hablar.

-Veamos, Akira y yo nos conocimos hará unos cuatro años, casi cinco. Él estaba de vacaciones. Me dijo que le había tocado un viaje en un concurso de no sé qué marca de detergente, o no sé qué. La cuestión es que nos conocimos, pasamos las vacaciones juntos, congeniamos al primer momento, y bueno ya saben como van estas cosas… fue uno de esos romances locos de verano, aunque he de reconocer que incluso me habría casado con él si me lo hubiera pedido.

-¿Pero cómo, no lo hizo? es decir ¿no se casaron?- interrumpió el pelirrojo, muy confundido. Kaede le miró sin comprender a qué venía una pregunta como esa. Sabía que Hanamichi le escondía algo, pero le cabreaba no saber cuanta información o cuan importante no le había contado.

-No, antes de que pudiéramos hablar siquiera de esa posibilidad, cometí un error, le conté algo que no debía, se sintió traicionado, y huyó- dijo la mujer con melancolía.

Hanamichi puso cara de no entender nada, como si todos sus esquemas se hubieran disuelto como un papel que cae al agua. Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada.

-¿Es que a caso descubrió usted a que se dedicaba?- preguntó Kaede.

-No- dijo ella sincera. -Verán,- empezó lo que iba a ser una larga explicación, -en esa época yo era policía de un departamento especial. Hacía años que íbamos tras la pista de una organización de traficantes de arte, la organización en la que él se había metido años atrás. De la que supongó sí les ha hablado.- Ambos hicieron un leve gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-En ese entonces Akira justo empezaba a hacer trabajos fuera de Japón, pero todavía era un novato en comparación con el resto, y creímos que sería fácil engañarle. Tras meses de trabajo estaba casi metida en la organización, y seguramente mi infiltración habría servido para acabar con ellos. Pero no contaba con enamorarme de él. Nos conocimos al margen de eso, pero luego supe por quien trabajaba, me valí de eso para intentar llegar más adentro.

Hanamichi seguía muy atento asintiendo a lo que ella decía, en realidad iba confirmando lo que ya sabía. Kaede también estaba muy atento, sabía que cualquier pequeño detalle pasado por alto podía ser importante.

-Pero como ya he dicho- prosiguió ella -cometí un error garrafal, quise tenerlo todo, atraparles, pero a la vez conservarle a él, así que se lo conté. Pero sólo conseguí asustarle y perder su rastro, y con él el de la organización. Tras aquello perdí el respeto de mis compañeros, y estuve mucho tiempo poniendo multas como una simple urbana, hasta que me harté, devolví la placa, y me fui del cuerpo.

Al ver que sus acompañantes de esa noche no iban a cortarle en ese punto de la historia preguntando lo obio: "¿Qué tenía que ver todo eso con el motivo de esa cena?", ella prosiguió con los hechos.

-Luego con ayuda de un amigo que tenía una empresa de seguridad, rehice mi vida. Desde entonces me dedico a la protección de obras de arte. Y ésa resultó ser la mejor decisión de mi vida. A pesar que creía haberme apartado de Akira y la organización mi nuevo trabajo no me mantuvo lejos de ese mundo. Es un mundo que conozco bien, he trabajado en él toda mi vida casi. Hace un año y medio, como el negocio iba viento en popa, decidimos ampliarlo con un servicio de guardaespaldas, para grandes magnates de este mundillo, para traslados de obras de arte. Seis meses atrás, yo personalmente me hice cargo de un encargo de guardaespaldas de un japonés. Parecía que era alguien de mucha importancia, alguien con mucho dinero, que venía a Barcelona para comprar arte moderno. Llevaba sus propios guardaespaldas, pero precisaba de traductor y guía, y ésa debía ser mi función. Pero ese gran señor resultó ser el jefe de la maldita organización.

Ambos siguieron en silencio esperando saber que hizo ella, así que Anna no detuvo su narración.

-Obviamente mi primer impulso fue llamar a mis antiguos compañeros para decírselo. Pero me tenían sumamente vigilada, y preferí ganarme la confianza del "jefe". Mientras él estuviera en el país no podía dejar que descubrieran quien era yo, o que notaran que les había reconocido. Así lo hice, y ese canalla entró a formar parte de mi clientela más selecta. Viene cada tres semanas, siempre a por arte moderno, en apariencia. Siempre soy yo quien le atiende, nunca nadie más. En cuanto él se va, y puedo respirar más tranquila, escribo un informe y lo envío a la policía de manera confidencial. Desde que esto empezó han relacionado sus estadas en Barcelona con unos cuantos robos de gran magnitud.

-¿Pero dónde quedó Sendoh en todo eso, o mejor, qué pintamos nosotros aquí?- la pregunta había sido al fin formulada por Kaede, harto de esperar la respuesta.

Durante la cena, poco a poco y como si les narrara una historia esa mujer les había ido contando de qué conocía a Akira, y qué pintaba ella en todo eso. Pero Kaede no las tenía todas, esa mujer era como él, sabía ocultar algo si quería hacerlo, y eso no le gustaba. Kaede no quería que le untaran, no quería que esa mujer hiciera como si fueran amigos, solo quería la verdad y la reclamó cuando lo juzgó preciso.

-Sendoh…,- respondió ella titubeante por primera vez, pero enseguida recupero el aplomo que había mostrado toda la noche, aunque no pudo evitar dar la información de forma desestructurada, improvisando algo que seguramente no tenía previsto responder. -Cuando yo volví topar con la organización, uno de los del séquito del "jefe"…, por suerte Akira nunca me delató frente a ese hombre. Lo cierto es que nos vimos en los primeros dos viajes del jefe a Barcelona, pero poco después dejó de venir, y hasta hace poco no he sabido que fue porque intentó salir de la organización y ellos se lo impidieron. Pero desde entonces que no le veo ni tampoco nos hemos podido comunicar, porque le tienen sumamente vigilado, y si supieran que nos conocemos de antes echaríamos a perder la operación que la policía está montando para cazarles, otra vez.

-Eso no explica nuestra presencia- puntualizó Kaede, que seguía inflexiblemente frío, harto de oír hablar de Akira como la víctima de todo eso.

-Ya bien, eso es algo que de momento no puedo aclararles del todo, porque no lo sé con exactitud. No estoy muy segura de por qué Akira les eligió a ustedes. Hace aproximadamente seis meses un ex-compañero que trabaja en el caso me dijo que Akira había contactado con él. Que entre los dos estaban preparando algo. Pero que necesitaban ayuda. Akira se ha vuelto muy maniático con los temas de seguridad y se negó a colaborar si no podía escoger él quien vendría a ayudarnos. Pero yo no he hablado con él así que no sé por qué les escogió a ustedes. Además esta noche debo reunirme con mi ex-compañero. Sólo sé que el plan de la policía requiere de dos personajes nipones, de confianza. Y que tan solo deberán representar un papel. Pero no sé seguro cual, ni cuando, ni dónde.

-¿Y tras esta explicación, se supone que debemos colaborar así sin más, y dar las gracias por pensar en nosotros?

-No, tras esta explicación deberían pensar con mucha calma qué quieren hacer. Mañana vendrá mi ex-compañero. Él les dará todos los detalles. Y si entonces deciden no hacerlo, cuando eso sea seguro para ustedes, los enviaran de vuelta a casa.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso de cuando sea seguro para nosotros?- bajo la mesa la mano de Sakuragi buscó el agarre fuerte y tranquilizador de Rukawa.

-Que conociendo al "jefe", puede que alguien les siga hasta Tokio a su regreso, para saber si saben algo. O determinar cuanto saben. El "jefe" se marchó la semana pasada, por lo que hay tiempo antes de que vuelva, pero aún así no sería prudente que volvieran a Japón sin que hayamos cogido a esos bribones. Toda precaución es poca. Miren, lo haremos con o sin su ayuda, pero supongo que sin ella, nos costará más tiempo.

-Así que no ha hablado con Akira- murmuró Hanamichi. Kaede intentaba procesar toda la información recibida y no supo muy bien a qué venía esa pregunta.

-No. Hace mucho que no hablo con él, y mucho más que no le veo- dijo ella otra vez con un tono entre melancólico y triste.

-No quisiera ser indiscreto, pero dadas las circunstancias,…- empezó a decir Hanamichi insistiendo en el tema.

Kaede siguió sin decir nada. Sólo les observaba.

-Pregunte lo que quiera Sakuragi, de verdad, si resolviendo sus dudas sobre mi relación con Akira les tiene que ayudar a decidirse a ayudarnos lo haré encantada- le contestó Anna con voz amable.

-¿Durante el tiempo que Sendoh fue del séquito del "jefe", y usted empezó a hacerles de guardaespaldas tuvieron que trabajar juntos no?

-Sí, al principio trabajamos mano a mano para el "jefe", pero muy poco porque era cuando intentaba dejarlo y pronto no le dejaron salir de Japón- volvió a explicar ella.

-Yo… hablé con Akira y… no sé, por lo que dijo pensé que entre usted y él todavía…

-Ya no. Nunca ha vuelto a haber lo que hubo en su momento entre nosotros. Eso se perdió. En estos momentos él se ha convertido solamente en un buen amigo.

-Lo siento supongo que no debí preguntar- se disculpó Hanamichi.

-Tranquilo, entiendo su curiosidad. Pero en esa relación fui yo quien me enamoré como una tonta, él nunca estuvo realmente enamorado de mí. Creo que le recordaba a alguien, a quien él había querido mucho, pero no lo sé, él nunca me lo ha querido contar. A pesar de todo es muy reservado con lo que siente realmente.

Se hizo entre los tres un extraño silencio que fue interrumpido por el camarero.

-_Senyoreta Miró_- dijo éste -_ha trucat el tinent Roca, un taxi l'espera a la porta_ (ha llamado el teniente Roca, un taxi le espera en la puerta).

-_Moltes mercès Robert_. (muchas gracias Roberto)

-_A disposar_ (a disponer).

-Caballeros, debo irme. Pero antes que decidan nada, recuerden que están aquí porque Akira confía en ustedes. Sólo ustedes saben la razón de ello, y confío en que sea suficiente para que se queden. Cazar a esa gente facilitaría la vida de mucha gente. La mía, la de Akira, incluso la suya. Y la de muchas personas inocentes. Por favor, piénsenselo bien antes de hacer nada- dicho esto la mujer se levantó hizo una reverencia y se fue por dónde había venido.

Los dos muchachos no tardaron mucho en dejar también el comedor. A paso lento, y en silencio cruzaron el vestíbulo del hotel en dirección al ascensor.

Hanamichi seguía distraídamente a Kaede sin fijarse ni por dónde iba. Tenía la cabeza en otra parte, seguía sorprendido de saber que Akira no estaba con Anna. De todo lo que ella les había contado eso era lo único que no esperaba oír.

Kaede andaba pensando en todo lo que sabía de nuevo, todo lo que no le cuadraba e intentaba contenerse hasta llegar a la habitación para pedirle explicaciones al pelirrojo. Una vez enfrente de la puerta Kaede sacó la llave y abrió la puerta. Hanamichi le siguió al interior cerrando tras él.

-¿Por qué preguntaste si no estaban juntos?

-Me sorprendió- respondió Hanamichi sin querer responder.

-¿Todo lo que ella dijo… tú ya lo sabías verdad?- Hanamichi reconoció la decepción en la voz de Kaede.

-Bueno, en general, es más o menos lo que te dije en el avión.

-No- dijo Kaede entrando hasta el salón.

-Ayer, al hablar con Akira le pregunté por qué se había metido en todo esto- empezó a contarle siguiéndolo al salón porque se dio cuenta que no podía mentirle, no quería herirlo más de lo que ya había hecho.

-Por idiota- murmuró Kaede sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Quieres que te cuente todo lo que me dijo o no?- le increpó Hanamichi sentándose también en el sofá. A fuera, tras el ventanal que daba a la terraza todo era oscuridad, el mar era ahora una mancha negra que parecía engullir toda la luz de la ciudad. -Él me dijo que en ese momento le había parecido la única salida. "Pero siempre hay una salida", le dije yo recordando lo que tú siempre me dices, y entonces hizo algo muy extraño- dijo Hanamichi frunciendo el ceño intentando entender algo para él inexplicable -su cara se ensombreció y bajó la cabeza, creo que intentaba esconder unas lágrimas. "Conocía a alguien que siempre me decía eso" murmuró.

Kaede apartó un momento la vista de Hanamichi, pero este prosiguió haciendo como que no había visto su reacción.

-Entonces levantó la cabeza y con los ojos brillantes sonrió tristemente "pero cuando ya has defraudado a quien más te importa¿qué más da si hay otra salida?" me dijo. "Cuando acepté comerciar con esos hombres me daban igual el honor o la ética, solo quería poder huir cuanto más lejos mejor. Pero el olvido tiene un precio demasiado alto" dijo. Estaba triste pero a pesar de ello seguía sonriendo. Entonces me contó que conoció a Anna. "Ella me dio todo" decía, "una nueva vida me espera allí con ella. Y por eso quiero cambiar, he de arreglar todo lo que eché a perder". Tú dices que él no cambiará, que es un idiota, pero yo creo que te equivocas. Está arrepentido y quiere arreglarlo todo. Yo no fui capaz de negarle mi ayuda.

-Eres demasiado bueno Do'aho- dijo Kaede que se había levantado y se encontraba ahora al lado de la mesa agarrando fuertemente el respaldo de madrea de una de las sillas, como si de una tabla en medio del mar se tratara.

-Creí que él estaba enamorado de verdad de esa mujer. Hizo algún comentario acerca de estar ligado a ella de por vida. Por eso cuando ella dijo que no llegaron a casarse me sorprendió. El resto ya lo esperaba. Akira dijo algo de un plan, de ayudar a la policía, no especificó mucho, por eso no quise decirte nada, para que no imaginaras lo que no era.

Kaede no dijo nada, no se movió, y Hanamichi se preocupó.

-Kitsune, siento no habértelo contado todo. Sabes que no me gusta mentir, sólo quería... protegerte.

-No necesito que me protejas Do'aho.

-Bueno pues yo sí necesito protegerte. Quizá tu eres lo bastante fuerte para enfrentarte a la vida sin mi, pero yo no. Sabes que me moriría sin ti- le murmuró abrazándolo por la cintura.

-No digas estupideces. Nadie muere de amor- dijo Kaede acariciando esas manos en su estómago, luchando para mantener sus recuerdos vajo control.

-Bueno, no quiero perderte. ¿Es eso algo tan malo?- dijo triste Hanamichi.

Kaede se giró enfrentándole, mirándole a los ojos, y le besó dulcemente.

-No. No lo es- dijo antes de besarle de nuevo. Kaede sabía que a Hanamichi le había costado no ser sincero desde el principio. Entendía perfectamente lo mal que se sentía engañándole pues él mismo se sentía igual al hacerlo. Por ello Kaede no dijo nada más por esa noche. No quería recriminarle nada a Hanamichi, no se sentía con derecho a ello cuando era él el que no se sentía preparado para sincerarse con el pelirrojo.

Hanamichi decidió también dejar las preguntas para otro momento. Apretando el cuerpo delgado de Kaede al suyo, siguió besándole sin tregua.

Notó como los dedos finos de Kaede desabrochaban su camisa poco a poco, su corbata había desaparecido de alrededor de su cuello mágicamente, y pronto notó las frías manos de Kaede en su pecho. Una sensación electrizante recorrió su cuerpo. Deseaba poder tocar su piel, y con ansia desabrochó también la camisa de Kaede. Pero cuando se la intentó quitar se dio cuenta que no le había sacado la corbata cuando Kaede empezó a toser ahogado por el molesto accesorio liado a su cuello con su camisa.

-¿Do'aho, me quieres ahogar?- se quejó sacándose la corbata y la camisa.

-Sólo de placer…- murmuró melosamente frente de sus labios antes de lamérselos golosamente buscando el perdón por tan torpe descuido.

_(**Aviso**: _**LEMON**_. Si eres menor de edad o no te gustan este tipo de escenas deberías saltar al siguiente capítulo. Si ése no es tu caso o prefieres no hacer caso a mi estúpido aviso, ¡disfruta la lectura!)_ **;P**

-¿Y con qué vas a darme tanto placer…?- dijo Kaede, sus ojos habían cambiado de matiz completamente, ahora quería jugar, quería seducir y ser seducido, quería realmente ser ahogado de placer por el cuerpo fuerte del pelirrojo.

-Con mis manos- dijo Hanamichi recorriéndole suavemente la espalda haciendo que el bello del moreno se erizara con su caricia, hasta que llegó a las nalgas que agarró fuertemente para acercar sus cuerpos al máximo.

-Con mis besos- murmuró entonces empezando a besarle dulcemente toda la cara y el cuello.

-Robándote el aliento- dijo feroz, excitado por los pequeños y casi imperceptibles sonidos incontrolables de Kaede, y le besó de tal modo que literalmente le robó el aliento.

Kaede tuvo que apartarse en busca de aire, con los sentidos completamente embotados.

-HHhhhhh- aspiró sonoramente como pocas veces se lo permitía abandonándose por completo al maltrato de Hanamichi, que sin dejarle recuperar la respiración, ni bajar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, empezó a bajar por el cuello y pecho de Kaede a base de besos y pequeñas lametones lascivos.

Contrariamente a lo que Kaede esperaba no se detuvo en su pecho, que pasó con apenas un pequeño mordisco en el pezón izquierdo.

-¡Auch!- exclamó Kaede por ello. Al lo que Hanamichi sólo dijo:

-…con mis dientes…- y siguió bajando hacia el ombligo que lamió con deleite mientras sus dedos mucho más ágiles que antes desabrochaban los pantalones de Kaede y se los bajaban con una morbosa lentitud junto con su ropa interior.

Kaede se encontró completamente desnudo de pie en medio de la sala e incapaz de hacer nada, completamente sometido a la voluntad de Hanamichi, quien tras un beso casto en el miembro ya semi-erecto de Kaede se levantó pare besarle la boca de nuevo.

Mientras lo seguía ahogando a base de bien, las manos de Hanamichi rodearon la cintura de Kaede y lo levantó a peso. Kaede, para hacerse menos pesado en sus brazos, enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Hanamichi quedando su erección en un agradable contacto contra su vientre y pudiendo notar la excitación de Hanamichi por encima de los pantalones en pleno contacto con sus nalgas.

Necesitando recuperar la respiración para poder seguir sosteniéndole de pie, Hanamichi dejó de besarle, pero a él no le dejó descansar, haciendo un esfuerzo para que no le cayera, una mano abandonó su espalda y se fue a su cara dónde buscó su boca. Las piernas de Kaede se apretaron más en la cintura al notar como la fuerza de Hanamichi disminuía un momento con un incontrolable escalofrío provocado por la lengua de Kaede lamiendo sus dedos de la forma más sucia y excitante.

Pronto esa mano untada de la saliva de Kaede se encontraba en las nalgas de este, y un dedo atrevido fue introducido de golpe en su ano.

Kaede se arqueó en los brazos de Hanamichi, su cuello se echó atrás de forma sensual con la boca abierta emitiendo pequeños suspiros roncos, y su ano se contrajo repetidamente envolviendo su dedo excitantemente.

Con miedo a no poder aguantar el peso de Kaede, Hanamichi lo recostó en el gran sofá. Eso sí, sin sacar el dedo de esa cueva tibia y aterciopelada dónde, aprovechando el movimiento de caderas que Kaede hizo para acomodarse, introdujo un segundo dedo.

-Ha… ah… na… mmmi…chi…-consiguió gesticular Kaede.

-…con mis dedos…- le susurró él sonriendo antes de besarle de nuevo.

Cuando se separó de esos finos labios, ya había tres dedos en el ano de Kaede y Hanamichi tenía en su mano el pene del moreno, masajeándolo lentamente.

-Y… con la ayuda de tu propio cuerpo…- le susurró en el oído antes de morderle sensualmente el lóbulo -te haré gritar- le amenazó mirándole directo a los ojos.

-No lo conseguirás- le retó, pero tuvo que morderse el labio cuando en respuesta Hanamichi apretó su mano hasta el tope dentro de él, y la con la otra estrujó levemente su pene.

-¿Decías?- dijo aguantándose la risa el pelirrojo, irguiéndose para poder contemplarle mejor.

-Mmhhhhh- se quejó Kaede incapaz de de pronunciar nada por miedo a gritar de verdad.

-Vamos Kaede suéltate, grita para mi…- le pidió antes de bajar directo a su ingle dónde se dedicó a torturarle un poco, antes de besarle sutilmente el glande.

-Mmhhhhhhh- volvió a murmurar Kaede que seguía sin querer gritar.

-Muy bien, si no quieres…- dijo irguiéndose de nuevo Hanamichi sacando los dedos se su trasero -dejaré de intentarlo.

Kaede estuvo a punto de gritar "¡No!" Pero se contuvo a tiempo y en vez de eso le retó de nuevo.

-¿Hanamichi Sakuragi rindiéndose así de fácil?- le dijo incorporándose un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos. Una llama de orgullo y pasión se encendió en esos ojos castaños.

-Ahora verás zorro engreído- dijo Hanamichi poniéndose de pie -de lo que es capaz el genio Sakuragi- siguió murmurando mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón.

Antes de mandar el pantalón y su ropa interior de forma teatral al otro lado del salón sacó un preservativo del bolsillo y lo sujetó con los dientes.

Kaede no pudo evitar reír con el numerito.

-Si no me gustara tanto oírte reír así te pegaría por reírte de mí- le dijo Hanamichi mientras le tendía una mano a Kaede para levantarlo del sofá.

Kaede no se hizo rogar. De un tirón se encontró de nuevo en brazos de Hanamichi. Ahora ambos iban completamente desnudos y su erección rozaba la de Hanamichi.

-¿Por qué no quieres gritar Kaede?. ¿Por qué siempre te reprimes?- le dijo suavemente acariciándole la mejilla. Mirándole embobado, sintiéndose idiota de verdad por estar tan enamorado.

-No me reprimo- dijo el moreno defendiéndose.

-Sí lo haces- dijo con una risita Hanamichi.

-¿Por qué acabamos siempre con esta discusión?- dijo Kaede apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Hanamichi.

-Porque quiero que disfrutes con esto Kaede.

-Pero si ya lo estaba disfrutando…- se quejó el moreno.

-Lo sé…, pero…, no entiendo cómo si no…- intentó explicarse Hanamichi.

-Hagamos algo- propuso Kaede levantando la cabeza de su pecho y mirándole de nuevo a los ojos a la vez que se le acercaba más.

-Oh dios Kaede¿tanto lo estabas disfrutando que no puedes esperar ni dos minutos para hablar…?- exclamó sorprendido Hanamichi.

-Idiota- dijo riendo Kaede, y antes de seguir hablando le besó.

-Mmmmmmmmm, ok hagamos algo- dijo Hanamichi tras ese beso.

-Hana espera un momento. ¿Tú quieres que… que grite de verdad?- dijo un poco avergonzado de lo que decía.

-No es eso, sólo quiero que te sueltes, del todo- dijo Hanamichi poniendo las manos en su cintura.

-Está bien, si tú prometes no gritar, yo prometo "soltarme".

-Pero…- intentó quejarse Hanamichi. Kaede se encargó de callarle con otro beso.

-Tú quieres que intente sentir a tu manera, bien. Yo quiero que lo intentes a mi manera. Es lo justo.

-Vayamos arriba- dijo Hanamichi aceptando el reto. Le cogió de la mano y juntos empezaron a subir por las escaleras.

Al llegar arriba Kaede se colocó detrás de Hanamichi abrazándolo, colocando sus manos en la cintura del pelirrojo, luego pegándose a su espalda.

-Tómame Hanamichi- le susurró en el oído.

Hanamichi tuvo un escalofrío, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y puso sus manos encima de las de Kaede que acariciaban sensualmente su estómago y su pecho, entrelazando los dedos con él.

-Tus deseos son órdenes- susurró muy bajito Hanamichi, y se soltó de ese abrazo para poder tumbarse en la ancha cama de matrimonio de una de las habitaciones.

Kaede gateó por encima de él hasta estar a su altura y se tumbó encima de él, y allí todo volvió a empezar.

Besos, caricias, pequeños mordiscos, lenguas y dedos recorriendo cada rincón de sus cuerpos. Cada vez más osados, cada vez más calientes, dos corazones acelerándose, dos respiraciones descompensándose y Hanamichi con el labio entre dientes para evitar que ningún sonido saliera de él. Era difícil, sentía cada caricia, y tenía ganas de gritar "¡Oh sí!". Y como mas se reprimía de gritar más le parecía que aumentaba su sensibilidad bajo las manos de Kaede.

Pero también era difícil para Kaede no callar. Una mano en su estómago en un momento inesperado fue el desencadenante.

-¡Aaah!- suspiró Kaede a media voz. Se sentía un poco bobo pero la mirada de Hanamichi debajo de él había valido la pena.

-Has…

-Calla- le cortó Kaede antes de besarle.

Los ánimos de ambos se elevaron y las caricias aumentaron en intensidad. Pronto rodaron por la cama y Kaede quedó a bajo.

Sin decir nada, poco después Kaede abrió las piernas y en una clara invitación colocó una pierna en el hombro de Hanamichi, este le ayudó a subir la otra y antes de entrar en él le miró y le dijo:

-Respira hondo.

A pesar de que lo había preparado el miembro erecto de Hanamichi era imponentemente grande. "Y eso que la primera vez que lo vi todavía flácido, pensé que lo tenía pequeño" pensó Kaede al notar esa barra de carne introducirse en él lentamente.

-Ah… ah… ah- se quejaba Kaede con cada empujón de Hanamichi, pero lejos de conseguir que parara, con esos medio gemidos Hanamichi solo hacía que excitarse más, haciendo todo más difícil.

-¡Hanamichi por favor para!- acabó diciendo en alta voz Kaede.

Ante ese aviso Hanamichi paró en seco asustado.

-¿Te he hecho daño?

-Sólo, déjame recuperarme- dijo Kaede todavía respirando dificultosamente notando parte del miembro palpitante de Hanamichi dentro de él.

Cerró un momento los ojos para recuperarse, pero entonces el bombeo de la sangre en el pene de Hanamichi apretado dentro de él se hizo más presente. Sonrió ante una idea, y sin aviso previo contrajo sus esfínteres. Abrió los ojos y vio a Hanamichi con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, con un grito de placer atascado en su garganta.

Sabiendo que iba a dolerle, respiró profundamente antes de acabar de introducir en su interior lo que quedaba fuera del pene de Hanamichi. Ahora era él quien cerraba los ojos para no gritar de dolor.

-No Kaede… lo prometiste- murmuró Hanamichi al ver que a pesar del evidente dolor no decía nada.

-¡.¡Aaauuu!.!- exclamó entonces antes de ponerse a reír por lo idiota que sonaba todo.

-Eres un bruto- le susurró Hanamichi antes de tomar el miembro de Kaede con su mano para hacer que el placer le hiciera olvidar el dolor. Y funcionó.

-¡Haa…naaaahh!- suplicó.

-¿Sí Kaede?- dijo inocentemente Hanamichi.

-Dame más- pidió Kaede libidinosamente.

Hanamichi no se hizo de rogar, un pequeño movimiento de caderas y ya no pudo parar. Su pelvis adquirió un ritmo cadencioso, entrando y saliendo de Kaede, mientras su mano hacía otro tanto con su pene.

-Más- empezó casi inaudible Kaede.

-Más- seguía diciendo cada vez más alto y claro.

-¡Más!- dijo ya muy alto -¡.¡Más!.!

-¡MÁS!- acabó gritando como Hanamichi quería. Mientras, encima de él, éste enloquecía con sus gritos y su propia necesidad de gritar y no poder hacerlo. Cada vez las embestidas eran más bruscas y profundas, como si con eso pudiera liberar lo que no podía callando.

-MAAAA… AH… AAAH- chilló Kaede cuando notó que su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionarse.

-¡YYAAAAAAaaaaaaa!- gritó Kaede al eyacular en la mano de Hanamichi, y calló de golpe mareado de placer.

-Un poco más- dijo Hanamichi, que entonces empezó a hacer movimientos espasmódicos con la pelvis hasta que eyaculó también, dentro de Kaede, con la boca abierta como si así, a pesar de no gritar de placer, toda la energía acumulada pudiera salir de su cuerpo de golpe.

Se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron. Kaede bajo las piernas, y Hanamichi cayó encima de él exhausto.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó Kaede que era el único que ya había recuperado el habla.

-Demasiado estresante- sonrió Hanamichi -pero ha estado…- expresó sin encontrar la palabra justa.

-¿Brutal?- dijo Kaede.

-Sí- le dijo Hanamichi antes de besarle en los labios como agradecimiento. -¿Y tú?. ¿Te he echo daño?

-No más que otras veces- sonrió. -Ha estado muy bien, aunque tengo la sensación de haber hecho el ridículo gritando de ese modo.

-A mi me gusta. Me excita oírte mientras lo hacemos- murmuró Hanamichi.

-A mi también me gusta oírte. Aunque debo reconocer que tus gestos cuando intentas no gritar…- comentó Kaede -me encantan.

-Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez- dijo Hanamichi entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Cómo?. ¿No hay postre?- se quejó Kaede.

-¿Todavía quieres más?- dijo abriendo los ojos de nuevo Hanamichi.

-Siempre- dijo Kaede mordiéndose el labio. Y sensualmente empezó a recorrer el cuerpo sudoroso de Hanamichi.

De nuevo besos, lamidas y mordiscos fueron dados y recibidos hasta quedar tumbados en la cama en la posición del sesenta y nueve.

El primero en empezar fue Kaede, que recorrió el miembro todavía flácido de Hanamichi con rápidos y sutiles lametazos. Poco a poco vio como el miembro se iba poniendo duro de nuevo bajo sus besos y caricias, e iba creciendo.

-Siempre me ha gustado ver como crece- comentó Kaede entre risas.

-Ya, ésta no hace falta verla crecer- comentó sin poder aguantar una carcajada Hanamichi mirando la de Kaede.

-Oye¿qué quieres decir?- dijo ofendido Kaede.

-¡Pues que tu polla es enorme! Jodido cabrón- le soltó Hanamichi.

Y por ello Kaede le abofeteó el culo.

-Pues ahora te la vas a tragar entera, por hablar- le dijo Kaede.

-¡Pero si has emp…!- pero Hanamichi ya no pudo decir más porque Kaede había cumplido su amenaza, y en un momento de descuido se la había metido en la boca.

Ya ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, pues tenían las bocas demasiado ocupadas. Kaede acariciaba la parte interior del muslo de Hanamichi, éste le masajeaba las nalgas, pasando la lengua de vez en cuando por el dolorido ano del moreno.

No tardaron mucho en eyacular. El primero volvió a ser Kaede, que lo hizo sin previo aviso dentro la boca de Hanamichi, que por poco si se atraganta con ello. Unos segundos después cuando Kaede se recuperó, con maestría masturbó manualmente a Hanamichi que eyaculó con fuerza con un grito encima del pecho del moreno pringándolo todo.

-¡AAaaaahhhh!

-Iiiiiuuuxxx- exclamó Kaede viéndose todo pringado.

-Lo siento. Debimos usar preservativos- dijo Hanamichi una vez recuperado tumbándose boca arriba al lado de Kaede. El condón que había sacado en el salón un rato antes seguía allí tirado en algún lugar de ésa lujosa sala.

-Sí. Ahora estoy chorreando de tu pringosa leche por arriba y por abajo, que es peor.

-IIIiiuuuxxx, que asco, no me lo cuentes- bromeó Hanamichi.

-Pues es todo tuyo, pelirrojo insolente.

-Bueno no te quejes tanto, te lo hubieras tragado, como yo he hecho.

-NO gracias. Sabes que no me gusta- dijo Kaede haciendo gañotas de asco ante el viscoso líquido blanquecino esparcido por su pecho y sus dedos.

-¿Entonces por qué siempre quieres más?

-No lo sé- dijo sarcástico Kaede levantándose.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo frotándose los ojos en señal de sueños y cansancio Hanamichi.

-A la ducha- dijo con voz de "¿no es obvio?"

-¡Oh! una ducha¡shi!- exclamó infantil Hanamichi levantándose raudo y siguiendo a Kaede.

-¿No dijiste la semana pasada que no querías volver a hacer juegos de agua?- dijo malicioso Kaede.

-Eso es por el baño de casa. ¿Tú has visto lo grande que es la bañera esa?

-Sí claro que lo he visto Do'aho, ahí dentro cabemos tres si quieres.

-¿Tres?- dijo Hanamichi sin poder creer lo que oía. Nunca habían hablado de hacer nada con nadie más, pensaba que Kaede tenía suficiente con él.

-Sí tres- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Luego añadió casi sin poder contener la risa -Tú, yo y tu patito de goma- dijo a la vez que pringaba la mejilla del pelirrojo con su propio semen y salía corriendo hacia el baño riendo a carcajadas de la cara de susto de Hanamichi.

-Serás… ¡ven aquí maldito zorro malintencionado!- salió corriendo tras él Hanamichi.

-El malpensado eres tú- dijo Kaede intentando recuperar la compostura viéndose acorralado en el baño.

-Eres un cabrón. Me asustaste- dijo dolido Hanamichi.

Eso hizo parar de reír a Kaede.

-Nunca he necesitado a nadie más que a ti, me oyes. Solos tu y yo, te lo prometí- le recordó acercándose a él y tomando su cara con las manos para besarle. -Sabes a semen- se quejó Kaede cuando por fin soltó los labios del pelirrojo.

-A mi me gusta tu sabor- murmuró Hanamichi lamiéndose los labios.

-¿Cuál el de mis labios o el de mi semen?- dijo Kaede riendo de nuevo.

-¿Kaede qué te ocurre hoy?. ¿Es que has bebido demasiado vino?- le dijo Hanamichi que no acababa de creer que Kaede no parara de reír y hacer bromas.

-No. No he bebido nada. ¿Por qué?- dijo jugando con los sedosos cabellos pelirrojos de Hanamichi -Un día te haré teñir estos también- le dijo haciéndole cosquillas en el bello púbico.

Hanamichi se puso a reír sin entender qué le ocurría a Kaede.

-Parece que vayas pedo Kitsune.

-¡Sí!- exclamó alegre el moreno-estoy borracho, perdidamente ebrio de ti- le dijo antes de besarle lascivamente. -Me has intoxicado- dijo metiéndose en la ducha. -Deberías venir con un libro de contraindicaciones- añadió antes de ponerse a reír incontrolablemente de nuevo.

Hanamichi entró en la ducha por miedo que con tanta risa el moreno resbalara y se hiciera daño. No hacía mucho rato Kaede estaba muy preocupado y enfadado, y ahora en cambio…

"Se ha vuelto loco" pensó Hanamichi con preocupación.

-¡NO!- exclamó de golpe Kaede mirándole de frente -no me he vuelto loco Hanamichi. Tú querías que no reprimiera nada, que me soltara, pues eso es lo que ocurre.

-Ppp…- tartamudeó Hanamichi asustado porque le había leído el pensamiento -Pero tú no eres así, tú…

-Yo normalmente controlo mis emociones. Sí normalmente.- dijo volviendo a hablar normalmente, sin risas tontas. -Siempre he sido capaz de hacerlo, nunca he tenido la necesidad de mostrar lo que pienso tan abiertamente como tú. Mira lo que ocurre cuando lo hago. Parezco un loco o un borracho, y no me gusta dar esa imagen, no me gusta hacer el ridículo. Tú…

-¿Crees que yo hago el ridículo?- dijo preocupado Hanamichi.

-Constantemente, y por ello te amo más. Eres capaz de mostrarte tal cual eres ante todos, sin temor al rechazo.

-Yo...- Hanamichi no sabía quédecir -envido tu capacidad de control. Incluso cuando no me siento con ganas de reír acabo haciendo el payaso. A veces quisiera poder ser frío y distante como tu.

-Bueno, estando juntos, yo he aprendido que en realidad eres la persona más seria que conozco, y ahora tú también sabes que yo puedo ser tan payaso como tú si quiero.

-Me has asustado- susurró Hanamichi abrazándolo.

-¿Creías que me había vuelto loco?

-No lo sé. Sí, supongo.

-Lo siento- dijo besándole lentamente acorralándolo contra la pared de la ducha. La dulzura pronto quedó eclipsada por el deseo.

-Kitsune, eres insaciable- dijo Hanamichi cuando pudo separarse de esos lábios libidinosos.

-Lo siento pero no se admiten devoluciones sin el ticket de compra- le susurró antes de volver a besarlo lenta y acarameladamente.

-Eres incorregible- dijo Hanamichi riendo.

-¡Eh! esa era mi frase- se quejó Kaede -eres un usurpador de emmmmpf- Hanamichi lo hizo callar antes de que dijera ninguna tontería más.

-Te quiero Hanamichi- le susurró acurrucándose en sus brazos una vez en la cama, tras una ducha con sesión doble de juegos acuáticos.

Durante un buen rato habían podido olvidar a todo lo qué se enfrentaban y eso les había hecho bien a ambos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Grissina**_: Bueno, sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar. Lo siento. Estube preparando exámenes de septiembre y tengo poco tiempo (porqué siempre tengo tan poco tiempo para lo que me gusta hacer?). Y cuando estaba editando el documento, repasando faltas y esas cosas, no se qué coño hice que perdí el documento entero. He tenido que rehacer éste y los otros capítulos. Y como siempre que reescribes algo acabas añadiendo cosas que no estaban, ideas nuevas, etc., las cosas se han ido liando y... Pero bueno un capitlo de nueve mil palabras no está mal para compensar la espera. _

_Y con postre de limón _**;P**

_Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis un review con vuestra opinión, buena o mala será bien recivida._

_El próximo tardará un poco en llegar, pero llegará. Cuando empezé a publicar esto estaba ya casi terminado y ahora lo tengo que rehacer de nuevo y no soy tan rápida como quisiera. Tenedme paciencia._

_Ah! casi se me olvida. Para quien no lo sepa el dia de San Jorge (el patrón de Catalunya) es un día muy especial para nosotros. Es como una especie de San Valentín particular. Los hombres regalan una rosa a las mujeres de su vida, su madre, hermana, hija, y, claro está, a la mujer que aman; __y luego las chicas suelen regalar un libro al chico que aman, o a su padre. Eso es lo mas tradicional, aunque actualmente delante la desigualdad de los regalos se suele regalar una rosa y un libro tanto a un miembro de la pareja como al otro. Las calles de todos los pueblos del país se llenan de paradas callejeras de libros y rosas (a ver quien es capaz de encontrar a un solo joven catalan que no haya pringado vendiendo rosas por "Sant Jordi" para costearse alguna excursión o viaje) _**XD**_ Y por todos lados ves a gente con una o más rosas en la mano. Es un día bonito, y para muchas ese día se convierte en el primero en el que un chico le ha regalado flores (ya que parece ser un costumbre que va en declive, como mínimo aquí _**T.T**_, con lo que me gustan a mi las flores!)._

_Ya basta de chachara cultural._

_Acordaos del review! _**;D **

**Grissina**


	8. cras manae

.. .. .. cras manae .. .. ..

Hanamichi fue el primero en despertar. Pasó un rato observando a Kaede dormir plácidamente en sus brazos pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior. No sabía si era cosa del moreno o quizá culpa suya porque no había estado con nadie más a parte de él, pero siempre que empezaban no podían parar. Hanamichi recordaba haber hecho el amor con Kaede en muchos y muy variopintos lugares y posiciones y no se arrepentía de ninguna de ellas.

Ni siquiera la vez que lo hicieron en casa de su abuelo, éste les pilló y desde entonces les había prohibido volver por allí. Sabía que de no haberlo hecho esa vez, su abuelo ahora todavía le hablaría, pero también sabía que de haberle pillado haciendo lo mismo con una mujer y no con Kaede su abuelo habría convertido ese echo en tan solo una anécdota para contar a sus amigos y alardear de la vida sexual tan activa de su nieto. Por tanto, si era por Kaede que su abuelo no quería volver a verle, a pesar de que le dolía en el alma, prefería que hubiera pasado como pasó. Ese mismo día, tras la pelea con su abuelo Kaede le había consolado, secado las lágrimas y evitado que cegado por la rabia fuera a buscar a su abuelo y le montara una escena. Recordaba lo dulce que había sido Kaede esa noche con él, y lo amaba más aún por todo ello.

"Las familias", pensó, un poco triste, como cada vez que pensaba en ellas. Desde la muerte de su padre todo había ido de mal en peor en su familia. La relación con su madre mejoró durante un tiempo era cierto, pero cuando supo que su hijo era gay…, "mamá" suspiró, a pesar de todo él la quería y todavía le mandaba flores por su aniversario y un regalo con una postal cada navidad, a pesar de que ella nunca había contestado, y alguna vez había descubierto sus presentes sin abrir siquiera en el cubo de la basura de enfrente de su casa.

Los padres de Rukawa habían sido un poco más diplomáticos. No lo habían echado de casa, pero tampoco les gustó la idea. Su madre mandaba una tarjeta por el aniversario de su hijo y cada navidad recibían una ponsetia roja. El padrastro no daba señales de vida, pero alguna vez que habían ido a visitarles en alguna fecha señalada les había dejado entrar en la casa a pesar de su frío recibimiento.

Hanamichi esperaba que las veces que Kaede había ido solo, sin él, a ver a su padre, éste hubiera sido más amable con Kaede de lo que lo fue con él la primera y casi la única vez que habló con ese hombre, ya hacía años. Ese día descubrió de dónde había sacado Kaede su mirada fría y cortante.

Como mínimo los tres habían ido a la graduación de Kaede, y sabía por él que alguna vez su madre lo había visitado en el trabajo del hospital.

Rukawa solo tenía una abuela viva y se les había prohibido la entrada a su residencia por miedo a que le contaran algo. Kaede no estaba muy afectado porque casi ni conocía a su anciana abuela.

Los abuelos de Hanamichi… uno, el padre de su madre, los había echado de su vida al descubrir porqué su hija había echado de la suya a su único nieto. Por suerte, los padres de su padre, que ya habían pasado bastante con la repentina pérdida de su hijo, hicieron el esfuerzo de conocer a Kaede y de intentar entenderles. Con el tiempo habían acabado aceptando su relación, pero se habían mudado a Hokkaido unos años atrás y ahora a penas los veía. Aunque se carteaba con ellos a menudo.

Hanamichi se resistía a la idea de que Kaede fuera su única familia. Él era el que más sufría por el rechazo de los suyos. Kaede era de los que pensaban que la familia no son aquellos que tienen tu misma sangre, si no aquellos que te aceptan y te quieren por todo lo que eres. Hanamichi consideraba a sus amigos más íntimos como parte de la familia, pero no quería renunciar a sus lazos de sangre. Eran su familia, y lo serían siempre, y le dolía más aún su rechazo por todo ello.

Era hermoso ver dormir a Kaede. Tan calmado y sereno. Recordaba la época en que lo había odiado, y reía al verse a él mismo allí en esa enorme cama, acariciando suavemente esos cabellos negros como la noche, completamente hechizado por ese hombre. Hacía un tiempo que ya no decía muchacho o chico cuando hablaba de Kaede. Él se sentía igual de joven e infantil que siempre, pero Kaede había crecido, había madurado, se había convertido en un apuesto hombre, su hombre.

-Mmmm- murmuró Kaede desperezándose.

-Buenos días zorro dormilón- le dijo con una ancha sonrisa.

-Mmmm- respondió Kaede entreabriendo un ojo para mirarle -¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado al ver tras la hermosa sonrisa de Hanamichi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas corriendo mejillas abajo.

-Nada- dijo Hanamichi con la voz truncada pero sonriendo ampliamente.

-Hanamichi¿por qué lloras?- dijo Kaede incorporándose un poco y acariciándole la mejilla húmeda.

-No lloro- dijo Hanamichi secándose los ojos -pensaba en mamá, y el abuelo y…

-Ya, Hanamichi no te tortures más. ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?

-Porque es mi madre Kaede, yo la amo, y ella…, ella me odia. Y no lo entiendo. No hacemos mal a nadie…

-No,- le dijo abrazándolo -Ella no te odia. Su padre le enseñó a odiar a los que son diferentes. Ahora tiene a un hijo diferente y se odia a si misma porque no sabe como luchar con lo que su padre le enseñó para poder decirte que todavía te ama.

-Quizá… pero duele igual.

-Lo sé- dijo Kaede antes e besarle castamente en la frente.

-Pero tú, Kaede Rukawa, me amas- susurró Hanamichi mirándole a los ojos.

-Claro q…- intentó decir Kaede sin entender.

-Shhhh- Hanamichi le puso un dedo en los labios para hacerle callar -Lo sé, siempre lo ha sabido- y le besó dulcemente. -Vayamos a desayunar. Me muero de hambre- murmuró antes de ponerse a reír el pelirrojo.

Kaede le miró perplejo y algo confundido. Definitivamente había algo en los racionamientos de Hanamichi que todavía no había acabado de entender. Pero no le preocupaba, "tengo toda la vida para hacerlo" pensó viéndole levantarse.

Lo observó ampliamente antes de decidirse a moverse. Se sentía tan enamorado de él ahora como cuando todavía no era capaz de reconocerse a si mismo que Hanamichi tenía algo que le volvía loco. "No" se dijo a si mismo "Más", y con resignación empezó a moverse lentamente entre las suaves sábanas.

-¡Auch!- murmuró Kaede al sentarse al borde de la cama.

-¿Te du…?- empezó a preguntar Hanamichi un poco preocupado.

-¡Shhht!- le cortó Kaede levantándose con un rictus de dolor en la cara.

Hanamichi se acercó a él y lo abrazó para ayudarle a sostenerse de pie. No intentó ayudarle a vestirse porque el otro no se habría dejado.

-Hacía tiempo que no te dolía así- se atrevió a decir Hanamichi cuando ya ambos estaban vestidos.

-Hacía años que yo no estaba debajo tres veces en una noche, y sin lubricante Do'aho- dijo Kaede un poco brusco.

Era evidente que hacerlo de nuevo en la ducha, dos veces, no había sido una buena idea, pensó Hanamichi cuando bajaban las escaleras hacia el piso de abajo. Una sonrisa afloró en su rostro, que por su suerte Kaede no vio.

-Llamaré para que nos suban algo. No tengo ganas de desayunar abajo- dijo el pelirrojo -¿quieres que te pida algo en especial?

-Lo de siempre- dijo Kaede saliendo a la terraza a por aire fresco. Hacía una hermosa mañana.

Hanamichi llamó al servicio de habitaciones y menos de cinco minutos más tarde llamaban a la puerta.

-Vaya, qué ra… - dijo Hanamichi al abrir la puerta- ...pidez.

-Buenos días- dijo Anna al otro lado e la puerta. Esta vez iba vestida con un elegante traje chaqueta de color negro, con zapatos de tacón también negros, una blusa blanca con el cuello abierto dejando ver un hermoso colgante de plata, el pelo recogido en una elegante cola de caballo con una pinza, y en sus oídos unos pendientes a juego con la gargantilla.

-Ho…hola- tartamudeó Hanamichi sorprendido.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó ella sin dejar de sonreír.

-Cla…claro, adelante. Lo siento no esperaba verla de nuevo tan pronto señorita Miró- dijo Hanamichi reaccionando de pronto y apartándose para que ella entrara al departamento.

-Anna- le corrigió ella.

-¿Eh?- dijo sin entender Hanamichi, cerrando a puerta.

-Puedes llamarme Anna, Sakuragi- le dijo sin dejar nunca de sonreír.

Hanamichi no entendía como esa mujer podía llegar a parecer tan fría y altiva teniendo una sonrisa así de cálida. "Por eso confías en ella, por que se parece a Kae"

-Oh sí claro- dijo él un poco abrumado señalándole la dirección del salón.

Pero no habían llegado a él que el timbre sonó de nuevo.

-Voya a…- dijo señalando la puerta -siéntate, Kaede está en la terraza- le dijo señalando hacia fuera. Y volvió hacia la puerta.

Era una muchacha vestida de camarera con una bandeja: su desayuno. Hanamichi miró que fuera lo que había pedido y la chica se ofreció para dejarlo en el comedor.

-Sí gracias- dijo Hanamichi. Estaba impresionado, el hotel había mandado a una camarera que hablaba japonés. Tenía un curioso acento pero al fin y al cabo se entendieron bastante bien pensó.

-Espera aquí un minuto por favor- dijo Hanamichi a la chica, y salió corriendo hacia arriba en busca de su cartera. Quería darle algo de propina a esa simpática muchacha.

Cuando ya estaba bajando se oyó el timbre de nuevo.

-¡Voy!- dijo en voz alta para que Kaede no saliera. Como menos se moviera mejor.

En la puerta la camarera le esperaba, él le hizo un gesto para que esperara un poco más y abrió la puerta de nuevo. Eran tres desconocidos; una mujer de mediana edad vestida de color marrón, con falda a las rodillas, chaqueta a juego y blusa blanca, medias color carne, zapatos de tacón bajo de piel marrón, con el cabello corto teñido de rubio ceniza, los ojos tapados por unas gafas de sol de pasta y cristal color botella, y que daba impresión de saberlo todo (Hanamichi no sabía que era ese todo, pero esa mujer lo sabía todo sobre… todo, o así lo transmitía su aplomo) se sintió inmediatamente intimidado; a su lado un hombre, moreno, alto, ojos marrones oscuros, cara de facciones marcadas, vestido de… ¡policía!; y a un lado un chico, un muchacho bajito, moreno también, poca cosa, vestido con tejanos negros y jersey verde, japonés o coreano, no estaba seguro.

No tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por si la sorpresa le había bloqueado la mente impidiéndole encontrar nada apropiado que decir. Pues el joven oriental fue quien habló primero.

-¿Buenos días, están los señores Rukawa y Sakuragi?- pidió de forma seria.

Por su acento el muchacho era japonés, del norte, Hanamichi sonrió al reconocer el acento: de Hokkaido.

-¿Quien pregunta?- dijo cortésmente dirigiéndose al muchacho.

-Permítame presentarle a la Comandante Martínez- dijo el muchacho señalando a la señora, Hanamichi le hizo una ligera reverencia un poco cohibido -y al Teniente Roca- Hanamichi hizo otra inclinación al policía de uniforme.

-Encantado- dijo Hanamichi respetuosamente dirigiéndose a ambos policías. De repente recordó lo dicho por Anna la noche anterior.

-Lo siento mucho- intervino el muchacho -ellos no hablan su idioma, por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Trabaja para la policía?- preguntó curioso por saber más de ese muchacho. Parecía alguien agradable.

-A veces.- dijo él con una tímida sonrisa. -Hoy seré su traductor- dijo en un tono que quería simular ser más profesional, Hanamichi incluso se habría aventurado a decir que el joven alardeaba. Pero pronto el tono cambio de nuevo

-¿Están los señores Rukawa y Sakuragi?- insistió el muchacho al intuir la mirada de esa señora a través de las gafas.

Por lo visto esa mujer no solo le intimidaba a él. Pensó fugazmente Hanamichi antes de contestar.

-Oh sí, lo siento, yo soy Sakuragi.

-Venimos por Akira- dijo el chico aunque por la casa que puso, Hanamichi pensó que de haber dicho "Valladolid" o "cantimplora" para el muchacho hubiera tenido el mismo sentido. -Me dijeron que la señorita Miró les advertiría de nuestra visita.

Ese chico tenía algo curioso, algo que no lograba identificar… pero no le desagradaba.

-Sí, sí, claro ella…- pero no terminó la frase porque ella apareció de nuevo al recibidor, seguida de Kaede que no hacía muy buena cara.

-_¡__Comandant! no sabia que vostè també vindria._ (¡Comandante, no sabía que usted también iba a venir)- dijo Anna mirando de reojo al teniente Roca.

-_Volia conèixer als seus amics abans de posar a les seves mans_… (quería conocer a tus amigos antes de poner en sus manos…)- empezó a decir la mujer, pero calló cuando vio la camarera esperando de pie al lado de la puerta. -_¿Vols res reina?_ (quieres algo cariño)- le dijo a la chica en un tono un poco insolente.

-_El senyor m'ha dit que m'esperi un moment._ (el señor dijo que esperara)- contestó ella un poco cohibida.

Mientras ellas hablaban Kaede le había dicho a Hanamichi:

-¿Quiénes son?- señalando con los ojos a la mujer mayor y la camarera y a los dos hombres de la puerta.

-La mujer es una comandante, que parece tener muy mala baba, y el de uniforme un teniente. Vienen por lo de Akira, y él es un traductor. Los polis no hablan nuestro idioma parece.

-¿Y la chica?- le preguntó mirando a la pobre muchacha que estaba siendo interrogada por esa mujer de aspecto temible en ese instante.

-Ella sí- contestó Hanamichi sin apartar la mirada del poli. Nunca le habían gustado los policías.

Kaede puso cara de no entender. Al verlo Hanamichi especificó.

-Ella es solo la camarera, acaba de traer el desayuno.

Por su lado el Teninete que vio ponerse a hablar a los dos nipones le preguntó al traductor:

-¿Qué dicen?. ¿De qué hablan?- exigió saber con cierto grado de nerviosismo.

-El moreno le ha preguntado quienes éramos, y el pelirrojo se lo está contado- le contestó el traductor también en castellano ya que el muchacho no hablaba catalán.

-Bien, ve traduciendo en voz alta cuanto digan esos dos para que yo me entere- le dijo el Teniente al muchacho.

-Pero…- intentó decir algo el joven.

-Tú hazlo- le exigió la mujer que ya había dejado a la chica por inútil. Ella le daba demasiado miedo como para no hacer cuanto decía. En su opinión el pelirrojo tenía razón con lo de la mala baba de esa comandante.

Pronto todo fue un caos, siete personas hablando a la vez, en tres idiomas distintos y sin entenderse las unas a las otras.

La camarera preguntando a Hanamichi si ya podía irse en un japonés poco correcto, nerviosa por si la mujer se enojaba con ella de nuevo. El traductor pidiendo si debía traducir a la chica también; Hanamichi nervioso por la presencia de los policía le dijo a la chica que esperara; Kaede preguntando que por qué hacía esperar a la muchacha; Anna preguntándole a la Comandante si es que no se fiaba de ella en ese idioma tan extraño para los tres japoneses; el teniente gritándole al traductor en español que traduciera todo lo que se dijera en japonés sin rechistar; Hanamichi diciéndole a Kaede que quería darle propina a la chica porque hablaba en su idioma y había sido muy amable; la chica intentando hacerse escuchar para poder decir que no hacía falta que tenía que irse porque la esperaban en el bar en su puesto habitual; la comandante diciéndole a Anna que cumplía con su trabajo y que no estarían allí si ella hubiera cumplido el suyo en su día; el teniente sin poder creer que esos dos japoneses solo hablaran de la propina de la chica y por lo tanto exigiéndole al traductor que fuera lo más fiel posible, el traductor quejándose de la presión; Hanamichi y Kaede preguntándose que coño hacían y decían Anna y esa mujer y el poli con el traductor; el traductor que intentaba responder a la pregunta de los japoneses pero sin poder porque el Teniente no le dejaba; y la pobre camarera intentando pedir permiso para marcharse…

En medio de ese lío, unos golpes en la puerta les hicieron callar a todos y girarse a ver quien era ahora.

"Knoc", "knoc", "knoc"

-Disculpen¿interrumpo algo?- dijo en inglés un señor mayor con el pelo cano, vestido con un elegante uniforme.

-Señor McGee- dijo la mujer mayor acercándose sonriendo al hombre como si instantes antes no hubiera estado discutiendo con Anna de un modo muy poco diplomático -Que bien que ha llegado.

-Está usted mejor que nunca Comandante- dijo el hombre besándole la mano galantemente.

Parecía que hablar en inglés, que era un idioma que todo ellos podían entender, calmó el ambiente.

-Mireia¿Qué haces todavía aquí? deberías estar en el bar- le dijo a la chica.

-Sí señor McGee- dijo bajando la cabeza, y aprovechando la ocasión se escabulló escaleras abajo antes de que el extraño Japonés del cabello rojo le dijera nada más.

-Pero, su propina…- dijo Hanamichi al ver irse a la muchacha blandiendo su cartera.

-¿Podría alguien explicarme qué ocurre?- preguntó aprovechando el silencio Kaede. (Primero se encuentra con la intrigante la mujer de la anoche anterior en el salón, al no conseguir una explicación clara por parte de ella había decidido ir a buscar a Hanamichi que se encontraba con cuatro desconocidos en la puerta enzarzados en una conversación a tres idiomas que el pobre Hanamichi no podía manejar, y ahora la llegada de ese hombre mayor.)

-Disculpe señor Rukawa- dijo el hombre mayor que seguía hablando serenamente -soy el gerente del hotel, el señor McGee, la señora Martínez, perdón, la Comandante Martínez- dijo sonriendo gentilmente a la mujer, no mucho más joven que él, -me pidió que pasara por aquí para aclarar las condiciones de su estancia en el hotel Arts.

-¿Las condiciones de…?- empezó decir el pelirrojo asustado.

-¿Por qué no pasamos al salón?- les invitó Kaede fríamente.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo que era lo más adecuado y en silencio fueron pasando hacia el salón.

-Señores- dijo la Comandante en inglés -creo que lo mejor será acabar de confirmar la estancia del señor Rukawa y el señor Sakuragi.

-Solo es necesario ultimar un par de detalles de poca importancia Comandante- dijo el gerente del hotel.

-¿En ese caso el acuerdo sigue en pie como habíamos acordado?

-Sí señora. Los señores no han estado nunca registrados en esta habitación ya que la suite real está fuera de servicio por reformas.

-¿Reformas?- no pudo evitar decir Hanamichi que le costaba seguir la extraña conversación en inglés.

-La cocina señor. Las obras pueden durar…

-Semanas- dijo la comandante.

-Claro- dijo el gerente. -El tiempo que haga falta. Eso sí estos dos primeros días tendrán que convivir con los paletas, y luego ya podrán disponer de la zona de servicio con total normalidad.

-¿Algo más respecto…?- dijo la mujer, pero el señor McGee la interrumpió.

-Oh, sí, tendría que pedirles que se abstengan de hacer uso de los servicios del hotel, y que para entrar y salir se usara la puerta de servicio. Por motivos de discreción, usted sabe que la prensa…

-Sí, ninguno de nosotros quiere que la prensa sepa nada de esto- dijo la Comandante.

-Kitsune, no estoy entendiendo nada- murmuró Hanamichi en japonés. Entre su pobre inglés y que todo lo que lograba entender parecía no tener sentido se sentía frustrado.

Inmediatamente después del murmullo de Hanamichi la Comandante y el Teniente se giraron mirándole acusadoramente por haber abandonado el inglés, terreno seguro para ellos.

Hanamichi no podía ver los ojos de la mujer tras las gafas, pero estaba seguro que no le miraba con ninguna simpatía. Por un instante se sintió de nuevo como cuando tenía seis años y la mujer de la verdulería le pillo robando una nectarina.

Pero Anna salió en su ayuda rápidamente.

-El señor Sakuragi solo ha dicho que no entiende de que están ustedes hablando Comandante- dijo en inglés para que Kaede entendiera lo que decía.

La mujer que obviamente no se fiaba de Anna miró al joven traductor con una mirada interrogante.

-Es cierto comandante, el Señor Sakuragi solo ha dicho que…- contestó éste un poco temerosos.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo haciendo callar al muchacho. Parecía decepcionada de saber que Anna decía la verdad -_¿Es que no els hi vas explicar res Miró?. Com a mínim sabran a què han vingut, espero._ (¿Es que no les contaste nada Miró?. Como mínimo sabrán a qué han venido, espero)- a pesar de no entender qué había dicho tanto Kaede como Hanamichi reconocieron el mismo tono despectivo que esa mujer había usado con la camarera.

-Les conté lo que necesitaban saber, Comandante- respondió en inglés Anna, para que Hanamichi y Kaede no se sintieran excluidos de la conversación. -No tuve tiempo de entrar en detalles, que pensaba comentarles hoy con más tranquilidad y privacidad que las que permite el restaurante lleno en el día de San Jorge. Pensé que…

-_Doncs no pensis tant per tu mateixa i dedica't a acomplir el que se't mana per una vegada a la vida Anna_. (Pues no piense tanto por ti misma y dedícate a cumplir lo que se te ordena por una vez en tu vida Anna).

-Comandante- intervino entonces el teniente Roca -yo la llamé para hacerla venir anoche. Ella cumplía mis órdenes cuando se marchó del hotel- la defendió el hombre.

-No interceda por ella Teniente, si Anna fuera más responsable…

-_Ja n'hi ha prou._ (Ya basta)- dijo Anna levantándose -Este no es el lugar ni el momento para arreglar nuestras diferencias Cristina. El tiempo corre en nuestra contra y ellos todavía esperan una explicación.- Ahí estaba de nuevo la mujer fría y altiva que Hanamichi y Kaede ya habían visto antes, solo en breves pero intensos instantes durante la noche anterior, pensó Hanamichi. Era tan o más amenazante esa mirada de Anna que la mirada escondida tras las gafas de la comandante.

-_Tinent_ (Teniente)- dijo la Comandante en voz de orgullo herido, levantándose -_ mantingui'm puntualment informada. Tinc altres assumptes més importants que atendre. Charles _(manténgame informada puntualmente. Ahora tengo otros asuntos que atender. Charles)- dijo mirando al gerente del hotel que acababa de levantarse también en señal de despedida.

_-Esperi Comandant, l'acompanyaré a la porta. No crec que la meva presencia sigui necessària. _(Espere un momento Comandante, la acompañaré a la puerta. No creo que mi presencia aquí sea necesaria)- dijo el hombre mayor amablemente.

-_Faci, faci senyor McGee_ (haga, haga señor McGee)- dijo el Teniente en tono conciliador, también levantándose.

Por educación Hanamichi y Kaede se levantaron también pero no estaban entendiendo nada. Parecía que la gruñona comandante se marchaba pero no estaban seguros. Solo les hizo falta una mirada para ponerse de acuerdo en esperar antes de preguntar nada más.

Efectivamente la Comandante y el gerente se marcharon dejándolos solos con Anna y con el Teniente Roaca.

-_Ho sento, no sabia que vindries a primera hora Anna, sinó jo mai… _(Lo siento, no sabía que vendrías a primera hora, si no yo nunca…)- intentó disculparse el Teniente acercándose a Anna y colocándole una mano amiga en el hombro.

-_No és culpa teva Marc, és ella que… redeu! es que no ho entendrà mai?.! _(No es culpa tuya Marc, es ella que… por Diós! es que nunca lo va a entender?.!.- dijo Anna echando a andar por el salón.

-_Era son germà… _(Era su hermano…)- intentó calmarla Marc.

-_Jo també vaig patir, entesos? Però no en vaig tenir la culpa Marc. En Joan era la meva vida, tu ho saps. _(Yo también sufrí, vale? Pero no tuve la culpa Marc. Juan era mi vida, tu lo sabes)- dijo ella sin dejar de andar por la sala, como si moviéndose lograra calmarse.

-_En el fons ella també ho sap, però l'Akira va aparèixer tan aviat que…_ (En el fondo ella también lo sabe, pero Akira apareció tan pronto que…)- Marc no sabía como calmar a Anna, entendía la posición de ambas mujeres en el conflicto, la muerte de un ser querido nunca es fácil de superar, pero esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

-_Feia cinc anys que en Joan havia mort!_ (¡Hacía cinco años que Juan había muerto!)

-_Y tu tenies tot el dret de refer la teva vida, ho se._ (Y tú tenías todo el derecho a rehacer tu vida, lo sé)- le dijo Marc cogiéndola de los hombros para que se detuviera.

-¿_Y per què m'odia tant si amb l'Akira ni tant sols va funcionar?_ (¿Y por qué me odia tanto si con Akira ni siquiera funcionó?)

_-Perquè veu que un cop rere l'altre tu te n'has sortit y ella no sap com fer-ho. És gran, va intentar fugir del dolor submergint-se en la feina y ara només té un càrrec que no li porta més que mals de caps y no te ningú al seu costat. Se sent sola y t'enveja. _(Porque ve que una vez tras otra tú te has recuperado y ella no sabe cómo hacerlo. Ya es mayor, intentó huir del dolor trabajando y ahora sólo tiene un cargo que le da demasiados dolores de cabeza y nadie a su lado. Se siente sola y te tiene envidia Anna)- dijo Marc abrazándola.

Hanamichi y Kaede miraban sorprendidos la escena. No entendían nada, pero Anna parecía tan frágil ahora como fuerte hacía unos instantes ante la Comandante.

Hanamichi se sentía mal viéndola llorar en el hombro de ése policía. Sigilosamente se levantó y trajo un baso de agua de la cocina para la mujer. Entonces ella, al verle allí de pie ofreciéndole el baso, se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y suavemente soltó a su compañero. Haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no dejar ver el bochorno que sentía cogió el baso y dio un par de sorbos.

Hanamichi se sentó de nuevo al lado de Kaede. Y esperó a que Anna se calmara para que les contara que ocurría.

-Lo siento mucho- fue lo primero que ella dijo dando una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Está usted bien?- preguntó Hanamichi.

-Sí, gracias Sakuragui, eres muy amable. Siento mucho la escenita, no era mi intención…

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Nada que tenga solución, pero gracias por preguntar- dijo ella sonriéndole de nuevo al pelirrojo, aunque esta vez la sonrisa era triste.

Hanamichi sonrió en respuesta sin preguntar nada más, pensando en cuantas caras distintas podía llegar a esconder esa mujer. En menos de veinticuatro horas de conocerla había visto en ella desde la más aplastante seguridad, una frialdad propia de Kaede, ternura, tristeza, enfado, amabilidad, rudeza, pero sobretodo una gran fortaleza a la vez que una extraña fragilidad, que lejos de desagradarle la hacía muy cercana. Sin lugar a dudas Akira había escogido a una persona muy especial para compartir algo tan especial como lo qué le había contado que compartían ellos dos.

-¿Por qué no vamos a lo que realmente queréis saber?- dijo ella poco después sintiéndose de nuevo con fuerza.

Mientras hablaban el teniente le pidió al traductor que fuera traduciéndole simultáneamente lo que Anna y los dos nipones decían.

-¿Qué fue todo eso que el gerente explicó de nuestra estancia?- inquirió Kaede. A pesar de que no le había gustado que la mujer llorara ("alguien fuerte como ella no lloraría por 'nada'" pensó), tampoco iba a mostrarle que le preocupaba lo más mínimo su estado antes de estar seguro de si podía confiar en ella.

-La empresa de seguridad por la que trabajo se ocupa de los cuadros y demás obras de arte de los departamentos del hotel. Además el gerente, al que conocisteis antes, conoce a la Comandante de hace muchos años. No es la primera vez que el hotel nos da facilidades de este tipo, y además el último robo que suponemos planeó la organización fue a uno de los mandamás de la empresa Carlton Ritz, los propietarios del Arts. Así que ofrecieron ayuda a su modo.

-¿Y lo de las obras?- inquirió Hanamichi.

-O, eso. En realidad sí tienen que arreglar la cocina. Aunque ello, en circunstancias normales, solo les ocuparía el apartamento un par de días era una buena tapadera para tener gente entrando y saliendo de aquí en estos días y así no les quitábamos ninguna habitación en realidad.

-¿Gente entrando y saliendo?- dijo Hanamichi sin entender.

-Bien, a parte de alojaros aquí, si decidís aceptar, esto va a convertirse en el centro de mando del grupo con el que trabajareis.

-Ah- murmuró Hanamichi. Kaede no había vuelto a decir nada. Miraba a Anna y el teniente intensamente, pero no se decidía a preguntar lo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

-Nosotros os traeremos lo que necesitéis, comida, ropa,…. El hotel puede hacer como si las obras se alargaran pero no tendrían medio de justificar el servicio de habitaciones a la suite real si no está operativa.

-El señor McGee comentó algo de la prensa. ¿Puede eso…?- comentó preocupado Hanamichi. Esa opción no se le había ocurrido en Japón cuando habló de todo con Akira y ahora no podía dejar de pensar que quizá no había valorado todo tan bien como creía poniéndose a él y a Kaede en peligro estúpidamente.

-La prensa rosa siempre está al acecho en la entrada intentando ver si alguien famoso se aloja aquí, no es que os puedan estar buscando pero podríais aparecer en alguna foto por casualidad. Las medidas de seguridad del hotel son bastante buenas, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que descubran nada de vosotros, porque pondríamos en peligro muchas cosas. Pero si vosotros no salís del hotel nadie nunca sabrá que habéis estado aquí y estaremos todos a salvo- dijo Anna. El teniente, en cuanto el traductor acabó su trabajo hizo que sí con la cabeza confirmando lo que Anna decía.

-Pregúntales si han decidido si van a ayudarnos o no- dijo el teniente al traductor mirando a ambos japoneses que parecían sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Anna no le interrumpió, aunque no pensaba que fuera el momento de tal pregunta le dejó hacer.

Tras escuchar al joven traductor Hanamichi iba a decir que sí cuando Kaede le cortó diciendo:

-Ya se lo dije anoche- le dijo dirigiéndose a Anna directamente -primero quiero saber qué quieren de nosotros- pero la mirada dura y de reproche de sus ojos azules no fue para Anna, sino para Hanamichi.

El pelirrojo calló, dándose cuenta del error. No recordaba que Kaede todavía no sabía por qué ellos, mejor dicho, por qué Akira había recurrido a él, y se suponía que él tampoco lo sabía, o eso quería que Kaede pensara para que todo fuera más fácil.

-Sí, lo sé Rukawa. Perdona a Marc, ayer no pude contarle casi nada de nuestra charla en la cena y lo cierto es que tenemos muchas ganas de atrapar a esos canallas- intervino Anna que esperaba la respuesta de Kaede.

Kaede no dijo nada pero con un gesto dio a entender que entendía la urgencia del teniente por saber si contarían con su ayuda. Pero ello no quitaba que todavía no les habían contado nada. Por lo menos a él, ya que seguía con la sensación que Hanamichi sabía mucho más de lo que le había dicho. Pero eso ya tendría tiempo para solucionarlo, ahora lo importante era hacer hablar a los polis. Y en el fondo sabía, aunque no le gustaba la idea, que Hanamichi sabía lo que se hacía, y que si le ocultaba algo tendría sus motivos. Pero obviamente le carcomía por dentro no saber cuales.

-Cuéntaselo tú Anna, será más sencillo- dijo el teniente mirando significativamente al traductor.

-Muy bien…

Así Anna empezó a hablar contando lo que la noche anterior el mismo Marc le había contado a ella, desvelándoles por fin todos los detalles de la operación.

No estaba segura de que funcionara, todo el plan dependía de esos dos extraños personajes que Akira les había mandado. Pero algo en su interior le decía que si Akira les había escogido a ellos dos no era por que si. Algo tenían ellos dos que les hacía perfectos para el papel, aunque por ahora ella todavía no sabía el qué.

* * *

**Grissina:** _Aunque sé que no lo leeran nunca esto va dedicado a los chicos del Barça que acaban de ganar a los 76sers de Philadelphia (104-99). ¡Qué patido! "¡Porque la vida puede ser maravillosa!" que decía aquel... _**XD**.

Por favor, por favor, por favor, déjame un review **;D **(aunque solo sea para saber que alguien lee esto!)

_PS: que se me olvidaba... (y luego me quejo de que las que usan el japonés en sus historias no ponen la traducción... ups, sorry):_

_CRaS MaNae vendría a decir "a la mañana siguiente"_


	9. ignotus spatium

.. .. .. ignotus spatium .. .. ..

Volvían a estar solos en el departamento del piso 39. Anna y el teniente Marc acababan de salir, aunque no tardarían en volver.

-Debí haberles pedido algo de arroz…- se lamentaba Hanamichi bajando las escaleras, pensando en lo que les había pedido que le trajeran a él para comer.

-Lo de menos en este momento es lo que vamos a comer Do'aho- murmuró al pié de la escalera Kaede dirigiéndose al salón.

-Claro porque tú sí vas a comer arroz. Yo soy el que se ha dejado enredar por esta mujer para que probara el como se llame que…

-Vichisoise- murmuró ausente Kaede sentándose en el sofá.

-Eso. Y debí pedirle que subieran aspirinas, me duele la cabeza. Me muero de hambre, creo que me comeré lo del desayuno mientras tanto, al final entre unos y otros no hemos comido nada, y estoy que desfallezco- dijo Hanamichi acercándose a la mesa del comedor dónde todavía había la bandeja del desayuno, justo dónde la amable camarera la había dejado. -Aunque el té ya está frío, podemos comernos las tostadas mientras esperamos. ¿No tienes hambre?

Kaede ni siquiera la contestó.

-Mmmm, es buena esta mermelada, ven a probarla- dijo mirando hacia el salón dónde Kaede estaba cómodamente sentado en el sofá. ¿Le estaba escuchando o pasaba de él? Se preguntó Hanamichi caminando de nuevo hacia el moreno. -Oye Kitsune, no me ignores, sabes que me saca de quicio y ya tengo bastantes cosas en la cabeza como para que… ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó al verle tan serio.

Kaede de nuevo no le contestó, le miró intensamente a los ojos. Hanamichi se sintió desnudo y desprotegido. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo con esos ojos. Tenía la sensación que esa penetrante mirada llegaba dentro de él dónde nada más alcanzaba.

-No sabes lo que daría por saber que te pasa por la mente en este instante- murmuró Hanamichi. -¿Por qué siempre que me miras así siento que tú sí sabes en qué estoy pensando?

-Hanamichi deja de decir estupideces y siéntate aquí un momento.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Hanamichi.

-La telepatía que insinúas que tengo es una estupidez, y lo sabes. Ahora por qué no te sientas un rato y hablamos- dijo Kaede con su habitual tono inalteradamente frío y calmado.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?- preguntó Hanamichi.

Kaede no contestó. Su postura erguida y mirada fija en un punto indeterminado indicaban un elevado grado de concentración del moreno.

Y no sabía si debía temer a eso o no. Hanamichi sabía perfectamente de lo que quería hablar, era obvio. Lo que les acaban de contar no era nada simple, ni fácil, y era cierto era algo sobre lo que hablar. Pero no quería hacerlo, no aún, dar marcha atrás ahora era imposible, pero retardar el momento de enfrentarse al lío en el que estaban se le presentaba como una necesidad vital. Como si una vez pusieran en claro que no estaban de vacaciones, todo se volvería muy oscuro, y no quería que eso ocurriera. Después, cuando todo acabara no estaba seguro de que todo pudiera volver a ser como antes y eso le daba pánico.

-Kaede, hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte desde ayer…- dijo intentando no ir al tema directamente ya que eludirlo sería imposible.

Kaede pareció descolocado por un momento, pero rápidamente preguntó de qué se trataba…

-¿Por qué dijiste que a Akira no le echaron por mi culpa?- sabía que Kaede sabía el motivo por el que lo echaron y si no había sido su culpa quizá estaban arriesgándose por él más de lo que deberían.

Hanamichi sacudió la cabeza justo después de pensarlo. Por supuesto que no. Aunque la culpa no fuera de él, su obligación era ayudarle. Lo que implicaba no hacerlo era demasiado grande como para ignorarlo.

-¿Qué más da eso ahora?- dijo entre sorprendido y contrariado por la pregunta Kaede.

-Bueno, quizá no importa mucho si fue culpa mía o no, pero sé que tú sabes lo qué realmente ocurrió y no entiendo por qué lo sabes.

-Olvídate de eso, tú no tuviste la culpa, tema zanjado.

-Kitsune…- algo en el tono de Kaede no estaba bien. Pero estaba claro que tampoco quería contarle nada.

-Ahora lo importante es hablar sobre lo que Anna ha dicho- cambió de tema Kaede, volviendo al tema.

-Muy bien si no quieres contármelo no lo hagas- comentó mordaz el pelirrojo, en un duro y frío tono de voz.

-Hana…- pocas veces Hanamichi usaba ese tono, y le dolía cuando lo hacía. No es que quisiera esconderle nada, solo no le gustaba hurgar en el pasado.

-¿Qué quieres hablar sobre lo de Anna?- le cortó el pelirrojo mosqueado, en el mismo tono frío tan poco usual en él. Algo en el tono de Kaede le había hecho saltar la señal de alerta, y eso lo puso de mala uva, no le gustaba la sensación de inseguridad. Y ese recelo de Kaede a contarle lo que fuera que escondía le daba mala espina.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?. ¿Quieres ayudarles?- le preguntó directo Kaede. Era importante que hablaran de ello, no era cosa de juegos donde se estaban metiendo.

-¿Crees que podemos no hacerlo?- Hanamichi a pesar de los temores que iban apareciendo y aumentando tenía una cosa clara: no había cruzado medio mundo para volver sin haber echo nada. -Esa gente ha estado robando, y quien sabe que más para quedarse con el arte de nuestro país. Akira, y ahora Anna y Marc confían en que nosotros les ayudaremos- respondió Hanamichi como si quisiera convencerle, o acabar de convencerse a si mismo que haber viajado hasta allí había sido lo mejor para todos.

-Esa mujer nos esconde algo- murmuró Kaede preocupado. Había algo turbio, algo le decía que no se acababa allí todo el lío.

-No es la única- comentó bajito Hanamichi, aunque no iba sólo para Kaede éste no lo sabía.

-¿Hanamichi ya basta quieres?- dijo enojado por el reproche.

Y aprovechando eso Hanamichi insistió:

-No, no basta Kaede. Porque no entiendo tu reacción. No sé qué te pasa con Akira, no sé por qué sabes cosas de su pasado ni por qué no quieres contármelo; no sé por qué te pone tan nervioso hacerle un favor, que además nos beneficia a todos. No basta porque cuando Anna contó ayer de lo del amor platónico de Akira, algo me dice que ya sabías de quien hablaba. No basta porque desde el momento en que Akira me llamó que tengo la sensación que algo malo ocurrirá. Y más desde que sé a quien nos enfrentamos. No Kaede, no basta porque no ayudarles es peligroso, y hacerlo quizá también…

-No lo es,- le interrumpió levantándose inquieto del sofá. -Ayudarles no es peligroso Hanamichi- afirmó Kaede con convencimiento, pero sin mirarle. Buscando algo indefinido en el paisaje al otro lado de la ventana.

-No claro, enfrentarse a la yakuza nunca lo es ¿verdad?- exclamó Hanamichi. Estaba exaltado, nervioso por las dudas e incógnitas que a pesar de todo lo que ya sabía no paraban de aparecer ante él.

-Hanamichi- dijo con voz apaciguada Kaede intentando que su cuerpo no delatara su estado anímico, rehuyendo la mirada inquisidora de Hanamichi a sabiendas de que a esas alturas ya no tenía sentido no contarle nada. -Si hubiera sido peligroso, él…, él nunca nos habría involucrado.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?- le preguntó de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que Kaede no quería contarle?

-Porque le conozco- hizo una breve pausa y añadió, -Más de lo que quisiera- suspiró -pero no…- pero antes que Kaede pudiera decir que no quería hablar de ello Hanamichi atacó con una nueva pregunta.

-¿Cómo que le conoces? Si nunca le soportaste- alguna explicación tenía que darle a ese comentario.

-Hana- Kaede suspiró resignado y sentándose de nuevo a su lado empezó a contarle al pelirrojo por qué conocía a Akira. -Le conocí mucho antes que tú, mucho antes del instituto. Hace ya mucho tiempo, le consideraba mi mejor amigo.

-¿Cómo?- la sorpresa no fue tanta, esperaba algo así, a pesar de que Kaede no soportaba al moreno pelo-pincho, una vieja amistad explicaría muchas cosas. Sólo faltaba saber qué había ocurrido para que acabaran así.

-Cuando éramos pequeños, íbamos a la misma escuela. Los dos empezamos juntos a jugar a baloncesto. Nos convertimos en mejores amigos, o eso pensé, luego él cambió de escuela, y…

-¿Pero si erais tan amigos en la escuela, por qué en el instituto no podías ni verle?- Hanamichi había suavizado el tono de voz, conocía a Kaede, notaba por el tono de su voz que no quería hablar de ello, pero él necesitaba saber.

-Do'aho, no quiero hablar de eso- le pidió Kaede levantándose del sofá de nuevo sintiéndose inquieto ante la curiosidad de Hanamichi.

-Sé que no te gusta remover el pasado Kaede, pero compréndeme- casi nunca hablaban de su pasado, y Hanamichi a veces sentía que todavía había una parte muy grande de Kaede por descubrir. Era parte de su encanto pero aún así en momentos como ése se preguntaba si realmente le conocía de verdad.

-Ya lo sé, ¿pero a ti tampoco te gusta hablar de las cincuenta chicas que et rechazaron verdad?- dijo con cierto dolor Kaede resignado a lo que vendría tras lo dicho.

-¿Él te rechazó?- Y ésa sí fue una sorpresa mayúscula para el pelirrojo.

Ante esa pregunta, Kaede vaciló unos instantes. Había destapado algo que hubiera preferido dejar enterrado para siempre, y ahora no sabía qué hacer con ello. Se giró hacia la ventana, desde donde se podía contemplar una preciosa vista del puerto de la ciudad y el mar a lo lejos, buscando quizá una salida en el horizonte, pero solo había una y estaba detrás de él esperando una respuesta.

Entre las cosas que no habían hablado nunca, había sus relaciones anteriores a la suya propia. Ambos sabían que algún día tendrían que enfrentarse a ello, Kaede no sabía si quería hacerlo, pero Hanamichi no le dejaba alternativa. No quería que el pasado les afectara ahora, pero tampoco iba a mentirle, además el pasado formaba también parte de él, y aunque no le gustara ambos tendrían que aceptarlo, pues ya no podía cambiar lo que sucedió tanto tiempo atrás.

Kaede suspiró y con desanimo y cierta resignación dijo:

-Cuando tenía catorce años me di cuenta que me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo. Yo se lo confesé y él se marchó- dijo un poco seco Kaede. No le gustaba nada hablar de ello.

-¿Así sin más?- dijo sin entender nada. ¿Kaede estaba enamorado de él, y el otro huyó sin más?

-Así sin más- dijo seco y frío Kaede.

Hanamichi no sabía cómo debía tomarse esa nueva información acerca de Kaede. Lo que le estaba contando no le gustaba ni un pelo, saber que le había gustado Akira le hacía sentir inseguro y eso no lo soportaba. Y la única manera que sabía para no empeorar las cosas saliendo de sus casillas era tomándoselo a guasa. Así que estalló como hacía usualmente, con humor.

-¡Ahora entiendo por qué eres así!- exclamó espatarrándose en el sofá. -Él te rompe el corazón, y tú decides que para que eso no vuelva a suceder, la única salida es no volver a dejar que nadie se acerque tanto a ti como él hizo- dijo el pelirrojo de forma teatral.- Pero luego llegué yo y te salvé de tu propia cabezonería.

-Idiota- le insultó Kaede antes de girarse y decirle enfadado. -Yo no cambié por él. Como tampoco lo he hecho por ti. Siempre he sido así.

-Y yo que creía que te había salvado de tu soledad.

La defensa del moreno era la frialdad, la del pelirrojo el ruido y la risa. Ambos eran muy conscientes de ello. Pero a pesar de ello Kaede no soportaba que se tomaran a guasa lo que a él le dolía en el alma.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con mi forma de ser!- estalló enfadado encarando al pelirrojo. Aunque se calmó un poco antes de seguir hablando. -Llegué a odiarle por irse sin dar ninguna explicación- dijo girado hacia la ventana de nuevo. Y más calmado añadió -pero eso ya pasó.

-En el instituto, cuando él…- preguntó tímidamente Hanamichi. Sabía que sus salidas sacaban de quicio al moreno pero no podía evitarlas. Y cada vez se sentía peor consigo mismo.

-Lo rechacé de ése modo porque todavía estaba dolido con él. Despreció mi amistad, y luego yo simplemente hice lo mismo con él- dijo con un dejo de algo entre la decepción y el rencor.

-Kaede, tu aun…- no pudo evitar insinuar Hanamichi lleno de miedo.

-¡.¡.¡Claro que NO!.!.!- dijo indignado Kaede girándose de nuevo hacia Hanamichi. -¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar…?

-Bueno a mi también dijiste odiarme¿recuerdas…?- argumentó bajando la cabeza.

-Decía odiarte por miedo a aceptar lo que realmente sentía, y lo sabes- le dijo con la mirada fija en sus ojos -Con él todo fue distinto- murmuró mirando al puerto de nuevo -el odio, poco a poco, se volvió en indiferencia. El hechizo se rompió en el mismo instante en que se fue sin decir adiós.

-No querías saber nada de él y nunca recuperaste esa amistad- afirmó más que preguntó Hanamichi.

-Nunca- corroboró Kaede encarándolo de nuevo.

-¿Entonces como sabía él que estábamos juntos?- le pidió Hanamichi recordando la conversación que habían tenido la mañana anterior justo al llegar al hotel.

-Porque yo se lo dije- Kaede se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana.

-¿Cuando?- preguntó Hanamichi sin entender.

-Hace años. Antes que le echaran del equipo, él se había metido en problemas, y para salir de ellos no podía acudir a sus compañeros de equipo, así que acudió a mí- empezó a explicar Kaede con la vista bailando entre las velas blancas de los veleros atracados en el puerto deportivo de Barcelona.

-¿Después de todo lo ocurrido?- dijo sorprendido Hanamichi.

-Sí. Le ayudé, y por esa vez se salvó y siguió en el equipo. Pero volvió a las andadas. Intentó que le volviera a ayudar, pero antes de poder convencerme, el numero seis de su equipo le delató al entrenador.

-¿Koshino?- preguntó Hanamichi que pensaba que esos dos eran uña y carne.

-Si. (El muy bastardo.)- murmuró con desprecio. -Después de eso, le echaron. Pero antes de dejar el instituto, vino a verme. Quería disculparse por lo que había hecho años atrás y me dio las gracias.

Kaede calló, pero a su mente le vino a la memoria las últimas palabras que cruzó con el puercoespín:

Antes de irse le había dicho: "¿Estás enamorado de él verdad?".

"¿De quien?" había preguntado él (¡como si no supiese de quien hablaba!).

"De Sakuragi, claro está" había exclamado Akira. Pero él le había preguntado que de dónde sacaba tal insensatez, a lo que llanamente Akira le respondió: "Porque le miras como me mirabas a mi".

Kaede había quedado callado, pero Akira no: "No lo dejes escapar, es un buen chico, y creo que él también te quiere".

"Lo sé" le había contestado. Luego se fue, y hasta el día de ayer no había vuelto a saber nada más de él.

Hanamichi se acercó a Kaede, quien mientras recordaba esa conversación se había acercado todavía más al cristal. Estaba tan absorto, en sus recuerdos y esa imagen de la inmensidad del mar que tenía enfrente, que no lo oyó acercarse. El pelirrojo se le abrazó a la espalda.

-No lo hagas nunca- le susurró al oído.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó Kaede confundido saliendo de sus pensamientos con el tibio contacto del cuerpo de Hanamichi pegado al suyo.

-Cambiar- dijo apretando aun más contra si el cuerpo de Kaede- no cambies nunca¿me oyes?, nunca, por nadie.

-Te amo- le susurró Kaede justo antes de girarse para besarlo.

-Lo sé- murmuró Hanamichi todavía sin soltarle. Al separase de sus labios lo hizo contra su voluntad, pero no era el momento para dejarse llevar por la pasión, Anna y su amigo el Teniente volverían enseguida. Pero aún así no le soltó de ese abrazo entre posesivo y tierno. -¿Todavía te duele?- le susurró al oído tras lago rato abrazados.

Kaede levantó la cabeza del hueco del cuello de Hanamichi dónde se había escondido de la luz del día, al verle los ojos entendió a que se refería.

-Claro que sí. Quizá yo la tenga más grande, pero tu no te quedas corto Do'aho.

-Quizá no debimos…- empezó a decir Hanamichi sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-Hanamichi- le cortó el moreno separándose de él para poder verle a los ojos -no me arrepiento de haberte entregado mi cuerpo de este modo, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré.

-Ya lo sé, no quise decir eso. Solo que ya no somos tan jóvenes y quizá…

-La edad no tiene nada que ver- dijo convencido Kaede.

-Antes cuando todavía estábamos en la universidad, y teníamos que escondernos para poder estar a solas…- un leve sonrojo le indicó al moreno que había recordado alguna de sus locuras de esa época, a decir verdad la mas fogosa de sus vidas,-lo hacíamos a cada rato y no te dolía así.

-¡Claro queme dolía así! Pero hacerlo tanto y tan seguido hace que te acostumbres a esta sensación. Nunca llegaba a recuperarme lo suficiente como para sentir que volvía a dolerme…

-¿Hablas en serio?- dijo Hanamichi

-Muy en serio- dijo Kaede robándole un casto beso en los labios antes de salir a la terraza a por la brisa fresca del mar y los cálidos rayos de sol de esa soleada mañana de primavera.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? Habríamos podido bajar el ritmo, no se, dejar que…

-Por eso- dijo Kaede con una media sonrisa en los labios que Hanamichi no llegó a ver.

-¿Eh?- dijo sin entender Hanamichi.

-¿Si te lo hubiera dicho que hubieras hecho?- dijo serio de nuevo Kaede apoyándose de espaldas a la baranda de la terraza mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Controlarme un poco más supongo…, no te hubiera venido a buscar tan seguido entre clase y clase como hice por ejemplo.

-¿Y todavía me preguntas por qué no te dije nada?- preguntó picaramente Kaede separándose de la baranda y tumbándose en una de las tumbonas de vímet que había a la sombra, con sensuales movimientos ante el pelirrojo de pie delante de él.

-Creo que cuando nos casemos…- dijo soñador Hanamichi con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hanamichi ya hemos hablado de eso y no…- dijo con voz cansada Kaede.

-Ya cállate Kitsune y déjame soñar despierto- le cortó sentándose a horcajadas encima de él. -Como iba diciendo… cuando nos casemos, te traeré aquí de luna de miel. Me gusta como te sienta el aire del mediterráneo- le susurró tumbándose del todo encima suyo para capturar su labios de forma lenta y delicada.

Kaede se separó de él unos instantes para susurrarle:

-Si llegan y nos pillan aquí, luego no me vengas con tus numeritos de vergüenza…- le amenazó justo antes de morderle el lóbulo en señal de que quería más. Kaede notó como el cuerpo que momentos antes se había tensado un poco temblaba tras ese mordisco en la oreja, pero luego se enderezó.

-Tienes razón- murmuró Hanamichi, ya se había olvidado que Marc y Anna estaban por llegar.

-Y no sabes como me fastidia…- murmuró Kaede cerrando los ojos al no notar ya el peso de Hanamichi encima suyo.

Hanamichi no contestó, simplemente entro a dentro a terminar de dar cuenta a las tostadas frías del desayuno. Luego con un poco menos de hambre y un poco más calmado salió y se tumbó en una tumbona al lado de Kaede.

-Esta tranquilidad me pone nervioso- murmuró Hanamichi.

-La tranquilidad antes de la tempestad- comentó Kaede.

"Exacto" pensó Hanamichi, que se limitó a respirar hondo y cerrar los ojos para dejar que el tiempo transcurriera lentamente, como lo hacía la brisa que llegaba del puerto a los pies de ese rascacielos en el que se encontraban.

Anna y Marc no tardaron mucho en regresar, junto con el joven traductor. Llevaban comida suficiente para siete personas, y ambos policías entraron hablando en susurros preocupados por saber si los extraños "amigos" de Akira iban a ayudarles o no.

-_Vaja si que tenien gana aquests…_ (Vaya si que tenían hambre…)- murmuró Marc al ver la bandeja del desayuno casi bacía en la mesa del comedor.

-_No havien esmorzat home, recorda la cambrera…_ (No habían desayunado cuando hemos llegado, recuerda la camarera)- le contestó Anna disculpándoles, antes de salir a la terraza donde los vio tumbados al sol.

-Hemos visto que habéis comido el desayuno. Quizá queráis esperar para comer- les preguntó suavemente Anna para que notaran su presencia, parándose en la puerta de la terraza.

-La mermelada era muy buena, pero sigo con hambre- dijo Kaede levantándose de la tumbona, sintiendo que esa calma estaba pronta a desaparecer.

Hanamichi le miró extrañado pues Kaede no había llegado a comer nada del desayuno, con razón tenía hambre¿pero por qué hablar de la mermelada entonces?

Ante la cara de perplejidad de Hanamichi, Kaede le susurró al oído al entrar a dentro de nuevo siguiendo a Anna:

-Sabes a frutas del bosque Do'aho- Hanamichi se ruborizó al entender por que Kaede sabía si la mermelada era buena o no.

-Oy Hanamichi creo que no deberías ponerte al sol si no estás acostumbrado- comentó Anna mientras ayudaba a Marc a poner la mesa para cinco con las cosas que habían comprado.

-¿Eh?- dijo girándose hacia ella desconcertado.

-Seguro que no te has puesto crema- siguió diciendo la mujer, sin dejar de trabajar.

-No, pero…- intentó decir Hanamichi sin entender de qué le hablaba ella.

-Pues deberías hacerlo si no quieres andar por ahí con la cara toda roja, no es bueno para la piel.

Ese comentario hizo que se pusiera momentáneamente más rojo todavía.

-No si yo…

En ese momento llegó el joven traductor de la cocina, seguido del teniente, ambos con las manos llenas de cosas. Tras dejarlo todo en la mesa el joven dijo:

-El teniente quiere saber si habéis pensado en lo que os ha contado antes.

Hanamichi y Kaede se miraron un instante antes de hacer un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

El teniente les miraba intensamente, con cara de preocupación, también Anna y el joven no les quitaban ojo.

-Queremos ayudar- dijo Hanamichi confirmando que iban a ayudarles.

Anna estuvo tan contenta que dejando salir su efusividad se abalanzó encima de Hanamichi besándole el rostro tras un abrazo tal que este se puso colorado de nuevo. Incluso abrazó brevemente a Kaede, pero este se separó de ella, en parte incomodo por estar abrazando a alguien que no era Hanamichi, en parte precisamente porque Hanamichi se había ruborizado tanto al contacto con ella.

-Pero tenemos una condición…- murmuró Kaede haciendo que tanto Anna como Hanamichi se pararan de golpe mirándole inquisidoramente y que el teniente empezara a preguntarle al joven traductor que qué había dicho el japonés moreno con tanta insistencia que el pobre traductor casi ni pudo contestarle antes de que Anna hablara de nuevo tras la sorpresa inicial.

-¿Cual?- preguntó temerosa Anna con miedo a que pidieran algo que no pudieran cumplir, como que Akira iba a salir indemne de todos los cargos, ella misma era la primera que deseaba eso, pero con la comandante era imposible.

-Un plan B.

Hanamichi no se atrevió a decir nada, pero no dejó de mirar al moreno inquisidoramente preguntándose a qué venía eso ahora.

Anna y Marc esperaban que el moreno se explicara, con el ceño fruncido.

-El engaño puede no salir bien. Quiero tener la absoluta certeza de que en cualquier momento, en cuanto no veamos algo claro, podremos retirarnos de la operación. Me niego a seguir adelante si él o yo llegamos a estar en peligro real.

-Pero eso es imposible, en cualquier operación hay riesgos, y no podemos hacerlos desaparecer…- dijo el traductor repitiendo en japonés lo que el teniente acababa de decir en español.

Anna también iba a decir algo pero Kaede la cortó.

-No digo que no vayamos a hacerlo. Solo quiero asegurarme que vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que esos riesgos sean mínimos.

-La operación como os la contamos antes ya…- volvieron a hablar el teniente y el traductor.

-Lo que Kaede quiere decir- dijo Hanamichi recuperándose de la sorpresa inicial entendiendo por donde iba Kaede- es que si hace falta no dormiremos hasta encontrar la manera de mejorar ese plan. Kaede tiene razón, si se descubre el pastel antes de tiempo estaremos atrapados.

-Pero eso no pasará- dijo Anna.

-Podría pasar. Y no quiero correr ese riesgo- sentenció Kaede.

-Hagamos una cosa- intervino Hanamichi al ver como tanto Anna y el teniente, que hacían gestos de desesperación ante esa traba inesperada, como Kaede, que estaba en plan agresivo defensivo, estaban a punto de perder los nervios. -Por qué no nos sentamos, nos relajamos y comemos. Lo que dice Kaede es cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que os vayamos a dejar en la estacada. Haremos cuanto podamos para ayudaros a encontrar una solución a esto. Pero discutir ahora que todavía no hemos comenzado no creo que ayude en nada. Tenemos tiempo de encontrar una solución.

-¿Y si no…?- dijo Anna.

-Eso no va a pasar- dijo Kaede. -Encontraremos la manera de hacerlo.

-Ya la tenemos…- dijeron Marc y el traductor.

-De forma segura para todos- añadió Hanamichi antes que lo hiciera Kaede. -Ahora sentémonos, que me muero de hambre. Además antes has dicho que no entrarías en detalles para poder contarnos todo de forma rápida. Quizá es hora de empezar a dar detalles…- dijo Hanamichi sentándose en la mesa en señal de tregua.

Kaede le siguió, mirando a Anna y Marc para que se sentaran en la mesa a comer. Finalmente el joven traductor se sentó y después Anna y Marc se sentaron en señal de paz, así los cinco empezaron a comer.

To Be CoNTiNueD...

* * *

_**Grissina**: _

_En memoria de** DUNA**_

"... un ser que poseyó la belleza sin la vanidad, la fuerza sin la insolencia, el valor sin la ferocidad y todas las virtudes de un hombre sin sus vicios." Lord Byron


	10. ignotus spatium ·

.. .. .. iGNoTuS SPaTiuM .. .. ..

-No, no me gusta- dijo Kaede levantándose de la mesa.

-A mi tampoco- admitió Marc.

Llevaban tres horas sentados allí intentando encontrar una salida de emergencia por si las cosas se torcían, pero de momento no habían tenido suerte.

Anna y Hanamichi estaban arriba estudiando obras antiguas y papiros, mientras ellos se rompían los sesos en el comedor. Como Hanamichi no estaba decidieron hablar en inglés. Así no tenían la incomodidad de tener que esperar a que Jun hiciera las traducciones.

-Por qué no hacemos una pausa- propuso el joven traductor que se había quedado con ellos intentando ayudar a encontrar una solución al problema.

-Creo que Jun tiene razón, voy arriba a ver que hacen Anna y Hanamichi- dijo Marc sacándose las gafas que usaba para leer y levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Subo?- preguntó Jun.

-Tranquilo Anna hará de traductora por un rato, tú descansa- dijo Marc dirigiéndose hacia la escalera y subiendo arriba.

-¿Un té?- dijo Kaede volviendo al japonés mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Sí gracias- le contestó Jun en su japonés de Hokaido siguiéndole. -Encontraremos una manera…- le dijo en su habitual tono tranquilo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí ayudándonos? Eres más que un traductor…- le interrogó directamente Kaede.

-Sí- dijo simplemente Jun sentándose de un salto sobre la encimera de la lujosa cocina, sin inmutarse por el frío tono de voz de Kaede al que ya se había acostumbrado.

Llevaban trabajando juntos ya varios días y tanto Hanamichi como Kaede pensaban igual. Jun les escondía algo. Pero a la vez se sentían seguros con él. Era algo extraño. Una sensación que Kaede llevaba peor.

-No vas a contármelo ¿verdad?

-No- dijo sin dejar de sonreír Jun

-¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que Anna esconde?

-Anna no esconde nada- dijo Jun mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Sí, sí lo hace- dijo Kaede poniendo el té en la tetera.

-Todos tenemos nuestros pequeños secretos, no puedes culpar a nadie por ello- siguió hablando Jun tranquila y amablemente.

-Siempre que no decir la verdad no ponga en peligro la vida de nadie- comentó con cierto sarcasmo Kaede.

-No lo hace. Y tranquilo Anna no te ha mentido en nada- dijo Jun cogiendo la taza que Kaede le daba- solo protege a los suyos.

-¿Y tú?. ¿Tú a quien proteges?- volvió a atacar Kaede intentando averiguar algo de ese extraño personaje.

-A mí, por supuesto- dijo Jun con una sonrisa saliendo de la cocina.

Kaede se quedó desconcertado en la cocina. Porque a pesar de las evasivas, seguía confiando en ese chico, aunque le cabreaba no saber qué le escondía, ni por qué no podía enfadarse con él por esconderle algo.

-¿Conoces a Akira?- le preguntó Kaede al entrar en la sala donde Jun le esperaba sentado en el sofá bebiendo a pequeños sorbos el té que le había preparado.

-Está caliente- comentó Jun antes de contestar. -En persona no. ¿Pero tú sí que le conoces cierto?

-Cierto- dijo Kaede sentándose en el sofá con él.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, bebiendo el té tranquilamente.

Esa era otra de las inexplicables sensaciones que Kaede sentía al lado de ese chico, la calma y sintonía que se establecía entre ellos cuando no hablaban. Incluso cuando le atacaba con preguntas esa sensación no desaparecía del todo. Solo cuando Hanamichi estaba con ellos eso desaparecía y algo mucho más fuerte llegaba, algo que no había querido identificar a pesar de que sospechaba lo que era: celos.

Celos de la amistad que parecía haber surgido entre el pelirrojo, SU pelirrojo, y ese joven. Le costaba creerlo, no había estado celoso de nadie por Hanamichi desde… ¡¿desde Sam?! No podía acabar de creérselo. Y a pesar de todo le era imposible culpar a Jun.

Pasado un rato llegó Marc de arriba.

-Están haciendo grandes progresos. Hanamichi aprende más deprisa de lo que esperaba.

-Por qué será que no me sorprende…- murmuró Jun con una sonrisa debajo la nariz.

La atención de Kaede se clavó en el joven traductor con una alarma sonando entre su cabeza y su pecho. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? pensó.

-Voy a subirles algo para picar y bajo. Dos minutos y volvemos a la mesa- dijo Marc pasando de largo hacia la cocina.

-¿Y a él, le conocías de antes?- siguió insistiendo Kaede en su interrogatorio, pensando en el comentario de Jun sobre Hanamichi y sin saber como abordar el tema.

-Sí- dijo divertido Jun.

Antes de que Kaede encontrara la forma de sacarle a Jun por qué había hecho ese comentario sobre Hanamichi y qué puñetas buscaba de SU pelirrojo, Marc salió de la cocina con una bandeja con un par de vasos con hielo y limón, unas latas de refresco y cosas varias para picar.

-Rukawa, no le he preguntado a Hanamichi, quizá tu lo sepas, ¿cola o pepsi?

-¿Eh?- murmuró saliendo de sus pensamientos sobre Jun -¡Ah! Cola- dijo mirándole de frente.

-Muy bien- dijo Marc girándose hacia las escaleras reanudando su marcha.

-¡NO!- gritó Kaede de repente como saliendo de un trance. Se levantó y corrió a detener a Marc.

-¿Pepsi entonces?- dijo Marc sin entender. Des de luego todos Japoneses estaban mal de la azotea a su parecer.

-No- dijo más calmado Kaede -Cola, pero no con esto- dijo señalando algo de la bandeja que Marc traía en sus manos.

-Pero…

-Ya sé cómo. Esto nos ayudará a salir de ahí si algo se tuerce- dijo Kaede con total seguridad.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Marc.

-De la solución a nuestro problema- murmuró Jun levantándose y acercándose a ellos. Kaede hizo que sí con la cabeza sin decir nada y Marc les miró sin entender.

-¿Como puede ayudarnos un simple…?- intentó preguntar Marc sin entender, pero Kaede le cortó de nuevo.

-Te aseguro que sólo necesitamos esto y una jeringuilla…- dijo Kaede tomando en sus manos la llave a sus problemas y, sin poder evitarlo, llevándoselo a la boca.

-¡Ugh! Nunca me ha gustado hacer eso- murmuró Jun detrás de él.

-A mi me encanta- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Kaede antes de volver al comedor para contarles su plan. Era perfecto porque era sencillo, eficaz y prácticamente inofensivo. "Prácticamente" pensó Kaede pensando en Hanamichi.

Arriba Hanamichi y Anna esperaban a Marc y el tentempié prometido. Cansados tras horas de estudiar obras de arte y manuscritos se habían recostado en el sofá y para darle tiempo a Marc a subir de una vez antes de bajar a buscarle empujados por el hambre, el cansancio y el aburrimiento.

El dejar atrás los papeles y estar de nuevo solos hizo que Anna se atreviera a preguntarle lo que hacía días que quería saber.

-Oye Hanamichi…

-Sí- dijo éste.

-¿Por qué le llamas Zorro a Kaede?- preguntó cautelosamente. No acababa de entender la relación de ellos dos. Eran amigos, pero se pasaban el rato insultándose. Se preocupaban el uno del otro, pero no dejaban de chincharse y atacarse verbalmente, parecían muy compenetrados algunas veces y otras no podían parar de discutir. Además por lo que sabía, los japoneses no eran precisamente conocidos por llegar rápidamente a las malas palabras y los insultos.

-Jajaja- rió Hanamichi al oír su pregunta. No era la primera vez que se la hacían, pero eso no lo hacía menos difícil de explicar -es una vieja historia de rivalidades juveniles- dijo sin faltar a la verdad.

-¿Hace mucho que le conoces?- se interesó ella.

-Unos años, sí- admitió Hanamichi incapaz de evitar hacer el cálculo mental de cuantos años hacía que le conocía.

-Se os ve unidos- comentó ella.

-¿Unidos?- se sorprendió Hanamichi. Lo estaban pero era consciente que no siempre lo aparentaban -Sí, lo estamos. Aunque no siempre lo hemos estado. Tendrías que habernos visto en el equipo del instituto. Éramos el peor dolor de cabeza del capitán, pero también el pilar del equipo.

-¿Qué deporte practicabais?

-Baloncesto- dijo con cierta nostalgia.

-Vaya. ¿Allí no es muy popular no?- aunque en el fondo no le sorprendía, Akira también había jugado al baloncesto después de todo.

-No. En realidad hay pocos institutos con equipo, y poca gente que juegue.

-¿Por qué elegiste el baloncesto entonces?. ¿Por qué no otra cosa?

-Por…- Hanamichi se puso colorado -por una chica a la que quería complacer e impresionar- admitió Hanamichi. Dios cuando pensaba en ello se avergonzaba. Había sido una actitud bastante infantil, aunque gracias a ello había entrado en el equipo, había conocido a Kaede…

-¿Y funcionó?

-¿El qué?- preguntó perdido Hanamichi.

-¡Tú y la chica!- le aclaró ella ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

-No- le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que Anna no supo interpretar.

-¿No lograste impresionarla¿Tan malo eras?

-¡Ei! Que estás hablando con el mejor jugador de Japón.

-Pensaba que ése era Akira…

-Eso es lo que dejamos que crea. Pero yo soy mejor, e incluso el Kitsune es mejor que ese Erizo.

-¿Erizo?

-Jajaja- rió Hanamichi antes de aclararle a Anna de quien hablaba, -Akira-

-¿Y tú que animal eras?

-¡Yo no era ningún animal! Yo soy el tensai, el gran Hanamichi, el mejor jugador y el rey de los rebotes.

-El mono pelirrojo- dijo una voz a la puerta de la sala.

-Maldito Kitsune…- le dijo encarándole y clavando su mirada avellana en la azul intenso de Kaede.

-Do'aho…- murmuró Kaede sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada.

Anna pudo notar la intensidad entre ellos, y eso la confundió más, sus cuerpos hacían y decían unas cosas sus, bocas otras…

-¿Qué dicen?- preguntó Marc a Jun también intrigado por esa extraña conexión ocular establecida por los dos nipones.

-Creo que se insultan pero no estoy seguro- dijo el joven. Como Anna oía unas palabras pero veía cosas muy distintas…

Kaede fue el que rompió el momento girándose hacia Jun interrogante, quería saber que había dicho.

-Preguntaba qué hacía y le he dicho que os habíais insultado.

-No era un insulto- dijo Kaede. Hecho que les hizo mirarse de nuevo pero esta vez con aparente complicidad. Hanamichi estalló en carcajadas mirando a Kaede y éste le propinó otro "Do'aho".

-Yo también te quiero Kitsune- dijo en tono sarcástico Hanamichi levantándose del sofá dónde estaba y dirigiéndose a Marc.

-¿Oye y la comida?- le preguntó pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

-Do'aho déjate de comidas, hemos encontrado un modo seguro de salir- dijo Kaede poniéndose serio.

-¿Sí?- preguntaron esperanzados Hanamichi y Anna.

-Si- dijo Kaede, mostrándoles con la mano lo que había sacado de la bandeja.

-No entiendo- dijo Anna.

-Espero que yo tampoco- dijo Hanamichi mirando con asco lo que Kaede sostenía entre los dedos.

-¿Anna, por qué no bajas con Marc? él te explicará- le dijo Kaede sin apartar un ojo de Hanamichi que ya había empezado a hacer que no con la cabeza.

-No sé qué planeas pero no funcionará- le dijo Hanamichi.

Kaede no dijo nada, solo miró de nuevo a Anna para darle a entender que quería hablar con Hanamichi, a solas.

-Déjate de estupideces Kitsune, no pienso… es que no voy ni a tocarlo¿me entiendes?- le dijo en un tono amenazante.

-¿Estás seguro que…?- dijo Anna dubitativa.

-_Vine, tranquil·la, la reacció d'en Hanamichi és normal. Baixa y t'ho explicarem_ (Ven, tranquila, su reacción es normal. Baja y te lo contaremos)- intervino Marc al ver la cara de duda de Anna.

Finalmente Anna, Marc y Jun bajaron dejándolos solos en esa sala.

-¿Qué coño pretendes¿Matarme?- dijo Hanamichi enfadado.

-Solo será un recurso de emergencia…

-¡Claro!- exclamo indignado Hanamichi.

-Si las cosas van mal Hanamichi y tienes que salir en camilla, prefiero ser yo con esto quien te aparte de en medio a que sean ellos con sus armas- dijo en tono seco Kaede.

Hanamichi intentó protestar pero Kaede no le dejó.

-¡Shht! No pienso dejar que nadie te haga nada¿me entiendes? Y si la única manera es así…- sus ojos brillaban y todo él tiritaba. Hizo una breve pausa para sobreponerse -me da igual si piensas que quiero matarte Hanamichi. Esto cuando llegue el momento… esto hará que nos crean. Solo necesitamos ganar cinco minutos para que Marc y sus hombres lleguen a la puerta, y esto nos los darán.

-Pero tiene que haber otra manera.

-No la hay. No nos dejarán salir de la casa. El lugar más seguro para escondernos es la habitación en lo alto de la torre, y esto será la excusa perfecta para retirarnos momentáneamente mientras llegan los refuerzos.

-Dime que es una broma. ¡No podemos dejar que nuestra seguridad dependa de que me tome eso!

-Si sabes de otro modo te escucho. Pero llevamos días pensando en ello, casi no hemos dormido y hasta ahora ni Marc, ni Jun, ni yo, hemos encontrado nada mejor. Se nos acaba el tiempo Hanamichi.

-Es muy fácil para vosotros. Seré yo el que caiga redondo- se resistía Hanamichi.

-Si pudiera ser yo, lo haría.

-No me ayuda que me digas eso. Ya sé que lo harías. Pero yo no quiero hacerlo. Si llegamos a ese extremo es que el plan no va bien, que ellos sospechan, o que nos han descubierto. Si es necesario fingir lo haré pero no me tomaré…

-¡Precisamente!. ¡Si dudan no creerán nada que no puedan comprobar!- se exasperó Kaede.

-No te dejaré solo con ellos, no en ése momento. Me niego. Ya te lo dije la otra noche. Ne-ce-si-to protegerte. ¿Entiendes?.¿Crees que puedo tomarme eso y dejarte solo ante el peligro? No. Busca otra manera porque así no.

Kaede no dijo nada, simplemente dejó que su cuerpo se moviera solo, y agarrando a Hanamichi por la cintura le atrapó los labios con los suyos. Se sintió mal al reconocer que por un momento había pensado que Hanamichi no quería hacerlo por miedo a la reacción de su cuerpo al estúpido limón. Pero lo que Hanamichi temía era no poder ayudarle, que la alergia lo dejara tan aturdido que fuera más un estorbo que una ayuda. La necesidad de ambos para protegerse el uno al otro era indiscutible.

-No estaré solo- murmuró Kaede separándose un instante de esa boca golosa para luego volver a atracarla. Kaede sentía a su alrededor los brazos de Hanamichi envolverle de forma posesiva y eso le gustaba.

-No quiero perderte- murmuró Hanamichi

-Qué manía tienes, no voy a irme a ningún lado, estaré allí, contigo. Nada me ocurrirá y tú estarás bien.

-Eso espero Kae…- murmuró Hanamichi.

* * *

**Grissina**: _Volví! Siento mucho haberme ausentado en silencio por tanto tiempo. Os dejé colgados/as y eso no se hace. Pero prometí acabar, y aquí estoy de nuevo, con energías renovadas y algunas ideas para terminar este embrollo. Soy consciente que no voy a poder mantener un ritmo muy alto de actualizaciones hasta que llegue el verano y, si todo va bien, con él las vacaciones, pero mientras tanto haré lo que pueda._

_Y aunque nada tiene que ver con esta historia quiero que sepáis que no he dejado de escribir (y la prueba está en esta misma página, donde colgué "letter from home" hace unos meses), así que con un poco de suerte este verano puede que suba un par o más de historias, algo más de SD (obviamente) y si me atrevo (y sobretodo si logro terminarla con algo decente) mi primer Harry Potter... y algún que otro original... Ojala tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir, porque tengo la cabeza llena de ideas... (y así me va con los estudios!) XD._


	11. post paucos dies ·

.. .. .. post paucos dies .. .. ..

Habían pasado unos días de mucho movimiento preparando la "función", aprendiendo el funcionamiento de la empresa de Anna, conociendo a todos los agentes que participarían en la operación, haciendo reuniones para matizar todos y cada uno de los detalles.

Todo se había llevado a cabo entre idas y venidas al hotel, dónde acostumbrados a la discreción les ofrecieron sin más problemas salas de reuniones privadas cuando era necesario.

Ésa misma mañana, habían salido de compras con Anna y luego ido a la peluquería, pues para representar su papel Hanamichi debía teñirse el pelo de negro, estuvieron allí toda la tarde y luego volvieron al hotel.

-He recibido una llamada de Marc esta tarde- dijo Anna ayudando a Kaede a poner la mesa mientras Hanamichi entraba y salida de la cocina todo nervioso porque se había ofrecido a cocinar y no le estaba quedando muy bien. -Mañana podemos ir a la casa. Ya está todo preparado.

-¿El teléfono?- preguntó Kaede.

-Sí, esta misma tarde lo han hecho- dijo Anna.

-¿Y cómo es la casa?- preguntó Hanamichi saliendo de la cocina con la cena en las manos.

-Grande; aislada y solitaria - dijo Anna sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿De quien es?

-Mía- dijo fríamente sentándose a la mesa.

Hanamichi no se atrevió a decir nada y no era del estilo de Kaede preguntar en momentos como ése tampoco, así que se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-¿Recordáis a la comandante?- les preguntó Anna que sintió que les debía una explicación.

-Como olvidarla- comentó Hanamichi. Anna sonrió por un momento y Hanamichi también contento de ver desaparecer el hielo de esos ojos que tanto le descolocaba.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con la discusión que tuviste con ella?- preguntó Kaede tan suspicaz como siempre.

-Todo,- murmuró antes de empezar a explicarse. -Ella tenía un hermano, Joan. Yo salía con él. Estábamos a punto de casarnos cuando tuvo un horrible accidente.

-Lo siento mucho Anna- dijo Hanamichi tomándole de la mano.

-Cuando murió descubrimos que Joan tenía contratada una elevada póliza de seguro de vida y también que había hecho testamento. El único pariente vivo que tenía era su hermana, beneficiaria de la póliza, pero el testamento…

Hanamichi apretó la pequeña mano de Anna entre las suyas para intentar transmitirle algo de la ternura que sentía por ella.

-Estuve a punto de casarme con uno de los hombres más ricos de mi país y yo ni lo supe hasta que ya lo había perdido. Heredé muchas cosas, entre ellas esa casa.

-Tiene que ser muy duro- murmuró Kaede.

-Lo fue. Pero sabéis, con el tiempo descubres que la vida sigue, que por mucho que duela nadie es imprescindible y cuando te das cuenta ya ha pasado un año y otro y…

-…y en un tiempo olvidas su olor, y luego poco a poco su voz se vuelve más y más lejana, hasta que incluso te cuesta recordar su cara, sus manos, o el color de sus ojos- dijo Hanamichi con la voz negada de tristeza, recordando a su padre.

-Aunque nunca olvidas el calor de sus abrazos- murmuró Anna.

Los tres quedaron un momento en silencio.

-¿Quien era?- preguntó Anna.

-Mi padre- murmuró Hanamichi que ahora tenía una mano entre las de Anna y otra entrelazada con la de Kaede. -Tienes razón en lo que nadie es indispensable Anna, pero nunca olvides que todos somos irreemplazables- le susurró antes de besarle la mejilla. -Y ahora a comer que mi magnifica cena se enfría.

Tras algún comentario malintencionado de Kaede seguido de los típicos insultos y quejas respecto al potaje que el ex-pelirrojo había preparado, empezaron a comer tranquilamente casi en silencio.

Pero a media cena todo se precipitó cuando Anna recibió una llamada. Era uno de sus empleados. Había llamado hacía poco uno de los asistentes del señor Takamiya, el "jefe" llegaba a Barcelona en los siguientes días, de improviso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. ¿Que Takamiya llega mañana?- preguntó Hanamichi un poco asustado. La llegada del "jefe" nunca había estado fijada, no podían saber cuando volvería, pero no se había preparado para que la noticia llegara de hoy para mañana. Hanamichi y todos pensaban que tendrían más tiempo que eso, tiempo que, sobretodo él, creía necesitar para aprenderse su papel a la perfección.

-Eso quiere decir que no vais a tener tiempo de práctica y que la prueba de mañana pasa a ser el examen final- dijo Anna con el semblante muy serio.

-Anna…- intervino Hanamichi otra vez.

-Dos minutos Do'aho, deja que primero llame a Marc y Jun- dijo Kaede mientras Anna marcaba un numero de teléfono frenéticamente. -Mientras ayúdame a recoger la mesa.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde todos estaban enterados de la noticia, y ellos tres estaban en la sala con una taza de hierbas en las manos intentando templar los nervios.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Hanamichi, que desde que Kaede le mandó callar no había vuelto a hablar.

-Seguir adelante idota.

-¡Kitsune no empecemos quieres!- dijo en un tono más alterado de lo habitual.

-¡Ei, ei!- intervino Anna, quien seguía sin acostumbrarse a ver a dos nipones hablarse en ese modo, tan despectivo -¡tranquilos!

-Perdona Anna, pero no me gusta, esto no me gusta nada. No he tenido tiempo de leerme todo lo que me pasasteis, y aunque la mayor parte de textos los conozco, hay algunos de ellos que no, y no quiero fastidiarlo.

-Hanamichi, tranquilo, ya sabemos que no eres realmente un experto en manuscritos antiguos, y no tienes que convertirte en ninguno, solo conocer los más importantes, y ya los conoces. Con ello bastará.

-¿Pero estáis seguros que se lo va a tragar?- preguntó dejando notar en su voz todas sus dudas al respecto.

-Mira, seguro en esta vida no hay nada. Pero tenemos que intentarlo. ¿Por cierto, recuerdas como poner inyecciones Kaede?

-Sí, eso creo- dijo Kaede.

-Bien. Xavier estará por llegar- dijo Anna levantándose incapaz de estar sentada dos minutos más.

-¿"Chavié"?- preguntaron los dos a la vez repitiendo el mobre que ella había dicho.

-Sí- dijo ella sonriendo por el acento de ambos al decir el nombre, -teníais que conocerlo mañana, pero en vista de lo sucedido… será vuestro chofer. Él no es policía, pero está al tanto de todo, y lo mejor de todo es que el "jefe" le conoce, por lo que más o menos tiene su confianza. Ah Kaede, recuerda dirigirte a él en Inglés, él no entiende muy bien el japonés, además no puede quedar ninguna duda de que venís de Inglaterra.

Kaede hizo que si con la cabeza pero no dijo nada.

-¿Pero yo no tengo que hablar en inglés verdad?

-Tranquilo Hanamichi, tú no debes dirigirte a nadie directamente, sólo hablarás con Kaede y lo harás en Japonés. Recuerda, eres un excéntrico, y muy rico, experto en manuscritos antiguos, que reside desde hace poco en Londres y veraneas en la Costa Brava. Aunque nunca sales de casa, por lo que prácticamente nadie te conoce, así como tampoco conoces a nadie, ni el lugar.

-¿Anna, pero se lo tragarán?- El plan que al principio le había parecido tan perfectamente tramado, empezaba a parecerle algo alocado.

-Akira lleva con esta comedia del excéntrico señor Masato, más de seis meses, ha conseguido que a pesar de ser una invención todos en su circulo crean que es real, incluso el "jefe". Por lo menos nadie ha hecho nunca nada que nos haga pensar que no se lo crea. Recordad que ha sido el "jefe" quien ha pedido esta cita, quiere que verifiques unos manuscritos, y quiere que lo hagas en persona, lo de mandarlos por correo coló hace tres meses ahora quiere conocerte. Que el señor Masato sea solo una invención hecha para engañarle, es por lo que necesitamos ayuda, sin alguien que le interprete se nos escapará de las manos.

-Do'aho, es fácil, tú mismo lo dijiste- le susurró Kaede, que en verdad esperaba algo más complicado que eso.

-¡Si claro! Eso lo dije cuando creía que tendríamos un par de semanas más para prepararnos.

De repente, sonó el teléfono.

-Es Xavier- dijo Anna mientras se levantaba.

Sin decir nada más los tres salieron del apartamento, tomaron el ascensor de servicio y salieron a la calle por la puerta de atrás hasta una callejuela entre el hotel y el puerto por dónde los camiones cargaban y descargaban en el hotel. En frente les esperaba un coche negro con los cristales ahumados, y el motor en Marcha.

-¡Oh, el bastón! Tendremos que pasar por mi oficina- dijo Anna parándose para sacar el móvil de nuevo.

-¿Bastón?- Preguntó Sakuragi con cara de confundido andando hasta el coche.

-Para usted señor Masato. ¿Cómo sino podrá andar una persona con la salud tan delicada como la suya, señor?- dijo en inglés un hombre joven de aproximadamente su misma edad que les abría la puerta para que entraran en el coche. Era casi tan alto como ellos, tenía el pelo castaño, largo, atado en una coleta que sobresalía por detrás del sombrero de chofer, que iba a conjunto con el traje rigurosamente negro que llevaba.

-Thank you Xavier- dijo Kaede, y poniéndose en su papel añadió -detrás de usted señor Masato.

-Gracias, eh… ¿como debo llamarte?- le susurró al oído a Kaede mientras entraba en el coche. Ese era uno de los detalles que no habían concretado todavía.

-¿Soichi?- propuso Kaede.

-¡Sí, suena bien! Pero recuerda que todos los demás te llamarán señor Kimura- dijo Anna colgando el teléfono. Todo listo, ya podemos irnos Xavier.

Una vez todos dentro, Xavier arrancó.

-Muy bien chicos. La función ha empezado. Si Takamiya ha de llegar pronto, es probable que esta misma noche llegue uno de sus secuaces para inspeccionar su apartamento, y seguramente vendrá a verme mañana a primera hora. Teóricamente él sabe que Masato está aquí pero no sabe donde se hospeda. Xavier os llevará hasta la casa del señor Masato. Tenéis la noche para conocer cada rincón de ese edificio. Xavier os ayudará en eso y en la limpieza. Luego deberéis esperar hasta que Takamiya llegue. No olvidéis que el teatro debe seguir hasta que aparezca, porque pueden estar observándoos.

-¿Nos llamarás antes de aparecer con Takamiya verdad?

-Sí, lo intentaré, y en cualquier momento Kaede, perdón Soichi- dijo Anna sonriendo al moreno -tendrá el móvil para contactar con Marc y sus hombres que estarán en el pueblo, a dos minutos de la casa preparados para intervenir en su momento o antes si hace falta.

Hanamichi hizo un respingo al oír esa posibilidad.

-Tranquilo Do'aho eso no será necesario.

-Es verdad Hanamichi, no te preocupes, te prometo que todo irá bien, además yo también estaré allí. Y quien sabe si Akira también estará. Quizá Takamiya lo lleve consigo esta vez. No viene nunca dos veces seguidas con los mismos hombres, y Akira hace mucho que no le acompaña. A Barcelona por lo menos.

-Una cosa que no acabo de entender…- interrumpió Hanamichi.

El coche había tomado la autopista dirección Girona. El paisaje iba cambiando, y pronto llegarían a la comarca de la Selva y empezarían a ver las plantaciones de árboles a los lados de la carretera como bosques cuadriculados de aspecto lúgubre a esas horas de la noche.

-¿Por que tengo que fingir esta enfermedad? Es decir, sí lo entiendo¿pero no habría otra opción?, es que eso de la aguja no me hace mucha gracia, y por mucho que me digáis que no es peligroso…

-¿Do'aho, confías en mi?

-Sabes que confío en ti. Pero no en los médicos, bien no mucho.

-¿Yo no soy médico recuerdas?

-Lo sé. Pero me vas a pinchar igual.

-Quizá no haga falta, sólo si las cosas se complican. Si todo sale bien, no tendrás que beber el limón para fingir ningún ataque- dijo Kaede tomándole de la mano para infundirle valor -depende de ellos.

-¡Ya!- dijo sarcásticamente Hanamichi.

-Lo importante es que te ganes su confianza para que no tengamos que subir, puedas terminar la supuesta verificación y se marchen habiéndoles grabado hablando de ése manuscrito y quien sabe cuantas piezas robadas más.

Repasaron el plan una vez más, enumerando todos los posibles errores a evitar y los planes alternativos a todas las complicaciones que habían podido imaginar.

Mientras hablaban el coche había seguido la autopista hasta Girona, dónde se desvió y entró en la ciudad. Dejando atrás el río se internaron por los intrincados callejones de la antigua ciudad. Xavier detuvo el vehículo cerca de la catedral y Anna bajó de un salto.

En la puerta del bloque de oficinas Jun les esperaba con el bastón y una maleta que Anna puso en el maletero y luego se asomó por la ventana del coche para despedirse.

-Chicos yo me bajo aquí, iré a las oficinas centrales a prepararlo todo. No discutáis más por el limón ¿de acuerdo?, ah y recordad que a partir de ya mismo, un secuaz de Takamiya podría estar siguiéndonos, así que fuera de este coche, donde nadie os ve, debéis comportaros como el señor Masato y su hombre de confianza Soichi Kimura, debéis guardar las distancias pertinentes.

-Ve con cuidado Anna- dijo Hanamichi.

-Hasta mañana, y Hanamichi estate tranquilo, con el tinte que te has puesto, la ropa que te he preparado, y tus conocimientos, esto será pan comido- contestó ella, con una cálida sonrisa. Luego se asomó un momento en a la ventana de delante para intercambiar un par de palabras con Xavier y entró en el edificio amarillo que tenían enfrente seguida por Jun que les hacía adiós con la mano.

El coche se puso en marcha otra vez. Al volver a la autopista Xavier abrió el comunicador:

-Señor Kimura, tardaremos una hora larga en llegar a su casa. Aprovechen para descansar- les dijo en inglés.

-Xavier, puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres cuando estemos solos- dijo Hanamichi también en inglés.

-No conozco otros nombres que el suyo señor Masato y el de Kimura su ayudante. Y prefiero que siga así señor.

-Tiene razón Do'aho, cuanto menos sepa mejor para todos.

-Exacto señor Kimura. Ahora descansen, en cuanto lleguemos nos espera una noche movida.

-Gracias Xavier- el intercomunicador se apagó.

-En ese caso aprovecharé mientras estemos en el coche- dijo Hanamichi echándose en el asiento y acurrucándose en el regazo de Kaede.

-Do'aho- susurró Kaede mientras empezaba a acariciar los gruesos cabellos de Hanamichi, se le hacía sumamente extraño que no fueran rojos.

* * *

**Gissina**: post paucos dies _significa en unos pocos dias (fácil, no?)_

_Bueno, porque volver a estar activa me ha sentado bien, y mejor todabía saber que seguís allí al otro lado leyendo y valorando el fruto de mi imaginación, aquí va el siguiente. Aunque no se yo si esperar aquí va a ser peor que esperar en el anterior_ **XD** _Merci por leer._

_PS: Si dejais reviews os prometo un lemon proximamente (a ver si con sobornos consigo que las que pasais por aquí sin decir nada digais ni que se "hola" _**XD**_)_


	12. brevi tempore interiecto ·

.. .. ..brevi tempore interiecto.. .. ..

Hanamichi se despertó en cuanto el coche dejó la carretera asfaltada y entró en un camino de grava. Estaban llegando. Miró hacia arriba y vio que Kaede estaba dormido. Se incorporó intentando no despertarle. Luego con mucha dificultad, porque el coche se movía arriba y abajo por la grava del camino, se acercó al rostro de su "enfermero". Suavemente puso sus labios en los de Kaede. Sabía que Kaede dormía, así que no esperaba respuesta por su parte, pero le encantaba besarle cuando estaba así. Le recordaba esas primeras noches en el hospital tras la apendicitis, cuando Kaede se quedaba dormido a su lado, y solo entonces podía robarle esos besos tan deseados. Ahora no podría hacerlo por un tiempo, hasta que todo hubiera terminado. No sabían si la comedia duraría solo unas horas o quizá días. Todo dependía de los malos, como siempre.

Quería aprovechar esos últimos instantes antes que el coche por fin se detuviera. Porque a la que salieran del coche dejarían de ser Hanamichi y Kaede, amantes y amigos, iguales, para ser Masato y Kimura, señor y sirviente. Aunque una parte de su cerebro disfrutaría con eso, preferiría estar en casa sin estar metidos en semejante embrollo.

_(warning: __**LEMON**__! otra vez lo mismo que antes, como si realmente me fuerais a hacer caso, verdad? ;P)_

Tras unos instantes abandonó los tibios labios del moreno para besarle en el cuello, donde el olor de su perfume era más intenso. La oreja estaba allí y le atrajo inevitablemente. Tenía el lóbulo derecho de Kaede en su boca cuando oyó un gemido ahogado salía de la boca de Kaede. Entonces el intercomunicador se encendió dejando oír la voz de Xavier diciendo que habían llegado, cosa que les hizo dar un bote en el asiento a ambos. Hanamichi se separó inmediatamente, y pudo ver a Kaede con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, los ojos fuertemente cerrados intentando calmar su agitada respiración. Volvieron a oír la voz de Xavier.

-¿Mister Kimura?. ¿Mister Masato?. ¿Todavía duermen? Ya hemos llegado- decía en su perfecto inglés.

Entonces Kaede abrió los ojos y al mismo tiempo que contestaba a Xavier cogió la mano de Hanamichi y sin previo aviso la colocó en su propia entrepierna, provocándose con ello un leve gemido que ahogó como pudo en su garganta. Hanamichi al notar lo que había provocado en el moreno con sus juegos, sonrió y se puso colorado.

-Lo siento- susurró.

Kaede dio a Hanamichi una mirada que este último no supo identificar, y luego volvió a hablar por el intercomunicador:

-Xavier, vaya abriendo la casa, yo ayudaré al señor Masato a salir del coche y a llegar hasta la casa- le dijo en su perfecto inglés.

-Ok mister Kimura. Le dejo el bastón en el maletero, señor- dicho eso, oyeron la puerta del coche abrirse, y luego volverse a cerrar.

-Anda Do'aho vamos.

-¿Por qué? Podemos quedarnos aquí un rato más…- susurró el ex-pelirrojo.

-Si nos quedamos voy a violarte aquí miso, y no hay tiempo para eso.

-Está bien, pero- Kaede iba a abrir la puerta para salir, cuando Hanamichi le cogió del brazo y esta vez fue él quien puso la mano del moreno en su entrepierna- no hubiera sido una violación, te lo aseguro.

-Hanaaa, no me hagas estoo…- se quejó Kaede. Pero no pudo decir más porque los labios del pelirrojo, perdón del recién convertido en moreno por exigencias del guión, volvían a estar encima de su boca, ahogándole de placer. -Ahh Do'aho, para por favor- gimió Kaede en cuanto el otro soltó su boca para volver al cuello y la oreja. Con eso, millones de sensaciones embargaron el cuerpo de Kaede -Haaanamichi. No ahhh, no hay tiempo.

-Siempre hay tiempo para esto- susurró Hanamichi en la oreja de Kaede mientras sus caderas empezaban a moverse sensualmente contra la mano de Kaede que aún estaba en su entrepierna. –Ahh Kaae- acabó gimiendo Hanamichi por el roce que eso provocaba.

Con ese gemido en su oreja, Kaede se rindió. Sin apartar la mano de la entrepierna de Hanamichi, Kaede se movió y ambos quedaron tumbados en el asiento trasero de ese coche negro.

Hanamichi viendo que se había salido con la suya, abandonó el cuello de Kaede para volver a su boca. Kaede le cogió con la mano libre por la nuca para ahondar ese beso, lleno de pasión. Un gemido se escapó de los labios del moreno cuando la mano grande y cálida de Hanamichi empezó a tocarle por encima del pantalón suavemente.

-Hhh… Hana.- Murmuró. No pudo evitar enarcar la espalda, y empezar a mover sus caderas para intensificar esas caricias.- No, no pares Hana, ahh.

-Creí que querías que me detuviera- dijo sonriendo Hanamichi y retirando por un momento su mano de ese lugar prohibido.

-¡Nohhh! Do'aho, ni se te ocurra- le amenazó retirando a su vez su propia mano de la entrepierna de Hanamichi.

-Era broma, era broma- se apresuró a decir Hanamichi devolviendo la mano a su lugar. Instantes después notó que la mano de Kaede hábilmente había desabrochado su pantalón al sentir sus dedos jugando con su miembro, a esas alturas ya muy despierto, pero con la ropa interior de por medio. -Kaeee, yooaahh, aparta los calzoncillos por favooor.

-¿Y perderme esta diversión?- Por mucho que Hanamichi arqueara la espalda, o intentara acercar sus caderas a esa mano, Kaede evitaba un contacto mayor, torturándole con ligeros toques, y caricias suaves en la fina tela que lo aprisionaba.

-Ahh Kaeee, te, ahh, te arrepentirás de esto.- La mano de Hanamichi abandonó su posición para dirigirse a los botones de los pantalones de Kaede. Pero la agradable tortura a la que estaba sometido le impedía acertar en sus movimientos. Por mucho que lo intentara, no conseguía desabrocharlos -¡Agghh, diablos!

-Torpe- dijo Kaede antes de ayudarle con su mano libre a desabrochar los pantalones. Y aprovechó para bajarse los pantalones y los calzoncillos para no sufrir la tortura que él le estaba dando a Hanamichi. Antes de volver su mano libre a la espalda del pelirrojo, Kaede sacó la cartera del pelirrojo, y de ella un par de condones. Abrió uno y se lo puso a él mismo.

-Esto no es justo- intentó quejarse Hanamichi, pero en cuanto empezó a hablar, la manó de Kaede le aprisionó el miembro de repente –¡.¡.¡.¡Aaahhh!.!.!.!.

-¿Decías algo?- inquirió el moreno, que acababa de meter por fin su mano dentro la ropa interior de Hanamichi. El contacto de la piel suave del Kitsune con su miembro, caliente y a punto de explotar le hizo cambiar de opinión. Luego Hanamichi notó algo frío en la punta del glande que suavemente fue bajando por su miembro. Kaede le estaba poniendo el otro condón, con una sutil caricia.

-Nada- logró articular el "pelirrojo" completamente presa de esa sensación de irrealidad tan placentera. Su mente había dejado de pensar, y el deseo se apoderó de su cuerpo por completo.

Aunque la mano de Kaede ya le tocaba sin ropa de por medio, seguía moviéndose lentamente, y eso le estaba matando. Esa mano cálida envolvía su hombría, pero se desplazaba arriba y abajo con tanta suavidad y tacto, tan lentamente que se estaba volviendo loco de deseo.

-¡Ohh dios! Kaeedeee, por favooor- gimió Hanamichi implorando un poco más de presión y velocidad.

Kaede amaba oírle suplicar de ese modo, y tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no ceder a sus súplicas instantáneamente. En vez de eso alargó sus dedos hasta los testículos para jugar un poco con ellos. Mientras con su boca buscaba la de Hanamichi para robarle un beso que le dejara sin aire.

-¡.¡.¡Kaeeedeeeaaahhh!.!.!- suplicó Hanamichi que ya no podía más. Estaba completamente rojo, y su respiración era acelerada. Además esa boca golosa le estaba dejando sin respiración, y empezaba a perder el mundo de vista.

-¿Que quieres Do'aho?- preguntó Kaede poniéndole ambas manos en el pecho, sabiendo que ya no aguantaría mucho más esa tortura. Pero no esperaba que Hanamichi, ya completamente fuera de si, rodeara su mano con la suya y le guiara de vuelta al miembro erecto que empezaba a dejar salir unas gotas de semen retenidas por el condón.

Con la mano de Kaede entre la suya y su propio miembro, Hanamichi empezó a masturbarse.

-¡Aooohhh siiii!- Arriba y abajo, aumentando el ritmo… -¡Aaaahhh!- Aumentando la velocidad y la presión.

Pero en medio de ese remolino de sensaciones, había dejado de prestar atención a la otra mano que seguía envolviendo el miembro palpitante de Kaede pero que ahora estaba quieta. Kaede que también estaba deseoso de terminar al oírle gemir de ese modo, hizo lo que Hanamichi. Envolvió la mano ajena con la suya y le guió para que le masturbara a la misma velocidad que llevaban con el miembro de Hanamichi.

-Mmmmmmhhhh- sensuales sonidos guturales salían de la garganta del Kitsune.

Entre fogosos y apasionados besos, y sin perder el contacto visual en ningún momento, se masturbaban el uno al otro como hacía tiempo que no hacían. Ambos estaban a punto de terminar, sus cerebros por unos instantes dejaron de funcionar, aumentaron la velocidad con cada embestida, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo.

-¡.¡.¡Máaaas!.!.!.-sus espaldas se arquearon-¡.¡.¡.¡ ah ah ah ah!.!.!.!

-Hhhhh- con la respiración muy agitada Kaede cerró los ojos cuando notó que estaba a punto de venirse.

En el momento en que los dos terminaban Hanamichi capturó el suspiro de ambos aprisionando sus labios contra los del moreno.

Cuando sus cuerpos dejaron de dar espasmos, Kaede llevó sus manos a la nuca de Hanamichi ahondando el beso. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, por lo que el beso duró poco.

Estaban sudando, pero había valido a pena. Necesitaban descargar tensión, eso era un hecho, ¿y quien sabía por cuanto tiempo no podrían ni tocarse? Con cuidado se sacaron los preservativos, y se quedaron tumbados unos instantes en el asiento trasero del coche, abrazados. Poco a poco sus respiraciones se acompasaron y sus cuerpos volvieron a su temperatura habitual, entonces volvieron a vestirse.

Kaede iba a abrir la puerta del coche cuando Hanamichi le detuvo por el brazo.

-Gracias- murmuró antes de besarlo de nuevo. Esta vez, pero, sin la pasión y deseo de hacía unos instantes, sino con mucha ternura y amor.

Kaede no pudo evitar sonreír, y luego dijo.

-Anda Do'aho vamos, que hace rato que Xavier nos espera.

* * *

_**Grissina:** Hacía días que quería colgar este siguiente capitulo, disculpad el retraso, la gripe me ha tenido atada a la cama y no me he acercado al PC hasta ahora. Espero que os gueste._


	13. ignotus spatium ··

.. .. .. ignotus spatium .. .. ..

Estaba empezando a salir el sol. Habían pasado la noche arreglando la casa. En realidad era mucho más que una casa. Por la noche al salir del coche Hanamichi y Kaede pudieron oír el murmullo de las olas, pero en la negra noche no habían podido ver donde quedaba el mar. Ahora que el sol empezaba a inundarlo todo de luz, pudieron ver que la gran sala comedor dónde estaban tenía un enorme ventanal que daba directo al mar. La casa estaba situada en unos acantilados, estaba rodeada de bosques, y no parecía que hubiera ninguna otra casa cercana.

Esa enorme casa estaba amueblada con mucho estilo, y cuando llegaron lo encontraron todo tapado con sabanas, para proteger los muebles del polvo. Habían empezado por recorrer la casa sacando sabanas. Las habitaciones estaban en el primer piso, excepto una suite que estaba a lo alto de una torre. La cocina, un despacho, una biblioteca impresionante, un baño y la sala comedor estaban en la planta baja. El garaje donde Xavier había guardado el coche estaba un poco apartado de la casa, y ahora de día se podía distinguir entre los árboles una segunda edificación. Una casa de invitados.

-¡.¿Kae… Soichi, podrías venir un minuto por favor?.!.- gritó de repente Hanamichi desde la cocina donde estaba buscando los platos para poner la mesa mientras Xavier preparando el desayuno.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Kaede al llegar a la cocina.

-He encontrado… esto- dijo señalando un puerta dentro de uno de los armarios de la cocina.

Kaede se acercó y la abrió. Había unas escaleras que parecían excavadas directamente a la roca.

-¿Que coño…?- murmuró sorprendido.

-Vamos a explorar Kitsune- dijo alegremente Hanamichi metiéndose dentro del armario sin pensárselo dos veces. -¡Trae una linterna!- gritó Hanamichi a Kaede quien todavía no había entrado por el armario.

-_Mister Kimura_…- murmuró Xavier al ver que Kaede iba a entrar tras Hanamchi.

-Tranquilo Xavier, estaremos de vuelta antes que termines el desayuno.

-_But_…- pero Kaede no le dejó terminar y traspasó esa puerta encerrada dentro un armario hacia la oscuridad, siguiendo a Hanamichi.

Había unos cuatro escalones, luego había un rellano.

-¿Y qué crees que estaba haciendo, idiota?- dijo éste entrando y bajando los escalones mientras encendía la linterna que había cogido de encima la mesa de la cocina antes de entrar.

-¡Deja de insultarme, maldito Kitsune!

-Calla Do'aho- ordenó en seco Kaede.

-Y no me mandes callampfh- pero no pudo acabar la frase pues Kaede le puso una mano en la boca.

-¿Lo oyes?

-mmm mmm- intentó decir Hanamichi, pero no podía hablar.

-Es el mar. Esto debe llevar al fondo del acantilado. ¿Pero por donde…?- murmuró intentando ver algo en la oscuridad.

-mmmmmm

-¿Qué quieres Do'aho?

-mmm mmmmm- dijo el "pelirrojo" señalando la parte más oscura de la cueva.

-Vamos Do'aho- dijo Kaede soltando la cara del "pelirrojo" y cogiéndole de la mano para ir hacia la zona más oscura. -¡vaya vaya, un ascensor!

-Kaede, no me gusta que me trates así, y lo sabes.- le dijo Hanamichi sin prestar atención al ascensor.

-¿Preferirías que te tratara como a una muñeca de porcelana que se puede romper en cualquier momento y que te llamara amor a todas horas como hace Mitsui con Kogure?- le dijo sin siquiera mirarle examinando el ascensor.

-No pero…

-Entonces no te quejes.

-Eres odioso…

-Es parte de mi encanto- respondió secamente intentando encontrar el botón de llamada del ascensor.

-Lo sé- murmuró Hanamichi, sosteniendo la linterna en alto para alumbrarle, de forma resignada.

Entonces Kaede se giró y de improvisto se arrojó al cuello del "pelirrojo" capturando sus labios de forma pasional.

-Nunca olvides que te amo, ¿me oyes?- dijo Kaede separándose pasados unos instantes.

-Lo sé, pero a veces no lo parece.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas, prefiero mil veces que sea así que de cualquier otro modo, y lo sabes.

"Cling"

La puerta del ascensor acababa de abrirse de improviso. Los dos se miraron y entraron en el cubículo de cristal tenuemente iluminado. Luego las puertas se cerraron y empezó a descender en medio de un túnel vertical de roca.

En un acto reflejo Hanamichi se cogió de la mano de Kaede, y este la apretó para darle un valor que él mismo no sentía del todo.

El ascensor descendía lentamente y tardó un poco en llegar a bajo.

Las paredes de cristal dejaban ver la roca viva a pocos centímetros de ellos. El agujero por el que descendían no era muy grande, y pasado un rato empezaba a ser un poco claustrofóbico.

Hasta que se detuvo.

Estaban en lo que parecía una cueva. Salieron del ascensor en cuanto este abrió sus puertas. Y empezaron a andar hacia la luz. En un par de minutos se encontraron en la boca de la cueva donde había dos embarcaderos uno con un velero amarrado y otro sin ninguna embarcación.

-¡Que chulo!- exclamó Hanamichi soltando la mano de Kaede y acercándose al velero.

Realmente esa casa estaba llena de sorpresas, ¡y muy lujosas! Estuvieron mirando la embarcación, de tamaño considerable, que se veía bien cuidada. ¿Sabía Anna que había un velero?. ¿Era parte de la herencia de Joan?. ¿O había alguien más usando el embarcadero como garaje particular sin el permiso de Anna?

El mar estaba calmado y el sol empezaba a alzarse en el horizonte dando una mágica luz a esa cueva artificial escondida de miradas indiscretas.

-Do'aho, deberíamos volver. Xavier estará preocupado Además en cualquier momento puede llamar Anna diciendo que vienen hacia aquí y aún queda trabajo por hacer.

-Sí, pero no me llames Do'aho. Y prométeme que volveremos a bajar aquí luego. Quiero ver este barco de nuevo.

-Anda vamos, que a veces eres peor que un niño pequeño- dijo mientras lo llevaba a rastras en un abrazo hacia el ascensor.

Cuando llegaron arriba, Xavier les esperaba en la cocina con el desayuno a punto.

-Mister Kimura, Anna llamó hace apenas cinco minutos. Llegarán en una hora aproximadamente.

-_Thanks__ Xavier_. Hanamichi, deberíamos empezar con la comedia, no sea que luego se nos escape la risa- dijo Kaede mirándolo y pensando en si su "pelirrojo" iba a ser capaz de representar su papel.

Entonces Hanamichi cambió de postura, su cara dejó de mostrar simpatía sus labios quedaron en una posición neutra, de su bolsillo sacó lenta y meticulosamente unas gafas de pasta con el cristal sin graduar, se las puso y le miró con una mirada dura muy poco común en él.

-Soichi,- incluso el tono de voz era distinto, -¿tiene su maletín preparado?- dijo muy serio Hanamichi dejándoles a ambos descolocados y, si no fuera porque sabían de qué iba todo, seguramente asustados.

-Todavía no- Murmuró intentando no dejarse abrumar por la sorpresa.

¡Lo había olvidado por completo! La noche anterior pensaba en hacerlo lo primero al llegar, pero ése loco lo "distrajo" y se le había ido de la cabeza.

-En cuanto acabe usted de comer prepárelo. Yo estaré en la biblioteca revisando los papeles.- Hanamichi salió de la habitación con la convicción de que les había dejado a los dos sin habla.

"Es como interpretar uno de mis personajes, solo debo decir en voz alta lo que el excéntrico Masato diría si fuera el protagonista de una de mis novelas. Si no nos jugáramos la vida en ello, esto sería muy divertido". Pensó Hanamichi mientras entraba en la biblioteca con el plato con el desayuno en una mano y un baso con zumo de piña en la otra.

-¡Si mister Masato representa su papel así todo el día, no creo que tengamos mucho de qué preocuparnos!- dijo Xavier también muy sorprendido.

-Eso espero- y diciendo esto Kaede salió de la cocina y se dirigió al baño del primer piso donde al llegar Xavier había dejado el botiquín.

Cuando hubo repasado el maletín y dejado antihistamínicos camuflados en envoltorios de otros medicamentos en todos los baños de la casa y en la suite por si pasaba algo con el limón antes de tiempo, se vistió con lo que Anna le había preparado y finalmente le trajo su ropa a Hanamichi.

Lo encontró en la biblioteca enfrascado en la lectura de unos papeles y unos libros de arte japonés.

Por unos instantes Kaede se quedó en el marco de la puerta observándole: el cabello de ese color negro azabache no le quedaba del todo mal, pero no era su pelirrojo; las gafas que usaba para leer le daban un toque intelectual que le encantaba; estaba, a pesar de todo, tan sexy como siempre; su postura era erguida, orgullosa y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como siempre que estaba concentrado.

En medio de ése sentimiento que le embargaba siempre que lo observaba de ése modo, Kaede recordó cómo Hanamichi no parecía tener ningún problema en representar el señor Masato, y se encontró rogando para que siguiera así y todo acabara bien. "A pesar de todo" se dijo a si mismo "Hanamichi nunca dejará de sorprenderme".

Con una leve sonrisa en los labios tocó la puerta para que Hanamichi se percatara de su presencia y le entregó el elegante traje azul oscuro con raya diplomática que Anna había preparado para el señor Masato.

El juego empezaba a ahora.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Grissina:** _No tengo perdón por dejaros colgadas tanto tiempo, lo sé. Pero volvió la musa de los enredos y casi me veo capaz de prometer que antes de San Valentín esta batalla habrá terminado. _

_Muchas gracias por la paciencia, y por los reviews, a pesar de que la historia ha estado medio muerta por mucho tiempo._


	14. brevi tempore interiecto ··

**Grissina**: _No acostumbro a decir nada antes de un capitulo... pero he estado en silencio mucho tiempo y queria dar las gracias y pedir disculpas si he tenido a alguien esperando._

_Desde que empecé esto me han pasado muchas cosa, ha pasado mucho tiempo, y he de reconocer que no creo en esta historia como cuando la empecé, pero de todos modos prometí acabarla así que haré todo lo que pueda para terminarlo dignamente._

_A vosotras/os lectoras/es, porque vuestras palabras son mi recompensa. _

* * *

..^ ^..* ***..**_brevi tempore interiecto_..* *..^ ^..

"Ding-dong"

El timbre resonó en la amplia mansión. Hacía unos segundos que ya habían oído el ruido de los coches en la graba de la entrada. Kaede ya estaba en el recibidor preparado para abrir la puerta.

-Señorita Miró, encantada de volver a verla.- dijo Kaede al dejar pasar a Anna que iba delante.

-Señor Kimura le presento al señor Takamiya- dijo ella apartándose del umbral y dejando ver a un hombre japonés más bien bajito y rellenito que la seguía.

-Buenos días. Pasen por favor, iré a avisar al señor- dijo Kaede con todo el aplomo que pudo.

Les condujo hasta la sala comedor y les dijo:

-Siéntense por favor, enseguida vuelvo. _Xavier please_,- dijo hacia Xavier, que esperaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta del pasadizo, indicándole que se acercara -¿Señores, quieren tomar algo? ¿Señorita Miró?

-Yo sí gracias, un vaso de limonada por favor- dijo ella con su sonrisa.

Kaede mandó a Xavier a buscar el zumo para Anna y ante la negativa de los hombres de Takamiya y éste mismo a tomar nada Kaede les ofreció sentarse y tras eso salió de la sala para ir a buscar a Hanamichi.

"Konc-knoc"

-Adelante- dijo un poco inseguro Hanamichi. Había oído los coches, el timbre y la puerta, pero no se había atrevido a salir de la biblioteca.

-Señor Masato- dijo Kaede entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él. Cuando se sintió a salvo, lejos del oído de los malos, habló más tranquilo. -Anna ha llegado. Takamiya y sus hombres esperan en la sala.

-¿Está…?- susurró Hanamichi.

-Sí- respondió sin necesidad de preguntar de quien hablaba.

Ambos hicieron silencio por unos instantes.

-No han pedido nada.- añadió Kaede acercándose a la silla frente el escritorio pero sin sentarse.

-Es normal, supongo.- dijo algo dubitativo Hanamichi. -Bien, tardaremos aún un par de minutos en salir. Siéntate, quiero acabar de leer este texto.

-¿Crees que es prudente?

-Un hombre como yo no permite nunca que sus invitados marquen el ritmo de la velada. Yo soy dueño y señor de mi tiempo, y dispongo de él según me convenga, no según les convenga a los demás. Debería saberlo Soichi- dijo Hanamichi secamente, volviendo repentinamente a su papel de excéntrico.

-Sí señor- le siguió el juego Kaede aunque no sabía a que venía el cambio.

-Lea esto Soichi, este texto es sumamente interesante- y le alargó lo que parecía un manuscrito. Pero en él había un garabato hecho por él mismo:

"Una sombra por debajo la puerta. No se fían de nosotros. Estate alerta. Debemos advertir a Akira y Anna. No te alejes mucho de mí."

-Señor permítame recordarle que tenemos invitados -dijo Kaede unos minutos después cuando recuperó el habla tras leer lo del papel.

-Sí Soichi, ¿podría usted traerme mi bastón? No tengo ganas de salir con la silla de ruedas.

-¿Se encuentra usted con fuerza?- la pregunta iba más para Hanamichi que para Masato.

-Claro que sí. Soichi recuerda que no me gusta que pongas en duda nada de lo que digo. Un día de estos me encontrarás de mal humor y te echaré.

-Lo tendré en cuenta señor- le dijo Kaede con dificultad para amagar en su tono de voz el desagrado de obedecer ordenes de ése modo y de ser reprendido por estupideces, a la vez que el miedo a ser descubiertos.

Tras ese periodo de tiempo que Jun había propuesto que dejaran pasar cuando Takamiya llegara, salieron de la biblioteca.

-Señor Takamiya, es un honor recibirle en mi casa.

-El honor es mío señor Masato.

-Ui, veo que viene usted muy acompañado- dijo Hanamichi recalcando el "muy" -¿Soichi ya les has ofrecido algo a estos hombres? Sí claro que lo has hecho, ¿pero por qué no han tomado nada? Después de un viaje tan largo seguro que les apetece algo fresco. Soichi acompáñeles a la cocina para que Xavier pueda servirles un buen almuerzo. Así no molestarán mientras el señor Takamiya y yo hablamos de negocios.

-Sí señor. Señores si quieren seguirme la cocina está por aquí- Kaede se maravillaba de lo bien que lo hacía Hanamichi. A pesar de todos los temores demostrados los días anteriores, ahora parecía tan seguro de si mismo que hasta le daba miedo a que se propasara con la actuación o se confiara demasiado.

-¿No le molestará verdad señor Takamiya?- agregó Hanamichi al ver que todos los hombres esperaban el consentimiento de éste para abandonar la habitación. Era un movimiento algo arriesgado, pero Hanamichi no se veía capaz de seguir actuando con tantos hombres armados mirándole.

-No claro, como no- dijo un poco molesto Takamiya, pero cediendo al ver que no tenía opción si no quería empezar con mal pie la visita.

-Soichi luego tráeme mi baso de limonada, me lo he dejado en la biblioteca- dicho esto, dio por completo la espalda a Kaede y se centró completamente en el tipo que estaba sentado delante suyo.

Era un hombre mayor, como ya le habían explicado Anna y Akira tenía el pelo gris, los ojos negros, las facciones muy marcadas y un notable sobrepeso.

–¿Sabe?, no me gustan los hombres tan musculosos. Me ponen nervioso.- empezó a decir a modo de disculpa Hanamichi en un tono tan distendido como le fue posible. -Habrá notado que mi ayudante Kimura no es muy corpulento, solo lo suficiente como para ayudarme cuando es necesario. Incluso Xavier es más bien delgadito.- Hanamichi hizo una ligera pausa y luego añadió a modo de burla. -Con demasiado músculo me da la impresión de que son un poco bobos.

-No le falta razón señor Masato, no le falta razón- dijo un poco más tranquilo el señor Takamiya, al sentirse cómodo con el tono distendido que usaba Hanamichi.

Hanamichi sabía que alguien como él no había llegado a jefe por buena persona, estaba seguro que era despótico y prepotente, y él también sabía representar ése papel de líder arrogante. "Después de todo, quizá sí sirvieron de algo los años de gamberrismo con la gundam" pensó.

-Gracias Soichi- dijo Hanamichi cuando Kaede le dejó el baso de Tang* de limón en la mesa que había entre él y Takamiya. El moreno se retiró de nuevo con una leve reverencia y se dispuso a esperar.

-¿Ha tenido un buen viaje?- preguntó Hanamichi empezando todo el protocolo de hacer que Takamiya se sintiera en su salsa y dejara de estar a la defensiva.

-Sí, gracias- contestó algo seco Takamiya.

-Qué suerte- exclamó Hanamichi -porque yo tuve un viaje bastante malo. ¿Puede creerse que no me dejaron volar hasta el aeropuerto de Girona con mi avión, y tuvimos que aterrizar en Reus? Si no fuera por que el médico me ha mandado pasar unos días cerca del mar no volvería a éste país. Tres horas en coche del aeropuerto hasta aquí. ¿Cómo le parece?

-Sí, yo también sufrí estos contratiempos cuando viajaba en mi jet privado. Ahora viajo en vuelos comerciales siempre que puedo. No sabe usted la de problemas que uno se evita con aduanas viajando con compañías comerciales.

-Supongo que el papeleo tiene que ser horrible cuando uno viaja tanto como usted.

-Supongo, pero para eso están los empleados.

-Evidentemente, se les paga para que hagan algo útil- dijo Hanamichi sin estar muy seguro de si estaban entrando en un terreno poco seguro.

-Y la de cosas que pueden llegar a hacer por esa paga, señor Masato- dijo Takamiya en tono fardón.

Hanamichi llegó a dudar si preguntar a qué se refería como parecía que Takamiya deseaba que hiciera y así exponerse a que se le notara que no sabía de qué le hablaba, o cambiar de tema para evitarse eso último pero logrando quizás, hacer enfadar al mafioso por no dejarle contar sus batallitas. Por suerte las ansias de alardear de Takamiya eran tantas que Hanamichi no tuvo que decir nada, él solo empezó a hablar.

-¿Puede creerse que tengo hombres que incluso se han acostado con quien era necesario para lograr lo que les había mandado hacer? todo por la paga al final del día.

-Hay gente que haría cualquier cosa para salvar su trabajo, y más para salvar la vida.

-Nadie ha hablado de perder vidas- dijo el hombre poniéndose a la defensiva de nuevo.

-Pero hay ciertas cosas que van implícitas al trabajo que uno elije, y usted tiene fama de ser un jefe muy estricto.

-Me gusta el trabajo bien hecho, señor Masato, eso no es ningún crimen. Por eso solo trabajan conmigo los mejores.

-Por eso accedí a recibirle en persona señor Takamiya. Aunque no habrá venido de tan lejos para hablar de sus empelados- le insinuó Hanamichi dando un pequeño sorbo del refresco, intentando cambiar de tema y no darle tiempo a Takamiya para que se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo para colocarse por encima de él.

Todo era un juego de apariencias, donde el más gallito ganaba; y Hanamichi se sentía razonablemente a salvo porque había jugado a eso toda su juventud, se sentía seguro en ése papel, mientras fuera él quien dominara la situación. "Todo irá bien" se repetía mentalmente.

-Ciertamente no- reconoció Takamiya.

-Pues usted dirá- le invitó a exponerle su caso Hanamichi.

-La verdad es que hice un hallazgo muy importante hace poco, pero antes de invertir en él desearía asegurarme que es autentico.

-Si quien le vende algo no puede confirmarle a autenticidad… yo no me fiaría.- comentó Hanamichi en tono altivo.

-Bueno, el caso es que uno no siempre recurre a vendedores convencionales,- dijo el hombre, con lo que a Hanamichi le pareció, de nuevo, un poco de prepotencia y fanfarronería.

-Oh- comentó Hanamichi sonriendo, siguiéndole el juego, haciendo como si saber esa información le hiciera respetarle algo más. –Pero incluso si quien me lo quisiera vender no pudiera asegurar que…

-Vender no sería la palabra en este caso- dijo dándole una mirada significativa.

-Claro, era solo una forma de hablar. Quien no ha tomado prestado alguna cosa que otra alguna vez…

-Lo ha dicho usted no yo- dijo Takamiya y luego añadió –Nunca se me ocurriría ser de esos que actúan… digamos que de forma poco ortodoxa- comentó con voz grave el hombre.

-Obviamente- dijo Hanamichi, en un tono exageradamente teatral.

-Claro está que yo prefiero pagar por aquello que deseo aunque sepa que puedo obtenerlo por otros medios menos costosos- declaró Takamiya, en un tono que dejaba a entender precisamente todo lo contrario.

-Como todos, obviamente- dijo Hanamichi siguiéndole la corriente.

-¡.¡.¡.¡.Ja ja ja!.!.!.!.- rió estrepitosamente el hombre, y con él Hanamichi:

-¡.¡.¡.Ja ja ja!.!.!.- rió Hanamichi recuperando su risa de tensai.

Todos quedaron helados donde estaban por un momento al oír a los dos hombres proferir tal carcajada. Pero sobretodo dos personas entre ellos, pues hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno de ellos había oído esa risa estridente a ese volumen. Ni Akira, ni Kaede habían oído reír así a Hanamichi en años, desde el instituto prácticamente.

-¡Y yo que pensaba que ya no quedaba gente con buen sentido del humor en nuestro ramo!- exclamó el señor Takamiya.

-Eso es porque no nos habíamos conocido- comentó Hanamichi un poco altivo, pero con una leve sonrisa maligna en los labios. Lo cierto es que a pesar de los nervios le estaba divirtiendo eso de hacerse pasar por malo.

-Bueno, no es que no haya intentado que esto sucediera antes, ha sido usted alguien difícil de localizar.- le soltó Takamiya con la esperanza de sonsacarle algo de información personal.

-Gracias- dijo Hanamichi como si le hubiera dado un cumplido.

El señor Takamiya, lejos de enfadarse por que su pregunta no hubiera sido respondida, se echó a reír de nuevo.

-Menudo carácter tiene señor Masato.- dijo Takamiya en un tono muy distinto al usado hasta entonces, cuando pudo dejar de reír, con cierta complicidad que Hanamichi no sabía si debía temer. -He de reconocer que hace honor a su reputación, como mínimo en lo referente a sus excentricidades. Aunque es usted más joven de lo que esperaba.

-Los años no perdonan, quizá parezco joven, pero ya no soy quien era- dijo Hanamichi recordando de repente que estaba representando a alguien enfermo.

-¿Y quien era usted?- preguntó Takamiya en un tono demasiado amable para ser bueno.

-Oh- dijo un poco nervioso Hanamichi por el aire que tomaba la conversación, tocaba improvisar. -Desgraciadamente he sido siempre el mismo hombre con la salud delicada, aunque a pesar de todo antes podía hacer muchas más cosas que ahora. Los años…- suspiró algo teatralmente.

-Tengo entendido que tuvo un grave ataque hace poco- dijo Takamiya que seguía hablando muy amablemente como si su salud le preocupara de verdad.

-Oh, no debe preocuparse por eso. Ya ve usted mismo que estoy perfectamente. La nueva medicación me funciona mucho mejor. Aunque sí que a veces daría todo lo que tengo por poder dejar las dichosas pastillas.

-Bueno entiendo como se siente- dijo el hombre en tono comprensivo.

-¿Ha estado enfermo también?- preguntó Hanamichi temiendo que le dijera que sí y que por su experiencia descubriera algún fallo en su actuación del enfermo señor Masato.

-Oh no, gracias a dios tengo una salud de hierro. Pero a veces sí que uno mira atrás y piensa en si no era mejor todo cuando no tenía tanto pero era un poco más libre- por primera y última vez ese día Hanamichi tuvo la sensación que ese hombre le decía algo de corazón.

-¿Acarrea usted muchas responsabilidades?- quizá ahora que parecía haber dejado ese tono dulzón de lado se le soltaría la lengua pensó Hanamichi.

-El negocio ha crecido mucho los últimos años, hemos pasado por una buena época, y la verdad es que entre una cosa y otra me he mantenido muy activo. Demasiado activo a veces.

-Si el trabajo está bien hecho uno no está nunca demasiado activo- comentó Hanamichi.

-Estos últimos tiempos hemos trabajado tanto fuera de Japón que apenas he pasado por casa, y la verdad es que mi mujer no está muy satisfecha. No es que me lo haya dicho pero esas cosas se notan, ¿sabe usted?- dijo el hombre esperando claramente una respuesta por parte de Hanamichi.

-Bueno supongo- dijo dudando qué decir -no estoy casado como ya debe saber.

-Sí- dijo con una ligera sonrisa ese hombre, como si Hanamichi acabara de decirle algo que esperaba oír. -Bueno la cuestión es que voy a tomarme unas buenas vacaciones y para hacerme perdonar las ausencias quería regalarle a mi mujer algo especial. Supe de la existencia de este antiguo recopilatorio de Haikus; y aquí me tiene; por eso quería que usted me lo autentificara, porque no iba a regalarle una baratija a mi mujer- dijo sacándose del bolsillo de la americana un papel doblado, que resultó ser una fotocopia del documento en cuestión, y entregándosela.

Hanamichi se miró el papel desconcertado. No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante eso. No esperaba que le dieran una fotocopia.

-¿Se puede saber que es esto?- dijo en un tono neutro.

-Una fotocopia del documento que quiero que autentifique- Takamiya había vuelto a su modo meloso, que a Hanamichi le resultaba terriblemente molesto y a la vez lo reconocía como realmente peligroso.

-¿Pero se puede saber por quien me toma?- dijo con un dejo de enfado en la voz Hanamichi sin dejarse amedrentar- ¿Cree usted que firmaré papel alguno de autentificación de nada sin haberlo comprobado yo con mis propias manos? Mire señor Takamiya, no sé con quien cree usted que está hablando, pero éste no es el modo en que trabajo, y desde luego nadie se atreverá a tratarme de ese modo bajo mi propio techo.

-Usted perdone señor Masato. Pero tenía entendido que su conocimiento sobre el tema era tal, que con solo ver la escritura y los gravados podría autentificar cualquier texto de este tipo- se disculpó empalagosamente.

-Será usted el que tendrá que perdonarme- dijo Hanamichi en un intento de simular ese tono tan molesto que el hombre usaba, y luego en un tono rudo y frío como el de Kaede cuando estaba enfadado continuó, -pero yo tenía entendido que era usted un experto en arte. Pero veo que, o bien no lo es, o me toma el pelo, porque como tal experto debería saber que sin tocar el papel, sin olerlo, sin ver el color real de las tintas usadas, incluso sin las pruebas químicas es imposible hacer nada. Así que, si me disculpa, ya puede tomar su fotocopia y salir de mi casa- para alivio de todos agregó: -A no ser que empiece usted a tomarse esto con un poco de seriedad, deje las sospechas idiotas a un lado, y me muestre de una vez ese documento. No tendrá mejor forma de descubrir si soy quien digo que soy que dejándome ver el documento.

-Veo que sabe de qué habla- dijo sorprendido Takamiya por un momento dejando de lado el tono dulzón de nuevo.

-Llevo muchos años dedicándome a esto. ¿A estas alturas debería, no cree usted?- dijo fríamente y con sarcasmo Hanamichi.

-No era eso lo que me habían dicho.

-Pues le han informado mal. Ahora, si es tan amable de sacar el original, si es que lo tiene, porque con tanto teatro empiezo a dudarlo.

Parecía que se había librado de una de buena. Como mínimo ahora la sospecha de que no fuera un experto parecía a punto de desaparecer, aunque si ese hombre seguía desconfiando de él mucho rato eso acabaría mal.

-No debería usted dudar de mí señor Masato, solo velaba por mis intereses- dijo otra vez en tono dulzón sacando de una carpeta verde que llevaba en su maletín de piel marrón, y que hasta ahora había estado recostado en el sofá a su lado, un pergamino.

-Entonces tampoco debería dudar usted de mí. A ver que trae usted aquí. ¿Supongo que habrá hecho analizar la tinta y el papel?- dijo Hanamichi sin esconder la curiosidad por el pergamino.

-Por supuesto. Aquí tiene los resultados del laboratorio- le dijo entregándole un sobre marrón todavía por abrir.

-¿No los ha abierto usted? Me extraña.

-Nunca conseguí entender todo eso del carbono catorce y el carbono doce. Así que para qué molestarme.

Mientras abría el sobre Hanamichi le dijo:

-Si realmente tiene interés en aprenderlo mi ayudante es muy bueno en eso de la química. Seguro que podría instruirle- le dijo en tono altivo con toda la intención de ofenderle. Takamiya había estado intentando desenmascararle, pero él no iba dejare atrapar fácilmente, actuaría tan excéntricamente como fuera necesario para ello.

Kaede estaba a punto de salir a la sala con más jugo de limón, cuando Xavier le indicó con la cabeza que no se precipitara y esperara un poco. Pero a Kaede se le hacía difícil. Había estado esperando en la cocina con Xavier y los hombres de Takamiya, todos pendientes de la conversación de esos dos hombres en la sala. Todos preocupados por las idas y venidas de tensión entre sus jefes, pero él más que nadie. El hombre que había en esa sala intentando no ser descubierto era su hombre no su jefe y a pesar de que confiaba en sus dotes de actor, sabía que sus ojos podían llegara ser tan transparentes que lo delataran. A demás de que Hanamichi solía empezar a decir estupideces cuando se ponía demasiado nervioso, eso si no se quedaba sin habla, pensó melancólico recordando cuando se declaró en esa triste habitación de hospital tras noches en vela a su lado.

-Estas miniaturas son muy hermosas señor Masato, estoy seguro que a su mujer, le encantarían. Pero me temo que son una simple copia.

-¿Tan seguro está?

-Seguramente lo que dice en éste sobre lo confirmará, pero a pesar de que las miniaturas son una copia perfecta de la época, y que el papel y la tinta seguramente son lo bastante antiguos, el texto es clave. Estos haikus tienen poco más de diez años.

Takamiya no dijo nada. Hanamichi abrió el sobre del laboratorio y leyó los resultados de las pruebas.

-No me atrevería a catalogarlo de baratija, pues alguien se ha tomado muchas molestias para que este pergamino pareciera real. Como suponía, han usado tinta y papel de hace doscientos años y han reproducido a la perfección los grabados de esa época. Pero el autor de estos Haikus sigue vivo, así que no son de hace doscientos años, se lo aseguro. Es una pena que se haya tomado tantas molestias para encontrarme, solo por un documento que un estudiante de segundo de carrera ya habría notado que era falso.- le dijo devolviéndole el sobre con los análisis y el documento.

-Un sabio me dijo una vez: primero prueba, luego confía.

-Kimura me ha advertido a menudo que soy demasiado romántico, pero uno siempre alberga la esperanza de que entre caballeros de nuestro nivel el código de honor entre ladrones todavía podrá aplicarse.

-Usted parece muy seguro de saber con quien habla señor Misato, pero la experiencia me ha enseñado que a veces nada es lo que parece, y usted podría no ser quien dice ser.

-Usted sin embargo no puede huir de su reputación. Sus trabajos hablan por usted.

-No crea la mitad de lo que dicen.

-Y aun así la mitad que queda es impresionante. Ha trabajado usted museos tan importantes como el Luvre, el Guggenheim, el Metropolitan, y recuerdo con especial admiración una colección de sustraída de la Tate Galery en Londres hará unos tres años…

-Bueno- dijo algo abrumado Takamiya –Lo de la Tate fue realmente uno de mis mejores trabajos, he de admitirlo. Pero no me gusta alardear de ello. Porque además luego siempre me acaban atribuyendo otros trabajos con los que no tengo nada que ver.

-Lo sé. Hace poco me llegó el falso rumor que usted había entrado en el MoMA de New York.

-Sí, el trabajo era parecido al mío, pero a mí nunca me ha interesado el arte moderno. Quien quiera que fuera no fui yo, ni mis hombres. Es más, hace muchos meses que no viajo a Estados Unidos.

-Podría ser peor. Podrían haber intentado incriminarle en algún otro caso mucho menos elegante y sofisticado.

-Supongo que sí. Aunque no alcanzo a comprender cómo llegó usted a saber de ése rumor…

-Digamos que conozco a alguien, que conoce al alguien, que estuvo interesado en una de las piezas sustraídas del MoMA que quería una segunda opinión y a mí siempre me ha gustado el arte moderno.

-Es usted más versátil de lo esperaba.

-Desde que hace unos años salió el catálogo nacional de arte, editado por el gobierno, y en la elaboración del cual he de admitir que colaboré extraoficialmente, queda poco trabajo por hacer en mi campo. Digamos que he tenido que ampliar mis horizontes para no aburrirme. Lo que me hace pensar que deberíamos volver al tema de su visita o se nos hará tarde, a no ser que tenga usted intención de quedarse a comer.

-Es muy generosa su oferta pero me esperan en el puerto en un par de horas así que lo de la comida tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión.

-En ese caso, si es tan amable de mostrarme qué le ha traído hasta mí nos pondremos manos a la obra.

Entonces Takamiya sacó un pequeño tubo de plástico de la cartera de piel y se lo extendió a Hanamichi, quien lleno de curiosidad a la vez que aterrorizado por si no reconocía lo que contenía ése estuche, lo abrió.

De él sacó una tela cuidadosamente enrollada y envuelta con un hermoso pañuelo de seda.

Por un instante Hanamichi no supo muy bien qué hacer. El lienzo que tenía en las manos era rápidamente identificable, pero creer que podía estar sosteniendo el original le daba sensación de vértigo.

-Veo que sabe lo que tiene entre manos- murmuró complacido Takamiya de nuevo con voz de fanfarrón.

-Y, tanto si es el original como una copia, vale su peso en oro. ¿Le importa si me acerco a la mesa…? esto necesito examinarlo con más luz- dijo Hanamichi levantándose con cuidado con el bastón y dirigiéndose a la mesa de cristal que ocupaba el centro del comedor y dónde llegaba toda la luz que entraba por los enormes ventanales de la sala comedor. –Es magnifico. No soy un experto en este autor, pero parece auténtico, sí señor- murmuró Hanamichi sacándose las gafas y sustituyéndolas por otras más pequeñas que llevaba en el bolsillo de la camisa, que eran como una lupa para ver más de cerca.

-Estos sí los he abierto- murmuró Takamiya al extenderle un sobre marrón como el de antes, esta vez mucho más arrugado, y efectivamente abierto.

Hanamichi los cogió y volvió a ponerse las primeras gafas para leer el papel.

En ese momento Kaede entró a la sala con una bandeja con dos vasos de limonada.

-Señor Masato, le traigo más limonada. He traído una para el señor Takamiya por si le apetecía.

-Gracias Soichi, es muy amable. ¿Por cierto ha llamado ya a la farmacia?

-Todavía no señor, iba a hacerlo cuando llegaron los señores.

-Pues no tarde en hacerlo o le tocará ir hasta el pueblo a por el paquete- dijo sin levantar la vista de los análisis que estaba leyendo, sin querer mirar a Kaede.

-Ahora mismo llamo señor. ¿Quiere usted algo más señor?- preguntó Kaede entre sorprendido y asustado por la actuación del Tensai, y harto de ser tan servicial pensando en que todo iba a acabar pronto, pues si le pedía que llamara a la farmacia es que había logrado que Takamiya confesara algo, o que tenía ya en sus manos el documento auténtico. Y solo hacía una hora que habían llegado. ¿Como era posible que tras diez años de conocerse el "pelirrojo" todavía le sorprendiera tanto?

-De momento no Soichi, vaya a llamar o cerrarán- dijo en tono ausente, dejando de lado el papel solo para mirar a Takamiya y volver a abalanzarse sobre la tela que yacía encima la mesa.

La clave estaba dicha, el papel era el auténtico, ya faltaba muy poco, parecía que todo iba a ir mucho más rápido de lo esperado. Solo faltaba que nada se complicara.

Dirigiéndose de nuevo a su invitado Hanamichi prosiguió con el estudio de los análisis. Se dio cuenta que hablar por hablar hasta entonces había sido fácil, pero que ahora decir si ése magnífico lienzo era o no auténtico y convencer de ello a Takamiya ya no iba a ser tan fácil.

Ahora que empezaba a perder la sensación de dominar él la situación empezó a tomarse el zumo de limón que Kaede acababa de traer. A pesar de que para él el sabor a limón era tan malo como el del Tang que había tomado hasta entonces, con solo dejar aquel líquido ácido en su lengua unos instantes supo que, ahora sí, eso estaba hecho de limón de verdad.

-Vaya vaya, curioso, muy curioso.- Comentó Hanamichi intentando no dejar ver que el sabor a limón le daba nauseas, cuando hubo expuesto en voz alta todos los parámetros del estudio que tenía en la mano, y los resultados obtenidos por quien sabe qué laboratorio

-¿Que es eso tan curioso?- Quiso saber al acto Takamiya.

-Que la tinta sea más vieja que el papel. Deberían ser de la misma época, pero parecen tener una diferencia de unos cien años. Aunque al ver qué documento me trae… lo que ha ocurrido no es tan extraordinario. Este tipo de cosas podrían hacerle bailar el coco a uno si no sabe con quien se las tiene, ¿sabe usted?

-No entiendo qué me dice, pero espero que sean buenas noticias.

-Bien, creo que sí, a su mujer le hubiera gustado… de estar usted casado.

-¿Así que es autentico?- preguntó el japonés entre emocionado por la noticia y descolocado porque a pesar de que por un momento había llegado a creer que ese hombre le engañaba parecía ser el auténtico Masato.

-A primera vista lo parece, pero me gustaría comprobar un par de cosas más, antes de aventurarme con nada más. ¿Tiene usted mucha prisa para autentificarlo?

-¿Por que? Creí que podría hacerlo usted hoy mismo- Takamiya no pudo esconder un dejo de preocupación en la voz. En sus planes no entraba el quedarse más de veinticuatro horas en España.

-Sí, pero quisiera hacer una consulta a un amigo de Alemania. Es un experto en este autor, y puesto que conoce tan bien su obra, su opinión serviría de mucho.

-Es que tenía previsto volver a casa mañana mismo, porque… será el aniversario de mi mujer, y quería regalárselo,…- dijo dando a entender que el motivo de su partida no era de su incumbencia de un modo mas o menos diplomático.

-Así que realmente, solo quería asegurarse que no compraba una baratija- dijo Hanamichi.

-Exacto, veo que me comprende.

-Perfectamente. Bien entonces tendrá que conformarse con solo una opinión. En cuanto Kimura vuelva pasaremos a mi despacho dónde podré firmarle los papeles de autentificación esta pieza. Porque supongo que querrá dicho documento, incluso si solo es para regalárselo a su mujer.- Dijo Hanamichi volviendo al sofá, y dejando adrede la hermosa pintura extendida encima de la mesa.

-Así es.

-Los honorarios serán los acordados.

-Evidentemente.

-En ese caso ya casi estamos. Siéntese, tranquilo que cuando Kimura vuelva lo recogerá. Siéntese.

-He notado que no tiene usted guardias-. Dijo el hombre al sentarse algo receloso de dejar semejante antigüedad extendida de ese modo en la mesa.

-Creí que le había dicho que no me gustaban esa clase de hombres. Además como más fácil se lo pones a los ladrones menos cosas te rompen por el camino. Y si son realmente buenos van a robar de todas formas así que decidí prescindir de ellos. Y como ha dicho usted antes, mi seguridad recae en la dificultad de encontrarme. Además, a más gente, más posibilidades que te traicionen.

Hanamichi empezaba a notar los efectos de la alergia al limón. Pronto llegaría el momento de retirarse. Para no agraviar su estado, decidió no beber más, no quería que al final tuvieran que pincharle de verdad el puñetero antihistamínico, por culpa de la limonada.

-Es usted un hombre muy receloso, veo.

-Como todos, señor Takamiya. Si no lo fuera usted también, no habría traído con usted a tantos hombres de su confianza para vigilar todos mis movimientos, los de Soichi, incluso los del pobre Xavier.

Siguieron hablando un rato más en una aparente familiaridad y confianza, hasta que apareció de nuevo Kaede.

Esa fue una conversación que, como el resto, estaba siendo gravada por tres equipos electrónicos de escucha distintos colocados por toda la casa.

* * *

**Grissina**: _Tang es un refresco que se prepara con unos polvos y agua fresca, que yo sepa hay de limón y naranja._


	15. simul ·

.. ^ ^ .. * * .. __simul__ .. * * .. ^ ^ ..

-Oye, el mayordomo va a llamar por teléfono, deberíamos seguirle- dijo uno de los hombres de Takamiya a otro. Estaba en la cocina comiendo lo que Xavier les había preparado.

-Ya voy yo. Comed tranquilos, yo ya he terminado- se ofreció uno de ellos que no había dicho nada en toda la mañana.

-¡Akira no me extraña que sigas tan delgado, con lo poco que comes!- bromearon todos en el fondo agradecidos por no tener que dejar la comida a medias.

Akira no les izo caso, y se dirigió hacia el estudio donde acababa de entrar Kaede.

Desde la cocina oyeron como, educadamente, llamaba a la puerta:

"knoc-knoc"

-¿Si?- había preguntado Kaede, el supuesto mayordomo, des de dentro la habitación.

-Disculpa- dijo Akira mientras abría la habitación- me preguntaba si podría llamar un momento.- añadió entrando en la habitación.

-Oh sí, por supuesto, en cuanto haya llamado al pueblo. Si no llamo a la farmacia antes que cierren me meteré en un buen lío, ¿sabe?- lo que los de la cocina no podían ver es que Kaede le decía con gestos que cerrara la puerta para poder habar con él.

-Tranquilo no hay, prisa. ¿Le importa si espero aquí? Los muchachos han encendido los cigarrillos en la cocina y el humo me ahoga.- Mintió como excusa para poder quedarse al tiempo que con la cabeza le indico que no debían cerrar la puerta. Kaede enseguida entendió que tenía razón, que de otro modo uno de ellos se colocaría detrás de la puerta para escucharles, como ya había ocurrido antes.

Kaede tomó el teléfono, y marco un numero que tenía anotado en un papel.

"piiip- piiip"

El teléfono no sonó mucho rato. Lo cogieron rápido. Una voz masculina contestó.

-Buenos dias- dijo en ingles Kaede – Soy mister Kimura. Llamaba para… sí … exacto, Mister Masato necesita otra. … Oh no, con solo otra habrá suficiente. … Ok … lo estaré esperando,… si, es algo urgente. … No, no hay problema, … Muchas gracias. … nos vemos en unos minutos. Adiós.

-¿Viene alguien?- preguntó Akira en tono casual, a pesar de que tenía el ceño fruncido. Sabía pocos detalles del plan pero esa llamada solo podía significar que la poli estaba a punto de entrar en acción.

-El muchacho de la farmacia nos sube los medicamentos del señor Masato hasta aquí y de este modo yo no tengo que separarme de él.

-No parece muy enfermo.

-Lo está. Aquí tiene el teléfono señor…- esperó Kaede a que el otro se presentara.

-Sendoh, Akira Sendoh- respondió Akira alargando la mano hacia Kaede, pero este no se la cogió. Solo le alargó el mismo trozo de papel que Hanamichi había garabateado anteriormente, con una línea añadida por él mismo:

"¡Avisa a Anna que Marc llega en 10 min, yo me llevo a Hanamichi arriba ya!"

-Cuando acabe cierre la puerta del estudio- dijo fríamente.

Y salió del estudio dejando en él a Sendoh aún aturdido por el frío recibimiento de Kaede y preocupado por saberse tan cerca de una condena que no terminaría nunca de pagar.

-¡Ah! Soichi te estábamos esperando. Pasaremos al estudio para firmar los papeles. Pero trae mi silla, creo que no me encuentro muy bien- Hanamichi empezaba a estar muy pálido.

-En seguida- dijo apresuradamente, -señor- añadió luego al recordar que todavía estaban haciendo el paripé.

Tan rápido como pudo sin echarse a correr Kaede sacó la silla de la biblioteca y volvió al comedor.

-¿Señor, le ayudo?- Se ofreció Kaede al ver que Hanamichi parecía tan mareado como para no poder tenderse en pie solo.

-Sí gracias Soichi- cómo si le costara mucho levantarse, Hanamichi se puso en pié apoyado en Kaede, y lentamente se sentó en la silla.

-¿Has llamado a la farmacia?- preguntó cerrando los ojos como si intentara dejar pasar un dolor que no sentía.

-El muchacho ahora sube- contestó Kaede servicialmente sin disimular la cara de preocupación, pues Hanamichi estaba muy pálido y no sabía hasta que punto estaba fingiendo.

-¿Quien sube?- preguntó el señor Takamiya entonces algo alarmado.

-¡Oh! un muchacho del pueblo que me trae las dichosas medicinas- dijo Hanamichi intentando sacar hierro al asunto. Pero lo curioso del caso es que como más se esforzaba Hanamichi en hacer como si se encontrara bien, más evidente era que le ocurría algo.

-¿Señor se encuentra usted bien?- preguntó Kaede cuando vio que Hanamichi entrecerraba los ojos de nuevo.

-En cuanto me haya tomado la medicación estaré perfectamente- dijo Hanamichi sin querer admitir lo mal que se sentía.

-¿Señor Takamiya, le importaría esperar aquí? Llevaré al señor a su habitación- dijo resueltamente Kaede con todo el alomo del mundo.

-Pero los papeles…- balbuceó Takamiya mirando la pintura encima de la mesa y al propio señor Misato que parecía encontrarse realmente mal.

-Tendrán que esperar señor. Le prometo que en cuanto llegue el chico con las medicinas todo irá bien.- dijo Kaede muy convencido, pero más para tranquilizar a Hanamichi que a Takamiya.- Ahora si me permite.

-Si quiere uno de mis hombres puede ayudarle a subir al señor Masato a su habitación.- dijo Takamiya en su tono meloso, que pensaba que había gato encerrado en la relación entre el señor Misato y su ayudante, y no le gustaba un pelo saber del cierto qué relación había entre ellos.

-No será necesario.- dijo Kaede temiéndose lo peor, pues con uno de esos gorilas cerca todo iba a complicarse para ellos.

-Insisto.-dijo Takamiya dejando ver que no se fiaba de ellos.

Kaede no sabía qué más decir. No podía decir que no quería la presencia de sus hombres arriba cuando llegara la poli para que el momento de la detención fuera lo mas seguro posible para ellos dos.

Y en ese momento apareció Sendoh por la puerta. Había oído toda la conversación al salir del despacho, así que se apresuró a ir él antes que nadie más de la cocina fuera llamado para eso.

-Mire, este es Sendoh, él le ayudará con mucho gusto- añadió Takamiya al verle, para que Kaede no se pudiera negar.

Y a pesar de que en esos momentos odiaba a Sendoh con todas sus fuerzas por haberles metido en semejante lío, un peso horrible cayó de sus hombros al ver que era él y no otro el que había aparecido.

-Como quiera- aceptó lánguidamente, -aunque repito, no es necesario- dicho eso, Kaede tomó la silla de ruedas, dónde un pálido Hanamichi estaba inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados, y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

Subieron a la torre, y cerraron la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Estás bien?- le susurró Kaede a la oreja a Hanamichi.

El "pelirrojo" negó con la cabeza. Estaba mareado, ahora le salían los nervios de la actuación, y además le daba pánico que le tuvieran que pinchar. Los tenues efectos del limón en su cuerpo no le ayudaban para nada a tranquilizarse y recobrar el color.

-Levanta el brazo, que te tumbaré en la cama- murmuró Kaede cuando llegaron a la habitación.

Akira hizo ademán de acercarse para ayudar

-No te acerques, no quiero ni que lo toques, ¿me has oído?- le bufó Kaede antes que tocara a Hanamichi.

-¿Que ocurre Kaa… Soichi?- dijo sin abrir los ojos Hanamichi sintiendo que quizá acababa de meter la pata.

-Nada Hana, tranquilo, es solo Sendoh.

-Antes me llamabas Akira- dijo el otro con tono triste.

-Antes éramos amigos. Y ya hace mucho tiempo de eso- dijo Kaede sentando a Hanamichi en la cama -anda túmbate, que te traeré un poco de agua- le dijo apartándole los cabellos de la frente amarada de sudor fría, en una tierna caricia.

-Déjalo Kae, quédate aquí.- le dijo Hanamichi que no quería separarse de Kaede un segundo más hasta que todo hubiera terminado. -¿Dónde está Anna?

-En la cocina con Xavier- contestó Akira.

Si no hubiera estado demasiado mareado para estar seguro, Hanamichi habría jurado que había cierto resentimiento en su voz.

-En ese caso debemos esperar, todo va según lo planeado, si bajas y llega Marc podrías tener problemas. Yo estaré bien siempre que no me pinches- dijo volviendo a sonreír para tranquilizarle.

Lo de la alergia al limón no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero era algo que necesitaban, pues una cosa es hacerse pasar por otro, otra es conseguir que se traguen que no te encuentras bien. En su caso el limón era perfecto. De joven ya lo había usado con su padre cuando no quería ir al colegio, unos sorbos de limonada y le entraban unos mareos, se ponía pálido y si no descansaba le subía la fiebre. Efectos que se le pasaban en seguida con un antihistamínico. Cuando Kaede propuso usarlo para poder retirarse en el momento de la detención, Hanamichi maldijo el día en que le contó los efectos del limón en su organismo a Kaede.

Por si fuera poco, éste había tenido la idea de que el antihistamínico era mas rápido inyectado, por si tenían que salir corriendo. Pero si podía evitarse el pinchazo Hanamichi haría lo que fuera. Odiaba las agujas, los médicos, los hospitales y sobretodo encontrarse mal.

-Tómate la pastilla, te sentirás mejor en un rato- dijo Kaede cogiendo de la mesita un baso con agua y unas pastillas que había preparado por la mañana.

Hanamichi no se lo hizo repetir, antes mil pastillas que una aguja, y luego quedaron todos en silencio.

Tras un par de minutos bastante tensos oyeron el timbre. Marc había llegado con la caballería.

-Supongo que yo debería ir bajando- dijo Akira separándose de la ventana dónde había estado contemplando el mar bajo el acantilado en el que estaban situados.

-Espera, Marc dijo que subiría a buscarnos cuando fuera seguro para todos. Si bajas ahora sabrán enseguida que has sido tú quien les traicionó- dijo Hanamichi abriendo los ojos.

Kaede estaba preocupado, pues Hanamichi seguía pálido y, abajo, un destacamento policial estaba, supuestamente, arrestando a uno de los traficantes de arte más buscado de los últimos tiempos. No sabía si el intenso silencio, la ausencia de disparos y demás ruidos asociados a una violenta captura, era una buena o una mala señal. Además la presencia de Akira le incomodaba sobremanera, agravando su estado de nervios general.

-¿Deberíamos oír ruido?- preguntó finalmente Hanamichi que a pesar del mareo también estaba inquieto por el silencio que reinaba en la casa.

-Tranquilo- le dijo Kaede -peor sería oír disparos…

Acababa de decirlo cuando una ensordecedora cascada de estruendos se desencadenó.

-¡Mierda!- exclamaron los tres a la vez.

-Tengo que bajar…- exclamó Akira angustiado, dirigiéndote a la puerta.

-¡No!- exclamó Hanamichi.

Kaede se levantó de la cama dónde había estado sentado y rápidamente corrió a detener a Akira.

-Ya le has oído. Tú no te moverás de aquí- le dijo con voz dura Kaede interponiéndose entre él y el ascensor.

El ruido de disparos seguía incesante. En el piso de abajo parecía que se había desatado el infierno.

-¡Anna está allá bajo!- exclamó Akira desesperado. A pesar de las ansias de subir al ascensor no quería dañar a Kaede forcejeando con él para sacarlo de en medio.

-Xavier está con ella ahora Aki- le dijo Kaede con la voz suave intentando calmarle.

-Lo sé- murmuró cerrando los ojos, como si con ese gesto pudiera detener el ruido, el tiempo, o enmendar los errores cometidos. -Pero no voy a dejarla en medio de…

-Él no dejará que le ocurra nada- siguió diciendo Kaede aún evitando que Akira tomara el ascensor hacia abajo.

-Dejé a Pau sin padre, no permitiré que…

-¿Qué?- susurró sin entender Kaede.

-Eso no es cierto- intervino Hanamichi incorporándose. -Y además si bajas puede que sí que consigas que…

-Si no fuera Anna, si fuera Kaede el que estuviera abajo…- empezó a decir Akira acusadoramente girándose hacia Hanamichi.

-No- dijo Hanamichi -No le metas a él en esto- dijo haciendo un esfuerzo levantándose de la cama.

-Pensé que tú entre todos entenderías…

-Te entiendo, pero no voy a dejar que te maten por una tontería. Anna está bien. Xavier y Marc la protegen.

-Pero debería ser yo quien estuviera allí.

-¿Quién es Pau?- preguntó Kaede.

-El hijo de Anna- dijo entre dientes Akira.

-¿Anna tiene un…? ¿Qué hiciste con el padre del niño?- le preguntó acusadoramente Kaede asustado de pensar que el que en otro tiempo había sido su mejor amigo hubiera podido llegar al extremo de matar.

-Nada, tranquilo Kaede- intervino Hanamichi.

-Pero él dijo que…- dijo confundido Kaede mirándoles a ambos, todavía bloqueándole el paso hacia el ascensor a Akira.

-Yo…- titubeó Akira. -Eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es Anna. ¡Déjame pasar!- exigió de forma amenazante.

De repente el angustiante ruido de balas se detuvo. Había durado un minuto escaso, pero los tres sentían el peso de ese tiempo como si de horas se tratara. La incertidumbre de lo ocurrido dos pisos más abajo les heló la sangre a los tres.

* * *

**Grissina**: _Para Shadir, por su rapidez _XD_. (pero no te acostumbres, que no siempre tendré el siguiente a punto de colgar... _**XD**_)_


	16. post paucos dies ··

..^ ^..* *.. __post paucos dies__..* *..^ ^..

Había acabado.

Tras tomarles declaración y asegurase que todo estaba atado y sin cabos sueltos, por fin podían irse. Tras largas conversaciones con el departamento de policía de Tokio, dónde en unos días debían repetir sus declaraciones para la policía nipona, por fin podían volver a casa.

Lo habían dejado todo sin avisar. Hanamichi no tenía problemas con eso; le bastó con una llamada a su editor para comunicarle que salía del país y ya lo tuvo todo resuelto. Kaede era harina de otro costal. Tanto él personalmente como la policía habían hablado con el hospital para explicar la repentina y prolongada ausencia; y aunque todos le aseguraron que no ocurriría nada, al regresar tendría que enfrentarse a una reunión con la comisión disciplinaria del hospital. Kaede tenía la sensación que volver a la normalidad no iba a ser tan fácil para él.

El tiroteo había acabado con un par de agentes heridos, uno de los hombres de Takamiya muertos y otro gravemente herido, pero los demás habían salido intactos de la casa. Es más, Akira había salido sin ser visto por nadie. Cuando se dieron cuanta ya no estaba y nadie parecía saber dónde se había metido.

La policía les había interrogado mucho acerca de él, por ser ellos dos los últimos en verle, pero no lograron sacar nada en claro.

Apenas un par de días después del último interrogatorio les mandaban de vuelta a casa.

Les habían ofrecido un fin de semana más con los gastos pagados en el hotel, esta vez en una habitación en vez de un apartamento, pero con servicio de habitaciones y acceso libre al spa y el club del hotel. Y aunque la oferta era muy tentadora Hanamichi no logró convencer a Kaede de aceptar. El moreno estaba preocupado por el lío administrativo que le esperaba en Tokio y quiso volver cuanto antes.

-Anna, cuídate mucho, y cuida de este pequeño angelito- dijo Hanamichi mirando el precioso hijo de Anna que habían conocido durante esos últimos días.

-Ya no soy tan pequeño- intervino Pau con su perfecto japonés. Era increíble como el pequeño hablaba la lengua de su padre aún y cuando no le conocía.

-¿Cuando crezcas un poco más vendrás a vernos verdad?- dijo Hanamichi cogiendo en brazos a Pau para abrazarlo. Ese niño le había robado el corazón.

-¿_Mamitus hi podré __anar_?(¿podré ir, mamita?)- dijo el niño mirando a su madre desde los brazos de Hanamichi.

-_Quan __creixis__ ja en __parlarem_ (ya hablaremos cuando crezcas)- dijo ella mirando a ambos y luego a Kaede.

-Si mamá no me deja venir me escaparé- le susurró Pau al oído de Hanamichi, cosa que le hizo soltar una alegre carcajada.

Por su parte Kaede se despidió del conductor quien poco después del tiroteo supieron que era algo más que eso. Xavier era el dueño de la empresa de Anna, el amigo que la había ayudado cuando ella dejó la policía.

-Xavier, gracias por… bien por estar allí, y por cuidarte de ella.- Dijo Kaede en inglés mirando significativamente a Anna.

El joven asintió dándole la mano que Kaede le ofrecía y Anna que oyó el comentario se sonrojó.

-¿_Què vol dir això__?_ (¿qué quiere decir esto?)- preguntó Marc al oír el comentario y observar el sonrojo de su ex-compañera.

-_Després t'ho explico, tafaner_ (luego te lo cuento, cotilla)- le susurró Anna al oído.

Para desviar la atención de la relación de Anna y Xavier, Marc dijo alegremente.

-Felicidades de nuevo por la magnifica actuación. Fue difícil creer que no erais Masato y Kimura realmente- habló en inglés el policía, pues sin Jun para traducirle, ése era el único idioma en que podía entenderse con ellos, a pesar que ni él ni Hanamichi lo dominaban tanto como Kaede y Anna.

-¡.¡Because, I'm a genius!.!.- soltó Hanamichi riendo.

-¡Oh no!- dijo Kaede.- Ahora empezará con la canción del Tensai- murmuró.

-"Último aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo de la Japan Air Lines JAL_2526 con destino Tokio, embarquen por la puerta veintitrés".- Los altavoces gritaban en inglés.

-¡Salvados por la campana!- bromeó Pau, consiguiendo que Hanamichi le atacara con cosquillas hasta hacerle gritar de la risa.

-Anda vamos Do'hao- murmuró Kaede sonriendo por debajo la nariz.

-¡Espero que nos volveremos a ver pronto, adiós a todos!- dijo Hanamichi antes de salir corriendo arrastrado por Kaede para llegar a tiempo a la puerta de embarque.

Llegaron justo a tiempo. Esta vez tenían pasaje en primera, cortesía de los "mossos d'esquadra" (la policía de Catalunya) por los servicios prestados. Se sentaron en sus butacas, y pronto el avión empezó a moverse.

Hanamichi estuvo mirando por la ventanilla durante toda la maniobra de despegue. Y Kaede intentaba encontrar la manera de hacerle una pregunta a Hanamichi. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, necesitaba preguntárselo.

-Hanamichi…

-¿Si Kitsune?- contestó distraídamente.

-¿Tú le dijiste a Akira como escapar, cierto?

-¿YO?- intentó disimular. Aunque sabía que ya no tenía sentido seguir mintiendo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, quizá él ayudó a cogerles, pero también era parte de esa mafia.

-El plan de la policía no incluía dejar libre a Akira. Él lo sabía, me lo dijo, pero estaba dispuesto a entregarse de todos modos. Por eso le dije lo del ascensor y el velero.

-No debiste.-dijo en tono gélido

-¡Pero Kaede como pedes ser así!. Merecía la oportunidad de volver a empezar.- dijo sin entender la respuesta de Kaede.

-La oportunidad la ha tenido delante muchas veces. Volverá a meterse en problemas.

Kaede estaba furioso como hacía años que no estaba.

-¡Eso no lo sabes!- ¡cómo podía ser que le fuera indiferente el futuro de Akira! Pensaba Hanaichi.

-¿Do'aho, olvidas que le conozco mejor que él mismo?

-Pero la gente cambia Kae.

-Pero él no lo ha hecho. Desde pequeño que se mete en líos de robos, y dinero negro. ¿Por qué crees que lo echaron del equipo?

-Creía que por mí culpa- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-No Hana, tú no tenías nada que ver, Koshino descubrió que Akira jugaba, hacía apuestas ilegales, y estafaba a cuantos podía con el dinero del colegio Ryonan. Yo le encubrí una vez, prometió no volver a hacerlo, y lo hizo igual. ¿Por qué debería creer que esta vez será distinto?

-¿Entonces crees que volverá a hacerlo? y será por mi culpa.- de repente Hanamichi se sentía culpable.

-La culpa será solo suya. Tú le diste una nueva oportunidad de cambiar, si la desaprovecha es cosa suya. Tienes que dejar de considerarte el centro de todo. ¿Sabes? no todo lo que pasa lo provocas tú.

-Si eso era un intento de subirme la moral debes saber que no ha funcionado.- le gritó enfadado por el último comentario.

-¡Pfs!- contestó Kaede acomodándose para dormir todo el viaje.

Esa conversación le había puesto de mala leche, y solo conocía tres formas de remediarlo, una no era viable, pues estaban en medio de la nada en un avión, y un partido hasta el agotamiento no era ni remotamente posible, la segunda tampoco, puesto que requería de Sakuragi en cuerpo y alma, y ahora era con él con quien estaba enfadado. La otra en cambio era ideal ante un viaje de tantas horas, dormir hasta reventar.

Hanamichi también estaba enfadado. Pero más consigo mismo que con Kaede.

"¡Soy idiota! Yo le dejé ir, aunque tenía que hacerlo. Pero ahora quien sabe qué hará. Él no es malo, en el fondo no lo es, no puede serlo. Él me ayudó, y al fin y al cabo tanto Anna como Kaede se enamoraron de él, así que tiene que ser bueno. Sí, además…" Empezó a pensar Hanamichi mirando el paisaje por la ventana intentando animarse a si mismo.

"¿Pero y si no lo es? ¡Él se fue, huyó de su mejor amigo por miedo, o repulsión quien sabe! ¿Y si en realidad es un monstruo de persona y solo hace en cada momento lo que más le conviene?"

De repente Hanamichi tuvo la incomoda sensación que le observaban. Se giró esperando ver el rostro furibundo de Kaede, pero este dormía placidamente y nadie más parecía estar mirándole.

Hanamichi se giró de nuevo hacia la ventanilla, pero habían entrado en una nube y ya no se veía tierra.

"Quizá cuando llegue a Tokio lo mejor sea llamar a Anna y decirle que sé por donde escapó. Si lo buscan por mar quizá lo encuentren." Pensó tristemente, sintiéndose tan gris como la nube tras la ventanilla.

"No, no puedo delatarle. ¡Aunque si le encuentran me acusarán de cómplice! ¿Y qué haré yo si me detienen?. ¿Hasta dónde debería contarles, hasta dónde puedo decir?" Por un momento Hanamichi intentó imaginar qué cosas podía Akira haberle escondido todavía.

"¿Y si me acusan de cómplice? Me moriría si me encerraran. ¿Y Kaede, que haría sin mí?. Seguiría adelante como lo hizo después de lo de Akira. Qué horror, pensar que no soy imprescindible para él."

Una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla. Así que cerró los ojos fuertemente para no dejar salir más.

"No debo llorar, un tensai no puede llorar. Además, como siempre, este zorro tiene razón debo dejar de pensar en mí. ¡Mucha gente que puede salir dañada con cada gesto que haga Akira!. ¡Y será mi culpa si…! Si pudiera volver atrás… pero si pudiera volver atrás seguramente haría lo mismo. Si todo no fuera tan complicado…"

Con cuidado de no despertar a Kaede, Hanamichi se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Lentamente se lavó bien la cara con agua fría para despejar la mente y hacer desaparecer cualquier rastro de lágrimas.

"Cálmate Hanamichi" se dijo a si mismo mirándose en el espejo. Respiró hondo y salió de nuevo.

Cuando salía se tropezó con la azafata que empezaba a prepar el carro con la comida.

-Disculpe, no tendría un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza- le preguntó.

-Sí, ¿quiere que se lo traiga con la comida?.

-No tengo hambre y mi compañero duerme así que será mejor que no nos traiga la comida. Pero si puede traerme el analgésico de todos modos…

-Déme un par de minutos- dijo la azafata con una sonrisa coqueta que incomodó bastante a Hanamichi.

Cuando Hanamichi iba volver a su asiento se topó de espaldas con la puerta del baño, alguien a quien no alcanzó a ver entraba en él, y al abrir la puerta lo empujó de bruces sobre la pequeña azafata, que se sonrojó y disculpó repetidamente. Incomodo y con la cabeza zumbándole de forma incesante Hanamichi volvió a su butaca.

Kaede seguía dormido.

"Te quiero" pensó observándole dormir placidamente y maldiciéndose por no ser capaz de dormir como él lo hacía.

En poco más de un minuto apareció la azafata con un baso de agua y el analgésico efervescente en él, se lo tomó rápidamente con una mueca por el mal gusto del medicamento y luego cerró los ojos como si intentara dormir, para evitar que la azafata le dijese nada más.

Estuvo unos minutos pensando en estupideces, como en cómo un avión tan grande podía volar por el cielo de ése modo. Entonces miró por la ventanilla y vio el mar, y luego le fue inevitable volver a pensar en Akira.

"Hiciste lo correcto" se dijo por enésima vez. "Él tenía que salir de allí, lo que te contó es cierto, no tienes porqué dudar. Sé que es bueno, no debo dudar de él. Además Kaede le quería, eso debería ser prueba suficiente de que es buena persona…" pensó mirando hacia su lado y viéndole dormir de nuevo.

"¡Oh dios!. ¿Y si le quería más que a mi?. No, deja de pensar en estupideces." Se riñó mentalmente. Pero no fue capaz de aplacar esa vocecita en su cabeza que seguía insistiendo…

"Quizá por eso está enfadado… Si lo hubieran encerrado lo hubiera tenido localizado para siempre…"

"¡Pero que…! Hanamichi eres el más grande de los idiotas, Kaede te ama y no importa el pasado, pasado está. Además si se tratara de localizarlo lo hubiera hecho durante estos años, y no lo ha hecho"

"¿Verdad?" La duda le asaltó de nuevo, era irracional pensar así, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía mal, el analgésico no parecía hacerle efecto, pues sentía calor y la cabeza le martilleaba cada vez más. Sabía que estaba divagando, que pensaba solo en estupideces y que en el fondo sabía no eran más que delirios, pero algo le impedía dejar de pensar en ello.

"Noooo. ¿Y si le ha seguido viendo?. ¡NO! ¡No debo dudar de Kaede, él me ama! Me lo ha dicho, ¡y más importante me lo ha demostrado!. Lo sé, me ama."

Hanamichi no era del todo consciente de ello pero sus pensamientos eran cada vez más dramáticos y exagerados, algo no muy común en él, excepto cuando empezaba a tener fiebre.

"Hanamichi de lo que dudas no es de que te ame…" se dijo a si mismo en un súbito ataque de lucidez.

"Pero… ¿Por qué coño está tan enfadado?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Quizá le odia tanto como para querer verlo encerrado entre rejas?. No, él no es así. Kaede no es cruel, él es bueno. ¡Quizá es un poco rencoroso, pero no tanto!. ¿Pero entonces por qué se ha enfadado tanto?."

"¿Que tal si me mintió y solo quería escapar de la cárcel, y para ganar más dinero Akira hace algo malo de verdad?. Si alguien saliera herido no me lo perdonaría. Debí entregarle, Marc lo habría encerrado y todos contentos. ¿Pero entonces Pau qué?. ¿Hubiera tenido el papá entre rejas toda la vida?"

Aunque cuando le había contado lo del velero a Akira todavía no conocía al pequeño Pau, sí sabía que Anna y Akira habían tenido un hijo hacía cuatro años, y que ése crío era el motivo por el que Akira había intentado dejar la organización la primera vez. Era una de las tantas cosas que Hanamichi no había llegado a contarle a Kaede.

"Pero que sea un fugitivo tampoco ayuda mucho. Aunque él me dijo que… ¿Y Anna?. ¿Sabrá lo que hice?. ¿Sabrá lo que Aki…?. ¿Y si enfada por ello como Kaede conmigo?"

"¡Oh dios Kaede!. ¿Por qué te enfada tanto lo que hice?. Quizá esté solo preocupado, ¿pero por qué?. ¿No fue él quien dijo que Akira no haría nada que nos pudiera hacer daño?"

El dolor de cabeza seguía creciendo, dificultándole el pensar, embutiéndole los sentidos. Estuvo a punto de pedir otro analgésico, pero no lo hizo para no tener que vérselas con la azafata.

Incomodo se regiró en su butaca. Tenía frío. Se tapó bien con la manta que le habían dado e intentó cerrar los ojos por enésima vez.

"No a nosotros no nos haría daño, claro, a nosotros quizá no. ¿Pero y a otros?" Seguía insistiendo ésa voz en su cabeza.

"No me lo perdonaría nunca, me sentiría como un…" Hanamichi sacudió la cabeza en un intento de apartar ésos pensamientos de si y se riñó mentalmente: "¡Y ya estaba otra vez pensando en mí!"

"¿Oh como puede aguantarme la gente si solo sé pensar en mí?. Soy un estúpido egoísta, y además un zoquete. No sé si debí creerle. Pero lo dijo con ese tono… ¡Claro!. ¡Sólo quería huir de la ley para volver a empezar con sus timos!. ¡Y yo me creí todo eso de arreglar las cosas…!. Aunque por otro lado lo que me contó… hasta ahora todo a sido cierto y lo que… ¡no puede tener tanta imaginación como para crear algo tan rocambolesco!. Si hubiera querido inventar una excusa para que le ayudara a escapar hubiera buscado algo más simple"

De nuevo ésa incomoda sensación de que lo observaban le hizo abrir los ojos. Kaede seguía durmiendo como si nada y el resto del pasaje comía tranquilamente y en silencio.

El olor a comida le mareó y decidió levantarse de nuevo. En el baño le asaltaron unas arcadas, pero como no había comido nada tampoco devolvió nada.

Una vez refrescado volvió temblando a su asiento. Seguía con frío, así que antes de sentarse tomó una segunda manta del cajón de encima sus butacas, y cuando se sentó se tapó con ambas.

Estaba casi dormido cuando no pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera rodando mejilla abajo, y se preguntó por enésima vez…

"Kaede… ¿Por qué te enfadaste?. Quizá lo que dijo Anna la primera cena tenga algo que ver; lo del amor platónico. Al fin y al cabo Anna tiene casi los mismos ojos que tú, y su pelo negro y sedoso, y su postura fría con los desconocidos. Es inevitable ver la semejanza. ¿No parece tan descabellado, no?. Kaede también se dio cuanta de la similitud. ¿Qué tal si piensa que Akira está enamorado de él?. ¿O peor, que tal si Akira está enamorado de él?. ¿Y si saber eso le ha hecho ver que lo que siente por Aki… que le quiere más a él que a mi?"

Volvía a delirar de nuevo, pero esta vez ya era tarde, un sudor frío empapaba su rostro, y a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba subiendo de temperatura gradualmente cada vez tenía más frío.

"¡Quizá por eso Akira huyó de Kaede cuando eran niños, porque se asustó de ser correspondido!. ¿Y ahora yo que hago?. Al fin y al cabo ellos se conocían de hacía tanto… Pero parece que Kaede no confía en él. Pero que pasaría si…"

Finalmente Hanamichi entró en un pesado sueño, en el que no pudo evitar seguir torturándose con la idea de que Kaede pudiera amar más a Akira que a él, y con la culpabilidad de haber liberado a Akira sin saber si éste iba a hacer algo malo.

Unas horas más tarde la azafata pasó por su lado y vio a los dos atractivos hombres dormir. Kaede tranquilamente, casi parecía estar murto, pensó ella, al ver su pálido rostro sin expresión ninguna. El otro, Hanamichi, le preocupó al verle. Parecía estar teniendo algún sueño, se removía incomodo en la butaca, estaba tapado con dos mantas y estaba algo rojo y parecía sudar. La chica iba a despertarle para preguntarle si estaba bien cuando le oyó gemir levemente, y entonces apuradamente se alejó pensando que Hanamichi estaba teniendo algún tipo de sueño húmedo.

Si se hubiera quedado más tiempo se habría dado cuenta que no todo lo que corría por su cara era sudor; pequeñas lágrimas no dejaban de surcar sus mejillas.

Una hora antes de aterrizar en Tokio Hanamichi empezó a balbucear entre gemidos de desesperación.

-No, … no …, es mi culpa …, no …, debo decírselo …, pero…, ¿y si…?, ¿Por qué…?, ¿mentiste? … no, … no puede, … , es culpa mía, … , debo evitarlo, … él me ama, … , no … , no lo es, … , ¿Kaede?, … , no me dejes, … , no …

Al empezar a decir en voz alta todas esas incoherencias, las azafatas intentaron despertarle zarandeándolo, pero solo lograron alterarlo más.

Con todo ese movimiento, Kaede despertó.

-¿Es usted el señor Rukawa?- le preguntó la azafata al ver que se despertaba.

-Sí. ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó muy soñoliento. No sabía ni dónde estaba.

-¿Viaja usted con el señor Sakuragi verdad?- En ese momento Hanamichi volvió a decir:

-No… Kaede nooo…

-¡Dios santo Hana!- Exclamó Kaede al verle sudando, sumido en un sueño inquietante, moviéndose dentro del amarre del cinturón de seguridad.

Al verle en ese estado le dio un vuelco el corazón, intentó levantarse, pero todavía estaba muy dormido, y no se había dado cuenta que él también estaba aún atado con el cinturón.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó cuando el cinturón le hizo volverse a sentar. Intentó sacárselo, pero estaba nervioso, y esos cinturones son muy difíciles a veces.

-Tranquilícese señor Rukawa, yo le ayudo, pero haga el favor de calmarse.

-¡Como quiere que me calme!. ¿Se puede saber qué le ocurre?. ¡Hana, Hana!. ¿Me oyes?

-No despierta, ya lo hemos intentado.

-¡Dios está hirviendo!. Rápido tráigame toallas y agua fría. ¿Hana se puede saber que te ha ocurrido?. ¿No puede ser por el limón verdad?. ¿Por que me haces esto?- le gritó molesto a su "pelirrojo".

Las azafatas no sabían como pedirle que no gritara de ese modo, todo el avión había oído los gritos y se preguntaban qué ocurría tras las cortinas de primera clase. La gente de primera clase se había levantado de sus asientos.

-Hana, ¡Hana reacciona joder!. No me hagas esto, ¿quieres?- Le dio un par de cachetazos, ante la mirada atónita del pasaje de primera clase. Algunas mujeres y hombres emitieron murmullos de indignación.

-¡Señor Rukawa por favor, compórtese!- gritó una de las muchachas.

-¡Déjeme en paz!- gritó él hacia la muchacha.

Hanamichi entreabrió los ojos, tenía frío, vio los ojos azules de Kaede e intentó decir su nombre.

-Kae…

-Shhh, no digas nada- le murmuró Kaede desabrochándole el botón de la camisa.

Otra de las azafatas que llegaba en ese momento con las toallas y el agua, le dijo mientras se las daba al moreno:

-Señor Rukawa, hay entre el pasaje, un médico, ¿quiere que le avise?

-¡NO!- gritó con pánico. -Si se despierta y hay un médico esto irá a peor.- intentó respirar hondo, para que el pánico no le dominara. -¿Tienen botiquín?- preguntó un poco más calmadamente. Hanamichi había cerrado los ojos de nuevo.

-Sí, ahora mismo se lo traigo.

-¿Pero qué le ocurre?- Preguntó una muchacha rubia a otra, que le negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, solo le ha subido la fiebre.- contestó Kaede.- ¡Dios creí que no volvería a verlo así!- murmuró pasándole una de las toallas por la cara secándole el sudor. Hanamichi intentó cogerle la mano.

-¿Quiere decir que no es la primera vez que se pone así?- preguntó una de las muchachas.

-¿Podemos tumbarlo en el suelo?- preguntó Kaede ignorando la pregunta de la azafata.

-No deberíamos es peligroso…

-¡Además nosotras no podremos! Él es muy grande- dijo la azafata rubia.

-Yo le ayudo.- Dijo el hombre del otro lado del pasillo.

Entre los dos le tumbaron en el pasillo del avión.

-Gracias.- Dijo Kaede al hombre que se volvió a sentar.- ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

-Menos de media hora. ¿Quiere que llamemos a la torre y pidamos una ambulancia?

-No, si despierta en un hospital me mata. Solo traigan una silla para poder llevarlo hasta el coche, me lo llevaré a casa, en cuanto aterricemos.

-¿Está seguro? Podría ser algo grave.

-Le aseguro que no es nada. Solo he de calmarle. Se le pasará. ¿Oiga y el botiquín?

-Aquí lo traigo.-dijo la misma chica de las toallas.- No sé si habrá nada que le sirva de ayuda.

-A ver,- dijo removiendo el botiquín en busca de un antitérmico.- Esto servirá. Aunque no le gustará nada- murmuró.

Sintiéndose observado por todos los pasajeros de primera más las azafatas, Kaede sacó de la pequeña maleta blanca una jeringuilla estéril, y un frasco de cristal. Tomó un brazo de Hanamichi y le subió la camisa, luego le hizo un torniquete en el fuerte brazo con una goma elástica del botiquín. Abrió la jeringuilla, y la llenó del líquido transparente del frasquito de cristal.

-¿Oiga está seguro de lo que hace?

-Seguro. Apártese por favor.- y dicho eso le inyectó el líquido en la vena del brazo. Una vez inyectado todo el líquido, retiró la aguja, y mientras, con la otra mano, presionaba la herida con un algodón empapado de alcohol.

-Tranquila joven, el muchacho sabe lo que hace.- dijo un hombre que había entrado por las cortinas de la clase turista.

-¿Quien es usted?- preguntó Kaede harto de tener público.

-Doctor Hiro para servirle. ¿Es usted médico o enfermero?

-Fisioterapeuta.

-Oh, ya me parecía a mi… tiene usted mucho arte con la aguja.- dijo el doctor.

-Mire no quisiera parecer desagradable, pero ahora que todos han visto que no pasa nada, podrían por favor…, si despierta no le gustará ser el centro de atención por esto.

-Joven, si al llegar no ha despertado, tendría usted que llevarle al hospital.

-Tranquilo doctor, despertará. Mas le vale- murmuró.

Mientras todo el mundo volvía a su asiento, Kaede se sentó en el suelo, puso la cabeza del "pelirrojo" en su regazo y esperó a que el antitérmico hiciera efecto, hablándole en susurros.

Diez minutos más tarde una de las azafatas se acercó de nuevo a los muchachos que seguían en el suelo del avión.

-Señor Rukawa, debería sentarse, vamos a aterrizar.

Kaede ni siquiera contestó, la miró con cara de pocos amigos, y volvió su atención al "pelirrojo" que aunque ya estaba calmado, seguía sin despertar.

-Es por su seguridad, señor- insistió la chica.

-Me arriesgaré.-contestó fríamente sin siquiera levantar la cabeza.

-Pero…- intentó protestas la chica

-¡Oiga, déjele en paz!- dijo al final el hombre que le había ayudado a tumbar a Hana en el suelo- ¿que no ve que no va dejar al otro solo en el suelo?

-Gracias- murmuró Rukawa.

La chica se dio por vencida y volvió a su asiento.

-¿No te acuerdas de mi, verdad Rukawa?

Al oír esas palabras Kaede levantó la cabeza para mirar a la cara a ese desconocido. ¿O quizá no lo era?

-Lo siento, pero…- intentaba a marchas forzadas reconocer ese rostro. Algo familiar había en él, ¿pero qué?

-Dios, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. ¡Kaede Rukawa y Hanamichi Sakuragi! Sin el pelo rojo me costó reconocerle, pero tú estás igual- comentó el hombre divertido por lo perdido que estaba Rukawa.

-¿Nos conoce?- preguntó muy asombrado.

-Como olvidaros si el Shohoku eclipsó a todos los demás el primer año que llegasteis a los nacionales.

-¿Jugabas en Kanagawa?- Cada vez la situación le sonaba más surrealista.

-Sí. Jugador y entrenador.

-¡Kengi Fujima!- Sólo podía ser él, y en realidad ahora que lo sabía se asombraba de no haber reconocido sus hermosos ojos verdes al primer instante.

-El mismo. ¿Oye, cuando lleguemos, quieres que os llevemos a casa?

-No es necesario, tomaremos un taxi.- en realidad no se conocían tanto como para aceptar esa oferta.

-De eso nada- dicho eso, se giró hacía el otro lado para despertar a un hombre alto que viajaba a su lado. -Toru, Toru, llama al chofer, que nos venga a recoger aquí a la pista por favor.

-Como quieras Kenji, ¿pero por…?. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó al ver a dos hombres tumbados en el suelo. Uno de ellos con un paño en la frente.

-Nada grave Toru, pero será más fácil llevarles a casa si el coche viene hasta aquí.

-¿Toru Hanagatá?- preguntó Kaede muy sorprendido al reconocer al ex-cinco del Shoyo.

-¿Perdón nos conocemos?- preguntó el moreno apartando la vista del teléfono móvil, pero tan pronto lo dijo los reconoció- ¡.¿Rukawa?.!. y ¡.¿Sakuragi?.!. ¿Qué se ha hecho en el pelo?

-¿El mundo es un pañuelo verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa Kenji.

Segundos después se apagaron los avisos luminosos de abrocharse los cinturones. Habían llegado a tierra firme, Hanamichi había vuelto a entreabrir los ojos pero Kaede no creía que fuera capaz de andar todavía.

-Bueno parece que ya hemos llegado.- dijo Kenji desabrochándose el cinturón.- Anda Rukawa, deja que te ayudemos.

Y sin dejar que se quejara, Fujima y Hanagatá se levantaron y entre los dos tomaron a Hanamichi en brazos.

Al verse levantado Hanamichi abrió los ojos de nuevo e intentó decir:

-¿Kaede?. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada Hanamichi tranquilo- le dijo tocándole la frente de nuevo para comprobar si el antitérmico había empezado a hacer efecto. -Oíd, de verdad que no es necesario.- intentó decir el moreno.

Pero ni caso le hicieron. Con cuidado lo bajaron del avión y lo sentaron en la parte trasera de una enorme limusina negra que les esperaba en la pista.

-Llévenos a la terminal por favor- dijo Toru al conductor. -¿O prefieres que te manden las maletas a casa?

-No traemos equipaje- contestó Kaede todavía sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

-¿Y eso? Barcelona queda muy lejos como para irse sin nada, ¿no crees?

-Es que no fue un viaje planeado, solo una decisión de última hora- intentó explicar Kaede.- ¿Pero y vosotros, que hacíais en España?

-Trabajo.

Cuando Fujima iba a dar más explicaciones Hanamichi empezó a moverse.

-Kaede…

-¿Sí?- le susurró. Parecía que el antitérmico había hecho efecto, ya no estaba tan caliente.

-Nosotros bajamos a por las maletas, esperaos aquí. Volvemos enseguida.- dijo Hanagatá bajando detrás de Fujima delante de la terminal de vuelos internacionales, antes que Hanamichi dijera nada más.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Hanamichi empezó a hablar.

-¿Kaede?- dijo Hanamichi intentando enfocar la vista sin acabar de conseguirlo.

-¿Quien más sino?. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-No muy bien. ¿Dónde estamos?

-En Tokio.- Kaede hablaba suavemente.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?

-No lo sé, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-El aeropuerto, pero… y un avión- estaba muy confundido, sus recuerdos estaban borrosos, y no entendía nada de ellos. -Anna, …volver a casa, … , ¡.¡Akira!.!.- gritó levantándose de repente cuando recordó el porqué de todo ese lío. Pero se mareó y volvió a caer.

-¿Quién era el de los ojos verdes?- dijo amagando su cara en el regazo del moreno buscando protegerse de la luz del mediodía.

-Kenji Fujima.

-¿Qué?. ¡O no!

-Hanamichi, no pasa nada- intentó tranquilizarle sin entender la reacción de su pareja.

-¡Claro que pasa!- dijo sin levantar la cabeza- En menudo lío te he metido… Es culpa mía, solo mía. Soy un idiota, Kaede, un idiota.

-Eso no te lo discuto, pero –antes de seguir, le cogió la cabeza y le levantó la mirada hasta sus ojos. Hanamichi mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. -Hana abre los ojos.

Hanamichi negó con la cabeza. No quería verle a los ojos para tener que decirle que le había mentido de nuevo en un lío, además le daba pánico mirarle a los ojos por si en ellos encontraba lo que tanto temía: que quería dejarle e ir a buscar a Akira ahora que sabía que en algún momento le correspondió.

-Hanamichi, por favor mírame.

Pero volvió a negar con la cabeza. Aunque no fue muy buena idea porque notó como si todo el mundo debajo de él se tambaleara. Dios se encontraba fatal.

-¡Quieres dejar de hacer el idiota de una vez!. Ya basta de niñerías. Prometiste no volver a hacerlo, ¿recuerdas?. ¡Me lo prometiste!

-¿Hacer qué?- dijo Hanamichi confundido abriendo por fin los ojos.

-Hacerme sufrir, patán idiota. Prometiste no volver a ponerte así, a culparte tanto de algo como para perder el conocimiento, ¿recuerdas?

Hanamichi enrojeció de golpe. ¿Eso es lo que había hecho?

De más joven Hanamichi tenía tendencia a machacarse mucho con sus propios errores. La primera vez que Kaede fue consciente de ello fue cuando tras perder contra el Kainan en el primer curso del instituto lo encontró en el suelo del vestuario mortificándose, la mañana siguiente se había cortado el pelo. A pesar de la gran carga emocional que él sólo acumulaba en esas situaciones y del estrés, normalmente él sólito con ejercicio físico o uno de sus cabezazos mortales era capaz de dominar a su cuerpo. Pero en ocasiones su cuerpo se revelaba en su contra ardiendo de fiebre de tal modo que acababa sumido en un estado de semiinconsciencia que solo conseguía retroalimentar el proceso. Un ciclo vicioso muy peligroso.

-Prometiste que aprenderías a controlarte. ¡No puedes ponerte a cuarenta* de fiebre por cada error que cometas!

-Pero yoo- intentó decir Hanamichi. Hacía años que eso no le había ocurrido, creía que ya lo había superado.

-¡Ni yo ni ostias!- gritó encolerizado Kaede. -¿Es que solo sabes pensar en ti?. ¿No crees que merezco un poco de consideración?

-Lo siento.- dijo bajando la cabeza de nuevo. Sentía su cabeza embutida, no podía pensar, solo quería que Kaede parase de gritar.

-Oh dios Hana no vuelvas a bajar la cabeza que parece que el malo de la peli sea yo.- dijo exasperado Rukawa.

-Sigues enfadado conmigo- gimió triste Hanamichi.

-¡Pues claro que sigo enfadado!- estalló Kaede.

-¡.¿Por qué?.!.- gritó desesperado Hanamichi- ¿Por qué?. ¿Tan malo crees que fue ayudar a Akira?

-¿Hanamichi no te has dado cuenta todavía que lo que le pase a Akira me la suda?

-¿Entonces no le quieres?- gimió Hanamichi que rogaba para que eso fuera cierto.

-¡.¿Qué?.!. ¡Claro que no!. ¡Cómo se te ocurre!

-¿Pero por qué te enfadaste entonces?- ¿si lo de Akira no le importaba que había ocurrido?

-Me mentiste.

-¿Eh?- dijo sin entender.

-Estoy enfadado porque me mentiste- aclaró calmadamente Kaede.

Hanamichi no supo qué contestar a eso. Había estado tan convencido que Kaede estaba enfadado por haber dejado escapar a Akira, o porque quería dejarle y no sabía como hacerlo…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?. ¿Qué necesidad había de mentirme?. ¿Es que acaso no confías en mi?- dijo dolido Kaede.

-¡Claro que sí!. Pero temí que si te lo contaba todo no quisieras venir. Yo,…, necesitaba ayudar a Akira, creía que había desperdiciado su vida por mi culpa, ¡se lo debía!

-Eres un Do'aho de remate. Y Akira se aprovechó de ello.

-¡Ya sé que soy un inútil que todo lo hace mal!- gritó Hanamichi con lágrimas en los ojos- pero no hace falta que me lo recuerdes a cada rato- dijo empezando a sollozar. -No sé ni porque sigues conmigo.

-Porque te quiero idiota. ¿O lo has olvidado?- dijo muy suavemente acariciando el cabello negro de su niño grande. -Ni mil mentiras podrían cambiar eso.

Entonces Hanamichi levantó la cabeza fijó sus ojos llorosos en los azul intenso de Kaede, y le beso.

-Kae, yo también te quiero- le dijo separándose de sus labios y abrazándole.

-Dios Hana, hemos hecho un buen numerito en el avión. Odio que me hagas estas faenas, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó aún abrazado a Kaede dándose cuenta que estaban dentro de un coche que no era el suyo.

-En Tokio, ya te lo dije ¿recuerdas?

-¡Mierda!- exclamó separándose de Kaede bruscamente y sujetándolo por os hombros.

-¿Qué ocurre Hanamichi?- dijo Kaede preocupado.

-Has dicho Kenji Fujima verdad.- dijo sintiendo una arcada y una punzada en el estómago.

-Sí, viajaban en el avión, me ayudaron a…

-¿Viajaban?. ¿No iba solo?

-NO, Hanagata iba con él.

-¡Mierda!

-Hanamichi vasta ya. ¿Qué ocurre?- exigió saber Kaede muy nervioso por culpa de las reiteradas exclamaciones del "pelirrojo".

-Tengo que contarte algo.- murmuró Hanamichi.

-Mas mentiras no…

-Dios no sé por dónde empezar. No Kaede escúchame por favor. Esto es importante. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-No me lo puedo creer- murmuró Kaede.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo de Barcelona Kae, te lo prometo…

-¿Con qué tiene que ver entonces?

-¿Te acuerdas de Sam?

-Evidentemente- dijo Kaede con desagrado.

Sam había sido su peor pesadilla en la universidad. Un estudiante americano que jugaba en el equipo de baloncesto con ellos y que había hecho migas enseguida con Hanamichi.

No solo le molestaba la amistad de Hanamichi con ese tipo por los celos que sentía de cualquiera que pasara más tiempo que él con Hanamichi, sino porque siempre tuvo la sensación de que ese tipo escondía algo.

Había intentado hacérselo notar a Hanamichi, pero este había dicho que eran imaginaciones suyas producidas por los celos y se había reído de él.

Kaede había aguantado como había podido la amistad de Hanamichi con ése tipo, hasta que un día de repente, sin motivo aparente, y sin dar explicación alguna, Hanamichi dejó de verse con Sam.

Kaede siempre sospechó que algo había ocurrido para que dejaran de hablarse de ese modo, pero dado que Hanamichi parecía querer olvidar que Sam existía y él también lo quería olvidar, nunca preguntó; y pronto fue como si ése tipo nunca hubiera existido realmente. Hasta ahora…

-Tú tenías razón con él… Él quería algo más de mí que mi amistad… No es lo que estás pensando- se apresuró a añadir Hanamichi al ver la alarma pintada en el rostro de Kaede. -Es todo lo contrario, y mucho mas peligroso. Sam pertenecía a un grupo en Estados Unidos que… que se dedican a perseguir la homosexualidad y…

-¿Qué?

-Él quería seguir con las actividades de ése grupo aquí en Japón. Consideraba que los japoneses éramos responsables de muchos gays en el mundo porque permitíamos que los mangas yaoi existieran impunemente y…

-Está loco.

-Sí. Pero era más que eso. Lo peligroso es que se salió con la suya, fundó ése grupo secreto, y Fujima estaba en él. Y creo que Hanagatá también.

-Pero…

-No hay tiempo Kaede, de verdad, tenemos que salir de aquí. No sé si siguen en eso o no, pero no quiero arriesgarme, Sam tenía unas ideas muy radicales acerca de cómo "curar" a los gays. Esto es peligroso.

-Está bien vamos- dijo Kaede que se había asustado de verdad.

Pero justo cuando puso la mano en la puerta, ésta se abrió.

* * *

**Grissina:** _Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!_

_PS: *usada como referéncia la escala Celcius de temperatura._


	17. simul ··

.. ^ ^ .. * * .. __simul__ .. * * .. ^ ^ ..

"Riiing" "riiing" "riiing"

-¿_Si Digui_?

-No digas nada, solo escucha.

-Per…

-Shhhh, escucha tengo poco tiempo. Sé que estás enfadada, no tengo intención de escaparme, solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para arreglar un par de cosas.

-¿Dónde estás?

-No puedo decírtelo, pero me entregaré pronto. Solo quería que lo supieras, necesitaba que supieras que esta vez va a ser distinto. Sé que no,… Anna sé que te hice daño, a ti y a Pau. Lo siento, voy a…

-Akira…

-No, no hables, sé que nos están escuchando, pero necesitaba hablar contigo. Decirte que…

"piiip" "piiip" "piiip"

-¡Akira!- gritó Anna al otro lado de la línea, pero fue inútil, ya se había cortado.

* * *

**Grissina**: _sé que es corto y no aclara nada, pero hay una razón de ser. _

_Estoy acabando la historia, pero dado que esta vez la acción se desarrolla en más de un sitio a la vez necesito atarlo todo bien, decidir en que orden planteo las escenas y esas cosas, antes de subirlo todo. Pero para que no os penseis que me he vuelto a olvidar de esto, estoy en ello, lo prometo, os he querido dejar esto. _

_Espeor no tardar mucho en poder subir algo un poquitín más largo._

_Muchas, muchísimas gracias a las que habeis tenido la paciéncia de esperar todos estos meses y que ahora habeis retomado la lectura de esta locura de historia._

_Y dejadme muchos rviews!!! _**XD**_  
_


	18. brevi tempore interiecto ···

..^ ^..* **..**_brevi tempore interiecto_..* *..^ ^..

El coche circulaba por la carretera que salía del aeropuerto de Tokio dirección a la autopista. Hanamichi y Kaede iban sentados de lado intentando disimular, pues Fijuma y Hanagata parecían no haberse percatado de su tensión y hablaban animadamente del buen tiempo que hacía en España y lo mucho que lo iban a echar de menos.

Habían vuelto con las maletas antes de poder escaparse del coche. Y ambos pensaron que lo mejor era dejar que los llevaran hasta casa como se habían ofrecido y luego intentar no tropezarse con ellos jamás.

-Kaede me ha contado que ibais en el mismo avión que nosotros, que estabais en Barcelona por negocios.

-Trabajo- especificó Hanagata.

-¿Bueno y qué clase de trabajo, a que os dedicáis?- preguntó Hanamichi intentando esforzarse para parecer agradable.

-Esa es una buena pregunta con una difícil respuesta- dijo muy enigmático Fujima, pero sin perder un instante su sonrisa.

En ese momento Hanamichi se dio cuenta que no tomaban la salida correcta de la autopista, iban en dirección contraria a su casa. Se alejaban de la ciudad a buena velocidad por la autopista que cruzaba la bahía. Inmediatamente él y Kaede se pusieron tensos y la sonrisa se borró de los labios de Hanamichi.

-Oh, sí- comentó Fujima sin dejar de sonreír mirando alejarse la salida hacia el centro de Tokio, -hemos pensado que encontrarnos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo requería una celebración.

-Hanamichi está enfermo, no está para celebraciones- dijo Kaede rompiendo el silencio.

-Pero ya hace mucha mejor cara, además allí donde vamos le podrán curar, ya lo veréis.

Hanamichi y Kaede se tensaron al oír lo de que iban a curarle.

-¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó Kaede fríamente.

Hanamichi parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar.

-¿Por qué estáis tan tensos de repente chicos? Solo vamos a encontrarnos con unos amigos para pasar un buen rato, luego os llevaremos a casa.

-Ha sido un viaje muy largo, preferiríamos ir a casa directamente si no os importa.

-Pero hemos pensado que un poco de aire fresco le sentaría bien- añadió Fujima mirando a Hanamichi que estaba pálido de nuevo.

Lo cierto es que en medio de la autopista no tenían mucho que hacer, y menos hasta haber cruzado el puente de la bahía, ambos lo sabían.

Pero entonces a Hanamichi le vino a la mente el recuerdo de las palabras de Sam sobre lo que él haría para "curar" a los gays de su enfermedad y le aterró tanto lo que pudieran hacerles que instintivamente se lanzó a la puerta para intentar abrirla. Ésta pero no se abrió y entonces Hanamichi se abalanzó sobre Fujima exigiéndole que les dejara salir del coche, perdiendo por completo los papeles.

Pero Hanagata había impedido que Hanamichi le hiciera nada a Fujima sacando un arma. Ante la cual Hanamichi tuvo que parar y él y Kaede se quedaron estáticos de nuevo sentados de lado.

-¿Qué significa esto?- cuestionó de nuevo Kaede mirando el arma que amenazadoramente apuntaba a Hanamichi.

-Significa que os calméis- dijo Hanagata apuntando a bocajarro al pecho de Hanamichi.

-¿Qué queréis de nosotros?- preguntó Hanamichi.

-Ya lo sabes- dijo Fujima que no había perdido su sonrisa.

Un escalofrío les recorrió la espinada a todos.

Kaede se moría de ganas de borrársela de la cara. Hanamichi más pendiente del arma en manos del chico con gafas temía hacer cualquier movimiento brusco.

Y el coche seguía avanzando raudo por la autopista.

Poco a poco la ciudad quedaba cada vez más y más lejos.

* * *

**Gissina**:_ Lo sé, es muy poco... pero prometo que no me he olvidado. Estoy en ello. Sed buenas conmigo y regaladme muchos reviews que cumplir años cada año se me da peor... _**XD**


	19. simul ···

.. ^ ^ .. * * .. __simul__ .. * * .. ^ ^ ..

"Riiing" "riiing" "riiing"

-¿Sí diga?

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?

-¿Quién habla?

-Soy tu hombre de los recursos. Y necesito que me devuelvas uno de esos favores que me debes.

-¡Dios santo! ¿Se puede saber en qué lío te has metido ahora?

-¿Te acuerdas del local del atún en la pared?

-Sí claro pero…

-¿Y recuerdas eso que te pedí la última vez?

-Evidente…

-Pues nos vemos en el otro lado. No tardes.

-Pero no puedo…

"piiip" "piiip" "piiip"

-¡Akira!- gritó el hombre al otro lado de la línea, pero fue inútil, ya le había colgado.

Sin pensárselo dos veces llamó a su secretaria.

Una mujer ya mayor entró en el elegante despacho.

-Sakura, me ha surgido un imprevisto y debo salir. Hágame el favor de cancelar las citas de esta tarde y las de mañana.

-Sí señor, pero mañana debía cenar usted con el ministro de…

-Lo sé, pero no podré ir. Y hágame un último favor, esta noche llévese consigo todos los papeles de la carpeta negra y manténgase con el móvil encendido toda la noche, puede que la llame- dijo alargándole la carpeta en cuestión.

-¿Señor ha ocurrido algo?

-No se preocupe. La semana que viene le daré un par de días libres.

-No hace falta señor yo…

-Está bien Sakura. Se merece un descanso de vez en cuando. Ahora por favor haga lo que le he dicho y luego ya puede irse, yo me voy en cinco minutos.

Sin replicar la orden que le habían dado, Sakura dio media vuelta y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras ella.

* * *

**Grissina**: _Sé que de nuevo es hipercorto, pero es que no puedo evitarlo me estan saliendo así, es lo que ocurre cuando intento desarrollar más de una acción a la vez. Pronto más. Creo que empiezo a ver la luz al final de túnel... _**XD**


	20. brevi tempore interiecto ····

..^ ^..* **..**_brevi tempore interiecto_..* *..^ ^..

Habían salido por una salida poco concurrida de la autopista que travesaba la prefactura de Chiba tomado una pequeña carretera secundaria que se internaba en una zona de campos de arroz.

Ninguno de los cuatro había hablado desde que Hanagata sacara el arma.

-Ya llegamos- dijo entonces una voz desde la parte delantera del coche, mientras el coche se detenía en medio del camino. Era la voz del conductor.

-Muy bien- dijo Fujima. -Ahora yo iré a informa a Sam que hemos llegado con invitados especiales. Llévales a la sala.- le dijo a Hanagata quien todavía apuntaba a Hanamichi y Kaede.

Éste no hizo más que un pequeño signo afirmativo con la cabeza.

Dicho eso Fujima salió del coche y se encaminó por un pequeño sendero a la derecha.

-Muy bien ahora saldremos despacio y sin hacer tonterías- les dijo Hanagata sin dejar de apuntarles.

Una vez todos fuera del coche éste arrancó y siguió por la carretera hasta perderse de vista.

Hanagata les indicó el sendero de la izquierda con la cabeza y les hizo empezar a andar delante de él.

-Muy bien. Ahora escuchadme bien. No, no os giréis- dijo cuando Hanamichi quiso girarse para verle a la cara- seguid andando y no quitéis los ojos del camino.

Ambos obedecieron, conscientes del cañón que les apuntaba.

-Soy un agente de la NPA, y no, no os lo puedo demostrar.- Añadió rápidamente Hanagatá al ver el intento de Hanamichi para decir algo. -Trabajo de incógnito así que si queréis que salgamos todos vivos de aquí haced el favor de hacer todo cuanto os diga.

-¿Fujima también…?

-No- dijo Hanagata en tono dolido, detalle que no se les escapó ni a Hanamichi ni a Kaede. -Él está metido en esto desde hace años. Sé que tú lo sabías Hanamichi, porque como yo conociste a Sam. Él le metió en esto, y Kenji quiso que yo me metiera también. Pero, igual que tú, no acepté. Desde el día en que les dije que no, no supe más de ellos por mucho tiempo.

-Como sabemos que no nos engañas…

-No lo sé, supongo que no lo sabéis. Pero… ¿si os digo que Jun es compañero mío me creerías?

-¿Cómo sabes que conocemos a alguien llamado así?- murmuró Hanamichi.

-Porque Jun y yo somos agentes de la misma unidad- respondió raudo Hanagata.

-Me creería que Jun es un agente de la NPA- dijo Kaede hablando por primera vez desde que habían bajado del coche. -Pero ¿si eres de los buenos por qué no bajas el arma y dejas que nos giremos?

-Porque nos están observando; desde los campos- aclaró. -Hace meses que Sam quiere charlar contigo sobre tus novelas Sakuragi.

-Ya, supongo que no le gustaron especialmente.

-No. Escuchadme, lo saben todo acerca de vosotros. Además Kenji y yo os vimos por Barcelona, así que lo que antes eran conjeturas….Ates de iros a Barcelona Sam solo quería reprenderte por escribir novela romántica gay, pero ahora me temo que su represalia será aún peor.

-Dios…- murmuró asustado Hanamichi.

-Llevan meses observándoos, pero nunca pudieron dar con nada incriminatorio. Lo de Barcelona fue una coincidencia. Jun estaba allí como refuerzo para mí, pero cuando supimos que vosotros estabais allí… luego os vimos, Fugima quiso seguiros, y a partir de allí urdió un plan con Sam.

-¿Si Jun y tú lo sabíais porqué no dijisteis nada?

-No lo sabíamos. Yo soy solo el secretario de Fugima, no soy alguien importante, no me contaron nada hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto de Tokio, por eso me sorprendí tanto al veros en el avión. Fujima me dijo que echó limón en el agua que te dieron con el analgésico.

-Hijo de…- exclamó Kaede exaltándose.

-¡Shhht! Calmaos- dijo Hanagata encañonando a Kaede en la espalda. -No es momento de dejarse llevar por la rabia. Vais a ver y oír cosas mucho peores que eso, te lo aseguro.

Kaede se tensó de golpe al notar el frío metal del cañón en su espalda a través de la camisa.

-¿Cómo sabía que el limón me haría eso?- dijo Hanamichi intentando distraer a Hanagaá para que apartara el arma de Kaede, y pensando que como mínimo ahora sabía porqué le había subido la fiebre de ése modo.

-Tiene tu historial médico. Sé que es difícil, pero debéis confiar en mí. Todavía no sé como sacaros de aquí, no he tenido tiempo de pensar en ello, pero estad preparados. No intentéis nada por vuestra cuenta, porque si os pilla alguien que no sea yo…

-¿A donde nos llevas?- intervino Kaede.

Llevaban unos buenos cinco minutos andando por un sendero entre dos inmensos campos de arroz que parecían o tener fin.

-Al final del sendero hay un edificio, allí está la sala de reuniones. Donde cada noche Sam reúne a todos los miembros que están en la base y les hace un sermón, como si del párroco de una iglesia se tratara. Es su forma de machacar sus ideales, lo que está bien y lo que está mal… ya os lo podéis imaginar.

-¿Como financia la organización?

-Principalmente donativos.

-¿Gente rica?

-De todo. Gente estúpida mayoritariamente. Sam empezó trabajando y costeando gastos como podía. Cuanta más gente agrupaba más dinero recibía, y poco a poco se hizo poderoso. Se compró estas tierras hace un par de años. Los que viven en la base trabajan la tierra para él, y hace algunos ingresos con el arroz. Excepto algunos pocos, que tienen ciertos privilegios.

-Como Fujima.

-Exacto. Mirad a mi me gusta estar aquí tanto como a vosotros. Yo no elegí esta misión. Pero me encontré con Fujima por casualidad hace unos meses por temas que no hacen al caso y cuando mi jefe se enteró me obligó a infiltrarme en la organización.

-¿Te obligó?- exclamó algo sorprendido Hanamichi.

-No. Pero tampoco pude escoger decir que no, no sé si me entendéis.

-Pon que te creemos. ¿Cómo vamos a salir de ésta?

-No lo sé todavía. Dadme un poco de tiempo para contactar con Jun. De momento no os harán nada, antes de pasar a medidas mas expeditivas Sam querrá confirmar con sus propios ojos que sois gays.

-Ya, ¿y luego?

-Luego os separaran. Ése es siempre el primer paso. El aislamiento, luego los sermones, la retórica y las comidas de tarro y luego…

-¡NO! NO lo digas- pidió Hanamichi.

-¿Que no diga el qué?- intervino Kaede.

-No llegarán tan lejos- dijo Hanagata. -Os sacaré de aquí antes de eso Sakuragi, te lo prometo.

-No prometas nada que no puedas cumplir.- le exigió Hanamichi.

-No lo hago. Encontraré la manera.

-¿Entonces, según tú, cómo debemos actuar ante ellos para salir con vida de aquí?- preguntó Kaede.

-Como si yo fuera uno de ellos. No os será difícil.

-Por lo que a mí respecta eres uno de ellos. Creo que solo intentas confundirnos para ganarte nuestra confianza y que luego intentarás usarlo en contra nuestra para dividirnos.

-Pero Kaede…- murmuró Hanamichi descolocado por las palabras de Kaede.

-Está bien que tengáis esa idea en mente en todo momento, porque eso es justo lo que intentarán. Si el hecho de no creerme os ayuda a manteneros unidos entre vosotros, adelante. Pero tampoco les creáis a ellos.

-Nada hará que llegue a creerles- dijo tajante Kaede en el momento en el que vislumbraba por fin un edificio amarillo al final del sendero.

-Por vuestro bien eso espero. Pero he visto a muchos caer en sus trampas.

* * *

**Grissina:** _Tegir el final de este embrollo me está costando un poco, pero me lo estoy pasando como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Esta historia se quedó mucho tiempo aparcada en parte porque dejó de gustarme, pero he vuelto a encontrarle la onda y me lo estoy pasando genial reinvenando este final. Así que espero que llegado el momento lo disfruteis tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora _**XD**_. _


	21. post paulo horas ··

..^ ^..* **..**_ post paulo horas_..* *..^ ^..

-Esto es insoportable- dijo al fin Hanamichi levantándose de la silla dónde había estado sentado las últimas horas.

Fuera la tarde estaba ya avanzada y todavía no había venido nadie a verles. Estaban solos con Hanagata en una enorme sala llena de sillas colocadas en círculo alrededor de una pequeña tarima donde estaban ellos dos sentados en un pequeño banquillo.

-He dicho que silencio- dijo Hanagata levantándose también e indicándole con la mano que se sentara de nuevo.

Hanamichi no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

Y en ése momento las puertas de la sala se abrieron y una muchedumbre de gente ataviados con una especie de túnicas de color marrón entraron en silencio. Parecían un grupo de monjes sacados directamente de la Europa medieval, pensó Hanamichi recordando algunos de los grabados que había estudiado la semana anterior para representar el papel de señor Masato.

Era incómodo estar rodeados de tanta gente en silencio observándoles, y sin poder distinguir sus facciones escondidas con las capuchas de las túnicas.

Cuando casi todas las sillas estuvieron ocupadas, excepto las de la primera fila entraron un grupo de hombres y mujeres ataviados con elegantes túnicas color Burdeos, algunos con la cabeza cubierta y otros con la cabeza al descubierto, como Fujima, y cerrando la comitiva Sam, vestido por completo de blanco.

Cuando los hombres y mujeres, claramente el grupo de "privilegiados" por el color distintivo de sus túnicas, ocuparon sus lugares en la primera fila, Hanagata que era el único que junto con Hanamichi y Kaede todavía iba vestido con ropa de calle se retiró del centro y salió de la sala cerrando las grandes puertas tras él.

Hanamichi y Kaede no se atrevieron a decir palabra, pero no les gustó nada quedarse allí en medio sin él. A pesar de que no sabían si creerle o no.

Sin decir nada Sam subió a la tarima delante de ellos y dándoles la espalda tranquilamente se dirigió al grupo de gente que le rodeaba expectantes.

-Hermanos- dijo en voz solemne. -Hoy es un día de dicha, nuestro hermano ha vuelto sano y salvo de su viaje.

En ése momento Fujima se levantó para que todos le vieran e hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza cuando todos le alabaron con unas frases a modo de plegaria que Hanamichi y Kaede no lograron entender. Luego se sentó y cuando el silencio volvió a reinar en la sala Sam volvió a hablar.

-Y es también un día de pena para todos nosotros, pues hoy tenemos delante, de nuevo, una prueba más que el mal nos rodea y que debemos seguir luchando para que el mundo sea mañana un poco más seguro para nuestros hijos.

Entonces se giró y les miró directo a los ojos.

Hanamichi se habría levantado de golpe para encararlo si Kaede no se lo hubiera impedido reteniéndole del brazo. Cuando Hanamichi le miró enfadado por haberle impedido levantarse Kaede le hizo que no con la cabeza y luego miró de nuevo a Sam.

-Hazle caso Hanamichi, él siempre fue más inteligente que tú.

Hanamichi no recordaba cuan afilada podía llegar a ser la lengua de Sam.

-Hermanos, hoy tenemos aquí a alguien de quien ya os he hablado con anterioridad: Sakuragi Hanamichi, otramente conocido como Heiwa Tameiki. Le ofrecí una vez unirse a nosotros. Pero en vez de eso ha dejado que éste,- dijo despectivamente señalando a Kaede, -le arrastrara hacia la depravación y el pecado más repugnante. He de reconocer, pero, que no toda la culpa la tienen ellos. Yo cometí el error de no insistir cuando me dijo que no le interesaba nuestra cruzada, porque estoy seguro que por aquel entonces Hanamichi tenía todavía el corazón puro. Sí, hermanos, sí, no me miréis así, él tuvo alguna vez el corazón puro como nosotros, y sí, yo me rendí. Yo era demasiado joven y apasionado y quizá todavía, también, demasiado ingenuo. Dolido por la negativa de Hanamichi no le insistí, le abandoné a su suerte sin siquiera pensar que la oscuridad podría llegar realmente a alguien como él, tan radiante y lleno de luz. Pero miradle ahora, tan lleno de odio y oscuridad. Miradles bien- exclamó andando vigorosamente por toda la plataforma alrededor de ellos. -Una parte de mí sueña con que su recuperación todavía es posible, pero hemos aprendido que hay una línea que una vez cruzada ya no hay marcha atrás, y temo que ya la haya cruzado.

-Seguro que ya lo ha hecho, hermanos, solo nos queda hacerle pagar por su pecado- exclamó alguien entre el publico detrás de ellos.

Se armó un buen alboroto como respuesta a ése comentario, y a Sam le costó un poco hacerse oír por encima del ruido.

-Hermanos. Hermanos, por favor, somos demasiados para hablar todos a la vez, calmaos. Yo también creo que ambos han traspasado esa línea, pero debemos ser justos y asegurarnos de ello antes de hacer nada. Por ello antes de nada me gustaría que nuestro hermano,- dijo haciendo un gesto a Fujima para que se levantara, -subiera aquí y contara ante todos lo que vio en su viaje, y si ello le hace pensar en que han cruzado o no esa línea.

Mientras Fujima, ceremoniosamente, se levantaba y subía a la tarima, hubo murmullos y pequeñas exclamaciones, que cesaron al gesto de Sam pidiendo silencio.

-Fujima, por favor, comparte con todos nosotros lo que viste.

-Sam, hermanos- dijo Fujima solemnemente –estar aquí de nuevo es una bendición. Es duro ver con tus propios ojos como la oscuridad se escampa por todos lados. En España están muy preocupados por ello también, pero ya hablaremos de ese tema más adelante. Ellos… está claro que no están faltos de culpa. Los vi pasearse por la calle cogidos de la mano con total impunidad, incluso se besaron.

-¡Cerdos!

-¡Maricones!

-¡Anormales!

Se oyeron gritos por toda la sala.

-Pero hermanos, para ser justos también debo decir que yo no vi más que eso. Si me pedís mi opinión, estoy seguro que la línea la cruzaron hace mucho. Pero por lo que vi podrían ser solo dos almas descarriadas con posibilidades de ser salvadas.

-¡Si es cierto tenemos que intentarlo!- gritó alguien.

-Sí- gritaron unos cuantos más.

-¡No!- gritaron otros.

-Compañeros, por favor, hermanos, clamaos. Todos estamos de acuerdo en que el maestro tiene razón cuando dice que debemos ser justos- continuó Fujima.

-Sí- gritaron todos a la una ahora, sobresaltando a Hanamichi y Kaede.

-Y todos sabemos cuan importantes son las segundas oportunidades. Yo soy la prueba de que se puede salvar un alma perdida- dijo alargando una mano a Sam, que se levantó y se la cogió.

-Hermanos- dijo Sam aplacando los aplausos espontáneos. –Fujima nos acaba de dar una gran lección. Aún pensando que han cruzado la línea, nos pide ser justos con ellos y cerciorarnos primero de ello, por si sus almas pudieran ser salvadas. Gracias hermano, por esta lección.- le dijo mientras Fujima volvía a su sitio en el círculo de privilegiados. –Hermanos creo que Fujima merece una recompensa por compartir su sabiduría con nosotros. ¿Te parece bien ayudarme con ellos? Nos cercioraremos primero si han o no cruzado la línea, si es posible les salvaremos, y sino…

-¡Castigo!- gritó la sala entera.

-La hermandad ha hablado- dijo Sam mientras todos le aplaudían.

Luego se giró y con un movimiento repentino de su brazo todos callaron.

-Ya lo habéis oído, tendréis una oportunidad. Pero eso será mañana. Esta anoche, como todavía sois inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, cenareis conmigo, por los viejos tiempos- susurró al final.

A Hanamichi le hubiera gustado cruzarle la cara, pero se contuvo, y solo apartó la mirada asqueado al recordar que una vez buscó en esos mismos ojos algo más que un simple compañero de equipo.

* * *

**Grissina:** Espero desbloquearme y ver la luz de una vez por todas con esta historia, que esto empieza a parecer la sagrada familia (perdón por la referéncia geogràfica lo que sea). Quien me manda a mi meterme en estos percales...


	22. simul ····

..^ ^..* **..**_ simul _..* *..^ ^..

Debía darse prisa.

Conduciendo temerariamente se dirigía hacia el norte de la ciudad. Temiendo cruzarse con la policía, pero temiendo todavía más no llegar a tiempo al internado apretó un poco más el pie en al acelerador.

Pasaban diez minutos del final de la hora de visita cuando llegó a la reja.

-Lo siento señor ya es tarde, deberá volver mañana.

-Lo sé. Pero ha habido una emergencia, he de recoger a…

-No puedo dejarle pasar- insistió el guardia de la puerta.

-Solo le pido que llame a dirección y compruebe que le digo la verdad, me están esperando, he tenido pana en la carretera- mintió -por eso llego tan tarde.

Sin decir nada el guardia entró de nuevo a la garita y cogió el teléfono verde. Tras unas breves palabras se disculpó y abrió la verja para dejarle pasar.

Avanzó despacio por el camino de grava, intentando no ponerse nervioso. Si lograba lo que se proponía lograría que fueran intocables para Takeshi y sus hombres, igual que él ya lo era o lo sería pronto, pero si lo más mínimo le salía mal… estaría cavando su propia tumba, si algo salía mal nada detendría a Takamiya.

Sin perder más tiempo dejó el coche estacionado frente la entrada principal y se dirigió a ella.

-Señor…- dijo el director bajando las escaleras casi corriendo a su encuentro.

-Yamaha- mintió. -¿Está todo preparado?

-Ahora están haciendo sus maletas señor. Pero no entiendo a qué viene este…

-Como le han dicho ha habido un problema y el señor Takamiya no quiere tener ningún hijo suyo dejado de la mano de dios en un momento tan delicado.

-Pero aquí la seguridad es muy alta y si es necesario ampliarla…- aseguró el director. Akira podía ver como ese hombre no quería dejar que Takamiya se desvinculara de su institución tan fácilmente, seguramente por la gran cantidad de dinero que les pagaba por su silencio y cuidados de su prole.

-Ordenes son ordenes- dijo Akira esperando que no insistiera. No tenía tiempo para ello, ni para nada. Debía irse cuanto antes.

Instantes después bajaban por la misma escalera dos pequeños de apenas cinco y siete años, cada uno con una bolsa de deporte en el hombro y vestidos con el uniforme de la escuela.

-Aquí están.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Akira tendiéndole la mano al director para darle a entender que aquí se acababan los tratos de su colegio con esa familia.

Luego ignorando a todos los adultos que le miraban sin acabar de creerse que eso estuviera pasando, se dirigió a los pequeños.

-Me llamo Yamaha, y he venido a buscaros, poneos la chaqueta e id montando en el coche por favor.

No dijeron nada. En silencio se pusieron las chaquetas y salieron a fuera donde el coche estaba abierto y, tras meter las bolsas en el maletero, subieron a la parte trasera.

Akira subió tras ellos, cerró la puerta sin decir nada más al atónito profesor y arranco el coche mientras todavía se estaba poniendo el cinturón de seguridad.

-Poneos el cinturón, por favor- les dijo cuando ya estuvieron fuera del recinto de la escuela de nuevo en la carretera.

Cuando les vio obedecer de nuevo muy sumisos no pudo evitar pensar que quizá, sólo quizá, al final todo iría bien.

Ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de contarles lo qué había pasado, y lo que necesitaba de ellos. Solo esperaba que se parecieran un poco a su madre.

-¿Recordáis algo de vuestra madre?- decidió preguntar directamente sin andarse con rodeos. Lo cierto es que tenía poco tiempo y mucho que hacer todavía.

Los pequeños le miraron durante un rato se miraron entre si y luego afirmaron con la cabeza, todavía sin decir nada.

-Yo conocí a vuestra madre trabajando por vuestro padre. Y cuando ella murió me hizo prometer que cuidaría de vosotros, de que vuestro padre no hiciera con vosotros lo que hizo con ella. Por eso estoy aquí.

Por el retrovisor cuatro ojos asustados no se separaban de su cogote.

-Vuestro padre ha sido detenido por la policía. Ya está en la cárcel, y seguramente estará allí por lo que le queda de vida. Así que ya no podíais quedaros en el colegio. ¿Lo entendéis verdad?

Le sabía mal no decirles toda la verdad, pero no habría servido de nada decirles como se llamaba de verdad, que él había visto morir a su madre entre sus brazos, o que ellos no eran los únicos hijos ilegítimos de Takamiya repartidos por caros colegios dentro y fuera del país. Aunque sí los únicos que tenían posibilidad de ser rescatados de la influencia de ése hombre, por lo menos de momento.

-Os voy a llevar a un lugar seguro. Con alguien que os cuidará. Todo será distinto a partir de ahora. No habrá más colegios caros, ni regalos caros de papá, ni ropa de marca, ni siquiera sé donde viviréis exactamente, pero os prometo que se acabó lo de estar rodeados de adultos a quienes no les importáis, las navidades solos y las vacaciones solos en el colegio.

Un par de ojos le miraba ilusionado, como si les prometiera el paraíso, el otro… seguía desconfiando.

Sin decir nada más se inclinó un poco y sacó de la guantera un pequeño paquete envuelto en tela.

-Pero en esta vida todo tiene un precio. Para que eso ocurra debéis prometerme una cosa y no romper nunca esta promesa. Deberéis olvidaros de vuestro padre biológico, no le diréis a nadie, jamás, su nombre, ni los nombres que él os puso, a nadie. Os olvidaréis de todo lo que sabéis de él y nunca más intentaréis buscarle a él, a mí, o a vuestra madre, en paz descanse.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó una voz trémula.

Entonces les alargó el paquete de ropa y dijo:

-Por que le prometí a vuestra madre que os protegería de él. Y el único modo de hacerlo es llevándoos a una vida completamente nueva. Vuestro padre no es una buena persona, me consta que lo sabéis. Y tiene mucho poder, tanto que incluso desde la cárcel habría hecho de vosotros unos títeres para sus maquiavélicos planes, y no puedo permitir que eso pase. Yo pronto estaré en la cárcel, como él, pero yo no tengo el poder que tiene él y no os podría proteger desde allí. Así que pienso esconderos antes de entregarme a la policía.

Los dos miraban asombrados unos colgantes de madera tallada en forma de unos kangis que no reconocieron, pero que eran muy parecidos al colgante que su madre siempre llevaba puesto.

-Esos colgantes los hizo vuestra madre cuando quedó embarazada de vosotros. Estos son los nombres que ella escogió para vosotros, y son los que usaréis a partir de ahora, en vez de los que os puso vuestro padre, me los dio ella. Sé que no entendéis nada. Pero no tenemos tiempo, me busca la policía y debo llevaros a un lugar seguro antes de que… bueno antes de que me cojan.

-¿Tú también eres malo?

-Supongo que un poco lo somos todos. Yo lo fui porque sabía que lo que vuestro padre me pagaba por hacer no estaba bien, pero tenía miedo de decir que no quería hacerlo, así que hice cosas malas y ahora debo pagar por ello. Todos nuestros actos tienen consecuencias y somos responsables de ellas, cuanto antes lo aprendáis mejor os irá en esta vida.

El coche seguía circulando raudo; Ahora iban paralelos a la costa. Pronto llegarían al lugar acordado. Akira solo esperaba que los dioses todavía tuvieran un poco de compasión con él y le ayudaran a que todo saliera bien, no solo por su bien sino por el de esos pequeños.

* * *

**Grissina**: espero que os gusten las nuevas complicaciones. Y espero no tardar mucho en poder subir el siguiente.


	23. antequam

..^ ^..* **..**_ antequam _..* *..^ ^..

Hanagata salió de la sala cerrando la puerta tras él. Si tenía una oportunidad de contactar con Jun era ésa, mientras todos los "hermanos" estaban en la asamblea. No le hacía pizca de gracia dejar a Hanamichi y Kaede solos con todos esos loco homófobos, pero sabía lo retorcido que podía llegar a ser Sam. Jugaría mucho con ellos antes de hacerles nada irreparable, así que por el momento estaban más o menos a salvo. Era necesario moverse deprisa.

Rápidamente pero sin correr para no levantar sospechas entre los pocos guardias que no estaban dentro la sala, se dirigió hacia las instalaciones dónde tenían las celdas.

-¿No deberías estar en la asamblea?- le preguntó uno de los guardias.

-He estado de guardia con los dos nuevos, Kenji me ha comentado que Sam va a querer mantenerlos separados así que he venido a ver que todo esté preparado. Y luego quisiera asearme por si tengo el honor de ser invitado a cenar con Sam esta noche.

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones muchacho, el maestro tiene otro trabajo que ir cenando con nosotros.

-Lo sé, pero acabamos de volver de un viaje importante. Kenji seguro que tendrá como mínimo una reunión con Sam y no quisiera que Sam pidiera mi presencia por cualquier motivo y no estar presentable- explicó Hanagata que sabía que no debía desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad para hacerse un nombre en esa comunidad como miembro abnegado y convencido.

-En eso tienes razón. Por ser un muchacho tan aplicado te haré un favor. Yo me encargo de preparar dos celdas, toma- le dijo lanzándole unas llaves –en la caseta de los guardias podrás asearte tranquilamente.

-¿De verdad?- dijo ilusionado Hanagata, la caseta de los guardas era uno de los pocos lugares tranquilos y con cobertura de todas las instalaciones.

-Sí, pero luego recógelo todo.

-Eres un buen amigo- dijo saliendo de nuevo casi corriendo hacia la caseta de los guardias.

Cuando llegó abrió apresuradamente la puerta con la llave que le había dado el guardia, Niko le parecía recordar que le llamaban, y se metió dentro. Cerró bien y luego se dirigió al baño donde encendió el agua corriente, y una pequeña radio que los guardias tenían, y luego empezó a desnudarse.

Con el tiempo que llevaba allí había aprendido que todos esos hombres les tenían una especie de pavor irracional a los cuerpos desnudos masculinos (como si la homosexualidad que tanto temían se transmitiera por verse desnudos unos a otros), así que si alguien por casualidad entraba y le pillaba hablando por teléfono cabía la posibilidad de que antes de ver el teléfono se pusiera tan nervioso por su desnudez que se fuera sin percatarse de nada dándole tiempo de esconder la prueba del delito.

Sobra decir que tenía prohibido todo contacto con el mundo exterior que no fuera supervisado por Sam o uno de sus hombres de confianza como Fujima. Era por su seguridad, no fuera a contagiarse…

Cuando estuvo desnudo sacó el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón, y marcó de memoria el número de Jun.

El teléfono no llegó a asonar:

-El teléfono que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento- le decía la grabación con voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-Mierda- exclamó en un susurro Hanagata.

Sin pensárselo dos veces llamó a otro número de memoria. Esta vez sonó un par de veces antes de que una voz grave como pocas más había oído en su vida contestara.

-Habla con el capitán Fukoaka.

-Capitán, habla con el teniente Hanagata. Necesito ayuda cuanto antes y Jun no contesta al…

-El teniente está en un vuelo de camino a casa. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Está usted bien? Hemos intentando contactar con usted para decírselo.

-Sí señor, estoy bien. Pero…

-¿Le han descubierto?- el capitán parecía preocupado, y eso le reconfortó. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso.

-No señor- respondió rápido.

-¿Entonces qué ha ocurrido?

-Sakuragi y Rukawa señor…

-No se preocupe ahora por ellos teniente…

-Señor, sé que en España todo fue bien, he hablado con ellos…

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-Hoy mismo…

-¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? Desaparecieron en el aeropuerto de Tokio, estamos buscándolos. Pensábamos que alguno de los hombres de Takamiya… por eso Jun ha vuelto con un vuelo antes de lo previsto…

-Los han cogido señor- le cortó, intentando exponerle la situación cuanto antes.

-¿Los hombres de Takamiya?

-No, Samson- respondió Hanagata. -Íbamos en el mismo avión, Fujima les vio cuando bajábamos y logró meterles en nuestro coche. No pude impedirlo y hasta ahora no he podido llamar. Están ambos aquí en las instalaciones de los campos de arroz.

-Madre mía.

-Señor, me temo que quieran poner en práctica con ellos finalmente los métodos que le conté que…

-Debemos impedirlo- dijo el capitán alarmado al pensar en perder a sus valiosísimos testigos contra el mayor traficante de Arte del país que su equipo había ayudado a coger.

-Eso no es lo peor capitán. Recuerde que en la maldita secta hay hombres de la organización de Takamiya, si alguien les reconoce o… son hombres muertos.

-Los dioses están contra nosotros- renegó el policía pensando ya en quien llamar para montar una operación de rescate.

-Lo sé. Por eso llamo. Yo no puedo sacarles sin poner en riesgo la operación. Aunque por otro lado no sé si quizá haya llegado el momento de acabar con esto- añadió con la esperanza que le dijera que sí y poder salir por fin de ése infierno en vida.

-Está bien. No puedo decidir nada hasta hablar con Jun. Él es el único que sabe hasta que grado están expuestos Sakuragi y Rukawa a la organización de Takamiya. ¡Aargh!. ¡Como odio que casos tan importantes se mezclen!

-Lo sé señor. Debo colgar.

-Cuídese teniente e intente mantener a esos dos a salvo, porque sin su testimonio el caso de Takamiya se debilitará.

-Lo sé. Capitán…- añadió dubitativo.

-¿Sí teniente?

-Nada, intentaré llamar de nuevo pronto.

-Tenga mucho cuidado- oyó Hanagata al otro lado de la línea antes de colgar.

Con un suspiro de alivio por no haber sido pillado, se metió rápido en la ducha, apenas tres minutos más tarde ya estaba secándose. Le habría encantado disfrutar de una larga y relajante ducha pero no tenía tiempo, había estado mucho rato al teléfono, ahora tenía que preparar todo para la noche y volver a la sala a tiempo. Si llegaba tarde para escoltar a Sakuragi y Rukawa le encerrarían como castigo y nada podría hacer por ellos hasta que le soltaran de nuevo.

* * *

Grissina: _antequam =(antes en el tiempo_)


	24. brevi tempore interiecto ·····

..^ ^..* **..**_ brevi tempore interiecto _..* *..^ ^..

Custodiados por Hanagata, vestido con una túnica marrón, fueron llevados a la parte trasera del edificio y encerrados en dos habitaciones contiguas, separados.

-Esperareis aquí hasta la hora de cenar- fue cuanto el moreno les dijo.

Eran habitaciones pequeñas, sin ventana, con una cama y un pequeño baño. Encima la cama una toalla por si querían limpiarse un poco. Hanamichi y Kaede no pudieron dejar de sentirse como en una celda.

Hanamichi que era el que había entrado primero en su celda no sabía si Kaede estaba en la de al lado, en una más lejana o se lo habían llevado a otro lugar. Temía lo que podían hacerles.

-¿Kaede estas ahí?- dijo sin alzar mucho la voz pasados unos minutos.

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Kaede estás ahí?- preguntó de nuevo algo más alto.

-¡Silencio!- grotó una voz desconocida al otro lado de la puerta y luego alguien dio un golpe en la puerta de Hanamichi para enfatizar la orden dada.

Alguien que no era Hanagata les custodiaba.

Entonces al otro lado de la pared se oyó:

"knoc, knoc, knoc" tres golpes cortos seguidos de otros dos "knoc, knoc".

-Sí- murmuró Hanamichi.

Hanamichi se acercó a la pared como si tocándola pudiera saber si realmente era Kaede quien estaba al otro lado.

Cerró los ojos intentando pensar, y tras respirar hondo se sentó en la cama. Luego sonrió. Había pocas posibilidades de que alguien que no fuera Kaede hubiera respondido así a sus gritos, porque era poco probable que precisamente quien estuviera encerrado a su lado supiera el código morse como ellos lo conocían. Pero aún así tenía que comprobarlo.

Finalmente se decidió a usar los nudillos para las señales cortas (.) y la palma para las señales largas (-), y preguntó:

K(-.-) I(..) T(-) S(...) U(..-) N(-.) E(.) ?(..--..)

Esperó un poco. Nada. Repitió el mensage, quizá no lo hubiera entendido bien… pero nada. Cuando estaba a punto de volver a repetirlo por tercera vez oyó:

S(...) I(..)

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Hanagata había dicho cuando andaban por los campos sobre que intentarían hacerles dudar… como saber si la persona al otro lado de la pared era realmente Kaede.

Tuvo que pensar muy bien qué decir y como decirlo, hacía mucho que no usaban el código Morse para comunicarse, desde que vivían en la universidad y se hacían señales desde la ventana con linternas.

Y aunque parecía improbable que el del otro lado no fuera Kaede… no había hecho la señal de cambio y fuera, y Kaede era meticuloso como para haberse olvidado… pero lo cierto es que hacía tanto que no usaban ese método de comunicación que quizá sí lo hubiese olvidado… de todos modos si el del otro lado era Kaede no habría olvidado como responderle lo siguiente, o eso esperaba:

C(-.-.) O(---) N(-.) F(..-.) I(..) R(.-.) M(--) A(.-) punto(.-.-.-)

Kaede no lo había olvidado y respondió rápidamente al otro lado de la pared:

I(..) D(-..) I(..) O(---) T(-) A(.-) punto(.-.-.-)

Hanamichi sonrió. Luego recordó lo que les esperaba y su semblante se ensombreció de nuevo.

No podían hacer mucho ruido o se meterían en líos, y el código Morse no era el modo más práctico de comunicarse, pero como mínimo de momento podían hacerlo.

E(.) S(...) T(-) A(.-) S(...) espacio

B(-...) I(..) E(.) N(.-) ?(..--..)

Preguntó Hanamichi después de un rato de pensar en el alfabeto entero en Morse. No era fácil de recordar.

Pero Kaede no respondió. Entonces repitió el mensaje y esperó unos segundos de silencio…

A(.-) S(...) U(..-) S(...) T(-) A(.-) D(-..) O(---)

punto(.-.-.-)

Sonó tras la pared pasado unos instantes. Por lo visto no era el único teniendo problemas con recordar ni con asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

Y(-.-) O(---) espacio

T(-) A(.-) M(--) B(-..) E(.) N(-.) punto(.-.-.-)

Respondió Hanamichi. Luego se quedaron en silencio.

T(-) Q(--.-) M(--) punto(.-.-.-)

Oyó Hanamichi al otro lado de la pared. E instintivamente repitió el mismo mensaje.

T(-) Q(--.-) M(--) punto(.-.-.-)

-Yo también te quiero Kitsune- murmuró Hanamichi.

Estuvieron un rato más en silencio, pero la espera era horrible, el silencio era casi absoluto y Hanamichi necesitaba distraerse con algo así que se esforzó para no equivocarse y preguntó de forma esquemática:

C(-.-.) O(---) N(-.) F(..-.) I(..) A(.-) R(.-.) espacio

H(....) A(.-) N(-.) A(.-) G(--.) A(.-) T(-) A(.-) ?(..--..)

-¿Que si confió en…?- Murmuró Kaede al traducir el mensaje después de que Hanamichi lo repitiera dos veces.

N(-.) O(---) espacio

S(...) E(.) ,(--..--)

C(-.-.) O(---) N(-.) F(..-.) I(..) A(.-) R(.-.) espacio

J(.---) U(..-) N(-.) punto(.-.-.-)

Kaede esperó no haberse equivocado, hacía demasiado que no usaba ese lenguaje y no estaba seguro de recordarlo bien. Aunque a pesar de todo agradecía que Hanamichi fuera un excéntrico y que le hubiera obligado a aprender a usar la linterna para comunicarse así desde sus habitaciones cuando estaban en la universidad.

Al no oír respuesta en unos segundos, repitió el mensaje un par de veces.

Unos minutos después Hanamichi respondió:

O(---) K(-.-) punto(.-.-.-)

Kaede tampoco estaba cómodo con el silencio pero no se le ocurría qué decirle a Hanamichi que pudiera hacerles sentir mejor a ambos. Entonces oyó:

C(-.-.) U(..-) I(..) D(-..) A(.-) D(-..) O(---) espacio

S(...) A(.-) M(--) espacio

M(--) U(..-) Y(-.--) espacio

I(..) N(.-) T(-) E(.) L(.-..) I(..) G(--.) E(.) N(-.) T(-) E(.) punto(.-.-.-)

Qué responder a eso?

N(.-) O(---) ,(--..--)

M(--) U(..-) Y(-.--) espacio

E(.) N(-.) (F..-.) E(.) R(.-.) M(--) O(---) punto(.-.-.-)

Kaede esperó un rato y oyó:

S(...) I(..),(--..--)

Pero no tuvo tiempo en pensar algo más que decir porque el mensaje de Hanamichi continuó:

Y(-.--) espacio

R(.-.) E(.) C(-.-.) U(..-) E(.) R(.-.) D(-..) A(.-) espacio

S(...) A(.-) M(--) espacio

N(.-) O(---) espacio

M(--) I(..) E(.) N(-.) T(-) E(.) espacio

P(.--.) E(.) R(.-.) O(---) espacio

M(--) A(.-) N(-.) I(..) P(.--.) U(..-) L(.-..) A(.-) punto(.-.-.-)

Era un mensaje largo y críptico pero Hanamichi necesitaba advertir a Kaede de Sam.

N(.-) O(---) espacio

M(--) I(..) E(.) N(-.) T(-) E(.) espacio

M(--) A(.-) N(-.) I(..) P(.--.) U(..-) L(.-..) A(.-) punto(.-.-.-)

Repitió ante el silencio de Kaede.

N(.-) O(---) espacio

M(--) I(..) E(.) N(-.) T(-) E(.) espacio

M(--) A(.-) N(-.) I(..) P(.--.) U(..-) L(.-..) A(.-) punto(.-.-.-)

Repitió de nuevo para asegurarse que Kaede lo había entendido.

O(---) K(-.-) espacio

T(-) U(..-) espacio

C(-.-.) U(..-) I(..) D(-..) A(.-) D(-..) O(---) espacio

T(-) B(-...) punto(.-.-.-)

Hanamichi suspiró al entender el mensaje de Kaede.

O(---) K(-.-) punto(.-.-.-)

Golpeó rápido Hanamichi para que supiera que le había entendido.

Miró la puerta pensando que a fuera ya no debía haber luz, y que pronto irían a buscarles para la cena. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espinada.

Se tumbó en la cama y intentó pensar en qué responderle a Sam durante la cena para que las cosas no empeoraran.

Sabía que Sam y quien éste invitara a comer con ellos intentarían averiguar ésa misma noche si había habido sexo entre Kaede y él, ésa era la línea que tanto les preocupaba, estaba convencido.

* * *

**Grissina**: _Espero que la edición de la página haya conservado los puntos y guiones que simbolizan el morse, si no es así decidmelo e intentaré corregirlo. _

_Siento haber tardado me marcho muy lejos en poco tiempo y estoy un poco estressada con lo preparativos. Pero tranquilas la hiperactividad me da ideas y eso hace abanzar mis historias aunque no tenga tiempo para subirlas no he dejado de escribir_.

Nota: El código morse en Japonés está adaptado al silabario, es decir, cada combinación de (–) y (·) codifican una sílaba entera; pero yo he usado el código morse internacional, dónde cada combinación equivale a una letra o signo de puntuación. Espero no haber cometido errores.


	25. simul ·····

..^ ^..* **..**_ simul _..* *..^ ^..

"Biiip" "Biiip" "Biiip" empezó a sonar el móvil al encenderlo.

Tenía más de tres llamadas perdidas: Un par de Hanagata, una del comisario, otra de un número no identificado y dos últimas de Anna.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- se preguntó Jun mientras marcaba el número de la comisaría, andando tras el resto del pasaje para ir a buscar su maleta.

Tras unos segundos una voz muy grave contestó al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Ha aterrizado ya Jun?

-Sí señor. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Como es que Hanagata y Fugima no tomaron el vuelo. Hanagata me llamó pero…

-El teniente me ha llamado hace un rato. Los del séquito de Samson apresaron a Sakuragi y Rukawa ayer al llegar a Tokio.

-¿Cómo? No entiendo nada.

-Fujima y Hanagata viajaron en el mismo vuelo que ellos. Supongo que Fujima, o Samson directamente, lo arregló para cambiarles los billetes a última hora.

-Mierda.

-Lo importante ahora es saber hasta qué punto están en peligro. Dese prisa teniente, deje las maletas en el aeropuerto, enviaré a alguien a recogerlas luego. Venga directo a la comisaría. Usted es el único que sabe hasta qué punto Sakuragi y Rukawa están expuestos a los hombres de Takamiya estando con Samson.

-Sí capitán.

Tras colgar no esperó un segundo en llamar a Anna.

Mientras esperaba que respondieran no pudo dejar de pensar que debería haber llamado al inspector al ver que Hanagata no estaba en su mismo vuelo… ¿Cómo lo habrían hecho él y Fujima para embarcar sin que les viera si había estado todo el rato allí para despedir a Rukawa y Sakuragi?

-¿_Sí digui_?- respondió la voz de Anna al otro lado algo ansiosa, sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

-Anna, soy Jun- dijo él –acabo de ver tu llamada perdida en el móvil.

-Sí. Poco después que tu vuelo saliera me llamó Akira. Se va a entregar, o eso me dijo. Él está bien. De algún modo consiguió llegar a…

-No me lo digas Anna. Prefiero no saberlo. Pero gracias por llamar. Tengo otra llamada al móvil de un número desconocido, quizá fuera él.

-También me dijo que antes de entregarse debía solucionar algo.

-Seguramente Sendoh ha estado preparando algo para protegerse de los hombres de Takamiya en la cárcel, eso o se ha escondido en algún rincón recóndito del planeta…

-No. Sé que se entregará tarde o temprano.

-Espero que sí. Gracias por llamar Anna, pero ahora debo irme. Mi jefe me espera por el informe.

-De nada. Pero llámame en cuanto sepas algo de Akira, por favor.

Después de colgar se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo y antes de salir del edificio de la terminal en dirección al aparcamiento buscó una cabina telefónica.

Desde allí marcó el número desconocido de la memoria de su móvil, no quería arriesgarse a que fuera Sendoh y luego la llamada quedara registrada.

-¿Si diga?- respondió una voz infantil al otro lado.

-Lo siento, creo que me he equivocado.

-¿A quien busca?- preguntó la vocecita.

-No estoy seguro, tenía una llamada perdida de éste número en el móvil.

-¿Eres Jun?- dijo la vocecita.

-Sí. ¿Con quien hablo?

-Entonces no se ha equivocado, espere un momento, tengo un mensaje para usted de parte de Akira Sendoh.

-¿Está él contigo? ¡No! No contestes a eso. Si él está ahí dime sin ponerte nervioso que no está, y si estás sólo dime, no sé, tu comida favorita por ejemplo.

-No entiendo qué quiere. Sendoh me ha dicho que le diga que le espera en la entrada del cementerio de Aoyama mañana al medio día.

-Está bien. ¿Si le ves puedes decirle que Samson ha cogido a Hanamichi y Rukawa, por favor?

Entonces oyó como tapaban el auricular, alguien manipulaba el teléfono de forma torpe.

Esperó un poco y luego una voz, esta vez adulta, dijo:

-¿Cómo que Samson les ha cogido? ¿Qué clase de protección cutre les proporcionasteis?

-Sendoh me alegro de oírte- dijo tranquilo Jun sin ponerse nervioso.

-Déjate de tonterías. ¡¿Sabes en el lío en el que se han metido ésos dos?!

-Esperaba que quisieras colaborar para ayudarles.

-Me cago en…- murmuró Akira nervioso. Respiró hondo y luego dijo: -Llámame en un par de horas.

Y colgó.

Jun colgó también y sonriendo pensó que como mínimo ahora Sendoh no se iría. No creía que se fugara dejando a sus amigos allí solos. Aunque tras meses de preparar esa operación con él todavía le costaba afirmar nada sobre Akira Sendoh, ése hombre se había protegido tanto que le era muy difícil saber cuando se mostraba tal cual era o cuando simplemente fingía.

Sin perder un solo minuto más salió de la terminal y se internó en el aparcamiento para recoger su coche. Sacó la sirena de la guantera y la colocó en el techo del coche para poder correr, la encendió y arrancó el motor sin vacilar.

Menos de media hora después estaría aparcando en el aparcamiento de la comisaría.


	26. simul ······

..^ ^..* **..**_ simul _..* *..^ ^..

Entró con paso firme, sabiendo que lo que fuera que fuera a suceder en ése local no pasaría sin consecuencias para él.

Lo vio al instante, no era difícil, el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío y además Akira seguía tan alto y fuerte como siempre; Siempre estuvo por encima de la media, en cualquier aspecto.

En cuanto se giró para verle no pudo evitar que un temblor le recorriera la espalda. Esos ojos con destellos violeta le miraban tan intensamente que se preocupó. Por teléfono no le había parecido que Akira estuviera tan preocupado, ahora, al verle con ese semblante tan serio, no pudo evitar preocuparse por él. Y preocuparse por alguien más que por sí mismo era algo que no hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo, como mínimo no de ese modo.

-¿Es con él que nos quedaremos?- preguntó una voz infantil en medio del tenso silencio. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la presencia de las criaturas que no parecían tener más de diez años.

-No- contestó Akira mirando al pequeño.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- le preguntó sin entender nada.

-Ahora portaos bien y quedaos aquí comiendo el helado- les dijo Akira a los niños, quienes hicieron que sí con la cabeza sin decir nada más. –Ven, sentémonos.

Una vez sentados en la mesa Akira le miró directo a los ojos y le dijo:

-Gracias por venir, no estaba seguro de que aparecieras.

-Te lo debo. ¿No?

-De hecho no, pero me alegro que hayas venido, aunque sea por eso. Porque necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Lo que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar: Takamiya, le han cogido. Y van tras de mí.

-No entiendo cómo lo que me has pedido que trajera puede ayudarte a escapar esta vez.

-No quiero escapar. Es hora de pagar por todo lo que he hecho.

Por un instante se hizo el silencio entre ellos.

-¿De verdad vas a entregarte?- no pudo esconder el asombro en su voz.

-Sí. Pero antes debo solucionar algo.

-¿Por qué ahora?- preguntó dolido pensando inevitablemente en que si lo hubiera hecho antes…

-No puedo tener esta conversación ahora.

-Pero…

-Sé que quizá…, no, quizá no, te la debo, te debo una explicación, y la tendrás, pero no ahora, por favor. Ellos… -dijo Akira haciendo un leve gesto hacia la barra del bar dónde los dos pequeños comían sus helados contentos, balanceando las piernas que les colgaban de los taburetes de forma relajada.

-¿Quienes son?- dijo aparcando el tema, cediendo a los deseos de Akira, una vez más.

-Los hijos de Ayame. Le prometí cuidar de ellos, pero desde la cárcel no podré hacerlo y quedarán a la merced de ése…

-Entiendo. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer yo?

-Para empezar quiero que seas mi abogado. Takamiya no va a pagarme uno cuando se huela que yo fui quien le delató y le tendió la trampa que lo llevó a la cárcel.

-¿Qué has hecho qué? ¿Pero es que te has vuelto loco?- exclamó muy sorprendido pero todavía más asustado. Sabía quien era Takamiya y el poder y la influencia que tenía.

-No. Pero sí es cierto que todo se ha complicado más de lo que pensaba…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué mas…?- casi le daba miedo preguntar.

-Hanamichi y Kaede…

-¿Qué hay con ellos?- preguntó fastidiado, nunca le habían caído especialmente bien ninguno de los dos.

-Ellos me ayudaron a desenmascarar a Takamiya, y van a necesitar ayuda también.

-Y esperas que yo…- intentaba digerir toda la información, pero no era tarea fácil.

-Sí, pero…

-Te has vuelto loco- sentenció enfadado, porque sabía que a pesar de estar siendo utilizado no podía decirle que no.

No le gustaba, pero con Akira siempre era igual.

Primero uno le salvaba el culo al otro de un modo u otro aún sin saber muy bien por qué y luego… luego esas frases siempre inacabadas, esas verdades siempre dejadas en el aire, sin decir, mentiras y verdades mezcladas en sus ojos, esas miradas.

Lo sabía y a pesar de todo cada vez caía de nuevo en su juego. No podía mentir le gustaba jugar, por eso seguía acudiendo cada vez, aunque siempre la anterior se había prometido ser la última, y caía irremediablemente.

Lo que ya no le gustaba era lo que venía luego, cuando se sentía estúpido, y usado, y… pero mientras todo duraba, el saber que le necesitaba podía con todo lo demás. Y luego le quedaba el poder recordar, saber que, por un momento, él había sido el único, el elegido… En verdad era por eso que siempre volvía a caer en su juego. No le gustaba, pero con Akira siempre era igual.

-Kiyota, lo siento- murmuró Akira

Akira no se disculpaba por pedirle algo, que además sabía que no le iba a negar, lo hacía por esa única vez que no se lo pidió a él, lo hacía por no haberle dado algo más de lo que sabía tanto anhelaba… ambos lo sabían y eso le hizo pensar al abogado que algo no andaba bien.

-Lo siento tanto- continuó Akira. -Pero necesito tu ayuda… porque quiero hacer las cosas bien y… por una vez… y no es justo que los que me han intentado ayudar se…- Akira hablaba de forma desordenada y aceleradamente. -Y encima ahora les ha cogido Sam Samson…

-¿Qué?- intentaba seguirle, pero se había perdido. ¿Qué pintaba el maníaco de Samson en todo esto?

-Sam Samson tiene a Sakuragi y Kaede, y es por mi culpa.

-Mierda Aki…- dijo plenamente consciente del lío en el que estaban metidos Sakuragi y Rukawa. Él mismo había pasado por eso y no era algo que deseara para nadie.

-Lo sé.

-No, no lo sabes. Porque tú…

-No lo digas.- Le cortó Akira, y de nuevo algo, todo, se quedaría por decir. -No lo digas por favor. Sé que…, y que lo que… pero… por favor…

Las lágrimas empañando ésos ojos violáceos eran mucho más de lo que podía soportar antes de claudicar, como sabía que acabaría haciendo desde el mismo momento en que descolgó el teléfono y oyó su voz.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- dijo rindiéndose.

A Akira no le hacía falta decirle qué necesitaba, solo que le necesitaba a él y sabía que lo tendría. Estaba perdido desde el principio. Pero eso es lo que ocurre cuando tu corazón te traiciona y se enamora de quien no debe, y encima Akira le había ayudado a llegar donde estaba, le debía mucho más de lo que nunca admitiría ante nadie, y las deudas pesan, y el amor, aunque no correspondido, pesa aún más.

-Gracias- dijo Akira tomando las manos del abogado.

-Agradécemelo cuando esto acabe, si acaba bien- dijo sin poder evitar apartar las manos de las de él. No podía, no sabía decirle que no, pero tampoco quería hacerse ilusiones ni exponer su corazón, ya bastante malherido tenía el ego.

-Lo hará, si tú me ayudas todo saldrá bien- añadió Akira con una sonrisa y sin decir nada del gesto del abogado. Pero regañándose mentalmente por haberle importunado.

-Dime qué hay que hacer antes que me arrepienta- dijo Kiyota intentando evitar que esa sonrisa le hiciera perder la poca compostura que le quedaba.

-He de ayudar la policía a que saquen a Sakuragi y Rukawa de allí. Pero necesito que acepten algo antes de entregarme.

-Dime de una vez qué has planeado.

Akira sonrió de nuevo antes de contarle lo qué quería que le ayudara a conseguir.

Nunca lo habría dicho en voz alta, pero tenía que ir aceptando que algo en Nobunaga Kiyota le gustaba; Quizá eran sus cálidos ojos negros, o su incapacidad para decirle que no, o quizá solo fuera la fuerza que tenía y esa capacidad increíble para dominarla. Solo le pesaba haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta y no haber sido capaz de aceptar la verdad antes.

Una de las cosas que le atormentaban todavía, uno de sus grandes errores en su vida, había sido negarse a si mismo lo que era, y con ello negarse aceptar la oportunidad que tiempo atrás Kiyota le había ofrecido. A juzgar por el gesto de Kiyota de apartarse de él, un tren de esos que solo pasan una vez.

Envidiaba a Hanamichi y Kaede por tener algo que él anhelaba. Había buscado el amor desesperadamente toda su vida y a pesar de ello lo había acabado rechazando ya demasiadas veces; Tres en concreto, de forma imperdonable.

Era hora de empezar a enmendar errores. Y por una vez cumplir alguna de sus promesas.

* * *

**Grissina**: _siento muchisimo el retraso. Pensaba poder terminar esta historia este Agosto pero se me murió el laptop y hasta ayer no he tenido el nuevo, asi que he estaa desconectada por mas de un mes. Espero que os guste._


	27. brevi tempore interiecto ······

..^ ^..* ***..**_ _brevi tempore interiecto_ _..* *..^ ^..

Hanamichi no esperaba que la tan temida cena se diera en semejantes condiciones. No solo él y Kaede no estaban atados o amenazados de modo alguno (aparentemente) sino que les habían dejado solos en esa sala comedor desde que les habían sacado de las celdas.

-Están jugando con nosotros me temo- había dicho Kaede al verse solos en ése lugar.

-Es lo que mejor se le da a Sam.- había respondido acercándose un poco a Kaede pero sin atreverse a tocarle. -Mira que es mala suerte habernos topado con ellos…

-Habría pasado tarde o temprano, habrían llegado hasta ti por tus novelas cualquier día de estos. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo cambiando de tema el moreno, y tocándole la frente para comprobar su temperatura.

Hacía tiempo que Hanamichi no sentía a Kaede tan distante con él. Pero lo cierto es que no le culpaba, él también pensaba que les estaban observando y cualquier acto podía ser tomado por esos locos como la confirmación que tanto buscaban. Eso hacía que ése simple roce de Kaede le pusiera más nervioso de lo que nunca se había sentido con el moreno.

-Sí- dijo apartándose. -Creo que la pistola de ése cabrón me ha hecho bombear tanta adrenalina que se me ha pasado todo de golpe- dijo andando por la sala mirando la decoración.

-Bueno- dijo Kaede sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa, también nervioso. -Pero si te sientes mal de nuevo dilo. Algo raro ocurrió en el avión para que te subiera tanto la fiebre- murmuró, pensando en si Fujima echaría algo más a parte de limón en la aspirina de Hanamichi.

Hanamichi no dijo nada consciente de que lo que les había dicho Hanagata del limón era supuestamente información confidencial, y que tampoco podía ir diciendo nada de Akira por ahí ni de lo confundido y culpable que sentía todavía.

-Siento el retraso- dijo una voz desde la puerta sobresaltándoles a ambos.

Era Sam, que entraba seguido de Fujima, Hangata y otro hombre vestido de negro con un arma en el pecho y un cuchillo en la cintura.

-Supongo que estaréis hambrientos. Hanagata, encárgate de avisar que ya pueden servirnos la cena- dijo Sam sin sacar un ojo de Hanamichi mientras se acercaba a él lentamente. –Bueno viejo amigo, siéntate, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-Me parece que lo de amigo está de más, Sam- dijo Hanamichi sentándose sin atreverse a contradecir más al americano, tanto por las represalias sobre él y Kaede como por la presencia del bruto armado.

-Rukawa- dijo Fujima sentándose frente a él, haciéndole un leve gesto con la cabeza, siempre sin perder la sonrisa.

-Bueno, no entraremos en tecnicismos ahora- le respondió Sam a Hanamichi sentándose a su vez frente el pelirrojo, al lado de Fujima. –Además me gusta pensar que esa amistad fue sincera. Eso me da esperanza.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, sabes que siempre soy sincero en lo que siento- dijo Hanamichi intentando medir sus palabras.

-Dime Rukawa- intervino Fujima paralelamente, -han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos, cuéntame que fue de ti después del Shohoku.

-¿De verdad esperas que te cuente nada?

-Hombre si te pasas la cena en silencio va a ser muy aburrido- le respondió Fujima. –Y esta noche es para pasarlo bien.

Kaede no contestó a eso. Hanamichi le miró pero tampoco dijo nada y Sam solo sonrió.

El silencio se hizo presente entre mirada de reojo de los cuatro. Y en ese momento entró Hanagata de nuevo, seguido de dos muchachos muy jóvenes de aspecto algo frágil y mirada asustada que iban cargando unas bandejas que dejaron en la mesa.

-¿Qué quieres realmente Sam?- dijo Hanamichi cuando los dos muchachos seguidos de Hanagata les dejaron solos de nuevo, pero con la mesa llena de cosa apetecibles para comer.

-Esta noche, solo cenar. Mañana ya veremos. Por favor Rukawa puedes acercarme el agua- dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal de mundo.

Tanto Hanamichi como Kaede esperaron a que los otros dos empezaran a comer antes de servirse por si la comida contenía algo extraño, y sin darse cuenta se encontraron cogiendo comida solo de las mismas fuentes de las que Sam y Fujima se habían servido.

Pasados cinco minutos de silencio Sam habló de nuevo.

-Es agradable cenar con esta tranquilidad- la mirada de Hanamichi y la de Kaede lo atravesaron pero él no hizo caso alguno de ello. –Fujima me dijo que a pesar de todo, Barcelona es una hermosa ciudad.

-Lo es- dijo Hanamichi, recordando por un momento el sol, el olor a mar, la vida y el ritmo de esa ciudad…

-Hanamichi…- dijo Sam interrumpiendo sus recuerdos.

-Sakuragi- dijo Hanamichi incomodo por las confianzas que se tomaba con él.

-¿Por qué escribes esas novelas? Tenías mucho talento, ¿por qué desperdiciarlo con eso?

-No tenía, tengo mucho talento.

-Y mucha soberbia- dijo Fujima entre dientes.

Ninguno de los presentes le respondió al comentario y Sam insistió:

-Podrías haber tenido una gran carrera…

-Ya tengo una gran carrera, soy numero uno en ventas.

-Por lo mucho que te interesa su carrera no pareces muy informado- no pudo evitar decir Kaede.

-Rukawa, sigues tan mordaz como siempre.

-Es parte de mi encanto- dijo altivamente el moreno.

-He de reconocer que a pesar de todo sigo sin creer que tengas solución Rukawa. Pero he de ser justo incluso con los que menos lo merecen, como tú. Pero no tientes a la suerte- le amenazó directamente. Lo que hizo sonreír anchamente a Fujima y asustó a Hanamichi. –Anda Hanamichi, cuéntanos como llegaste a escribir ése tipo de novelas.

-¿Para qué? Diga lo que diga vas a intentar hacerme ver que son obra del diablo y probablemente le eches la culpa a Rukawa. No tengo intención de ayudarte a encontrar excusas para culparlo de nada.

-No te equivoques, si eres culpable de algo no voy a hacerle pagara a él por ti. Estoy seguro que él es mucho peor que tú, así que no hay necesidad de culparle de nada de lo que tú haces. Con lo suyo tiene le sobra y le basta.

-¿Y qué hago, si se puede saber, que merezca un castigo?

-Eso es lo que queremos averiguar- intervino Fujima.

-Sabes que no apruebo el tipo de basura que escribes.

-¿Y?- preguntó altivo Hanamichi.

-Te digo lo que a él, no tientes a tu suerte. Que fuéramos amigos ha ayudado a darte la oportunidad de que te expliques, por si hay alguna remota posibilidad de redención para ti, pero no esperes clemencia por mi parte si eres tan culpable como creo.

-¿Culpable de qué? ¿Y quien eres tú para impartir justicia de todos modos?

-Hanamichi no seas tan terco. Solo di la verdad, que te incitaron a escribir ese tipo de novelas. Sabemos que no fuiste tú quien empezó esto, pero no entiendo porqué quieres proteger a alguien que…

-No protejo a nadie. Porque nadie ha hecho nada malo; Ni la persona que un día por error leyó una carta mía que no iba dirigida a ella y por eso me propuso escribir novela erótica, ni yo al escribirla. Me gusta escribir lo que escribo, y si no os gusta leerlo no lo hagáis, nadie os obliga.

-Me entristece oírte decir eso. Porque sabes tan bien como yo que con esas novelas ridículas solo ayudas a perpetuar una asquerosa práctica que…

-A mí me entristece que seas tan capullo. Porque el sexo no es una práctica asquerosa, y desde luego el amor tampoco.

-Claro que no, pero lo que hacéis vosotros no es ni lo uno ni lo otro, es una atrocidad que…

En ese momento las puertas de la sala se abrieron y Hanagata entró de nuevo seguido de los jóvenes muchachos.

-Señor, le traigo los postres y…

-¿Hanagata, no te han enseñado a llamar antes de entrar?- Le cortó Sam visiblemente enfadado por la interrupción de su subordinado.

-Lo siento señor, Niko me pidió que le entregara esto- dijo acercándose, alargando la mano para entregarle un trozo de papel doblado. -Dijo que era urgente- añadió cuando Sam cogió la nota.

Hanamichi no pudo dejar de pensar en si Hanagatá había entrado de ése modo al oír los gritos en los que se habían convertido la conversación.

Sin decir nada más, Sam leyó, dobló el papel y se lo guardó. Luego se levantó y dirigiéndose a Fujima dijo.

-Dado que nuestros invitados no quieren colaborar creo que no hay nada más que hacer por ahora. Llevadles de nuevo a sus habitaciones y luego reúnanse todos conmigo en la sala.

Sin mirar a Hanaimichi o Kaede ni una vez más se levantó y salió de la habitación por la misma puerta por la que había entrado Hanagata instantes antes.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que Sam hubo cerrado la puerta tras él. Entonces Fujima dijo:

-Ya le has oído- dirigiéndose a Hanagata. Y siguiendo a Sam salió de la sala.

-Volved a las cocinas con todo esto- ordenó Hanagata entonces a los muchachos que habían entrado con ellos.

Cuando estuvieron solos Hanamichi se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Han detectado movimientos anómalos en los alrededores. Creo que es la policía, pero no os hagáis ilusiones, hasta nuevo aviso estamos solos aquí.

-¿Has podido contactar con…?

Hanagata hizo que sí con la cabeza.

-Ahora tenemos que darnos prisa. Mientras estéis en las celdas estaréis a salvo, son demasiado pequeñas para lo que ellos planean haceros, y además no están insonorizadas. Así que intentad dormir tanto como podáis, mañana puede ser un día duro y complicado.

-No podré dormir sabiendo que…

-Debes hacerlo. Hay que descansar. Ahora dame un golpe en la cara. Debe sangrarme el labio como mínimo, pero no te pases.

-¿Sabes que puedo noquearte con solo un golpe, verdad?- dijo Hanamichi que no esperaba que le pusiera en bandeja el poder escaparse. Aunque algo le decía que podían fiarse de él, no estaba del todo seguro que todo eso no fuera parte del plan de Sam, y el instinto de Kaede decía que se andaran con ojo con Hanagata.

-Sí, pero no os conviene escapar ahora. En este momento es más seguro que os quedéis en las celdas, que no que andéis solos por los terrenos de Sam. Porque sus guardias no se lo pensarán dos veces, dispararán a matar al mínimo movimiento, tal y como han sido entrenados.

-Él tiene razón- dijo Kaede. Y sin más dilación dio dos pasos y le plantó el puño en la cara. Más fuerte de lo necesario para sólo hacerle sangrar el labio.

-Hijo de…- murmuró Hanagata dando unos pasitos atrás debido al golpe, ya que no se esperaba un ataque tan directo y fuerte por parte de Kaede.

-¡Kaede!- exclamó Hanamichi sorprendido.

-Deja, yo me lo he buscado supongo- dijo Hanagata tocándose el labio que empezaba a sangrar, y gesticulando con la cara para despertar la musculatura adormecida por el golpe.

-Pero…- insistió Hanamichi sin acabar de entender qué había pasado.

-La versión oficial, es que no os querías dejar encerrar, me ha costado pero he logrado esposaros, y por eso he tardado en llevaros a las celdas. Poned las manos atrás.- les ordenó sacando las manillas.

-Si tú sales con un golpe y nosotros no, nadie creerá que nos has reducido tan fácilmente- dijo Hanamichi obedeciendo al policía.

-Pero yo tengo un arma y vosotros no. Rukawa, no tengo todo el día- dijo con las manillas en la mano esperando para poder atarle las manos a la espalda.

A regañadientes Rukawa puso las manos en la espalda y un escalofrío le recorrió la espinada al notar el frío metal en contacto con sus muñecas.

-Andando. Y en silencio. –dijo Hanagata abriendo las puertas y apuntándoles con el arma para que se movieran. Aunque no había retirado el seguro.

* * *

**Grissina**_: Ya està casi terminado así que espero poder subirlo entero pronto. Por favor dejadme reviews..._


	28. antequam ·

..^ ^..* ***..**_antecuam_..* *..^ ^..

Hacía tan solo dos horas que había llegado a la comisaría y ya no lo aguantaba más. El capitán estaba nervioso y había transmitido el nerviosismo a todo el equipo. No era algo normal en él pero las dos mayores investigaciones de su vida estaban en juego, por no hablar de las vidas de Hanagata, Sakuragi y Rukawa…

Para evitar que le ocurriera lo mismo se encerró en la sala de reuniones para poder llamar a Sendoh sin sentirse más presionado aún.

Desde la sala podía ver como todos estaban atareados buscando un modo de sacar a Sakuragi y Rukawa de las instalaciones de Samson. Aunque no quisiera aparentarlo él también estaba nervioso, les había cogido cariño a esos dos y desde luego no quería que Hanagata saliera malparado de esa situación.

Intentando ser positivo, pensando en que quizá Akira les pudiera echar una mano, descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número de antes.

El teléfono no sonó más de una vez antes de que alguien respondiera al otro lado.

-Buenas tardes- dijo una voz al otro lado que no era ni la del niño de dos horas antes ni la de Sendoh.

-Buenas tardes, soy el teniente Jun, quisiera hablar con el señor Sendoh- dijo pensando que quizá se había equivocado de número.

-Teniente, soy el abogado del señor Sendoh.

-Vaya, se ha dado prisa- comentó sorprendido Jun.

-El señor Sendoh quiere hacer un trato con ustedes: a cambio de su plena colaboración con el caso del contrabando de arte quiere que usted le ayude en algo.

-Quisiera hablar con él.

-Él no está aquí conmigo en este momento, lo siento- mintió Kiyota.- Pero si tiene cualquier mensaje yo se lo daré.

-No hay tiempo para todo esto. Ya teníamos un trato con él referente a eso. Y lo incumplió al huir. Pero las cosas han cambiado, ya le dije lo ocurrido con sus amigos, nos iría bien su ayuda para salvar a Sakuagi y…

-Lo sabemos. Por eso es necesario que se reúna conmigo en mi despacho cuanto antes. Ya le he enviado la dirección por fax.

-Está bien- dijo pensando en que no le sacaría nada a ése hombre, al menos no por teléfono. -Estaré allí en veinte minutos- dijo colgando el teléfono y viendo como el fax empezaba a escupir una hoja con una dirección y un pequeño mapa. Era hora de hacer algo, ya no aguantaba un minuto más con los brazos cruzados.

Jun no se lo pensó un instante antes salir corriendo de la sala para ir a recoger sus cosas e irse.

-¡Teniente!- le llamó el capitán al verle pasar ya con la chaqueta puesta corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

-Capitán- dijo deteniéndose.

-¿A dónde…?

-He hablado con el abogado de Sendoh. He quedado con él en su despacho. Cuando sepa algo le llamo.

-Pero teniente…

-Lo sé capitán- le cortó de nuevo Jun, impaciente para poder irse. –Sigan con el plan y en cuanto sepa algo de Sendoh llamaré. No puedo decirle más por ahora.

-Está bien- se rindió el capitán dejándole ir por fin.

Reanudando la marcha Jun salió por la puerta corriendo, bajó los tres pisos por las escaleras saltándolas de tres en tres, y salió a la calle.

Paró un taxi y le dio la dirección del despacho del abogado.

-Dese prisa.

Por una vez la suerte estuvo de su lado y encontraron todos los semáforos en verde. Cuando ya estaban llegando el taxista comentó divertido:

-Hoy es su día de suerte, nunca había cruzado el centro en tan poco tiempo.

-Gracias. Tome, quédese con el cambio- le dijo Jun saltando del taxi y corriendo hacia las puertas del imponente edificio acristalado de la dirección que le había dado el abogado.

La placa le ayudó a pasar los controles de seguridad del edificio a una velocidad récord, y cuando llegó al piso indicado, se sorprendió que el piso estuviera vacío.

-¿Señor Kiyota?- preguntó en voz alta mirando la mesa vacía de la recepcionista, y como detrás del cristal de esta, las mesas de las secretarias y pasantes de la oficina estaban también bacías.

Entonces una de las puertas de uno de los despachos del fondo se abrió y por ella apareció una cara que le resultaba familiar.

-Se ha dado prisa- dijo el hombre acercándose a él.

Pero no fue hasta que llegó a las puertas de cristal al lado de la mesa de la recepcionista que le reconoció.

-¿Tú?

-Sí. Pero por favor, pase, estaremos más cómodos en mi despacho.

-¿Pero…?

-Teniente por favor, el tiempo apremia, y ambos sabemos que a Sakuragi y Rukawa no les queda mucho.

Jun no pudo decir nada, mudo por la sorpresa le siguió hasta su despacho.

-Akira me ha dado toda la información que tenía sobre la relación de la organización de Takamiya con la de Samson, no es mucho. Para salvar a esos dos creo que yo seré de más ayuda que él.

-¿Quiere eso decir que…? ¿Por qué ha esperado hasta ahora? ¿Cómo…?

-Teniente, no hay tiempo para eso ahora. Si quiere mi ayuda para sacar a Sakuragi y Rukawa de allí, bien. Sino, nos podemos poner con el tema del señor Sendoh, por mi no hay problema.

-Está bien, no le cuestionaré más- dijo Jun sin estar muy convencido.

-Ahora que nos hemos entendido, sería necesario que me dijera qué han planeado, quizá pueda decirles si hay alguna manera mejor de sacarles de allí.

-Con todo el respeto, no estoy autorizado a desvelar…

-Mire teniente, sé lo que les ocurrirá a Sakuragi y Rukawa si no les ayudamos y con todo el respeto dudo que su plan funcione como esperan.

-Lo siento. Pero no sé si puedo creerle.

-Tal y como yo lo veo tiene dos opciones: puede confiar en mí y aprovechar lo que sé de ellos y su modus operandi para salvarles, o no hacerlo y dejar que les hagan cosas que no puede ni imaginar. ¿Ha oído a hablar de la terapia de choque, teniente? Porque eso es lo que Sam utiliza.

-¿Se lo ha dicho Akira o…?

-Desde que yo pasé por allí Sam no ha cambiado de táctica, y no lo hará; Disfruta demasiado con ello.

-Si realmente sabe lo que Samson hace, porque nunca ha acudido a…

-Podemos pasarnos la noche discutiendo esto o podemos intentar ayudar a esos dos.

Jun le miró directo a los ojos, brillaban con determinación, por un momento le recordaron los ojos de Sakuragi, eran igual de intensos. Pero luego vio algo más en ellos, algo que siendo policía había visto demasiadas veces ya para no identificarlo: la huella del sufrimiento. El alma de ése hombre no era pura como la de Hanamichi, éste había sufrido, y mucho.

No quería ver esa marca en Sakuragi y Rukawa si podía evitarlo, y sobretodo no quería verla en Hanagata.

Decidió confiar.

-No puedo darle detalles precisos pero el plan es que una unidad de las fuerzas especiales asaltará el campamento. Aprovecharán con el factor sorpresa, pues Samson no puede esperar que la policía quiera recuperar a Sakuragi y Rukawa. El plan es sencillo, mientras un grupo arma mucho ruido lejos de las celdas, unos agentes se escabullen y liberan a los rehenes.

-¿Y ya está?

-Sí.

-Está bien- Kiyota suspiró antes de empezar a hablar. –Dudo que funcione. Porque no contaran con el factor sorpresa.

-Si nadie les avisa… Además cuentan en hacerlo de noche, cuando todavía será más difícil detectarles…

-Para cuando se hayan acercado al recinto hará rato que los hombres de Samson están sobre aviso.

-¿Y como se supone que…?- dijo sorprendido Jun.

-Tienen gente en el pueblo… pero bueno lo importante ahora no es eso.

-Tenemos información de primera mano de la organización, y no creo que se den cuenta de que nuestros hombres…

-Dígame teniente- le cortó Kiyota, -el hombre que tienen infiltrado, de qué rango es…

-Teniente- dijo medio sorprendido Jun.

-En la organización de Samson- puntualizó Kiyota.

-Es el secretario de Fujima, que a su vez es la mano derecha de Sam.

-Eso es bueno, quiere decir que tiene cierta libertad de movimientos y que la información que les ha dado es bastante fiable.- empezó a decir mientras sacaba unas hojas de un cajón.

-Claro que es fiable…- dijo ofendido Jun.

-Supongo que sabe que una o dos veces al año cogen a jóvenes que se prostituyen por las calles para usarles de lacayos y sirvientes con la escusa de curarles o salvarles.

-Sí.

-Bien, pues eso jugará a nuestro favor. ¿Conoce su hombre al hombre ya mayor que está al mando de ese grupo de jóvenes?

-Si pero por lo que yo se ése desgraciado es quien peor les trata…

Kiyota sonrió de forma triste.

-Eso no es cierto. El señor Kenzo ha salvado la vida de muchos jóvenes, incluyendo la mía.

Jun no pudo decir nada. De repente en frente suyo ya no había ése hombre maduro y seguro de sí mismo que le había recibido, sino que por un momento pudo ver de nuevo a ése joven asustado que tantas veces había visto en fotografías; Al que habían perseguido durante meses para conseguir una declaración en contra de Samson y su organización.

Cuando el capitán le había puesto en el caso como refuerzo y enlace de Hanagata había intentado por todos los medios encontrar a ese muchacho del expediente, el único muchacho que había pasado por las manos de Samson cuya identidad conocían.

Había habido una denuncia de desaparición de Nobunaga Kiyota, estudiante de derecho, hecha unos años atrás y retirada unos meses más tarde. Poco después una segunda denuncia dirigida contra Sam Samson por agresión, pero también retirada, a los poco días.

Los investigadores habían intentado hablar con Kiyota cuando reapareció, para saber si la agresión tenía que ver con lo que la organización hacía, con la esperanza de tener al fin un testigo contra ese hombre que parecía cada vez más difícil de atrapar. Pero no esclarecieron nada.

El muchacho había sido acogido por la familia de un importante político. Los investigadores de esa primera época fueron los únicos que lograron hablar con el muchacho personalmente, la sesión de interrogatorio estaba documentada y había un par de fotos del muchacho al llegar a la comisaría acompañado por los guardaespaldas del político, pero todos los intentos de sacarle algo en claro fueron en balde.

Jun había intentado contactar con él de nuevo al entrar en el caso, con la esperanza que con los años el miedo que le había mantenido callado se hubiera disipado y quisiera colaborar. Pero esta vez ni siquiera había logrado acercársele.

Le había investigado, sabía que el muchacho había terminado la carrera de derecho bajo el manto de protección del político. Luego había entrado a trabajar en la empresa de la mujer del político como abogado mercantil. Hacía unos años ella había muerto y él había desaparecido de la esfera pública. Nadie sabía dónde trabajaba, y no había registro de que hubiera llevado nunca ningún litigio. Tampoco tenía multas o denuncias. Nada.

Rompiendo el silencio que se había establecido entre ellos Jun dijo:

-¿Si realmente ése hombre no es quien nosotros creíamos, como puede ayudarnos eso?

-Lo hará, yo me encargaré de eso. El plan será este: Ustedes atacarán igualmente y harán mucho ruido como si no supieran que no tienen el factor sorpresa en su favor. Entonces serán atacados "por sorpresa" por los mercenarios de Samson y ustedes retrocederán, actuarán como si no estuvieran preparados para un ataque frontal y finalmente después de oponer resistencia durante un rato se irán, fingiendo rendición.

-Pero el objetivo es sacar a…

-No, el objetivo del ataque seguirá siendo distracción. Los hombres de Samson estarán contentos al creer que han podido mantener a raya los atacantes, y no será difícil tentarlos con vino y comida para celebrarlo. Yo me encargaré de contactar con Kenzo, él hará que los muchachos les sirvan somníferos mezclados con la comida y el vino.

-¡Y eso dejará la zona desprotegida!- exclamó contento Jun.

-Exacto, cuando el sol amanezca su hombre tendrá vía libre para sacarles de allí sin obstáculos.

-Samson no lo permitirá- dudó Jun.

-Intentará evitarlo, pero esos hombres son mercenarios, no acataran la orden de no beber para celebrar la victoria. Y si no me equivoco cuando esto ocurra Samson se reunirá en la Sala con sus más fieles seguidores para intentar entender porqué han sido atacados. Creerán que es por Sam, no pensarán nunca que fue por Sakuragi y Rukawa. Así que empezarán a planear como protegerle mejor, sacarle de allí. Pero Sam no querrá apartarse de donde se hacen las torturas; como dije, le gusta demasiado. Eso alargará bastante la discusión. Con un poco de suerte lo suficiente para poder actuar sin impedimentos. Su hombre no tendría que tener muchos problemas para dejarles encerrados allí para evitar sorpresas. Seguramente ellos ni se den cuenta que están encerrados.

-¿Cómo está tan seguro que todo ocurrirá como dice?

-No puedo darle detalles teniente, pero mi trabajo es saberlo. Dígame una cosa, ¿cual estiman que es el índice de mortalidad entre esos chavales que hacen de sirviente para Sam?

-Por lo que sabemos, lamentablemente mueren casi a la misma velocidad a la que los recogen. A veces más deprisa. Todos están enfermos cuando les atrapan, y les tienen en pésimas condiciones así que…

-Bien, pues de nuevo su información es errónea, lo que me hace sumamente feliz. Porque eso augura una vida larga y tranquila para todos esos muchachos, lejos de Sam y sus hombres.

-¿Está diciendo que no han muerto?- eso si era una sorpresa mayúscula.

-Solo uno murió realmente, y no fue por enfermedad, fue Sam quien lo mató. Pero toda esa información no es…

-¿Sabe que se le puede acusar de complicidad por no compartir con la policía toda esta información?

-Sí. Pero no compartiéndola he podido ayudar a todos esos muchachos, así que me importa poco si le parece bien o no- dijo desafiante Kiyota.

Jun le aguantó la mirada, dura, agresiva, y luego murmuró:

-¿Si le digo que el plan no es solo liberar a los rehenes, estaría dispuesto a testificar contra Sam?

-El día que ése hombre esté entre rejas, contaré todo lo que sé si con ello hago que se quede allí más tiempo. Pero antes no. Mientras siga libre, seguirá torturando a jóvenes indefensos, y si saber lo que sé es el único modo de salvar a esos chicos no pondré eso en peligro. Me importa más salvar a esos chicos que castigar a Sam.

-Es loable que la venganza no se haya apoderado de usted, pero encerrarle sería la manera de proteger a todos esos chicos de una vez por todas.

-De Sam sí. Pero en cuanto Sam desaparezca, aparecerá alguien que quizá será peor y yo no podré hacer nada contra ése otro, mientras que ahora sé como ayudar a los pobres que acaban atrapados en las redes de Sam. Más vale loco conocido que sabio por conocer.

-Pero si en todo esto atrapamos a Sam y todos los que estén en esa sala…

-Si les cogen les daré cien motivos para mantenerle encerrado.

-Bien.

-Ahora deberíamos centrarnos en los asuntos de Sendoh- dijo Kiyota levantando el manojo de papeles que había sacado del cajón un rato antes.

-¿Puedo llamar? Antes de nada he de dar esta información al capitán. Debemos contactar también con nuestro hombre para informarle…

-Claro- dijo Kiyota levantándose de su silla y acercándole el teléfono. –Mientras contactaré con el señor Kenzo y luego iré a por algo que nos hará falta para arreglar lo de Sendoh.

Cuando Kiyota hubo salido del despacho marcó sin bacilar:

-Habla con el capitán Fukoaka.

-Capitán. No tenemos mucho tiempo para explicaciones, ya es de noche y…

-¿Qué quiere que hagan los hombres?

-En principio lo mismo. Solo prevéngales que el factor sorpresa no estará de su parte, pero que deben actuar como si no lo supieran. Es preciso que los hombres de Samson crean que han ganado la una batalla que podrían haber perdido. Por lo visto aquí el abogado de Sendoh conoce alguien dentro que nos ayudará. Cuando nuestros hombres se hayan rendido, los hombres de Samson querrán celebrarlo y será fácil drogarles para dejarles fuera de combate.

-¿Está seguro que podemos confiar en ese abogado y lo que le ha dicho?

-Sí, señor. Es Nobunaga Kiyota señor, no creo que juegue a dos bandas en esto señor.

-¡Lo ha encontrado!

-Luego le informaré de eso. Primero hemos de localizar a Hanagata e informarle que será hoy y también decirle que luego de la batalla todos se retirarán y que de él depende que Sam y sus más próximos queden encerrados en la sala. Y ya les tendremos.

-Pero hoy es un poco precipitado.

-Capitán cuanto antes saquemos a Sakuragi y Rukawa de allí más dispuestos estarán a cooperar con lo de Takamiya. Y no necesitamos más pruebas contra Sam, Nobunaga ha accedido a testificar si le cogemos.

-Eso es fantástico.

-Sí señor.

-Buen trabajo Jun.

-¿Contactará usted con Hanagata?

-Sí teniente no se preocupe por eso. ¿Qué sabe de Sendoh?

-No hemos hablado de eso todavía. He preferido llamarle antes para poder hacer la operación hoy si todavía estamos a tiempo de movilizar el grupo especial…

-Mañana por la mañana todo habrá terminado teniente. Ahora solo preocúpese de atrapar a Sendoh de una vez por todas.

-Está bien capitán. Manténgame informado por favor.

-Lo mismo digo- fue lo último que el capitán le dijo antes de colgar.

Con una respiración profunda Jun colgó el teléfono y entonces se dio cuenta que alguien le observaba desde la puerta…

-Por fin nos conocemos…- murmuró acercándose para darle la mano, mientras Jun le observaba atentamente sorprendido.

* * *

**Grissina**: _Casi nunca dedico nada a nadie, pero este va por **nydga** que es la única que me deja reviews (aunque como me los dejas sin firmar no puedo respondertelos), gracias de todo corazón por todos y cada uno de ellos!_


	29. cras manae ·

..^ ^..* **..**_ cras manae _..* *..^ ^..

El día despuntaba cuando logró dormirse. Había intentado descansar como les había recomendado Hanagata, pero había sido imposible.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan acorralado e indefenso como durante esa noche. La celda era deprimente, pequeña y agobiante. El camastro, porque eso no era una cama apenas si era un triste almohadón de paja sobre una superficie de cemento, era duro e incómodo.

Poco después de volver a estar encerrados de nuevo había empezado a sentir frío y esa sensación se había intensificado con el paso de las horas, dejándole agarrotado y sintiéndose casi enfermo.

Habían usado el morse para comunicarse de nuevo, pero qué podían decirse: un estás bien, un mantente alerta, un intenta descansar y finalmente un te quiero. Nada de lo que dijeran iba a ayudarles mucho en esa situación.

Había sentido el nerviosismo crecer en su interior sin tener modo de aplacarlo.

Se había sentido mil veces mejor en esa extraña casa de Anna al otro lado del planeta llena de los fieles guardaespaldas de uno de los jefes de la mafia Japonesa armados hasta los dientes que encerrado allí solo. Y sabía el motivo, allí había podido ver sus ojos cuando le había faltado el valor, había oído su voz, y en la habitación de la torre, cuando el infierno acabó desatándose en el piso de abajo, había podido tocarle, olerle. Pero esa noche le faltaba él, y por ello le faltaba todo.

Sabía que le amaba, siempre lo había sabido pero esa horrible noche había constatado con una fuerza cruel que se sentía perdido, inútil, indefenso, y su vida perdía sentido sin él. Un sentimiento poderoso y aterrador en partes iguales.

A pesar de tenerle en la celda de al lado, no saber cuando les iban a separar e intentar manipular o hasta qué punto agredir… le había mantenido al borde del colapso durante largas horas de angustia y frío, mucho frío.

Desde que supo a que tipo de locura se enfrentaban supo que a esos cabrones no les sería fácil doblegarles, pero no estaba seguro de cómo acabarían ellos al final. ¿Afectaría todo eso a su relación? Seguro que sí, pero ¿Cómo? Y ¿Lograrían superarlo? Eso sí le daba terror.

En Barcelona también había tenido miedo, pero por alguna estúpida razón saber que detrás de todo ese embrollo estaba Akira le había calmado. Se había enfadado consigo mismo porque eso ocurriera, porque evidentemente enfrentarse a la Yakuza era algo peligrosísimo y con lo que sabía de Akira no había muchas garantías de nada en sus promesas o planes. Pero aún así… esa rocambolesca operación había sido menos dura que esa horrible noche de espera, el no saber….

Sabía que solo con abrazarse a él todos esos temores disminuirían, pero estaba solo entre esas cuatro paredes y por más que intentaba recordar que él estaba al otro lado de esa fina pared, probablemente igual de asustado y alterado, no podía dejar de sentirse cada vez más solo.

Durante todo el rato habían llegado, aturdidos por el viento y la distancia, todo tipo de ruidos extraños. Pasos apresurados y gritos.

Los ruidos no habían empezado hasta que llevaban un rato en las celdas. Pero habían sido claros indicios que lo que había apartado a Sam de su mesa era algo importante. Y eso era otro motivo más para no poder dormir a pesar de las advertencias de que necesitarían las fuerzas durante el día siguiente.

De pronto los ruidos se habían incrementado, seguían llegando de lejos, no se acercaban a las celdas, pero cada vez había más hombres movilizados.

Cuando estaba a punto de preguntar en morse si él también lo había oído todo el alboroto había cesado. Y durante media hora o así todo se había sumido en un intenso silencio. No fue difícil identificarlo, era:

"La calma antes de la tormenta" habían dicho elocuentemente los ruidos en morse desde el otro lado de la pared. Él también lo había oído e identificado.

Hasta que de repente el silencio había sido roto de forma brutal por infinidad de disparos y más y peores gritos.

¿Estaban siendo atacados, los guardias de Samson estaban llevando a cabo un macabro simulacro o era todo parte del plan de Sam para desbaratar su sano juicio?

Era imposible de saber. Pero el retumbar de las armas de fuego unido a los gritos de hombres en tono de urgencia y ultimátum no habían ayudado nada a templar sus nervios.

Había sido imposible no pensar en ideas como el infierno desatándose en la tierra, o la batalla antes del juicio final, con esos sonidos atronadores llegando sin cesar. Todas las historias de batallas entre el cielo y la tierra, entre demonios y monstruos, entre seres mitológicos y hombres y todas las leyendas de guerras y batallas habían aparecido delante de sus ojos, como una película de serie b, llenando la terrible oscuridad de aún más terribles y aterradores pensamientos.

Luego de repente todo ruido había cesado repentinamente y por unos angustiosos instantes el silencio había sido más difícil de sobrellevar todavía que el ruido de una guerra extraña desencadenándose a unos metros de sus celdas.

Era imposible saber qué había sucedido. El guardia de sus puertas seguía en su sitio, podía ver su sombra por la rendija de luz de la puerta. Habían intentado preguntarle qué sucedía antes de los disparos, pero solo habían logrado una amenaza bastante aterradora que les había silenciado a ambos y les había ciertamente prevenido de volver a intentar preguntar nada. Pero por extraño que parezca la presencia inmutable del guardia era en cierta medida tranquilizadora.

Poco a poco se habían vuelto a sentir pasos a lo lejos, seguramente los hombres de Sam reagrupándose. Parecían contentos, pues una hora más tarde se habían oído algunos cánticos y entonces alguien más había llegado cerca de las celdas. No había hablado lo suficientemente alto como para saber que le había dicho al guardia, pero por el olor le había traído comida.

Los ruidos se habían ido apagando con el paso de la últimas horas de la noche y madrugada. Dando la apariencia que el nuevo día a punto de llegar no mostraría señal alguna del infierno desatado durante la noche entre esos campos de arroz.

Finalmente el día despuntaba cuando había logrado dormirse, agotado cayó en un pesado sueño intranquilo, y por eso tenía la sensación de que apenas se acababa de dormir cuando la puerta de su celda abriéndose de golpe le despertó.

La luz de fuera era intensa, por lo que era evidente que como mínimo hacía ya unas horas que era de día.

Se asustó, su mente estaba adormilada y cansada, no procesaba la información lo suficientemente rápido: la luz, las voces extrañas al otro lado de la puerta… pero entonces distinguió la de él entre todas las demás.

Antes de darse cuenta de nada más ya le tenía encima abrazándole como si hubiera estado a punto de perderle para siempre. Y así mismo, con ese sentimiento de no querer soltarle jamás, se agarró a él en respuesta.

¿Qué más daba que les vieran lo hombres de Samson así abrazados? Les iban a machacar igual les hubieran visto o no y él necesitaba tanto sentirle de nuevo a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? Por favor dime que estás bien, que no te hicieron nada… que…-fue el tono de su voz lo que despertó su cerebro de golpe.

Se apartó para poder verle a los ojos, esos enormes ojos avellana que tanto había añorado durante esa fría y oscura noche de terror, y susurró:

-No claro que no… estoy perfectamente Hanamichi. ¿Por qué? ¿Te han hecho algo a ti?- preguntó a su vez algo alarmado.

-No- dijo Hanamichi abrazándolo de nuevo, esta vez sin tanta angustia, solo con dulzura.

-Pero te he estado llamando, y no contestabas y…- susurró con voz grave y entrecortada en su espalda todavía sin soltarle, emocionado, todavía asustado.

-Solo dormía, me he pasado la noche despierto y supongo que me he dormido hace poco, lo siento- confesó medio avergonzado.

-Kitsune idiota- oyó en su espalda de nuevo, seguido de un suspiro de alivio que inexplicablemente fue como si a él también le quitara un gran peso de encima.

Poco después un carraspeo desde la puerta les recordaba que no estaban solos.

Tras un leve beso en los labios Hanamichi se separó de él, se levantó resuelto del camastro y le tenido la mano a Kaede para que se levantara también.

Así cogidos de la mano salieron a la luz, donde un grupo de hombres vestidos de militares les aplaudían mientras un hombre muy corpulento y algo fondón intentaba hacerles callar con la voz más grabe que nunca antes habían oído.

-Ya está. Ha terminado- dijo Hanagata desde su derecha con una inmensa sonrisa pintada en su rostro, por más que bajo sus ojos lucía unas profundas ojeras y todo su cuerpo daba señales de cansancio.

-Kaede, este es el capitán Fukuoka, a quien teníamos que ir a ver esta tarde- le dijo Hanamichi señalando al hombretón de imponente voz.

-¿Está usted bien, señor Rukawa?- preguntó con evidente preocupación el capitán.

Los aplausos habían cesado y ahora el grupo de hombres armados, presumiblemente agentes de policía, hablaban entre ellos animadamente, todos parecían cansados, como Hanagata, pero en sus rostros brillaban sonrisas de satisfacción.

-Siento muchísimo que se hayan visto envueltos en todo esto- continuó el capitán haciendo una gran reverencia, que por las caras de sorpresa de los agentes no era nada habitual en ese hombre.

-Bien está lo que bien acaba capitán- dijo Hanamichi incomodo por la situación. –Además- añadió –Sam dijo que hacía meses que nos seguía la pista, tarde o temprano habría ido a por mí de todos modos.

-Lo sabemos, pero contábamos en poder protegerles de él, como habíamos hecho hasta ahora. Pero les hemos fallado y lo lamento mucho.- Siguió diciendo el capitán.

Entonces Kaede y Hanamichi se dieron cuanta que todos les miraban seriamente.

-Fue nuestro error. En nombre del cuerpo de policía y de mis hombres les pido las mas sinceras disculpas- dijo de nuevo haciendo una reverencia, que esta vez fue secundada por la totalidad de los agentes, incluido Hanagata.

-Fue error mío. Debí estar más atento, si os hubiera visto en el aeropuerto antes de embarcar habría podido llamar al capitán antes de…

-Señores, por favor- dijo Hanamichi dando un paso al frente, pero sin soltar la mano de Kaede. –Creo que hablo en nombre de ambos- dijo mirando un instante a los ojos azules de su lado y sonriendo un poco –si digo que no les culpamos de nada. Ustedes nos han sacado de ésta, y han estado velando por nuestra seguridad antes incluso de nosotros saber que estábamos en peligro. Estamos en deuda con usted capitán y con sus hombres.

-Os dije que no os culparían- dijo una voz desde el fondo del grupo de hombres. Todos se giraron para ver quien había osado decir tal cosa en un momento así, y entonces les vieron a los dos.

-¿Jun?- exclamó Kaede, sintiendo un profundo sentimiento de deuda y de alivio al reconocerle entre esos hombres.

-¡Akira!- exclamó a su vez Hanamichi corriendo hacia ellos, todavía sin soltar la mano de Kaede, por lo que lo arrastró por entre el grupo de hombres que se apartaron apresurados abriendo paso para ellos.

-Hanamichi, Kaede, es bueno veros de nuevo- dijo Akira.

-Aki…- murmuró Kaede haciendo una leve reverencia haca su antiguo amigo mientras veía como Hanamichi expresivo como siempre le rodeaba con el brazo libre en un abrazo espontáneo y fraternal.

-Gracias por cumplir tu palabra- murmuró Hanamichi en el oído de Akira antes de separarse de él.

Entonces Hanagata que se había acercado por detrás de ellos dijo:

-Jun, el capitán quiere que acabemos con esto cuanto antes para poder empezar las interrogaciones de los que hemos pillado aquí. Vamos a tener unos días muy ajetreados, con todo esto y lo de…

Hanagata no terminó la frase, pero no hizo falta.

-Sí. Vamos- dijo Jun.

-Pero…- empezó a decir Rukawa

-Será rápido, lo prometo- le cortó Akira. -Un último favor. Por favor. Pero necesito que…

-Sendoh, por favor, cállese.- le dijeron ambos Hanagata y Jun.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio y ambos policías les indicaron a los tres que les siguieran. Pero Hanamichi y Kaede no dieron un paso y por eso Hanagatá dijo:

-De camino a la ciudad pararemos… tenemos que parar en el despacho de su abogado, será rápido, y luego podrán cambiarse, ducharse y aplazaremos sus declaraciones un par de días, para que descansen y…

-Está bien- dijo Hanamichi con tono cansado.

Y sin soltar la mano de Kaede ambos se pusieron a andar detrás de los policías. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuanta de que Akira iba esposado a Jun.

* * *

**Grissina**: _Shadir preciosa!!! Este va para ti!! No me había olvidado de ti lo prometo, pero como tu si me firmas los reviews y puedo respondertelos... anyway, this one's for you my dear!_

_Y los demàs... a què esperais para comentar? come on! no es tanto trabajo, y a esta autora le da un subidon de energia con cada review y la neurona se le activa, y la creatividad se le dispara y las ideas empiezan a asomar por todos lados y con suerte logra capturar algunas y transformarlas en algo como lo que estais leyendo! Ayudadme a mejorar esa transformación!! Provocad mi neurona!! Teneis el poder de iluminarme en vuestras manos!! Usadlo!! Please!! XD_

_PS: ¿No habeis notado lo feliz que puedo estar solo por haber visto la Aurora Boreal? ¡Imaginad como me pongo con vuestros reviews! (¡Y el efecto es el mismo tanto si acabo de subir el capitulo como si hace meses de ello!)_


	30. brevi tempore interiecto ·······

..^ ^..* ***..**_ brevi tempore interiecto _..* *..^ ^..

-¿Mientras vosotros arregláis lo que sea con el abogado, podemos ir al baño a limpiarnos un poco las manos y eso, verdad?- dijo Hanamichi con voz cansada, apretando un poco la mano de Kaede que seguía entre las suyas.

Estaban los cinco en el ascensor del elegante edificio de las oficinas del bufete de Kiyota.

-No- dijo Jun.

Hanamichi y Kaede se miraron sorprendidos. Jun siempre había sido serio en Barcelona, pero nunca así de seco y desagradable.

-Luego- añadió el teniente mirándoles a través del espejo del ascensor como si les hubiera oído los pensamientos, o como si quisiera disculparse por la arisca respuesta.

Hanamichi estuvo a punto de replicar. Pero estaba demasiado cansado por todo lo vivido los últimos días. Solo quería meterse en la bañera con el cuerpo de Kaede pegado al suyo y quedarse allí mucho rato, con sales aromáticas, hasta que los músculos se les relajaran a ambos un poco. Tomarse un analgésico para detener el punzante dolor de cabeza que estaba empezando a tener y luego tumbarse en su cama, blanda y limpia, de nuevo con el cuerpo de Kaede entre sus brazos, y simplemente dormir, dormir dos días seguidos sin levantarse, sin sobresaltos, sin estrés. Erróneamente pensó que si callaba y les dejaba hacer a su aire terminarían más deprisa y antes podría hacer él lo que quisiera.

Justo antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran, un profundo suspiro a su lado hizo girarse a Hanamichi justo para ver como Kaede, tras respirar hondo con los ojos cerrados decía:

-¿Esto es otra encerrona, cierto?

-¿Qué?- exclamó Hanamichi mirando al frente de nuevo para ver las caras de ambos policías y la de Sendoh en el espejo, pero las puertas ya se estaban abriendo y no pudo evitar exclamar: -¿Tú? ¿Pero qué…?

-Akira, Teniente, veo que todo ha salido bien- dijo Kiyota desde fuera del ascensor. –Por favor, señores si me siguen a la sala de juntas estaremos más cómodos.

-¿Se puede saber qué es esto? Nadie me dijo que tendríamos que…

-Sí, gracias- dijo Jun ignorando a Hanamichi y saliendo del ascensor seguido de Sendoh, y Hanagata.

-¿No me digas que este es tu abogado? Esto tiene que ser una broma. Todavía no ha llegado el día en el que deje que…

-¿Daho, qué te ocurre?- le preguntó Kaede saliendo también y arrastrándole de la mano hacia el interior del bufete.

Kaede notaba como Hanamichi tiraba de él, estaba claro que no quería entrar allí, pero no tenía ni idea de por qué. Al final, cuando los demás ya estaban llegando a la sala de juntas, Kaede se detuvo.

-¿Hanamichi, qué puñetas pasa contigo ahora?

-No quiero tener nada que ver con ése tipo, ni yo ni tú.

-¿No estamos un poco mayores ya para seguir con esas rencillas estúpidas D'aho?

-Nunca he entendido como te caía bien ése…- dijo con tal cantidad de odio en la voz que Kaede se asustó.

Por primera vez en horas soltó su mano y se dirigió a la sala de juntas, dejando atrás un estupefacto y algo espantado Hanamichi. Cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo y simplemente preguntó.

-¿Kiyota, el baño?

Kiyota que estaba en una de las cabeceras de la gran mesa ovalada mirando unos papeles levantó la cabeza algo sorprendido por la familiaridad con la que Rukawa le hablaba pero enseguida se recuperó y dijo con una media sonrisa:

-Al fondo a la derecha.- Y más serio añadió, -hay toallas limpias en el armario si queréis limpiaros un poco.

-Pero…- empezó a decir Jun.

Y Kiyota se encargó de que el policía les diera unos minutos a solas. No estaba seguro de hasta dónde habían tenido que aguantar esos dos, pero por muy mal que le cayeran no podía dejar de querer protegerles como había hecho con todos los otros que habían pasado por las manos infames de Sam.

Kaede no se esperó para oír nada más, dijo un quedo gracias y volvió al lado de Hanamichi, que no se había movido un ápice, le tomó la mano de nuevo y lo condujo hacia el baño.

Una vez en el moderno baño decorado con madera, acero y cristal Kaede se giró quedando frente a frente con Hanamichi y le dijo:

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?

-Nada- dijo enfadado Hanamichi.

-D'aho, por segunda vez en menos de tres días… por favor, ya basta de mentir.

-No te he mentido desde que llegamos a Tokio y lo sabes.

-Pues qué te pasa…

-Es solo que estoy cansado de tener que aguantar a gilipollas. Ese tipo no me gusta, nunca me ha gustado.

-Nunca he entendido por qué. Pero eso no viene al caso ahora, el caso es que es el abogado de Sendoh por lo que supongo que el plan de ese tarambana no ha terminado todavía. Solo tenemos que volver, sentarnos y escuchar al abogado. Luego podremos irnos y ya estará.

-Porque dijo algo de ti- susurró Hanamichi bajando la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- dijo descolocado Kaede, estaba cansado, demasiado cansado para seguirle el ritmo a las divagaciones de Hanamichi.

-No me gusta Nobunaga Kiyota porque una vez lo oí decir algo que…

-¿Dijo algo de mi? ¿Cuándo?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-En el campamento de verano al que fuimos muchos de nosotros mientras tú estabas en la selección juvenil. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Las cinco semanas más largas de mi vida- le respondió con una media sonrisa de complicidad, recordando esos días de juventud.

-Una tarde pillé a Kiyota y otro chico del Takesato hablando en voz muy baja en el vestuario. De hecho era muy tarde para estar allí, yo me había colado para ir a practicar mi tiro de…

-Hanamichi…- le cortó Kaede para evitar que se fuera por la tangente.

-Pero en el vestuario estaban ellos, y para que no me vieran y me delataran al entrenador, que nos había mandado a la cama prohibiéndonos entrenar más hasta la mañana para no sobrecargarnos… ya, ya- dijo al ver la expresión de Kaede y retomando el hilo de la historia, -bueno pues que les oí hablar de…- Hanamichi se puso rojo.

-¿De chicas?- preguntó Kaede con suavidad, escondiendo una sonrisa maliciosa y pensando en como podía ser a veces tan transparente ése novio suyo.

-Bueno, eso pensé yo. La verdad es que iba a irme pero… bueno me entró curiosidad y me escondí. Kiyota le estaba confesando al otro chico que con solo ver a la persona que le gustaba se ponía tan caliente que desde hacía un tiempo estaba batiendo el récord de pajas al día de su instituto. El otro le dijo que no se preocupara que mejor eso que dejar que notara en qué estado le ponía o le asustaría, que debía intentar recordar que no podía hacer nada para seducir a quien nunca te querrá. Yo pensé que…

-Pensaste que hablaba de una chica, pero hablaban de qué hacer cuando te enamoras de un chico que sabes que no es gay. Ya.- le interrumpió Kaede, que aunque tenía curiosidad, estaba demasiado cansado para la versión extendida de la historia.

-¿Ya sabes lo qué oí, no?- dijo algo molesto Hanamichi.

-No, por eso quiero que me lo cuentes. Pero tenemos poco tiempo, creo…- dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

Hanamichi se apresuró a reemprender el relato.

-Cuando finalmente entendí que hablaban de un chico me quedé muy sorprendido y mi curiosidad se multiplicó por mil.- Mientras hablaba se acercó abrió un grifo para lavarse un poco. -Porque hasta ése momento pensé que éramos los únicos chicos gays del mundillo del baloncesto y saber que había otros me…, ok, ok- dijo Hanamichi cuando vio de nuevo la mirada de aviso de Kaede a través del espejo. –La cuestión es que entonces el otro le preguntó si podía preguntarle quien era y Kiyota dijo que le extrañaba que no lo hubiera notado ya porque creía que era muy evidente, y entonces empezó a decir: "todos piensan que cuando estoy frente a él es solo porque como es el mejor jugador de Japón que me pongo nervioso, pero lo cierto es que con solo verle me pongo a mil, y cuando la sudor empieza a resbalarle desde sus cabellos negros por su piel tan fina me muero de calor, yo… me tiraría a su cuello para poder besar esos labios sonrosados y le cogería ese trasero prieto que tiene el muy cabrón para poder…" entonces se detuvo y creo que gimió. Y luego sollozando, dijo "¿lo ves? ¿ves lo que me hace?" No pude reprimir mi curiosidad y entonces me levanté y miré.- Cambiando de tono rápidamente Hanamichi dijo, -lo siento, pero no quiero tener nada que ver con alguien que se ha masturbado más veces que yo pensando en ti, y que mientras lo hace dice guarradas como que quiere follarte, y lamerte y que si algún día tenía la más mínima oportunidad…

Hanamichi calló cuando oyó a Kaede reír. Se enfadó, aunque menos de lo que creía que debería, pero no podía evitarlo, hacía demasiados días que no oía esa risa franca y clara; desde esa tarde lluviosa de Abril que pasaron en su piso antes de que todo empezara. De todos modos le espetó:

-Pues a mí no me hace gracia. En el instituto estaba tranquilo porque nadie sabía lo nuestro y por tanto todos seguían pensando que no es que no te gustaran las chicas, solo que eras un antipático. Pero ahora… si sabe algo de lo de Samson y porqué me… nos- se corrigió -ha cogido… sabrá que eres gay y francamente no quiero darle motivo alguno para que renueve sus asquerosas fantasías sobre ti.

Kaede no había podido parar de reír, aunque lo había intentado. Doblado por la mitad agarrándose la barriga para que le doliera menos se acercó a Hanamichi y se apoyó en el un minuto intentando recuperar la respiración.

-No t…- intentó decir de nuevo Hanamichi.

Pero tuvo que callar porque la mano de Kaede le tapó la boca.

Cuando el moreno levantó la mirada Hanamichi no pudo evitar temblar de pies a la cabeza.

-Eres un D'aho- susurró antes de apoderarse de su boca.

Le besó tan profundamente que Hanamichi creyó que las piernas no le sostendrían.

-A Kiyota nunca le gusté yo, no hablaba de mí…- murmuró antes de besarle de nuevo, esta vez acercándose a él, pegándose a él en un abrazo posesivo a la vez que tierno.

-¿Pero entonces de quien…?- murmuró Hanamichi cuando pudo respirar por fin.

-De Sendoh…- dijo apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Hanamichi. –A pesar de mis esfuerzos, casi nadie me consideraba el mejor jugador de Japón.

-Yo lo hice, lo hago- susurró Hanamichi acariciándole la espalda, intentando reconfortar por una vez el orgullo herido de Kaede.

-Lo sé. Pero lo cierto es que nunca lo fui- dijo Kaede suspirando y dejándose abrazar con los ojos cerrados.

-Oh, venga Kaede, tú eras mejor que Akira. Él era demasiado cerebral, no había corazón en lo que hacía…

-Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que fuera mejor- intentó argumentar Hanamichi. No sabía explicar con palabras porqué le gustaba más el juego de Kaede que el de Akira pero siempre había sido así.

-Es cierto. Pero había alguien más que era mejor incluso que nosotros dos y que…

-No, Sawakita nunca fue mejor que vosotros, simplemente tuvo más suerte- eso sí lo tenía claro.

-No hablo de él Hanamichi. Muy pocos se dieron cuenta, creo que ni tú eras consciente de ello, pero el mejor de todos… siempre fuiste tú.

-Kae- susurró Hanamichi

-Te quiero, eres todo lo que siempre soñé y todo lo que nunca llegué a imaginar. Y no deberías sucumbir a los celos.

-Qué celos ni qué ocho cuartos… que no hablara de ti no hace que lo que vi sea menos cochino. ¿Sabes que ese par se estuvieron masturbando allí tirados en el suelo, mirándose y que incluso se besaban?

-Me pregunto quien era más cochino, si ellos por hacer lo que tantas veces hemos hecho nosotros juntos, o tú por espiarles- le recriminó Kaede separándose de él para lavarse también.

Hanamichi le observó en silencio hasta que terminó.

-Supongo que ahora tendríamos que volver y escucharles…- dijo finalmente Hanamichi abrazándole por la espalda mientras Kaede se secaba las manos y la cara.

-Sí- susurró con voz cansada Kaede. -Quiero saber qué más querrá de nosotros Sendoh.

-¿Crees que todo esto es porque él quiere algo más de nosotros?

-Sí- dijo Kaede echando la cabeza atrás y recostándola en el hombro de Hanamichi. –Seguramente quiere algo de nosotros o para nosotros a cambio de su colaboración con la policía.

-Pues vayamos a escucharles, cuando antes acabemos antes volveremos a casa- dijo Hanamichi acariciando el estomago de Kaede.

Se separaron del abrazo y con resignación salieron del baño, todavía cogidos de la mano. Antes de llegar a la sala de juntas, Hanamichi tiró de nuevo de la mano de Kaede obligándole a detenerse.

Kaede se giró y antes de poder preguntarle qué le ocurría ahora, los labios de Hanamichi le estaban robando un cálido y tierno beso.

-Te quiero Kaede Rukawa.

Kaede le regresó el beso, sintiendo como por dentro todo su cuerpo se llenaba del calido sentimiento de paz que esas pocas palabras hacían nacer en lo más profundo de si cada vez que las oía.

-Vamos- murmuró Kaede consciente de que desde la sala de juntas tres pares de ojos les observaban sin perder detalle.

Hanamichi siempre lograba que acabaran montando algún numerito, pensó dentro de sí, intentando obviar esa vocecita que de lejos, muy dentro de él, le decía que a pesar de todo esa era otra de las razones por las que tanto le amaba.

-Bienvenidos- dijo Kiyota levantándose de su silla –Tomen asiento por favor- dijo luego señalando dos sillas en el lado derecho de la mesa que estaba vacío. –Bien empecemos- dijo sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa entre ellos y los tenientes y Sendoh. -Estamos aquí para informarles de algunos de los términos del acuerdo al que el teniente Jun en representación de la policía y yo mismo en representación del aquí presente el señor Sendoh, llegamos la pasada madrugada y que son de su incumbencia. En primea instancia he de decir que las cuestiones que trataremos aquí no afectarán a la decisión del señor Sendoh o mía de cooperar en ambos casos, el del contrabando de Arte y el de Secuestro y abusos por parte de Sam Samson.

-Aunque no dudo que lo habría hecho de haber tenido más tiempo, he de admitir que no nos pusieron un dedo encima y de hecho la única arma que nos apuntó fue la de Hanagata…- interrumpió Hanamichi- incomodo por el ambiente tan frío provocado por el trato distante de Kiyota.

-Pues dé gracias por ello Sakuragi, porque muchos otros no fuimos tan afortunados…- le cortó el abogado con tono duro. -Como iba diciendo, todos los temas a tratar no son vinculantes a ninguna de las promesas de cooperación hechas.

La intervención del abogado dejó sin habla a Hanamichi y Kaede, porque implicaba que Kiyota había sufrido los abusos de Sam en algún momento…

-Punto dos- siguió éste sin importarle las miradas clavadas en él -y también deben tenerlo claro aunque pueda sonar como si todo estuviera ya atado y decidido no lo está. Por eso estamos aquí para que den su opinión- dijo Kiyota mirando a Sakuragi y Rukawa, -y decidan si quieren hacer un último favor a mi cliente. Decisión que tampoco tienen porqué tomar ahora. Como he dicho estamos aquí para informarles de la situación de todos los afectados y las opciones que hay.

-No es un favor para mí esta vez… es solo que…- dijo Sendoh.

-Sendoh, por favor, déjame a mí- le cortó el abogado.

-Eso Akira no te metas- dijo Hanamichi. –A ver Mono salvaje, dime en qué percal se ha metido ahora esté puercoespín que necesita de nuevo la talentosa ayuda del zorro y mía.

En ese instante estalló una sonora carcajada rompiendo el silencio. Hanagata casi se cae de la silla con la salida de Hanamichi tan contrastada al tono usado hasta entonces por Kiyota.

-Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian- susurró Kiyota sonriendo, al ver a Hanagata desternillarse de risa en su silla.

Entendía la necesidad de ese hombre de reír después de tantos meses encerrado entre todos esos hombres tan llenos de odio y miedo. Y lo cierto es que la broma de Hanamichi había logrado una vez más acabar con la tensión que había en el aire y que hasta instantes antes casi se podía cortar con la mano.

-Está bien dejemos los formalismos de banda. Pero antes de que os exponga nada más quiero haceros una oferta: puedo ser vuestro abogado si así lo queréis.

-Ya hablaremos de ello cuando hayamos descansado. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento, lo tendremos en cuenta- dijo Kaede con tranquilidad, mirando de reojo a Hanamichi antes que dijera nada.

-Está bien, pues empecemos. Tomad, coged una cada uno- les dijo pasándoles unas carpetas amarillas. –Aquí encontraréis toda la documentación que necesitaréis si quereis pensar en todo ello más tarde y con calma.

Kaede dejó la carpeta delante de él sin abrirla, pero Hanamichi la abrió de todos modos y hojeó lo que había en ella: datos de alguien, historias médica y académica, papeles que parecían cartas, unas fotos de una mujer y un hombre, otras de unos niños…. Cuando se fijó mejor reconoció a Takamiya como el hombre de la foto.

Al final cerró la carpeta y se dispuso a escuchar lo que el abogado quería contarles: la historia de los hijos de ése hombre dispersados por multitud de internados de alto copete por todo Japón e incluso en otros países.

-Hace unos años Sendoh fue testigo del asesinato de la madre de dos de esos niños, Ayame Fukuoka.

-Ese nombre me suena…- murmuró Hanamichi.

-Era la hija de un empresario que tras arruinarse se suicidó cuando nosotros todavía íbamos al instituto. La mala suerte llevó esa pobre mujer en brazos de Takamiya, que cuando se cansó de ella la tiró como quien tira un clínex usado. Pero como ya había hecho antes se quedó con los hijos que ella le había dado. Los puso en un internado a la espera de que fueran suficientemente mayores para serle útiles para algo y disponer de ellos como su guardia personal o su mano derecha, quien sabe. Por lo que Sendoh sabe, Takamiya hizo eso mismo diversas veces, antes y también después de esta. Pero en este caso hubo una cosa distinta al resto. Takamiya separó los niños de la madre antes- dijo recalcando esa palabra -de deshacerse de ella.

-Él estaba celoso de esas criaturas, que lo eran todo para Ayame, de algún modo enfermo y retorcido estaba enamorado de ella realmente, más o menos. Pensó que separándoles lograría recuperar a la Ayame de antes, pero solo logró que ella se deprimiera, y al final…- intervino Akira mirando más allá de Kiyota, a fuera, por la ventana, como si por un instante hubiera cambiado de lugar, de tiempo, y volviera a ver a Ayame.

-Por esa irregularidad en su modus operandi la madre pudo llegar a saber dónde estaban los niños. Información que traspasó a Sendoh antes de morir.

-Entonces podéis encontrarles…- dijo Hanamichi.

-Me hizo prometer que cuidaría de ellos, que no dejaría que acabarán en manos de su padre.

-Te advertí una vez, no prometas lo que no puedas cumplir- dijo Kaede que se temía por donde irían los tiros de todo ese asunto.

-¡Kaede, teníamos once años!- se quejó Akira.

-¿De qué habla?- susurró Hanamichi. No le gustaba recordar que ellos dos habían sido amigos íntimos, ni que Akira había sido el primer amor y desamor de Kaede.

-También me dijiste que siempre hay una salida. Y eso me ha salvado la vida. Solo quiero…

-Lo que Sendoh quiere es ayudar a esos niños- dijo Kiyota interrumpiendo la discusión, como Hanamichi celoso de ella. -Por eso escapó, y por eso una vez recogidos los niños del internado y puestos a salvo se ha entregado de nuevo como dijo que haría.

-Me parece muy noble por su parte, ¿pero qué tiene que ver con nosotros esto?- interrumpió Kaede, si realmente Akira quería que hicieran lo que pensaba tendrían que decirlo, no iba a ofrecerse voluntario a ello.

-¿No estarás proponiendo que nos hagamos cargo nosotros de esas criaturas?- dijo sorprendido Hanamichi mirando a Akira.

-Eso no es posible. Legalmente las parejas Gays no pueden adoptar en nuestro país- dijo Jun calmado.

-No le dejaré ni para salvar a esos pequeños…- sentenció Hanamichi tomando la mano de Kaede con el temor de que quisieran separarles para que uno de ellos adoptara a los críos.

El moreno sonrió y le apretó la mano para darle a entender que estaba con él en eso, pero luego dijo:

-Creo que lo que quieren no es que nos separemos Hanamichi. Quieren que nos vayamos a otro país con los pequeños. ¿Me equivoco?- acabó diciendo para terminar con esa situación de una vez.

-Sí, no, bien…- dijo Jun. –Estamos todos de acuerdo en que hace falta proteger esos niños de su padre, y por ello entrarán en el programa de protección de testigos, se les dará una identidad y una vida nueva libre de la sombra de Takamiya.

-¿Y en qué nos incumbe a nosotros?- insistido Kaede. Que sabía que había un motivo por el que les estaban contando eso.

-Solo os incumbirá si queréis que os incumba- dijo Kiyota. –Pasemos al otro tema del que necesitáis ser informados, y antes de empezar quiero repetir mi oferta de ser vuestro abogado.

-¿Te hemos dicho que lo pensaríamos, no?

-Está bien. Sigamos pues. La policía cree, y yo opino igual, que debido a las conexiones que hay entre las organizaciones de Takamiya y Samson, sumado al hecho de que estéis relacionados con ambas y que sendos locos os han visto el rostro y que pueden relacionaros fácilmente con una o más personas de esta sala, os ha dejado en peligro, altamente expuestos a ellos. Su influencia por separado es mucha y si las llegasen a unir seguramente sería más basta de lo que podamos imaginar.

-Pero…

-Lo siento- murmuró Akira.

-La culpa es nuestra- dijo Hanagata. –Nunca debimos permitir que ambos casos se cruzaran de esta manera.

-Esperad un momento- dijo Hanamichi. –No estaréis insinuando que…

-Solo…- intentó decir Haagata.

-El gobierno está en la obligación de protegeros como testigos claves de ambos casos- intervino de nuevo el abogado recuperando las riendas de la explicación. -Y dado los peligros potenciales a los que os enfrentáis tenéis el derecho de ser incluidos en el programa de protección de testigos- dijo Jun sin perder su aplomo habitual.

-¿Así que sí que queréis que cambiemos de vida y nos ocupemos de los hijos de Takamiya?

-No, Kaede, solo quiero que cuando llegue el momento tengáis en cuenta la posibilidad…

-Nadie os está pidiendo nada. Tenéis todo el derecho de declinar la protección del estado y seguir con vuestras vidas. Personalmente no os lo recomiendo- añadió Kiyota. –Y aún si entráis en el programa, no tenéis porqué cargar con los hijos de quien os ha obligado a cambiar de vida.

-Pero- interrumpió Akira, –si no entráis en el programa y os pasa algo…

-Deberías preocuparte más por tu pellejo y dejar de enredar la vida de los demás. En el minuto en que Hanamichi dijo que todo lo de ir a Barcelona tenía algo que ver contigo debería haber dicho que no- dijo Kaede mirando a Akira muy enfadado.

-Si nosotros no nos hacemos cargo de esos niños…- dijo Hanamichi en un tono extraño, no parecía él el que hablaba.

-Entrarán en el programa, se les buscará una buena familia y ninguno de nosotros sabrá nunca más nada de ellos.

-¿Entonces porqué quieres que los tengamos nosotros?- le preguntó directamente Hanamichi a Akira, de nuevo con ese tono grabe que ninguno de ellos le había oído usar antes, excepto Kaede.

-Porque… le prometí a su madre que cuidaría bien de ellos… y… sabes, antes de Pau nunca pensé en tener hijos, pero ahora…

A medida que Akira hablaba se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, y como más desesperado parecía, más crecía el enfado de de Kaede y Hanamichi.

-He sido un padre horrible, pero aún así… y… por culpa mía vosotros vais a tener que cambiarlo todo y esos niños no tienen madre porque yo no pude…

-Sabes una cosa- dijo Kaede levantándose y cortándole. –Ya me he hartado de oírte. Cada vez que te oigo decir estupideces y sé que estás haciendo algo que no deberías y de todos modos me dejo convencer, acabo arrepintiéndome. Estoy harto. En el colegio, en el instituto, en la universidad… ¡siempre acabas igual!- Kaede estaba casi colérico.

-¿En la universidad?- dijo Hanamichi sorprendido. Pues pensaba que la última vez que habían hablado ellos dos había sido en el instituto cuando a Akira le echaron del equipo.

-Mierda- murmuró Kaede cerrando los ojos al darse cuenta de su error. Estaba demasiado cansado para lidiar con todo eso sin cometer errores como ese.

De repente se hizo el silencio.

-Señores- dijo Hanamichi a los dos policías y a Kiyota levantándose -¿Hay algo más de lo que debamos ser informados?

-En las carpetas os he puesto toda la información que tenemos sobre los niños y todo lo que he creído que debías saber sobre el programa de protección de testigos para poder decidir- dijo Kiyota sin saber con qué le saldría ahora Hanamichi.

-Agentes gracias por todo- dijo Hanamichi tomando la carpeta amarilla con a clara intención de irse.

-Hanamichi, espera- dijo Akira, intentando evitar que se marchara enfadado con él para que no lo pagara con los niños.

-Tú vete a la mierda- le espetó. –Te pregunté ¿hay algo más que debería saber? y me juraste y perjuraste que no lo había…

-¡Y no lo había! Pero…

-Para empezar sabías lo mío con Kaede. Me dejaste creer que tú y Anna… y que todo esto era por Pau, tu hijo. Y me mentiste cuando dijiste que no podías recorrer a nadie más, obviamente aún te quedaba algún amigo- le dijo señalando a Kiyota que no se atrevió a interrumpir. -Además creía de corazón que te lo debía. Pero es evidente que me manipulaste, como lo hiciste con Kaede y como seguramente hayas hecho con Kiyota, que por lo que parece te ha estado ayudando, quizá desde antes de contactar conmigo. Así que lo siento Akira, pero ya no me trago nada más de ti.

-Hanamichi…

-Y tú vete a la mierda con él Kitsune. Me mentiste deliberadamente. Y en estos momentos no quiero ni escuchar el porque. Estoy demasiado cansado. Estaré en casa y cuando llegues no te molestes en venir a la habitación, el sofá-cama tiene sábanas limpias si mal no recuerdo.

Sin decir nada más salió de la sala de reuniones directo al ascensor dejando tras de si dos policías y un abogado con la boca abierta y un preso y un novio con la cabeza gacha y con ganas de patear al alguien.

-Esto es culpa tuya- murmuró Kaede sin mirar a Akira. Porque sabía que si le miraba le golpearía.

-Lo sé- dijo el otro. –Pero te juro que no le mentí intencionadamente. No tenía ni idea que él no sabía lo nuestro y…

-¿Lo vuestro?- preguntó entonces Kiyota de forma acusadora.

-Pues no, nunca le conté nada de ti porque nuca hubo nada que contar- le espetó Kaede.

-¿Si no hay nada que contar porqué Sakuragi se ha enfadado así con vosotros?- insistió Kiyota molestándose también.

-Kaede y yo habíamos sido amigos. Empezamos a jugar a Baloncesto juntos, y…

-¿Y?- inquirió Kiyota.

-Y nada- dijo Kaede. –Creía que era mi amigo, confié en él y le dije que era gay, pero él huyó y dejamos de ser amigos- había hablado porque estaba harto de todo lo que su no relación con Akira había llevado a su vida, y además el tono de Kiyota era delatoramente acusador.

-¿Huiste?- se atrevió a preguntar Hanagata sorprendido.

-Sí. Me asusté- admitió Akira todavía con la cabeza gacha.

-Pero…

-Teníamos a penas quince años- intentó defenderse Akira.

-¿Pero si no hubo nada, por qué Sakuragi se ha ido?- insistió Kiyota.

-Porque le mentí. Le dije que la última vez que hablé con él o tuve algo que ver con él fue cuando le echaron del Rionan. Pero no era verdad.

* * *

**Grissina**: _Y aquí lo dejo._ **;P**_ (o es que pensabais que ya se había terminado todo?)_ **XD**


	31. brevi tempore interiecto ········

..^ ^..* ***..**_ brevi tempore interiecto _..* *..^ ^..

Cuando llegó a casa, su cabeza bullía con toda la información recibida ésa tarde y el corazón le dolía por la discusión con Hanamichi.

Entró con el máximo sigilo, si Hanamichi ya había logrado dormirse no quería despertarle.

El conocido olor de su piso, una mezcla de su olor y la de Hanamichi, le reconfortó. Por fin estaba en casa.

Fuera el Sol estaba alto, eran apenas las primeras horas de la tarde, pero a pesar de ello Kaede sentía como el cansancio podía con todo, se estaba muriendo de sueño. Así que no se molestó en abrir las persianas que estaban ya cerradas, cerró las cortinas y se miró el sofá del salón con tristeza.

-Me merezco que se haya enfadado conmigo por no haber sido sincero, pero…- murmuró sentándose en el mullido asiento. –Pero dormir sólo es lo último que quiero en este momento- dijo pasándose la manos por la cara, intentando digerir todo lo sucedido y lo que les venía encima.

Cuando finalmente se levantó con desgana y abrió el sofá-cama se lo encontró sin sábanas. Tendría entrar en la habitación a por ellas. Quizá pudiera persuadir a Hanamichi para que le dejara dormir con él. Sólo quería que los brazos fuertes del pelirrojo le abrazaran y dormir. Se sentía tan cansado que apenas si podía andar sin arrastrar los pies.

Casi temeroso se acercó a la habitación y se quedó un instante parado delante de la puerta, dudando. Si Hana ya dormía podía simplemente escabullirse en la cama a su lado… pero si estaba despierto y se enfadaba más…

No quería pensar más en posibilidades, estaba demasiado cansado, respiró hondo y se dispuso a abrir.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz vio que en la cama no había nadie. Pero había luz en el baño y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a la puerta. Aunque no le quisiera en la cama esa noche, quería pedirle perdón y darle un beso de buenas noches. Lo necesitaba. Quizá podía simplemente echarse en la cama… Hanamichi no le echaría de allí…

Miró la cama, luego la puerta y finalmente tocó suavemente y esperó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

"Todavía está enfadado" pensó Kaede. Tras un suspiro se alejó de la puerta del baño para acercarse al armario y sacar de él un juego de sabanas limpias. Si estaba enfadado acabarían gritándose y eso era lo último que necesitaba ahora, prefería dormir solo.

El silencio de Hanamichi le dolía. No quería enfadarle más aún, pero sabía que sin haber hecho las paces ni que fuera un poco no podría dormir, no después de la noche anterior.

Así que se acercó de nuevo a la puerta del baño y volvió a golpear.

-¿Hanamici, podemos hablar? Por favor- dijo con la voz tan calmada como pudo. Pero pensando por dentro que ya estaban muy mayores para ese tipo de reacciones infantiles.

Pero de nuevo le respondió el silencio.

-Está bien, o me hables- dijo enfadado. –Esto es una tonteria, no quiero dormir solo en el sofá. Sal Hanamichi, te contaré todo, te prometo que no hay nada interesante solo…- pero siguió sin respuesta y eso le dolió más que ninguna palabra que Hanamichi hubiera podido decir, Hanamichi nunca se quedaba callado en sus peleas, era raro y doloroso. –Supongo que me lo he ganado, por tantos años pagandote con silencios cuando me enfado contigo. Lo siento.- Murmuró esperando ver a Hanamichi abrir la puerta y empezar a gritarle, a pegarle, o a besarle, pero nada sucedió. –Está bien me voy al sofá. Pero dime algo como mínimo, para saber que estás bien.

Y de nuevo no hubo respuesta.

-Hanamichi, esto no tiene gracia, no te quedes en silencio, por favor- dijo sin poder disimular la angustia y el enfado en su voz.

Pero de nada sirvió, el silencio siguió reinando en la habitación.

Entre asustado y enfadado Kaede soltó las sábanas limpias en la cama y se dirigió a la puerta con la intención de echarla a bajo si hacía falta, pero esta se abrió con facilidad y Kaede se encontró que no había nadie dentro.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Hanamichi?

De repente el corazón se le aceleró y cuando su mente generó la primera respuesta a esa pregunta un miedo irracional le sobrecogió.

Sin pensárselo corrió al salón dónde al entrar había dejado todos los papeles que Kiyota les había dado y rebuscó en ellos para encontrar el teléfono del abogado. Y entonces lo vio, escrito a mano en el dorso de la carpeta decía: número privado Nobunaga Kiyota (para emergencias).

Le faltó tiempo para sacar todos los papeles de la carpeta, y con esta en la mano, saltar el sofá y lanzarse sobre el aparato telefónico para marcar el número del abogado.

-¿Si diga?- dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-Disculpe, creo que me he equivocado de número- murmuró desconcertado Kaede y colgó.

Rápidamente miró de nuevo la solapa de la carpeta y marcó de nuevo el número que había en ella, esta vez más despacio para no volver a equivocarse.

Le temblaban los dedos y notaba como su respiración se aceleraba mientras esperaba que respondieran al teléfono.

-¿Si diga?- dijo de nuevo la misma voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-Mierda, me ha dado mal el numero…- murmuró Kaede sin llegar a separarse el auricular de la cara para volver a colgar.

-¿Disculpe, con quien hablo?- insistió la mujer, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento señora, yo…- y colgó de nuevo. No tenía tiempo para perder dando explicaciones, la vida de Hanamichi podía estar en peligro.

"Que siga vivo" rogó.

Al pensar eso Kaede notó como se ponía lívido. Desesperado saltó de nuevo por encima del sofá camino a los papeles que habían quedado esparcidos por tierra y buscó entre ellos con la esperanza de que el teléfono de Jun o Hanagata estuvieran en ella. No lo estaban, pero encontró uno que decía Nobunaga Kiyota, despacho.

Con la esperanza de que estuvieran todavía allí, corrió al teléfono de nuevo y llamó a ese otro número.

Estaba tan desesperadamente asustado de lo que hubiera podido pasarle a Hanamichi que ya había perdido la paciencia y a la que escuchó como alguien respondía al otro lado, preguntó:

-¿Nobunaga Kiyota?

Pero como una broma pesada del destino fue la misma voz de antes le respondió.

-¿De parte de quien?- dijo la mujer en tono profesional.

-Kaede Rukawa- respondió instintivamente, aunque luego quiso añadir algo más, -pero…

-Enseguida le paso con él. No cuelgue por favor- le cortó ella. Y antes de que pudiera decir nada más ya estaba en espera.

Kaede se quedó estático sin acabar de entender lo sucedido. Pasados unos treinta segundos escuchando el "green leaves", alguien respondió desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó por fin una voz masculina, pero no era, tampoco, Nobunaga.

-Donde está Kiyota por favor, es urgente- dijo Kaede perdiendo por momentos todo ápice de paciencia.

-Está en el baño, la secretaria de Nobunaga me ha dicho que eras tú. ¿Qué pasa?

-Hanamichi…- empezó a hablar sin saber muy bien como contarle lo ocurrido.

-Dale tiempo ya se le pasará, ya sabes que…- le interrumpió el del otro haciendo estallar en su cabeza todo lo que quería decir y no sabía como.

-¡No!– le interrumpió gritando, desesperado por poder expresarse con prontitud. Cuando notó el pánico que le abordaba de nuevo, esta vez no intentó contenerlo. –¡No está!- siguió gritando. -¡Acabo de llegar al piso y no ha llegado!

-Cálmate, le encontraremos. Jun y Hanagata todavía están aquí, ellos…

-Como le haya pasado algo…- dijo más para si que para su interlocutor, sucumbiendo al llanto.

No es que no le importara parecer idiota por preocuparse por Hanamichi, o no le importara que fuera Akira quien estuviera al otro lado de la línea, simplemente su mente había perdido la capacidad de detenerle como otras veces, nada parecía poder evitar que se derrumbara de ese modo. Estaba cansado, muy cansado. Y solo quería a Hanamichi con él.

-Seguro que solo ha salido a caminar para despejarse- la voz era calida, y sonaba a preocupada, pero su mente no podía prestarle mucha atención, su cerebro no coordinaba con claridad.

-Aki, por favor… si…- ya no tenía fuerza ni para gritar.

-Kae, tranquilo todo irá bien- le dijo Akira antes de tapar el auricular del teléfono para decirles a los policías y Kyota:- Hanamichi no ha llegado a su piso.

Pero algo en las palabras de Akira habían estallado en sus orejas. Con su capacidad de contención inutilizada, hablar con Kaede era como andar por un campo de minas, en cualquier momento un simple roce a un sentimiento descontrolado o escondido podía hacerle estallar.

-¡Cómo que tranquilo!- exclamó desesperado Kaede con una voz aguda y antinatural, sin esperar que Akira terminara de hablar con el abogado. –No puedo estar tranquilo, no…- dijo algo más calmado intentando no dejar salir el llanto, pero sin lograrlo completamente, no le quedaban fuerzas. La respiración acelerada de nuevo le impedía hablar con normalidad, las pocas palabras que podía hilar en su cerebro se le quedaban atragantadas en el cuello sin saber como dejarlas salir.

-Kaede- murmuró Akira sobrecogido desde el despacho de Kiyota. Nunca habría imaginado ver u oír a Kaede así y no sabía como reaccionar. Eso le superaba.

El abogado, al ver las caras de Akira se asustó, y como este no reaccionaba le quitó el auricular de las manos y habló:

-¿Rukawa? ¿Rukawa, me oyes?- oyó Kaede pasados unos instantes. Era por fin la voz de Kiyota desde el otro lado. Sonaba algo nervioso, pero por alguna razón tenía la sensación que él tenía la calma que a él le faltaba.

Y era cierto, de nuevo el abogado tomaba las riendas de la situación con más aplomo del que ninguno de ellos hubiera esperado de él.

-Sí- fue todo lo que Kaede pudo decir.

-Jun ya está hablando con el comisario para que tantas patrullas como hagan falta busquen a Hanamichi por la ciudad. Pero para ello necesito que me digas lugares dónde Hanamichi pueda haber ido.

-¿Ido? ¡Debería estar aquí!

-Rukawa, concéntrate, puede que Hanamichi haya querido ir a algún lugar para calmarse antes de llegara casa, un lugar especial. Él te quiere y lo último que quiere es pelearse contigo, por eso seguro que…

Entendiendo de repente la hipótesi que planteaba Kiyota y aferrándose a ella como un naufrago a una tabla Kaede empezó a hablar.

-La playa, y el puente del canal, el que quedaba cerca de Shohoku- murmuró Kaede rogando a los dioses que la explicación del abogado fuera la cierta, porque su primera y única idea de donde podía estar Hanamichi era aterradora.

-¿Algún otro lugar?- le animó Kiyota. -Te pongo en altavoz para que Jun lo oiga.

Fue empezar a hablar y no poder parar de recordar lugares que pudieran significar algo para Hanamichi. Su cerebro parecía haber aceptado la orden de recordar lugares especiales, con las mismas ganas que su corazón quería ver entrar a Hanamichi sano y salvo por la puerta.

Mientras iba diciendo lugares a los que Hanamichi pudiera haber ido para pensar, de fondo Kaede podía escuchar como Akira y Kiyota hablaban, aunque sin acabar de entender qué decían, hablaban demasiado bajo y él tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

-Será más rápido si va ella- dijo al fin alzando la voz Kiyota, quizá queriendo zanjar una pequeña disputa con su cliente.

Quizá fuera ese cambio de volumen, quizá fuera que de repente el radar de Kaede se conectó y empezó a escucharles, o quizá fue la providencia, pero el caso es que este pudo oír el final de esa conversación.

-Pero tendrás que contarle todo…- replicó Akira con claro tono de desaprobación.

-Sí- respondió firme Kiyota y luego añadió en un tono que reconoció al instante de complicidad a la par que con algo de temor. -¿Confías en mi?- dijo el abogado.

Kaede calló de golpe. No podía verlos pero en ese instante supo que había algo importante entre ellos dos. Reconoció el tono y al oírles no pudo evitar recordar una escena parecida entre él y Hanamichi, justo antes que se desatara el infierno en sus vidas.

Nuevas lágrimas le vinieron a los ojos se sintió inútil y desvalido e incapaz de seguir hablando colgó.

Por muy alentadora que fuera la hipótesis de Kiyota y por muchos lugares que le hubiera llegado a decir a Jun, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que si Hanamichi no estaba en el piso era porque alguien no le había permitido llegar a él, y con lo vivido los últimos días no quería ni pensar en lo que podía haberle pasado.

-¡Hanamichi!- gritó antes de derrumbarse en el sofá llorando a moco tendido como no había llorado desde que tenía cinco años.

No podía parar de sollozar, se sentía impotente y en un intento de deshaogarse de todo ese miedo gritó de nuevo.

-Nooooo- lloró. –Noooo- gritó de nuevo como un animal malherido. –Hanamichiiiii.

A pesar de, o quizás debido a, estar sumido en un llanto incontrolado, fuera de sus casilla y en un estado de histerismo rallando la locura, sus sentidos parecían estar en máxima alerta.

Por eso un pequeño ruido le alertó rápidamente en cuanto alguien forcejeó con la cerradura de la puerta principal. Al oír e identificar el ruido solo pudo pensar en hacer daño a quien quería entrar en su casa y que instintivamente asoció a quien se había llevado a Hanamichi lejos de él.

Completamente cegado por sus instintos más básicos, Kaede era incapaz de pensar con claridad.

Tan sigilosamente como pudo se levantó del sofá haciendo gala de su agilidad y precisión de movimientos, apagó las luces y se colocó al lado de la puerta.

Quien fuera que estuviera forcejeando con la cerradura había logrado abrirla finalmente.

Con la adrenalina bombeando por todo su sistema, Kaede se dejó llevar por el odio a quien se hubiera llevado a Hanamichi y en cuanto la puerta se abrió propinó un golpe tan fuerte como pudo a la cara del intruso, derecho a la nariz. De haber tenido más tiempo estaba seguro que habría dado con un arma más adecuada par acabar con el intruso de una sola estocada.

Instintivamente el intruso se llevó las manos a la cara mientras soltaba un escalofriante grito de dolor.

Y aprovechando ese momento en el que estaba con la guardia baja, Kaede cargó contra el corpulento cuerpo con un grito salvaje de rabia hasta que ambos quedaron tumbados en el suelo del rellano fuera del piso a pocos centímetros de la puerta vecina.

El grito agudo, asustado, de una voz femenina hizo levantar la cabeza a Kaede un instante sorprendido y asustado. Haciéndole recordar de prono donde estaba.

Su vecina, la anciana que les regalaba pasteles de vez en cuando le miraba desde su puerta con las manos en la boca y una expresión de espanto suprema. A su lado una mujer madura, aunque más joven, le pasaba un brazo por los hombros en un intento de reconfortarla y protegerla.

En el ese corto lapso de tiempo el hombre que estaba medio aturdido por su repentino ataque frontal pareció sobreponerse y murmuró:

-¿Kitsune?

Al oír la voz de Hanamichi bajo su propio cuerpo un cúmulo de emociones contradictorias se arremolinaron en su corazón, con tal fuerza que no pudo más y de nuevo se derrumbó en un mar de lágrimas sobre el pecho de su pareja, perdiendo de nuevo el mundo de vista, acurrucándose entre sus brazos buscando hacer desaparecer el sentimiento de pánico irracional que acababa de sobrecogerle tan salvajemente.

-Kaede…- susurró Hanamichi a su oído, mientras le acariciaba la espalda para intentar calmarle. Esas lágrimas con las convulsiones con las que iban acompañadas y los gemidos estaban asustando a Hanamichi de mala manera. –Tanquilo. Kaede, cariño, ya está, ya ha pasado…- susurraba en voz muy grave Hanamichi intentando calmar el llanto incontrolado de su pareja.

Nunca antes le había visto así. Sabía que Kaede era más frágil de lo que parecía, y que de vez en cuanto le tocaba acurrucarle en sus brazos para de algún modo transmitirle esa seguridad que por momentos parecía que le abandonaba. Pero nunca hubiera imaginado ver a Kaede en ese estado. Nunca.

-Ya está, ya está- repetía como un mantra, intentando llegar a Kaede, penetrar en su consciencia que parecía completamente arrebatada por algo demasiado grande. Tenía que calmarle porque si Kaede seguía llorando así mucho rato más sería él quien no lo aguantaría. Ese llanto era desgarrador para sus oídos. –Peque, mi amor, ya está, shhh, ya está, ya pasó- no paraba de murmurar intentando no mostrar en su voz lo asustado que estaba.

Sobreponiéndose al dolor que sentía en la espalda por la tan inesperada como brutal arremetida que Kaede le había propinado, Hanamichi se incorporó.

Al notar como el cuerpo debajo de sí se movía, Kaede se apartó un poco para dejarle espacio, pero fue peor, porque entonces le vio la cara ensangrentada por el tremendo puñetazo que le había propinado y se sintió fatal.

-Hanamichi…- murmuró con la voz trémula, asustado de lo que le había hecho. No es que no le hubiera pegado antes, no es que no le hubiera hecho sangre antes, pero nunca así, nunca con esa violencia, con esa fuerza. Nunca antes había pegado a alguien con verdadera intención de matar, y mucho menos a Hanamichi. Suerte que no había tenido tiempo de coger cualquier cosa para pegarle o directamente ensatarle pensó antes de esconderse muy avergonzado.

Hanamichi le levantó la cabeza lentamente por el mentón con un suave roce, y Kaede no se vio con fuerzas de evitarlo.

Los mocos y las lágrimas se confundían en su rostro contraído por el miedo. Los ojos normalmente serenos, seguros, casi fríos, estaban ahora hinchados y desorbitados.

La imagen de Kaede en ese estado irreconocible golpeó a Hanamichi con la misma intensidad que su rostro ensangrentado lo había hecho en Kaede.

Casi instantáneamente ambos levantaron las manos a la cara del otro, buscando reconocer en esa imagen grotesca e irreal a su pareja, la persona que amaban con todo su ser, el hombre que en esos momentos más que nunca antes en su vida necesitaban tener a su lado.

Despacio acercaron sus rostros hasta que sus frentes se tocaron, sus ojos estaban centrados los unos en los otros, no existía nada más para ellos que esas orbes delante de ellos.

-Hanamichi, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, perdóname- empezó a murmurar Kaede de repente, cerrando los ojos, dejando salir nuevas lágrimas que hasta ahora se habían detenido de golpe por el impacto recibido.

-Kaede no…- murmuró Hanamichi que no quería que Kaede bajara la cabeza. –Te quiero y no hay nada que perdonar.

En ese instante Kaede se abrazó a su cuello de nuevo, llorando, aunque esta vez de modo más silencioso, no tan histérico.

Entonces Hanamichi le rodeó con sus fuertes brazos de nuevo. Apoyó su mejilla en su pelo negro y respiró su aroma, que tanta falta le hacía. La espalda le dolía por el golpe, la nariz no había dejado de sangrar y la sangre se estaba secando tirando la piel de su cara, seguramente tenía alguna fractura en el tabique, pero nada de eso le importaba ni un ápice mientras Kaede estuviera así de frágil.

Sin mediar palabra, Hanamichi colocó el cuerpo de Kaede de modo que pudiese levantarse con él en brazos, y tras entrar en el apartamento a oscuras cerró la puerta con el pie sin acordarse de que en el rellano de la escalera todavía había su vecina y su hija observándoles azoradas.

-Shhhh, ya está- murmuró al fin Hanamichi cuando hubo llegado a la habitación para sentarse en la cama con Kaede todavía aferrado a su pecho como un infante desvalido. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas así? Dime.

Pero Kaede no podía hablar, su respiración era entrecortada, y se sentía un idiota.

-¿Te he asustado, verdad? Por eso te has abalanzado así sobre mí. No pasa nada…

-¡Sí pasa!- exclamó Kaede mirándole, pero al verle la cara llena de sangre de nuevo se puso a llorar con hipos y sollozos.

-No me importa lo que ha pasado, estoy bien. Te quiero Kaede y nada puede cambiar eso. Es en momentos como este que quiero que recuerdes lo que te prometí antes de venir a vivir juntos… ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije?

Kaede sabía a qué se refería y al recordarlo un nudo se le formó en la garganta y no pudo hablar. Por toda respuesta se acurrucó más a su pecho.

Y con la misma intensidad que había dicho esas palabras, promesa de amor, la primera vez, Hanamichi las repitió al oído de su pareja mientras le abrazaba:

-Kaede mi vida está unida a la tuya como mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi compañero y amante. Te tomé con todas tus virtudes y tus defectos, del mismo modo en que me ofrecí a ti con todas mis virtudes y mis defectos. Prometí serte fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Y permanecer junto a ti cuando el camino se hiciera difícil, a las buenas ya las maduras, para lograr con nuestra unión más de lo que podríamos lograr solos. Quiero ser tu esposo para levantarte cuando caigas, confortarte cuando llores, y compartir contigo tu gozo cuando rías. Te elegí como la persona con la que quiero compartir mi vida Kaede. Eres y siempre serás mi prioridad. Te amo con toda mi alma, todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde que me besaste por primera vez. Así me entregué a ti ése día. Y así será hasta la eternidad, ésta fue mi promesa.

Cuando acabó de recitar los votos que él mismo había escrito para celebrar con Kaede el hecho de ir a vivir juntos, para de manera simbólica poder finalmente contraer matrimonio con él, se quedó callado unos instantes.

-Todas y cada una de esas promesas serán vigentes, hasta el fin de mis días Kaede. Ocurra lo que ocurra, con todo lo que digamos o hagamos, nunca, nada, cambiará eso. Nunca.

-Pensé que te había perdido- murmuró Kaede que ya estaba algo más calmado, aunque profundamente emocionado al oír de nuevo esos votos que tanto le habían sorprendido la primera vez.

Recordaba haberle pedido un par de veces Hanamichi que se lo repitiera para poder memorizarlos bien, pero este no había querido repetírselos nunca hasta ese momento. Kaede había pensado que era por no haber recibido respuesta alguna. Esa primera vez le había tomado tan a contra pie que solo había podido quedarse callado.

Pero se había prometido que si nunca tenía una segunda oportunidad, esta vez iba a ser distinta. Sorbiendo los mocos Kaede se separó y empezó a mormurar lo que hacía tiempo había redactado él y que nunca se había atrevido a mostrarle a su pareja:

-Hanamichi mi vida está unida a la tuya desde que me acogiste como tu amigo, me convertiste en tu confidente, haciendo de mi tu compañero y convirtiéndote en mi amante. Te tomo con todas tus virtudes porque son muchas, más de las que soñé jamás, y te amo más por tus defectos. Y veo azorado como cada día tomas lo que yo te ofrezco con igual emoción. A pesar de mis defectos y pocas virtudes, siempre podrás confiar en mí, porque mi amor por ti es lo más real que hay en mi vida. Desde ese primer beso te prometí en silencio serte fiel y he intentado compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Ahora quiero prometerte todo lo que nuca te dije pero que mi corazón ya hace tiempo te dio, el sí quiero. Quiero honrarte y apoyarte, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad, y permanecer junto a ti cuando el camino se haga difícil. Porque sólo no habría logrado todo lo que he logrado contigo. Gracias a ti Hanamichi, hoy soy la persona que soy. Te amo con toda mi alma. Con nuestro primer beso me entregué a ti y así seré para siempre, tuyo hasta la eternidad. Este es, cariño, mi voto solemne para ti.

Hanamichi no pudo decir nada, estaba tan emocionado que no le salían las palabras, ahora eran sus ojos los que dejaban salir silenciosas lágrimas, aunque esta vez eran de felicidad, no de dolor o miedo.

Esa declaración le había cogido completamente de sorpresa.

-Hace mucho que quería decírtelo Hanamichi, eres mi mitad, y te querré y necesitaré siempre; como al aire que respiro.

-¿Pero por qué no me dijiste antes que habías preparado unos votos? Pensé que todo lo de la boda te parecía una idiotez…- murmuró Hanamichi cuando pudo tragar la enorme bola que se había creado en su garganta.

-Me daba miedo decir en voz alta que no era sí. Creí que si te daba el sí quiero y algún día ocurría algo me moriría. Pero hoy cuando he llegado y no te he visto… fue peor que morir, Hanamichi pensé que…- dijo con los ojos otra vez llenos de lágrimas.

-Pensaste que nunca más me verías, me abrazarías o podrías besarme. Pensaste que no habíamos aprovechado nuestro tiempo juntos lo suficiente…

-Sí- dijo sorprendido Kaede. -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porqué es lo que pensé yo cuando te oí gritar Kaede. Pensé que uno de esos mal nacidos te había hecho algo- dijo Hanamichi tomándole la cara delicadamente y besándole, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos con necesidad.

Kaede sintió al instante el sabor metálico y ácido de la sangre, pero no le importó, Hanamichi, su Hanamichi, estaba con él, y lo estaría para siempre.

-¡Auch!- exclamó Hanamichi cuando con el arrebato el beso se había intensificado y su nariz malherida había rozado la de Kaede.

-Lo siento- dijo Kaede apartándose deprisa.

Instintivamente levantó una mano para tocar la nariz ensangrentada pero Hanamichi apartó la cara.

-Creí que eras uno de ellos- murmuró sintiéndose culpable.

-Como mínimo ahora sé que todavía sabes defenderte- bromeó Hanamichi sacándole hierro al asunto. –Démonos un baño y metámonos en la cama. Mañana será otro día.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- dijo Kaede con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

-No puedes, debes. Siempre.- musitó Hanamichi antes de besarle suavemente de nuevo.

Luego se levantó y tomándole de la mano tiró de él.

* * *

**Grissina**: _Quería esperarme un poco más a subir el siguiente, daros tiempo a ver si alguien se animaba a decir algo, pero no se estarme con cosas para colgar y no colgarlas.._. **XD**


	32. cras manae ··

..^ ^..* *.._ cras manae _..* *..^ ^..

El sol entraba por las rendijas de la persiana inundando la habitación con una tenue luz que le permitía verle dormir plácidamente abrazado a él.

Nunca antes había visto a Kaede como el día anterior y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para evitar verlo así de nuevo.

Kaede no había parado de derramar lágrimas silenciosas en todo el rato que habían estado en el baño. Había intentado besarle, abrazarle, actuar con normalidad, pero nada había detenido ese goteo silencioso.

Ya en la cama Kaede se había abrazado a él como si temiera perderle un solo instante, y su llanto silencioso no había cesado hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

A Hanamichi le había costado dormirse. La desesperación de Kaede y luego esos votos dichos con la voz rota, y el mar de lágrimas derramadas… le había impresionado y emocionado tanto que todavía ahora no acababa de asimilarlo. Se sabía amado, y sabía que sin Kaede él moriría perdido y solo, pero nunca llegó a creer que Kaede sintiera su relación de igual manera.

No era que creyera que él amaba más a Kaede de lo que este le amaba a él, no. Sabía que eso no era comparable pues se amaban demasiado. Pero siempre había pensado que Kaede era lo bastante fuerte como para sobreponerse, para seguir sin él si hiciera falta.

Le asustó pensar que quizá estaba equivocado. Aunque no podía mentirse a si mismo, después del vuelo infernal de vuelta a Japón plagado de todas esas pesadillas de Kaede y Akira su corazón estaba algo más cálido al saber que Kaede dependía tanto de él como él de Kaede.

Y esos votos…

Aunque dichos en un momento de desesperación, sabía que se los había preparado con anterioridad, hacía tiempo que los había escrito, el momento solo le había empujado a decirlos en voz alta de una vez.

Nunca había tenido pretensión real de "casarse" legalmente, básicamente porque en su país no era legal. Pero había albergado durante mucho tiempo la esperanza de poder hacer algo simbólico con Kaede, íntimo, aunque solo fuera para ellos, para representar ese paso de compromiso y de unión con el que siempre había soñado desde niño.

Pero con el tiempo y los comentarios hechos por Kaede al respecto había empezado a desechar la idea de poder nunca hacer algo así. Tampoco necesitaba ningún rito para sentirse atado y ligado a Kaede o para saber que éste se sentía igual de comprometido con él.

Ahora con los votos pronunciados por Kaede todo tomaba un cariz distinto.

Antes de que todo esto empezara Hanamichi había sido lo bastante arrogante para pensar que su vida había llegado a la cima, a la plenitud, que más felicidad con Kaede no era posible.

Ahora sabía que no era así, no sabía como pero lo sabía. Era como si de repente una venda que había llevado sin saberlo se le hubiera caído de los ojos dejándole ver delante de si un sinfín de niveles a los que su relación todavía podía llegar, que no sabía que pudieran existir y a los que quería llegar de la mano de Kaede.

Kaede se movió un poco empezando a desperezarse. Y Hanamichi le acarició el cabello. Quería protegerle, pero ahora además sabía cuan importante era protegerse también él mismo si quería protegerle a él.

-Buenos días- murmuró Hanamichi cuando vio que Kaede entreabría un ojo para mirarle.

Ya no tenía los ojos rojos pero seguía teniendo ojeras.

Kaede no le respondió. Cerró de nuevo los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho de nuevo.

-No quiero levantarme, quiero dormir hasta…

-Duerme, es temprano- le dijo sin dejar de acariciarle los cabellos negros y sedosos.

El recuerdo de momentos de calma como ése vividos con Kaede, era lo que le había mantenido sereno los últimos días, pensó Hanamichi.

Entonces la barriga de Hanamichi hizo un espectacular ruido.

-Dios Hanamichi ¿te has comido un alien?- dijo Kaede sonriendo asombrado por el ruidoso estómago de Hanamichi.

-Ayer no comimos nada- se defendió Hanamichi todo ruborizado.

Entonces Kaede levantó la cabeza del pecho de Hanamichi y le murmuró:

-¿Quieres que prepare algo para comer?

-Solo si luego hay postre- murmuró Hanamichi acariciando la espalda de Kaede hasta sus nalgas, logrando que se le erizara todo el bello a su compañero.

Kaede notó como una corriente le sacudía e instintivamente se estiró para llegar a la boca de Hanamichi y besarla con ansia, quedando completamente tumbado encima de él.

-Mpf- intentó murmurar Hanamichi pero Kaede no le daba tregua con ese beso.

Y de nuevo su estómago hablo por él con otro estruendoso rugido.

-Creo que deberías comer algo antes de tomar el postre- dijo intentando no reír Kaede, separándose de Hanamichi. –Vamos- le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

A Kaede no le pasó desapercibido el gesto de dolor de Hanamichi cuando se incorporó.

-¿Ayer te golpeaste la espalda?- murmuró mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Sí, pero no te… -iba a decir que no se preocupara, pero decidió no decírselo, era normal que estuviera preocupado. –Cuando hayamos comido un poco, dejaré que me mires la espalda ¿está bien?

-Vamos- fue todo lo que Kaede dijo.

Cuando llegaron al comedor Kaede se giró y le dijo.

-Túmbate en el sofá. Yo prepararé algo para comer.

Hanamichi no le dijo nada, solo le abrazó y le besó en la mejilla. Luego hizo que no con la cabeza. No tenía ganas de separarse de él, aunque solo fuera mientras preparaba la comida.

-Está bien, pero luego me dejarás hacerte un masaje- le dijo Kaede con cara de preocupación.

-Luego te dejaré hacerme lo que quieras- le respondió en tono provocativo Hanamichi.

Kaede sonrió y se giró para entrar a la cocina. Entonces vio el montón de hojas que antes habían estado en la carpeta amarilla tirados por el suelo y exclamó:

-¡Kiyota! ¡No le dije nada!- corriendo saltó de nuevo hacia el sofá para coger el teléfono ante la mirada atónita de Hanamichi. –Ayer le llamé y le dije que no estabas. ¡Toda la policía de Tokio debe estar buscándote!- exclamó Kaede.

Nervioso empezó a buscar la carpeta donde había el número privado del abogado para marcar de nuevo el número de Kiyota pero la mano de Hanamichi le detuvo.

-Kiyota sabe que estoy bien- le dijo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó sorprendo Kaede.

-Ayer por la noche, cuando te dormiste, hablé con él.

-Pero como…

-Por teléfono. ¿Te acuerdas de la viejecita de los pasteles que vive enfrente?- dijo Hanamichi, a lo que Kaede afirmó con la cabeza sin decir nada, sin entender qué relación había entre una cosa y la otra. -Ayer cuando llegué a casa y estaba apunto de entrar en el piso ella me vio. Yo estaba… estaba llorando- admitió algo avergonzado. -Me preguntó que qué había sucedido y me invitó a una taza de té con pastel. No quería estar en el piso solo, así que acepté. Estuvimos hablando. No me preguntó nada y me calmé. Pasado un rato cuando ya iba a irme llegó su sobrina que vive en los pisos de enfrente. Y me estaba presentando cuando sonó su teléfono móvil un par de veces, era algo de trabajo, para su jefe dijo. Estuvimos hablando otro poco y luego me despedí. Y cuando ya estaba en el rellano te oímos gritar. Salí corriendo temiendo que hubieras entrado y alguien nos estuviera esperando en el piso o algo y cuando por fin logré abrir te abalanzaste sobre mí y bueno… Cuando te dormiste sonó el teléfono. Era la sobrina de la vecina que quería saber si estábamos bien. Le agradecí que llamara, pero yo estaba cansado y me incomoda hablar por teléfono, ya lo sabes, así que le iba a colgar cuando me dijo que antes de eso su jefe quería hablar conmigo. Primero me asusté, no sabía quien era ése hombre ni qué quería de mí. Pero pronto me dijo que su jefe era Kiyota y sin contarme más me pasó con él. Él me contó que le habías llamado, me preguntó si estábamos bien, y le dije que sí.

-No te oí- dijo sorprendido Kaede.

-Te puse una pastilla de valeriana con el té que te di antes de acostarnos- admitió Hanamichi.

-¿Me drogaste?- no lo dijo en tono acusador sino sorprendido.

-Bueno, estabas tan nervioso que tuve miedo que no pudieras dormir, y necesitabas descansar. Creí que si te daba a elegir entre tomarla o no tomarla no la querrías.

Kaede le observó atentamente antes de hablar.

-No la habría tomado. Gracias. Necesitaba descansar.

Hanamichi suspiró visiblemente aliviado y Kaede sonrió y se giró.

-Yo me tomé un calmante para el dolor después de colgar, y me metí en la cama contigo.

-Hiciste bien- dijo Kaede contrariado, pensando en que debería haber sido él el que el día anterior le diera calmantes para la nariz y la espalda. Pero estaba claro el día anterior no era él mismo.

Entonces Kaede notó como Hanamichi le abrazaba por detrás y aspiraba fuertemente en su cuello haciéndole cosquillas.

-¿Pero sabes una cosa?- susurró Hanamichi –Tú eres el mejor calmante para mí Kaede.

Kaede abrazó los fuertes brazos que le estrechaban contra el pecho firme de Hanamichi y suspiró.

-Hanamichi, siento mucho haberte mentido acerca de lo de Akira. No te lo escondí porque fuera nada importante, pero al ver tu reacción cuando supiste que de pequeños habíamos sido amigos y que yo… no quería hacerte daño, tenía miedo que no me creyeras del todo cuando te decía que no siento nada por Akira si te decía que había mantenido el contacto con él, aunque fuera de modo muy esporádico.

-Hemos de dejar de intentar protegeros tanto el uno al otro o acabaremos haciéndonos daño de verdad- susurró Hanamichi aún sin soltarle.

-No puedo evitarlo. Te quiero más que nada en el mundo.

-Lo sé. Y no quiero que tengas miedo a que me olvide de eso. Puede que me enfade contigo a veces y diga cosas que no debería, pero nunca olvido que me amas tanto como yo a ti. Por eso siempre me arrepiento y a veces incluso te pido perdón- dijo con un apequeña risita Hanamichi.

Kaede le abrazó tiernamente.

-Te quiero- murmuró de nuevo. No se cansaba de decirlo, y como más se lo decía más quería repetirlo. –Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero- dijo cerrando los ojos dejándose envolver por los fuertes brazos de Hanamichi.

Nada le daba tanta tranquilidad como estar arropado por esos fuertes brazos.

-Yo también- murmuró Hanamichi estrechándole un poco más mientras lo hacía. –Esto me recuerda los primeros días de estar juntos, cuando creías que casi me habías matado por dejarme correr por ese pasadizo de hospital y me saltaron los puntos.

-Y aún lo creo. Pasaste dos días sin despertarte y hasta hace poco habían sido los momentos más angustiantes de mi vida.

-Siento haberte asustado ayer- murmuró Hanamichi.

Kaede seguía acurrucado en sus brazos, dejándose abrazar.

-Creí que te había perdido- murmuró Kaede recordando los agónicos momentos vividos el día anterior e intentando no dejar salir más lágrimas.

-Nunca me perderás. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo hasta la eternidad ¿recuerdas? Así me entregué a ti, ése fue mi voto- le susurró en el oído.

Entonces Kaede se deshizo de su abrazo un segundo para poder girarse y verle de frente.

-Lo sé- le dijo mirándole a los ojos. -Es la parte del "hasta que la muerte os separe" la que… no sé si podría vivir sin ti Hanamichi- confesó Kaede escondiendo la cabeza en le pecho de su pareja, mientras finalmente una lágrima traicionera resbalaba por su mejilla derecha.

-No puedo prometerte no morirme antes que tú Kaede, pero puedo prometer que haré lo imposible para que eso no suceda, no dejaré que pases por eso si puedo evitarlo. Pero si sucediera, quiero que me prometas algo: sigue viviendo, haz lo que haga falta para ello, pero vive, sobretodo sigue viviendo, hazlo por mí. Prométemelo.

-Pero…- dijo levantando la mirada para verle a los ojos.

-No Kaede, no soportaría que te quitaras la vida por mí o que no lucharas por seguir viviendo debido a mí. Yo no sé que haría si murieras tú antes que yo Kae, pero te aseguro que no soportaría saber que has muerto por mí, por mi causa. Eso…

Ahora era Hanamichi quien no podía contener las lágrimas.

Sorprendido Kaede levantó la mano hasta su mejilla, verle llorando era algo para lo que no estaba preparado y su corazón se estrujó de tal manera que solo puedo hacer una cosa:

-Te lo prometo. Pero no te mueras antes que yo…- masculló luchando con el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, las lágrimas que, como el día anterior, ya estaban empezando a dejar mella por su cara, y con la estúpida risa que se mezcló con su llanto.

Acto seguido Kaede juntó sus labios con los de Hanamichi. Estaban salados debido a las lágrimas, pero seguían siendo cálidos, húmedos y carnosos. En su estómago sintió una conocida sensación de mariposas revoloteando, en su pecho un dolor agudo debido a la intensidad del momento y todos los nervios acumulados las últimas semanas. Sus brazos apretando el cuerpo de Hanamichi al suyo con tal intensidad como si intentara quedar pegado a él y su propio cuerpo temblando incontroladamente, mientras los nervios le hacían romper a llorar otra vez con hipos incontrolados. Pero no dejó de besarle. Tampoco podía contener las pequeñas carcajadas producto de los nervios.

Kaede no recordaba haber sentido tantas cosas tan fuertes al mismo tiempo antes.

Estuvieron así lo que a ambos le parecieron horas, probablemente a penas unos minutos. Kaede se sentía incapaz de controlar tampoco los hipos o las lágrimas, y notaba como a una velocidad voraz un agudo dolor de cabeza se ya apoderando de él, señal que ya había llorado demasiado.

Por su parte Hanamichi notaba como Kaede iba perdiendo aplomo y presencia entre sus brazos. Asustado por si volvía al estado del día anterior intentó poner freno a una situación que no les hacía ningún bien. Tenían que parar de llorar y comer algo, la falta de azúcar no les estaba dejando razonar con entereza.

-Ya- murmuró Hanamichi. Separándose un instante de su boca, besándole luego de nuevo, era difícil no hacerlo, pero más calmadamente esta vez. –Basta Kaede, por favor- murmuró unos segundos después, todavía llorando silenciosamente, mientras le acariciaba el cabello sin dejar de estrecharle contra sí. -Se me parte el alma cuando te veo así- murmuró cuando los ojos rojos de Kaede le miraron, mientras con un pulgar le secaba una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla ya húmeda.

Kaede ya no reía, solo lloraba entre hipos, de forma más silenciosa y sosegada que el día anterior pero no menos dolorosa para Hanamichi.

Entonces antes de que Kaede dijera nada, capturó sus labios enrojecidos también por el beso anterior en uno más lento, más sosegado, pero igual de intenso. Y luego se obligó a separarse de él.

-Tenemos que comer algo- dijo secándose las lágrimas que todavía corrían por sus mejilla hasta la barbilla y que a estaban empezando a legar al cuello de la camiseta humedeciéndola.

-Me duele la cabeza- masculló Kaede sintiéndose incapaz de hacer nada. Una parte de él estaba avergonzada por el espectáculo que acababa de repetir, pero otra quería seguir llorando, quería sacar todos los nervios vividos y acumulados. Pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza para ello.

-Ven- murmuró Hanamichi.

Y tomándole de la mano, Kaede se dejó guiar. Pasaron de largo del montón de papeles que había en el suelo y entraron en la cocina, dónde Hanamichi le sentó en un taburete del office, y sacó del congelador un par de platos pre-cocinados para luego meterlos en el microondas. Luego tomó un baso, lo llenó de agua y del armario de los medicamentos sacó tres pastillas.

-Tómate esto- le dijo a Kaede entregándole uno de los calmantes para el dolor de cabeza y una pastilla de valeriana para los nervios; y quedándose un calmante él.

Kaede no se negó. Tomó las pastillas y se las tragó sin rechistar. Le dolía tanto la cabeza que notaba como poco a poco la sensación de hambre se convertía en mareo y ganas de devolver. Cerró los ojos instintivamente y respiró hondo, sabía que solo era cuestión de calmarse y dejar actuar los fármacos que se había tomado.

Entonces notó como las manos grandes y fuertes de Hanamichi se posaban en su cabeza. Le masajeó las templas y la cabeza en general y luego le sujetó un rato la cabeza por la nuca y la frente, dándole una agradable sensación de seguridad y arropamiento.

Unos minutos después, sonó la campana del microondas y Hanamichi besó la frente de Kaede antes de preguntar:

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, gracias- murmuró Kaede abriendo los ojos al notar como las manos de Hanamichi se retiraban de su cabeza.

Hanamichi sacó los platos pre-cocinados, los puso en la mesa de la cocina, y se sentó en el otro taburete.

Hanamichi empezó a comer en silencio. Los platos pre-cocinados no le entusiasmaban, pero con el hambre que tenía cualquier cosa le servía.

-Come un poco- le murmuró al ver como Kaede jugaba con la comida en vez de comérsela. –Te hará bien, te sentirás mejor.

Kaede no dijo nada, pero hizo un esfuerzo para ponerse una cucharada en la boca y tragar.

Hanamichi pronto hubo comido su plato y Kaede dejó de comer cuando Hanamichi terminó.

-Creo que me tumbaré un rato- dijo Kaede que todavía tenía dolor de cabeza.

-¿Por qué no te tumbas en el sofá y me haces compañía?- le dijo Hanamichi que no tenía ganas de tumbarse en la cama, pero tampoco quería separarse de Kaede.

Desde que habían salido de las celdas de Sam que solo quería estar al lado de él.

Kaede le tomó de la mano y se dirigió al sofá. El mueble estaba a medio abrir, porque el día anterior Kaede lo había abierto para dormir en él y con el susto que habían tenido luego nadie lo había recogido.

-Mientras lo pones bien iré a buscar mi libreta, tengo ganas de escribir- murmuró Hanamichi soltando la mano de Kaede y dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de irse a la habitación.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Kaede cuando le vio salir de la habitación con las manos llenas de cosas.

-Acabamos de comer y si nos quedamos quietos pronto tendremos frío, por eso la manta. He cogido mi libreta y mis bolis, y el almohadón es para mi espalda.

-¿Y yo qué?- dijo Kaede.

-Yo seré tu almohada- murmuró Hanamichi con una tierna sonrisa. –Velaré tu sueño mientras escribo- dijo sentándose en el sofá e invitando a Kaede a tumbarse a su lado.

Éste se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Es lo empezaste en Abril?- murmuró Kaede mirando la anotaciones inconexas del folio que Hana se miraba con tanta concentración.

-Sí- respondió ausente Hanamichi.

Kaede que sabía que cuando escribía no le gustaba que le interrumpieran decidió cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir.

Los minutos pasaban lentos, y no conseguía conciliar el sueño. De vez en cuando oía el ruido de una hoja al pasar, o del bolígrafo de Hana escribiendo raudo en el papel.

La valeriana y el calmante habían hecho efecto, ya casi no tenía dolor de cabeza y estaba relajado, pero no tenía sueño.

-¿Te molesta si me tumbo?- preguntó antes de tumbarse en el sofá completamente con la cabeza en el regazo de Hanamichi.

Este no respondió pero en cuanto tuvo la cabeza de Kaede encima empezó a acariciarle el cabello de forma distraída mientras pensaba.

A Kaede le gustaba la sensación. Esas caricias ayudaban a aliviar la migraña.

* * *

**Grissina**: _Vaya montaña rusa de emociones. Esto ya se acaba... espero que el final os guste. ¿Reviews?_


	33. antequam ··

..^ ^..* *.._ antequam _..* *..^ ^..

-¿De verdad huiste?- preguntó Kyota mientras Jun y Hanagata acompañaban a Kaede al ascensor mientras le daban las últimas indicaciones del programa de protección de testigos.

-No me siento orgulloso de ello, pero sí, huí. Me asusté.

Kiyota no supo qué decir. Sabía que a Akira le había costado mucho asumir su homosexualidad, pero nunca le había visto ningún tipo de comportamiento homófobo tampoco.

-Supongo que llegó el momento de contarte algunas cosas…

-Estaría bien- murmuró Kiyota sentándose en su silla intentando no dejar ver sus nervios.

-Todo empezó cuando él me dijo que le gustaba. Teníamos catorce años apenas, éramos unos críos… Al principio me no sabía qué decir o como reaccionar con él, sabiendo que le gustaban los chicos, que… que yo le gustaba. Era mi amigo y me puso entre la espada y la pared, o eso me pareció a mí. Me asusté de lo que yo podía llegar a sentir por él al darme cuenta de que siempre que quería hacer algo era con él, que siempre que quería ir a algún lado era con él, que siempre que quería explicarle algo a alguien era a él. Tuve miedo de que lo que sentía fuera algo más que amistad, tuve miedo de ser gay y me alejé de él. Le pedí a mi padre que me cambiara de colegio. Al principio no quiso pero en cuando le confesé que quería alejarme de un niño que le gustaban los niños… fue fácil.

-No entiendo como Kaede te ha ayudado después de eso.

-Yo tampoco, porque además lo que ha hecho por mí estos días no es lo único que ha hecho por mí después que yo le diera la espalda. En el instituto cada vez que me metí en problemas él estuvo allí para ayudarme. De morros, con broncas, con mala cara, pero estaba allí, y yo lo sabía. Con el tiempo, con cada vez que me echó un cable empecé a plantearme la posibilidad de que a mi me gustara él. A planteármelo de verdad, sin huir. Pero entonces me enteré que él y Hanamichi… Cuando supe que ya no me quería a mí sino a ése atolondrado y brillante jugador pelirrojo lo supe, supe que Kaede siempre me había gustado y que yo había sido un miserable cobarde.

-Sí- murmuró Kiyota.

-Estaba mal, me sentía confundido y dolido con mi vida por haber perdido la oportunidad con Kaede. Entonces busqué la ayuda y la comprensión de quien creía mi amigo y pasó lo de Koshino… Él me destapó, mis chanchullos, mis apuestas… Nunca dijo nada de mis gustos en el instituto, pero no hizo falta, supo dar donde más me dolió. Después de eso quedé hecho polvo. Estando fuera del equipo y con la puñalada del que creía mi mejor amigo todavía clavada en mi espalda me alejé de todos vosotros. De nuevo por miedo. Cuando mi padre supo que quería dejar el instituto se enfadó pero me puso al mando de la tienda, me dijo que a pesar de todo era mi padre y que iba a ayudarme. Pero cuando supo que me había enamorado de un chico… bueno ya sabes lo que ocurrió puesto que fuiste tú quien me encontró esa tarde en ése parque después de que Koshino se lo contara a mi padre.

-¿Esa tarde… fue tu padre?

-Sí, no hubo ningún grupo de matones ese día.

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

Akira se encogió de hombros.

-Me daba vergüenza. Era mi padre.

-Aki…

-Poco antes de aquello, sí que me enfrenté a unos matones para ayudar a Hanamichi. Le tenían acorralado, él tenía prohibido luchar bajo amenaza de expulsión del equipo y como a mi ya no podían hacerme nada peleé por él, para que no le echaran. Pero esa tarde en el parque no, no habían sido esos matones…

-Ven aquí- susurró Kiyota levantándose para abrazarlo.

Kiyota se había propuesto no caer en las redes de Akira de nuevo, pero verle así, saber que llevaba esas heridas con él desde hacía tanto tiempo le dolía. No podía mentirse, por mucho que quisiera mantenerse alejado de Akira, seguía enamorado de él.

-Disculpad. ¿Interrumpimos?- murmuró Hanagata desde la puerta. Jun a su lado les escuchaba en silencio.

-No- murmuró Akira deshaciéndose de los brazos de Kiyota antes que la sensación de calidez le ablandara tanto que perdiera las fuerzas para mantener su fachada y se echara a llorar como un niño pequeño, solo y desvalido, tal como se sentía.

-¿Necesitáis un momento?- preguntó Jun.

-No- dijo Kiyota, aunque sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Akira. –Es urgente que hablemos del futuro de esos niños y del de Akira. Él y yo tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar del pasado.

-Como queráis- dijo Jun.

Aunque la mirada cómplice entre ambos agentes no se le escapó al abogado.

-Creo que antes de hablar de los niños deberíamos acordar los términos del acuerdo con Akira. El futuro de los pequeños puede esperar hasta que Sakuragi y Rukawa decidan qué hacen ellos. Mientras tanto los servicios sociales se harán cargo de los pequeños- dijo Hanagata.

Akira hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle a Kiyota que estaba bien, que siguieran con lo suyo primero.

En susurros para que los policías no les oyeran desde el otro lado de la mesa, le murmuró:

-Pero si lo hacemos, luego quizá no puedas estar presente…

-No me preocupa, sé que tú harás lo mejor para ellos- dijo también en susurros Akira sonriendo.

-Está bien. Pues recapitulemos- dijo en voz alta Kiyota hacia los agentes. Intentando que no se le notara lo hondo que esas palabras habían llegado en él. -Antes de ir a por Sakuragi y Rukawa ya habíamos acordado que Akira iba a necesitar protección oficial…

-¿Puedo preguntar algo antes de seguir?- le cortó Hanagata.

-Adelante- dijo Kiyota algo contrariado por la interrupción.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar con Hanamichi?

Akira dejó ir una pequeña carcajada irónica antes de decir.

-Evidentemente eso son temas de pareja.

-Yo casi no les conozco, no sabría decirlo- añadió Kiyota.

-¿Qué hay entre tú y Kaede?- preguntó Jun mirando a Akira sin tener en cuenta el comentario de Kiyota.

-Entre Kaede y yo no hay nada. Nunca lo hubo y nunca lo habrá. Ya lo ha dicho él.

-¿Entonces porqué les pediste a ellos que te ayudaran?- insistió Hanagata.

-Porque sólo podía recorrer a ellos…

-No tienes porqué contarlo- dijo Kiyota.

Ante esas palabras de su abogado Akira le hizo señas para que se acercara y al oído le dijo:

-Tranquilo, además también quiero que tú lo oigas.

Con cara de circunstancias Kiyota se sentó de nuevo en su silla consciente de que lo que iba a oír no le gustaría. Hacía rato que Akira estaba intentando manipularlo y a pesar de saberlo él estaba cayendo de lleno en su juego. Otra vez.

-Sabía que si era yo quien se lo pedía a Kaede quizá, solo quizá, me ayudara como lo ha hecho siempre, pero si se lo pedía Hanamihi era a tiro seguro. Y sabía que Hanamichi… ya le conocéis, sabía que si sentía que era su deber ayudarme… además me debía un favor y…

-Te aprovechaste de él…- dijo Jun de forma seca.

-No. Bien, sí. Pero no quería hacerlo… Es decir, el quid de la cuestión era convencer al pelirrojo. Pero yo pensaba que Hanamichi sabía todo lo que había pasado entre Kaede y yo, y nunca antes de hablar con él pensé que creyera realmente que ese favor era para tanto. Lo de mencionarle ese favor fue solo para que aceptara escucharme, luego solo esperaba poder convencerle y así que ambos me ayudaran. Pero reconozco que cuando hablé con él y vi que él sentía que me debía mucho más de lo que… me aproveché, no pude evitarlo. Necesitaba que me ayudaran y si convencer al pelirrojo ya era bastante difícil, si no lo lograba y él le contaba a Kaede lo que había intentado… se hubieran negado en rotundo. Por eso quise que Hanamichi se sintiera con la responsabilidad de ayudarme, para equilibrar la balanza, porque pensaba que Kaede le habría contado pestes de mí…

Akira hizo un silencio que Kiyota y los policías respetaron, en parte porque querían que le contara todo, en parte porque no sabían muy bien qué decir de lo que les había contado hasta ahora.

-No me atreví a decirle que ir a Barcelona solo era demasiado peligroso, que no podía pedirle algo así; Porque se lo estaba pidiendo. Así que le dije que lo que tendría que hacer no sería mucho, que necesitaba que fuera él porque sabía de literatura Japonesa, pero que no se preocupara y que podía llevarse a alguien con él, un amigo… Tampoco me atreví a decirle que se llevara a Kaede. Le mentí con la esperanza de que si le parecía algo sencillo no se opondría tanto… Pero no me creyó. Me dijo que sabía, que notaba, que le escondía algo. Me dijo que si le contaba la verdad me ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, aunque fuera algo peligroso, si el motivo real de pedirle ayuda era bueno. Pero que no quería mentiras. Y entonces fue cuando me valí de mi paternidad, usé a Anna y Pau para conmoverle, le manipulé, lo sé, y tal y como han acabado las cosa, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, pero no todo lo que le dije era mentira. Que quería acabar con Takamiya porque quería empezar de nuevo al lado de la persona que amo era cierto, y también que quería ser un buen padre, que quería volver a ser una buena persona. Me costó que me creyera. Me interrogó a fondo sobre Anna y Pau. Y creyó que estaba casado con ella. No le saqué de su error porque pensé que así no se preocuparía por si quería quitarle a Kaede. Ese mismo día se embarcaron hacia España.

-¿Y por que no acudiste a Kiyota para que fuera a España si convencerles a ellos fue tan complicado? ¿O a caso te lo pidió y le dijiste que no?- siguió preguntando Hanagata.

-No. Me llamó y me pidió ayuda, pero de otro tipo.

-No podía pedírselo a él, no podía permitir que se metiera en eso por mí. No después de todo lo que… Sabía que él habría aceptado hacerlo, aunque fuera peligroso- dijo mirando directo a los ojos negros y profundos de Kiyota, -porque en algún lugar de su corazón todavía siente algo por mí. No podía aprovecharme de eso, y sobretodo no podía ponerle en peligro, no podía.

-Entiendo- murmuró Hanagata.

-No, no lo entiendes- respondió exaltado Akira.

-Aki- le advirtió Kiyota. –¿Señores por favor, podemos volver al tema que nos atañe?- dijo el abogado zanjando el tema.

-Claro- dijo Hanagata.

Así se pusieron de nuevo a acotar por términos del acuerdo, por el que la policía protegería a Akira a cambio de su colaboración y testimonio.

* * *

**Grissina**: _Esto se acaba, hay información que no sé si acabará metida aquí, en el cuento tercero o simplemente haré algo diferente con ella, ya veremos. De momento el cuento segundo ya está en la recta final_.


	34. ignotus spatium ···

..^ ^..* ***..**_ ignotus spatium _..* *..^ ^..

No supo cuanto estuvieron así, había cerrado los ojos y no podía decir si se había dormido en algún momento, pero un cambio de postura de Hanamichi le hizo abrir los ojos perezosamente.

Curiosamente la luz que entraba por la ventana ya no era brillante, debía ser media tarde, y a Kaede le sorprendió.

-¿Te he despertado?- oyó que le decía Hanamichi.

Kaede miró hacia arriba y le vio. Estaba mirándole, había dejado la libreta y el boli a un lado y parecía algo preocupado.

-No- murmuró Kaede sin estar seguro de si era verdad. -¿Ya te has cansado de escribir?- le preguntó sorprendido.

Era extraño, cuando Hanamichi se sumía en sus historias no había modo humano de sacarle de ellas normalmente, y al sentarse en el sofá le había parecido que estaba sumamente concentrado.

-No- dijo Hanamichi con una mueca.

-¿Te duele la espalda?- cuestionó preocupado Kaede incorporándose.

-Un poco- admitió Hanamichi.

-Túmbate, te la miraré- le dijo cediéndole el espacio en el sofá.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- le preguntó con una sutil caricia en su pelo antes de tumbarse.

-Sí- dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla para darle las gracias. –Sácate la camiseta- le ordenó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño a por el aceite corporal. -¿Te duele dónde siempre?- preguntó Kaede fregándose la manos vigorosamente para calentarlas, pues acostumbraba a tenerlas frías.

-Sí- respondió Hanamichi.

La gran cantidad de monosílabos usados por Hanamichi eran un claro indicador de que algo le rondaba la cabeza, pero Kaede no quiso preguntar. Seguramente tenía que ver con la propuesta de la policía y el último favor que les había pedido Akira.

-Si te duele mucho dímelo- dijo Kaede después de haber esparcido una fina capa de aceite corporal por la espalda de Hanamichi.

-Si eres tan capaz de parar como la primera vez que lo hicimos no me servirá de mucho…- murmuró Hanamichi conteniendo la risa al recordar la primera vez que dejó que Kaede le penetrara. El moreno usó las mismas palabras y luego Hanamichi habría podido gritar lo que fuera que Kaede perdió el mundo de vista de tal modo que no pudo detener sus envestidas hasta que se convirtieron en convulsiones y eyaculó. Suerte que eso había sucedido rápido, pensó Hanamichi.

Por toda repuesta Kaede le pellizcó el culo arrancándole un grito.

-¡Au! ¡Kitsune! Tienes muy mal sentido del humor. Ahora me va a salir un cardenal en el culo que…

-Me gusta oírte hablar así- le cortó Kaede antes de que empezara a insultarle.

-¿Te gusta oírme enfadado?- dijo Hanamichi girando la cabeza para verle.

-No. Me gusta que uses frases de mas de tres palabras, y palabras de más de una sílaba.

-Eres un tonto. Estaba pensando.

-Pues no me gusta que pienses tanto- dijo Kaede sin dejar de masajear la espalda dolorida de Hanamichi.

-Pues te equiii…¡aauuu!

-¿Mejor?

-Sí. Te equivocaste de persona si querías un maridito sumiso obediente e idiota.

-De echo de pequeño soñaba con una mujer, pequeña, delicada y silenciosa pero ya ves, las cosas de la vida, terminé contigo.

-Oye, tú tampoco eras mi ideal sabes, y nadie se ha quejado todavía.

-Eres un tonto idiota. Claro que eres mi ideal. No eras lo que yo soñaba de pequeño, cuando mi madre todavía me leía cuentos y mi padre me venía a decir las buenas noches. Pero las cosas cambian.

-Siempre duermes mejor cuando te arropan- murmuró Hanamichi gozando de las manos firmes y diestras de Kaede sobre su musculatura dolorida.

-Sí- murmuró Kaede presionando sobre el punto donde sabía que le dolía a Hanamichi.

-¡AAaaauuu!- aulló este.

-Lo sé- murmuró sin dejar de masajearle.

El masaje dolía, lo sabía pero no podía hacerlo de otro modo. No con la espalda como la tenía Hanamichi.

Estuvieron callados un rato y entonces cuando Kaede ya estaba terminando con el masaje terapéutico y empezaba simplemente a masajearle la espalda por placer, se animó a preguntar.

-¿En qué pensabas?

Hanamichi no respondió de inmediato. Ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de ello, pero debían hablarlo y decidir qué hacer.

-Tenía ganas de escribir porque hacía muchos días que no lo hacía pero también porque pronto mi editor llamará preguntando por mi próxima novela y no me gusta que me encuentre con las manos bacías.

-Ya- murmuró Kaede.

-Pero… si entramos en el programa de protección de testigos no solo tendré que dejar atrás la vida de Hanamichi Sakuragi, también tendré que olvidarme de Heiwa Tameiki, el prometedor escritor de novela erótica tendrá que morir también.

-¿Seguro?- murmuró Kaede sabiendo lo duro que eso sería para Hanamichi.

-Hay demasiada gente que sabe que detrás de Tameiki estoy yo. Si yo desaparezco él debe desaparecer también.

-Pero no por eso debes dejar de escribir…

-No pero… no será lo mismo.

-Si nos acogemos al programa, nada será lo mismo.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato y fue Kaede quien lo rompió pensando en voz alta.

-No podré decirte Hanamichi en publico y probablemente tampoco en privado.

-Pero si no lo hacemos cada vez que nos separemos, sufriremos por si no volvemos a vernos. Nos pasaremos el día mirando por encima del hombro. Temiendo por nuestras vidas. Y no quiero que lo de ayer se repita, nunca- murmuró Hanamichi.

Las manos de Kaede se detuvieron y murmuró:

-Me asusté, no tienes porqué echármelo en cara a cada rato- dijo Kaede sentándose en el suelo al lado del sofá, dejando de masajearle la espalda.

Hanamichi giró la cabeza para verle y se incorporó sobre sus codos mientras decía cerca de su oído:

-No te lo estoy echando en cara Kaede. No me río de ti, ni me avergüenzo de ti. Probablemente yo habría acabado igual que tú. No me siento seguro si no es contigo, y me preocupa que el miedo se apodere de nuestras vidas.

-Hanamichi no sé tú, pero mi vida ya está llena de miedo. Tenía muchos miedos antes de meternos en todo esto, lo sabes, y también sabes que los superé y he sobrevivido.

-Pero esto no será lo mismo…- dijo bajando y sentándose a su lado en el suelo.

-No, no será lo mismo. No sabemos qué pasará a partir de ahora. Tampoco sé si el miedo a perderte o a que esos desquiciados aparezcan y nos hagan algo… no sé si ese miedo lo podré…- dijo bajando la cabeza entre sus brazo que tenía apoyados en sus rodillas dobladas.

-Yo tampoco lo sé Kaede- le dijo con una suave caricia en su espalda para reconfortarle. -He… he pensado mucho en todo esto. Y he de reconocer que estoy hecho un lío.

-Pero ya sabes qué quieres hacer…- afirmó Kaede.

-No lo sé, supongo que sí… No me gusta huir, lo sabes. No he huido nunca en mi vida y no quiero empezar ahora. Mi orgullo es muy grande, también lo sabes. Pero mi miedo a perderte es superior a eso. Mi miedo a salir solo a la calle sé que se hará mayor que eso. Y el miedo a que esta sensación no desaparezca ya es más grande que eso.

-El precio a pagar tanto si aceptamos como si rehusamos será muy alto.

-Eso es lo que estaba pensando. Y no tenemos mucho tiempo para decidirnos.

-Pero tampoco tenemos muchas opciones- murmuró Kaede.

Sin decir nada más se levantó del suelo y recogió todos los papeles que todavía seguían esparcidos por el suelo. Había llegado el momento de saber de qué iba realmente esa propuesta de la policía.

-Deberíamos mirarnos esto con detenimiento- dijo Kaede al sentarse de nuevo con los papeles en la mano.

-Sí pero… quiero que antes de nada decidamos lo del programa de protección de testigos. Lo de Akira… lo de esos niños,… ya veremos, luego… pero no quiero que eso sea el motivo para abandonarlo todo. Hemos de decidirlo por nosotros.

-Sí- estaban de acuerdo en eso.

En silencio se fueron pasando las hojas que el abogado le había dado.

-¿Cómo nos harán desaparecer?- murmuró Hanamichi.

-Aquí dice que simplemente Hanamichi y Kaede morirán legalmente sobre el papel y nosotros obtendremos nuevas identidades, nos darán una historia, papeles y un futuro- le dijo enseñándole el papel que tenía en las manos.

-Sí pero… como… es algo un poco radical.

-De eso se trata. No quieren escondernos temporalmente mientras pasa el temporal. Quieren que cambiemos de vida completamente. Que dejemos atrás absolutamente todo lo que somos y lo que tenemos.

-Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo Kaede, eso no nos lo quitarán- murmuró entrelazando los dedos con los de él.

-No sé si te das cuenta de lo que… nuestras familias creerán que hemos muerto, nuestros amigos también. Nunca podremos volver. Tendrás que dejar a Heiwa atrás, yo deberé abandonar a mis pacientes antes de que se hayan recuperado rompiendo mi promesa de estar a su lado hasta que estuvieran bien. Tendremos que empezar de nuevo, de cero, en todo. No podremos mirar atrás. Nunca.

-Lo siento- murmuro Hanamichi. –Todo esto es culpa mía, si no hubiera accedido a… no estaríamos en esta situación.

-No es verdad. Los hombres de Sam ya nos buscaban de antes.

-Sí, por mí, por mis novelas, por Heiwa…

-Porque están locos. No hay nada malo en tu trabajo, eres bueno y a mí me encanta lo que escribes, lo sabes.

-Pero si no hubiera escogido escribir sobre sexo, si hubiera escrito otro tipo de historias, si…

-Hanamichi basta. No hay ningún culpable. Fuiste un bobo por dejarte engañar por Akira, es cierto, pero seguramente si yo te hubiera hablado más de él no te habrías fiado tanto. No eres el responsable de lo que nos pasa.

-Pero tú tampoco…

-Sí Hanamichi, yo tampoco tengo la culpa. Ni Akira, ni Kiyota, ni Jun, ni Hanagata. Nadie más que Sam y Takamiya son responsables de lo que nos pasa. Nosotros hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer.

-¿Lo crees de verdad?

-Sí- dijo Kaede.

Hanamichi estrechó su mano entre las suyas.

-¿Y ahora qué debemos hacer?

-Hagamos una lista de pros y contras de ambas opciones- propuso.

-Si entramos en el programa de protección de testigos tenemos que decir adiós a todo- empezó a decir Hanamichi.

-Nuestras familias sufrirán, creerán que estamos muertos y no podremos hacerles saber que estamos bien- cooperó Kaede.

-Tendremos que cambiar de trabajo.

-Dejar este piso y esta ciudad.

-Nunca podremos ver de nuevo ninguno de nuestros amigos, los pocos que tenemos. Creerán que hemos muerto y tampoco podremos hacerles saber que no es cierto- añadió Hanamichi.

Ambos quedaron callados un instante, ese panorama no les gustaba nada.

-Empezar de nuevo en otro lugar quizá no sea tan malo…- murmuró Kaede intentando compensar la balanza.

-¿Como podremos hacerlo?- se preguntó Hanamichi en un murmullo.

-Juntos- fue lo que Kaede le susurró al oído antes de besarle la mejilla. Sabía cuan difícil sería para ambos despegarse de todo cuanto conocían. –Hanamichi, tenemos algo a nuestro favor en todo esto y es que nos adaptamos rápido a nuevas situaciones. Y tú has demostrado sobradamente estos días que puedes interpretar cualquier papel…

-Pero no quiero estar fingiendo el resto de mi vida.

-Solo tendremos que fingir respecto al pasado, el futuro será una hoja en blanco, podremos hacer con ella lo que queramos, seguiremos siendo nosotros, pero con otros nombres, en otro lugar.

-¿Quiere esto decir que quieres que entremos en el programa?

-No. Solo quiere decir que entrar en el programa no tiene solo cosas malas. Las malas, son muy malas, pero nos permitirá seguir vivos, juntos, y sin miedo.

-¿Seguro? Porque yo no lo tengo tan claro. ¿Dejarlo todo hará desaparecer el miedo? Y por otro lado… abandonarlo todo…

-Un poco ya lo hemos hecho… ¿No?- le interrogó Kaede, y luego se explicó: -Cuando decidimos seguir nuestra vida juntos ya perdimos a nuestras familias y eso no nos hizo dar marcha atrás.

-No es lo mismo Kae… no fuimos nosotros quienes dejamos la familia, ella nos abandonó a nosotros. Y siempre hemos tenido el apoyo de nuestros amigos y las satisfacciones del trabajo y sobretodo el poder estar juntos.

-Volveremos a trabajar de lo que nos gusta, y en poco tiempo habrás logrado que tengamos nuevos amigos. Y sobretodo siempre estaremos juntos.

-Pero no seremos nosotros.

-Sí lo seremos. Hanamichi no me enamoré de ti por llamarte Hanamichi Sakuragui, no, sino por como eres. ¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo una vez eso de una rosa con otro nombre seguiría oliendo igual?

-Sí. Pero me gusta como suena mi nombre en tus labios…

-Quizá haya un modo de conservar el nombre de pila de uno de los dos, o de que se parezcan mucho… y siempre podremos llamarnos Kitsune y D'oaho- dijo Kaede.

-O buscar nombres que empiece igual y así podremos seguir llamándonos Hana y Kae…

-¿Cómo Hanasono?

-Por ejemplo. ¿Y qué tal Kaemitsu para ti?

-Me gusta más Kitsune, pero…- murmuró Kaede.

-¿En serio? Siempre he pensado que te molestaba mucho que te llamara así.

-Y me molesta. Pero echaría de menos que no lo hicieras. Después de todo es el nombre que elegiste para marcarme como tuyo.

-Kitsune…- murmuró Hanamichi sorprendido por las palabras de Kaede. –Me gusta cuando te pones romántico conmigo- murmuró antes de atraparle los labios en un beso lento y profundo.

Pasados unos minutos Hanamichi estaba tumbado con la cabeza en los muslos de Kaede, dejándose acariciar el cabello de forma lenta.

-¿Aceptamos entrar en el programa de protección de testigos entonces? ¿Es eso lo que queremos?- murmuró Hanamichi mirando los papeles que tenía en la mano.

-¿Si no lo hacemos, podrán protegernos?

-No lo sé. Quizá durante un tiempo. Pero…

-Sí- coincidió Kaede.

El silencio fue explicito. Estaban de acuerdo.

-Si lo hacemos, si "morimos", hay gente de la que me gustaría despedirme. No puedo irme así sin más de sus vidas. Quisiera verlos una última vez… ¿Crees que nos dejen hacerlo?

-No lo sé. Quizá tengamos tiempo de ver a todos antes de que nos hagan desaparecer. No podremos despedirnos, pero sería bonito ver a nuestros amigos una ultima vez. Tampoco pueden sacarnos del mapa antes del juicio, o no tendrían a los testigos clave…- dijo esperanzado Kaede que también quería poder decir adiós a su familia y a los pocos amigos que tenía.

-¿Tu crees? Me pareció que querían hacerlo ya. Como si el peligro fuera inminente.

-Si lo fuera no nos dejarían estar aquí ahora. Es peligroso hasta el punto de tener que ponernos en el programa si la gente de Takamiya y la de Sam atan cabos de que somos los mismos. Y eso puede tardar días, semanas, meses, o no ocurrir nunca.

-Pero si ocurre estamos muertos- sentenció Hanamichi cerrando los ojos mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

-Exacto.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. La mano de Kaede no dejó de acariciar los cabellos ahora negros de Hanamichi.

-Me da miedo que nos estemos equivocando- dijo este en tono grave.

-A mi también. Pero prefiero perderles a ellos que a ti.

Hanamichi no había visto a menudo los ojos de Kaede tan transparentes, tan nítidos, dejando ver el miedo tan claramente. Le conmovió la imagen y no pudo más que levantar la cabeza en busca de sus labios una vez más.

-Pues ahora que hemos decidido esto…- murmuró Hanamichi moviendo los papeles que todavía tenía en la mano.

-Haremos un receso. No puedo pensar en intentar salvar la vida de nadie, ni que sean unos niños inocentes, cuando todavía no estoy seguro de estar salvando las nuestras con esto- le cortó Kaede quitándole los papeles de las manos para dejarlos en el suelo a su lado.

-Eso iba habría dicho yo si dejaras terminar de hablar a la gente en vez de…

No pudo seguir hablando pues Kaede lo hizo callar de nuevo, pero esta vez besándole furiosamente.

Pronto los papeles quedaron de nuevo olvidados ante la necesidad de estar juntos, de sentir al otro como parte de uno mismo, en cuerpo y alma; Aunque no lo que ellos representaban: una nueva vida, y la posibilidad de ser padres. Esa idea había germinado en una parcela de su corazón que ambos pensaron que siempre sería yerma. Pero ya tendrían tiempo para pensar en ese sueño hace tanto descartado y que de forma insólita acababa de hacerse tan real como lo que sentían el uno por el otro, cuando hubieran saciado su sed de carne y amor.

* * *

**Grissina**: _Lo sé, pero no pude escribirlo, mi mente fue incapaz de crear el lemon adecuado para esta escena, así que lo dejo como deberes para vuestras mentes insanas: la imaginación al poder. _

_Por favor, reviews?_


	35. cras manae ···

..^ ^..* ***..**_ cras manae_..* *..^ ^..

-¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien?- le preguntó cuando por fin quedaron solos en la sala de visitas de la prisión de máxima seguridad del estado. Era un lugar frío e impersonal, pero era el único lugar donde Akira vería a alguien que no fueran los guardias por los siguientes meses de su vida.

-Sí. De todas las opciones es la más segura. La policía logra que pague una parte de mis pecados, logran información y un testigo para un caso importante y yo gano máxima seguridad en el proceso y finalmente la libertad en unos meses. No es un precio tan alto…

-Va a ser duro estar aislado- dijo todavía pensando en lo frío que era ése lugar.

-Sí. Pero lo superaré. Además tengo permiso para recibir tus visitas.

-Pero no podré venir muy a menudo con lo del juicio de Sam…- Según su parecer Akira no se daba cuenta de lo solo que se iba a sentir allí dentro aislado por completo del mundo.

-Lo sé. Pero sé que saldré pronto, seguramente poco después de que acabéis con el juicio. Llevo meses, años deseando y temiendo que esto llegue, pero ahora ya no lo temo porque sé cuando terminará, sé que podré salir y ser feliz al fin con…

-¿Vas a mudarte a España cuando…?- le cortó sin querer oír lo que iba a decir, y sin poder contener el miedo en su voz. No había pensado antes en eso, no había caído la posibilidad de que Akira quisiese volver al lado de su hijo… y la madre es éste.

-¿Qué?- preguntó a su vez desconcertado Akira.

-¿Que si quieres mudarte a España cuando salgas?- repitió Kiyota intentando no sonar tan desesperado esta vez.

-No. Kiyota hay algo que no te he dicho todavía y que…- Empezó a decir Akira mirándose las manos e intentando no sentirse tan nervioso por lo que iba decir.

-¡Aki! ¿Qué más hiciste que no me hayas dicho? ¿Sabes que si me escondes información de lo que has hecho y luego ellos lo descubren no podré hacer mucho para ayudarte verdad? Y todo el esfuerzo no habrá servido de nada…

-Enamorarme- dijo directamente Akira cansado de que Kiyota no le entendiera.

-¿Qué?- dijo con un hilo de voz el abogado sintiendo si corazón estrujarse aún más si cabe.

-Lo que oyes. Y esta vez voy en serio Kiyota. De hecho es una de las razones por las que quise hacer todo esto. Ya sé que ahora mi vida es un asco, que la he jodido muchas veces antes, demasiadas, y que nadie en su sano juicio confiaría en mi… pero por eso quiero cambiar, puedo hacerlo. Y cuando salga encontraré un trabajo decente, reharé mi vida, quiero ser por fin el padre que Pau se merece. Cuando mi vida sea algo decente con lo que presentarme, entonces haré lo que debí hacer hace mucho, casarme.

-Suena bien- murmuró casi sin poder hablar.

-¿Entonces porqué lloras Kiyota?- dijo Akira preocupado sin poder evitar que su mano volara hacia su mejilla para secar una lágrima furtiva.

-¡Oh venga Aki!- dijo en un murmullo, demasiado abatido para explotar por fuera como su corazón acababa de hacer por dentro y apartar esa mano de si. -Ya es bastante difícil oírte hablar así como para encima te cachondees de mí. Sabes lo que siento por ti y te extraña que…

-¿Qué?- exclamó apartándose y sentándose de nuevo en su silla.

-No me…- no le salían las palabras. Suspiró y más calmado empezó de nuevo. -Me alegro que hayas encontrado por fin a ese alguien especial pero… entiéndeme no es fácil para mi…

-¿No has entendido aún de qué hablo, verdad?- dijo dolido Akira.

-Hablas de sentar la cabeza y de formar una familia, de tomar las riendas de tu vida, con tu hijo y su madre y de vivir por fin una vida normal, hablas de todo lo que yo nunca…

-¡NO!- exclamó gritando Akira desesperado. -Hablo de ti estúpido abogado de tres al cuarto. Hablo de ti. Estoy enamorado de ti, no de ella, no de Kaede, no de nadie más, solo de ti.

-No juegues conmigo Aki- le dijo en tono cortante y frío, ése que se parecía tanto al de Kaede. -Te quiero y he dejado que me manipules porque soy un estúpido, pero ya no más. No sé qué te llevas entre manos esta vez pero si vuelves a intentar algo así te juro que…- pero no pudo seguir hablando. Restó en silencio mirándole fijamente, más consciente que nunca de las lágrimas quemando sus ojos, un nudo en el cuello y la sensación de que alguien le estaba arrancando las tripas de cuajo, esperando una explicación a ese comportamiento.

-¿Por qué crees que confié en ti como lo hice?- dijo pasados unos instantes de intenso silencio Akira en tono suave, quería sonar enfadado pero no pudo, todo se había desvanecido con solo dos palabras que seguían resonando en su mente "te quiero", había esperanza.

-No has confiado nunca en mi Aki, solo me has utilizado- le escupió Kiyota incapaz de seguir mirándole, sintiéndose el estúpido más estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra.

-¡He puesto mi vida en tus manos!- exclamó ahora sí dejando que el enfado traspuara en su voz, sin dar crédito a lo que oía. -¿Cómo puedes decir que no he confiado en ti?

-Acudiste a Kaede cuando necesitaste…- se había prometido no reprocharle por eso, pero llegado el momento los celos le habían ganado la partida, de nuevo.

-¿No lo entiendes, verdad? A él le mentí, nunca le dije la verdad, le manipulé a través de Hanamichi para que me ayudara, porque no confiaba en él lo suficiente para pedírselo en persona. Pero a ti te lo conté todo, me expuse ante ti sin mentiras, sin engaños. Y luego te pedí ayuda. Nunca le di tanto poder sobre mi vida a nadie como te he dado a ti.

-Necesitabas ayuda y la pediste, eso no…

-Sé que llego tarde Kiyota, y que quizá no tenga derecho a pedir otra oportunidad, pero no intentes minimizar lo que digo y lo que he hecho. He confiado en ti ciegamente, podrías haber hecho con mi vida lo que hubieses querido con toda la información que te di, y…

-¿Y porque no te he traicionado y he logrado salvarte de una condena de años al lado de los hombres que mandaste a la cárcel crees que debes pagarme diciéndome que…?- le interrumpió sin mirarle a la cara, abatido y con la sensación de estar cayendo por un abismo sin fin. –Akira, amar a alguien es…

-…es darle la capacidad de hacerte daño y esperar que no lo haga- terminó la frase Akira por él. -Que es exactamente lo que he hecho. Me gustas Nobunaga Kiyota, quieras escucharlo o no. Quieras entenderlo o no. Me atrae tu fuerza incansable, me impresiona tu entereza, me gusta tu inteligencia, me divierte tu inocencia, me maravilla tu gran corazón, me excita tu incapacidad para decirme no. Me gustan tus ojos cuando me miras y tu cuerpo todavía fuerte como cuando éramos unos críos, me enloqueces cuando crees que no te veo y sonríes. Me encanta como te sientan los trajes y tu modo de tocarte el pelo cuando estas nervioso. Simplemente me fascina tu forma de pensar, de ver la vida, de vivirla. No soy estúpido, sé que te hecho daño y que no merezco nada de ti, que estas dolido y crees que quiero engañarte de nuevo. Pero te pido que me des una última oportunidad, quiero volver a ser tu amigo, quiero ser la persona que busques cuando necesites ayuda, la que quieras a tu lado cuando tengas miedo, quiero ser quien te haga reír más y a quien quieras contarle las buenas noticias primero. Y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, de lo que tarde que llego te lo pido porque sé que todavía me quieres y quiero hacerte feliz, porque amar a alguien es también desear la felicidad del otro por encima de la de uno mismo. Por eso si me dices que no lo entenderé. Pero…

-¿Por qué ahora?- fue cuanto pudo murmurar Kiyota mientras sentía como su mente daba vueltas, intentando no desfallecer en la lucha que en su interior se había desatado con las palabras de Akira. Claro que le quería, pero la pregunta no era esa sino si Akira lo decía en serio, si podía creerle, quería hacerlo, sentía que debía pero tenía tanto miedo…

-Porque soy un idiota y un cobarde, por eso. Una vez me ofreciste todo lo que te pido y… me ofreciste tanto que me asusté y salí corriendo. Fuiste el primer hombre que besé y también el primero con quien me acosté, pero yo siquiera estaba seguro de mi homosexualidad y tú me pedías un compromiso que no estaba preparado para asumir.

-Solo te pedía amor- dijo recordando las dolorosas escenas del pasado al lado de Akira.

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé.

-Pues ahora no sé si puedo creerte. No se ni si quiero hacerlo…

-Lo sé. No espero recuperar tu confianza de la noche a la mañana Kiyota, pero yo confío plenamente en ti y quería que lo supieras. Y también que me he dado cuenta de cuanto me gustas, y más importante cuanto me gustaría poder compartir contigo el resto de mi vida cuado salga.

-El resto de tu vida puede ser algo muy largo- dijo escéptico Kiyota.

-Y todavía se me antoja corto Kiyota. No sé como, no sé cuando pero hace mucho que solo puedo pensar en como recuperar esa oportunidad que como un necio dejé escapar. He rezado para que no te enamoraras de nadie más Kiyota, he hecho ofrendas en todos los templos de la ciudad, con un solo propósito…

-Deja ya de hablar así. No me ayuda nada sentirte hablar como si…

-Está bien. Ya me callo. Pero prométeme que pensarás en lo que te he dicho. No te pido nada más. Sólo piensa en ello…

-Como si pudiera olvidar nada de lo que me has dicho nunca Akira…- murmuró Kiyota levantándose.

-¿Ya te vas?- dijo levantándose también.

-He de irme- dijo Kiyota apresuradamente recogiendo la chaqueta del respaldo de su silla y el maletín que había dejado en el suelo. -Hay que arreglar lo de los niños antes de empezar con lo del juicio de Sam, y buscarme un abogado, reunir al resto de testigos para este viernes…- murmuró dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Akira murmuró viendo la espalda de Kiyota:

-Solo lamento no poder estar allí con vosotros, por ti

-No va a ser algo bonito todo lo que se dirá en esa sala. Y yo prefiero que estés donde estás, a salvo de ellos…

Akira no pensó en lo que hacía, solo se movió por instinto hasta tenerle entre sus brazos, la espalda de Kiyota bien pegada a su pecho. El cuerpo del abogado se tensó con el contacto, luego se relajó un poco y apoyó levemente la cabeza en el hombro de Akira.

-Lo siento- murmuró éste.

-Lo sé- murmuró Kiyota intentando no caer pero incapaz de resistirse al cálido abrazo de Akira. –Volveré pronto- dijo finalmente y Akira le soltó.

Ambos sintieron la urgencia de volver a ése abrazo, al cálido contacto de sus cuerpos, pero ambos se controlaron y Kiyota llamó para que le abrieran la puerta. Iban a ser unos meses largos y difíciles para los dos, y ambos lo sabían.

Pero quizá todavía había esperanza para ellos.

* * *

**Grissina**: _Me gusta esta pareja. Reviews?_


	36. an mensis laxus

..^ ^..* ***..**_ an mensis laxus _..* *..^ ^..

-¿Estamos seguros de lo que vamos a hacer?- preguntó Hanamichi nervioso.

-No. Pero no importa, lo haremos- dijo resuelto Kaede agarrando el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a salir.

Hanamichi le detuvo del brazo antes de que girara la perilla.

-Cuando llegue el momento no sé si sabré…- murmuró.

Kaede soltó el pomo y se giró para verle a los ojos.

-No sé si estoy preparado- murmuró Hanamichi.

-Nunca estaremos preparados para esto, nadie puede estarlo, es imposible; Pero ya lo hemos hablado y seguramente es nuestra única oportunidad para…- Hanamichi le puso suavemente un dedo en los labios haciéndole callar.

-Lo sé. Sólo quería que me dijeras que todo va a ir bien- susurró sonriendo nervioso.

-Todo irá bien- susurró Kaede.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Vamos, se hace tarde- le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Tomados de la mano salieron del piso tomando aire en una profunda respiración, dejando atrás su primero hogar sin dudarlo y sin mirar atrás.

La calle estaba llena de cámaras, los flashes les cegaron, instintivamente bajaron la cabeza protegiéndose de los objetivos que les enfocaban sin pudor alguno.

De lejos las voces de los reporteros sensacionalistas relataban los acontecimientos con pasión y sin piedad:

-Como pueden ver el escritor Heiwa Tameki y su pareja ya salen de su casa para dirigirse a la última sesión del gran juicio del estado contra el conocido Sam Samson.

-¿Han recibido más amenazas?- dijo una joven a pleno pulmón intentando acercar el micro a la cara de Hanamichi.

Como ella muchos otros intentaban averiguar si habían recibido amenazas de algún tipo por ser testigos de la acusación en un juicio tan polémico. Hacía unos días se había filtrado a la prensa que habían sido amenazados y por eso estaban tan vigilados por la NPA.

Pero eso no era lo único que los periodistas sedientos de respuestas intentaban preguntarles incansablemente, de forma agobiante, cada vez que salían a la calle.

¿Cuál pensaban que sería el veredicto?. ¿Cómo se sentían?. ¿Qué harían cuando todo esto terminara?

Fueron pocos los que se mantuvieron respetuosamente alejados narrando los acontecimientos en tono trascendental pero sin atosigarles.

Hanamichi resopló y tan rápido como pudo se metió en el coche negro que les esperaba en frente de casa. Kaede hizo otro tanto. Dos agentes de la NPA les esperaban como habían echo cada día de las últimas semanas mientras el juicio contra Sam Samson había empezado.

-Buenos días- saludaron ambos una vez dentro del coche.

Los agentes les devolvieron el saludo de forma queda, como siempre. Hanamichi y Kaede sospechaban que estaban incómodos por su, ahora pública, condición sexual pero ya se habían acostumbrado a ello.

Habían tenido que acostumbrarse a las malas miradas de mucha gente de su entorno desde que salió a la luz pública su implicación con el caso Sam Samson. Los detalles exactos nunca habían sido desvelados, pero tratándose de algo sexual, como más secretismo lo envolviera más atraía a los medios de comunicación en general y la prensa sensacionalista en especial.

Por culpa de ellos todos los que no eran familia y amigos se habían enterado durante los últimos meses que vivían juntos, como pareja y el "todos" incluía a todo el país.

Pero pronto acabaría todo eso. Pronto recuperarían su intimidad. Una de nueva, lejos, distinta, pero suya y solo suya. Una vida nueva.

El viaje hasta los juzgados fue corto y silencioso, como todos los anteriores. Al llegar Kiyota ya les esperaba como los días anteriores con el que había sido el abogado de los tres en ese caso, un viejo amigo de la familia.

Allí había más prensa esperándoles y de nuevo tuvieron que sortearles. Esta vez pero no se les acercaron tanto. Hanamichi se fijó en un reportero en particular y le oyó comentar:

-Después de días de tormento por fin esta mañana el escritor Heiwa Tameki y su guapo novio asistirán hoy al último día del juicio más polémico del año. Tameki se ha convertido en nuestro país en un referente en la lucha pro-derechos gay. Se ha convertido en un referente en ese colectivo y muchos somos los que nos preguntamos si cuando esto acabe seguirá con esta lucha, si su intención es lograr la legalización del matrimonio gay y quizá incluso la adopción. Tendremos ocasión de preguntárselo esta noche en el programa de entrevistas "la hora de la verdad". De momento me pregunto qué opináis en el plató del look de hoy de la pareja y del acusado que está llegando en estos instantes a las dependencias judiciales…

La voz se perdió en la lejanía mientras se apresuraban a entrar para no cruzarse con Sam. De todos los detenidos era el único que durante el juicio había podido pagar la altísima fianza que les habían impuesto a todos, y por eso seguía llegando al juzgado como un hombre libre mientras que Fujima y el resto de sus seguidores detenidos eran transportados a las dependencias judiciales desde la prisión con un furgón.

Hanamichi, Kaede y Kiyota entraron en la sala, y de forma disimulada, para que su abogado no les oyera, Kiyota les comentó:

-¿Ocurra lo que ocurra ahora, todavía seguiremos adelante?

Ellos no dijeron nada, solo asintieron con la cabeza. Luego se sentaron y pocos minutos después Sam entraba en la sala, luego Fujima seguido de todos los otros detenidos, todos esposados y escoltados, menos Sam. Eso les hacía poner el bello de punta a los tres pero habían aprendido a soportarlo con el paso de las semanas.

Esos momentos de tensión, unido a todos los preparativos que habían hecho juntos para ése caso y para el de los robos de arte, había ayudado a limar asperezas en la relación de Hanamichi y Kiyota. El primero ya consideraba al abogado un amigo digno de confianza, aunque este segundo todavía no lo sabía.

Cerca de donde Hanamichi, Kaede, Kiyota y el abogado de ambos estaban sentados había otros jóvenes que habían testificado en el caso. Kiyota había contactado con ellos. No todos los que habían pasado por las manos de Sam estaban allí, pero sí todos los que habían querido declarar contra él. Aunque por suerte para el resto solo Hanamichi y Kaede habían atraído de forma masiva la atención de los medios, por ser el primero un escritor de éxito de novela erótica gay, y por ser ambos las últimas víctimas de Sam a la vez que pareja formal durante y después del incidente.

Al principio había sido muy agobiante, pero accedieron a ser la cabeza visible la imagen pública de las víctimas de Sam para proteger la privacidad del resto ya que pronto sus vidas como las conocerían cambiarían radicalmente qué les importaba que sus nombres quedaran ligados a ésa sórdida y retorcida historia para siempre cuando pronto sus nombres dejarían de serlo.

Cuando los jueces acababan de entrar también en la sala llegó Jun. Iba solo e intentaba pasar desapercibido.

Poco después se leyeron los veredictos de todos los acusados, dejando para el final los de la cúpula de la organización y Sam.

Prácticamente todos fueron encontrados culpables de los cargos correspondientes, agresión y resistencia a la autoridad, posesión ilegal de armas y narcóticos, acoso, agresión, violación, tortura, homicidio… la lista era larga y estremecía.

Sólo un hombre mayor, el encargado de la cocina y de los muchachos que se quedaban en las instalaciones como sirvientes no fue juzgado por esos cargos, por los servicios prestados, por haber salvado vidas de esos muchachos con la ayuda de Kiyota durante años, la fiscalía le ofreció un trato más que favorable y Kiyota como su abogado le recomendó aceptar. Su castigo fueron un montón de horas de servicios sociales, que gastaría ayudando en el centro de rehabilitación donde muchos de esos chicos habían ido a parar para recuperarse antes de volver a casa.

Sam fue condenado a muchos años de prisión, muchas horas de terapia y a pagar una cuantiosa indemnización a cada uno de los muchachos que habían testificado. Había entrado al juzgado como un hombre libre pero no lo sería más por mucho tiempo, con suerte por el resto de su vida.

Todas las víctimas presentes suspiraron y respiraron tranquilos al oír los veredictos. Todos menos Hanamichi y Kaede, el fin de juicio marcaba también el fin de su vida tal y como la conocían y el temor a lo desconocido era más poderoso que el alivio de saberse a salvo de ese monstruo, y todavía no lo estaban del otro que si no les perseguía antes del juicio seguro que ahora ya lo hacía.

Al salir por la puerta del juzgado su destino se precipitaría sobre ellos de forma implacable y ambos lo sabían.

En un primer momento el gran seguimiento del caso por parte de la prensa había puesto en peligro el primer plan de la NPA para alejarles de Takamiya; Se trataba de esconderles de ellos para que no les reconocieran.

Al principio habían intentado retardar que sus caras salieran en la prensa pero como más intentaban mantenerlo en secreto la prensa más interesada estaba en poner cara a las víctimas.

Finalmente habían aceptado que iba a ser imposible evitar que llegaran a ellos y entonces fueran reconocidos por los hombres de Takamiya. Así que habían filtrado a la prensa unas falsas amenazas y les habían puesto protección oficial constantemente. Habían adelantado el proceso del caso de los robos de arte y antes de que nadie pudiera llegar a ellos les sacarían del mapa, delante de todos, aprovechando que todo el país estaba pendientes de ellos, una gran traca final con mucho ruido y muchas luces, y con suerte nadie sospecharía nada parecido a la verdad. Luego tendrían que irse, lejos, esconderse durante un tiempo y rehacer su vida. El gran truco final hacía días que había empezado y estaban a punto de culminarlo.

Bajo los incesantes focos salieron del juzgado, Kiyota se alejó de ellos como era convenido para evitar salir en las que iban a ser las últimas imágenes de Hanamichi y Kaede y que por ende iban a ser repetidas incesantemente por los mas sensacionalistas.

Ellos se encaminaron a donde el coche negro de siempre les esperaba, pero antes de llegar respondieron un par de las preguntas que los periodistas no paraban de lanzarles. Debían mostrarse contentos por la sentencia, relajados dentro de lo posible, optimistas, con ganas de adoptar el papel de "activistas por la causa gay" que la prensa les había colgado al cuello.

-Espero haber quedado bien- murmuró Hanamichi cuando ya llevaban unos minutos circulando por las calles de Tokio. –Van a ser las últimas fotos de Heiwa Tameki y de Hanamichi Sakuragi, quiero salir bien.

-También serán las últimas de Kaede Rukawa, gracias por la preocupación- murmuró divertido Kaede por la salida extraña de su pareja.

-Oh, pero tú siempre sales bien no hay por qué preocuparse por eso- dijo Hanamichi apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kaede.

-Eso es cierto- murmuró Kaede, con lo que se ganó un golpe en el muslo.

Kaede le agarró la mano, entrelazó los dedos con los de Hanamichi y susurró.

-Todo saldrá bien.

* * *

**Grissina**:_ bueno ahora sí que ya se ha terminado todo para nuestros chicos. Espero que me perdonen que me saltara toda la parte judicial, tampoco se trata de alargarlo más que la biblia en verso, no? jejej. Reviews?_

**_An Mesis Laxus = unos meses después_**


	37. cras manae ····

..^ ^..* ***..**_ cras manae _..* *..^ ^..

-No puede ser cierto- murmuraba una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono. –No entiendo como…

-Nadie lo entiende, fue un accidente, el coche no iba demasiado deprisa, no había mala visibilidad, ni llovía y…

-¡Pero por qué les dejasteis…!

-¡No podían retenerles en su piso por más tiempo! Llevaban meses encerrados entre esas cuatro paredes, sin poder salir o ir a trabajar, sin poder dar un paso sin que la prensa les abordara, sin poder relacionarse con nadie por lo de los juicios…

-Ya lo sé, pero todavía eran testigos para el caso de Takamiya ¿no?. ¿Por qué puñetas no les protegisteis mejor? No merecían acabar así.

-Ha sido un accidente Anna.

-¡Qué accidente ni qué ocho cuartos! Esto es culpa de ese mafioso arrogante, les arrinconó, les reconoció, seguro, en las fotos de la prensa y…- la voz de Anna se cortó.

En su mente se sucedían las imágenes que habían salido en las portadas de todos los diarios nipones y que habían abierto todos los telediarios del país ése día. Una enorme grúa retirando el coche del fondo de la bahía donde se había precipitado tras destruir la valla de protección.

-Ha sido un accidente y además Takamiya sigue en prisión preventiva hasta el juicio…- Anna no podía entender la pasividad en su voz, después de todo lo ocurrido…

-¡El juicio! Qué importa el juicio ahora si…- exclamó alterada, pero de repente calló y murmuró -¿Akira lo sabes, verdad, sabes que nunca se terminan de pagar esta clases de favores?

Entonces Akira se dio cuenta de lo que embargaba a Anna no era el llanto por la pérdida de unos amigos, sino la rabia, la impotencia, ante lo inevitable.

-Sí. Claro que lo sé- murmuró abatido. Claro que era consciente de lo que había causado.

-¿Como estás?- preguntó suavizando su voz Anna pasados unos instantes de silencio.

-Mal- admitió. -Eran alguien muy especial para mí, y ahora no les veré más. Pero estoy más convencido que nunca de seguir adelante contra Takamiya. Y tengo a Kiyota conmigo, eso ayuda.

-Espero por tu bien que te protejan mejor que a ellos, porque sino yo misma iré allí y…

-¡Anna!- la cortó, consciente que todas las llamadas que realizaba desde la prisión eran escuchadas, y probablemente grabadas. ¡Ya solo le faltaría que Anna se metiera en algún lío por él!

-¿Podrás hacerme un favor? Comprad un ramo de camelias blancas para Hanamichi y uno de calas para Kaede, por favor y que tu abogado las lleve dondequiera que les enterréis- dijo en tono frío, enfadada, resentida con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y que no podía evitar.

-Anna no seas así. Ha sido un accidente.

-No. Sé que todo esto ha sido por ése bastardo y espero que se lo hagáis pagar tan caro como lo han hecho Hanamichi y Kaede, me oyes, porque han dado su vida por…

-No han…- intentó evitar que Anna inculpara a Takamiya del cadente de Hanamichi y Kaede porque éste no debía ser investigado más profundamente.

-Sí, sí lo han hecho. Si no les hubiéramos metido en esto…

-Anna ya me siento bastante mal, y ya estoy pagando bastante caros mis errores- le dijo en tono de suplica Akira sintiendo que ella le culpaba de lo ocurrido y sin saber que Anna se sentía también responsable del sacrificio que habían hecho por ayudarles.

-Lo sé- murmuró ella intentando no llorar al pensar que finalmente Akira se había entregado pero que no lo había hecho por ella.

No estaba enamorada de él, pero todavía le quería de algún modo y seguía sintiéndose rechazada cada vez que Akira mencionaba al abogado. Aunque luego veía a Pau y pensaba que eso era algo que Kiyota nunca podría darle a Akira y eso la reconfortaba un poco, aunque muy en el fondo también se avergonzaba de pensar así.

-Pues deja de recordarme cada cosa que he hecho mal.

-Nunca. ¿Me oyes? Nunca dejaré que te olvides de tus errores. Háztelo como quieras pero aprende a vivir con ellos, porque no dejaré que te vayas así como así de la vida de Pau, no ahora que has vuelto.

-Nunca me iré de la vida de Pau ni de la tuya si él o tú no me lo pedís.

-No prometas lo que no vayas a cumplir Akira Sendoh.

-Nunca más. Se lo prometí a Kaede y ahora que no está para perdonarme de nuevo ya no puedo romper esa promesa. Estaré aquí para los dos, siempre que me lo pidáis.

-Fin-

* * *

**Grissina**: _¿Me perdonaran mis lectoras por haber acabado con la vida de mis niños de éste modo tan dramático? Resta un pequeño epilogo, para unas pequeñas almas que también dejaron su vida, aunque muy lejos de los focos de los medios. _

_Me lo he pasado en grande escribiendo esta historia. No es de mi estilo habitual peró ha sido divertido intentar algo nuevo. Me consta que hay quien ha disfrutado leyéndola, y solo por eso vale el esfuerzo de editarla y colgarla. Espero de corazón que el final no haya defreaudado mucho las expectativas puestas en él._

_Pero si algo he aprendido con esta historia es que nunca, jamás, volveré a subir algo sin tenerlo acabado. No way! _

_Se acabó eso de tres años de espera para un final. Mi mente es demasiado dispersa para poder hacerlo, trabajo en demasiadas hiatoras al mismo tiempo, tengo demasiadas ideas que empiezo y no acabo hasta meses o años después, y que de vez en cuando me hacen dejar aparcadas otras historias, como para poder ser buena en esto de subir una historia que todabía no tiene un final escrito. Mi mente cambia demasiado las cosas mientras escribo, necesito retocar cosas de capitulos anteriores cada dos por tres, y cuando la inspiración no viene me dedico a terminar otras cosas dejando lo demas en pausa. Con más de 10 historias en paralelo sin finalizar, y otros 15 o más documentos con uno dos o tres capitulos de nuevas historias ya empezadas, entendereis que no me arriesgaré de nuevo, no debí haberlo hecho con esta; Aunque os prometo que cuando la empezé a subir estaba casi terminada, pero luego perdí los capitulos a partir de que llegan a Barcelona, tuve que rehacerlos, y con ello añadí cosas, nuevos personajes aparecieron, Sam, Jun, y no podía eliminarlos, eran demasiado buenos y... total que se me lió la cosa y ... pido perdón por haberos hecho esperar, no volverá a ocurrir._

_Próximamente.... Volviendo a mis raices, a mi pasión por torturar a mi mono pelirrojo con sus sentimientos confndidos y situaciones realistas y nada fáciles: __Una hitoria llena de escenas cuotidianas que aunque nada tiene que ver con "perderlo todo" he de reconocer que escribiéndola he recordado mucho mi, por ahora, más extensa obra, jeje. Espero que les gustará, y compensará mis retrasos en esta. _


	38. epilogue

..^ ^..* ***..**_ epilogue _..* *..^ ^..

-Último aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo KE907 con destino Londes por favor diríjanse a la puerta de embarque.

-Niños, vamos, ése es vuestro vuelo- dijo un hombre alto y corpulento tomando de la mano a dos niños de a penas siete y diez años de la mano y andando por el aeropuerto de Seúl con determinación hacia la puerta indicada.

-Siento el retraso, el anterior enlace ha sido complicado.

-No se preocupe señor nos han avisado que llegaban con algo de retraso por el mal tiempo. Los pasaportes por favor.

Sin más dilación entregó los dos pasaportes y las tarjetas de embarque. Y miró por última vez esos niños. Todo estaba hecho y dicho. Se agachó y le murmuró al mayor:

-Cuida de tu hermana. Recordad todo lo que os he dicho en le coche y sed buenos- sin esperar ua respuesta por parte de los pequeños se levantó, saludó a la azafata y sin mirar atrás se alejó de la puerta de embarque.

Todo había terminado. Ahora todos se iban a casa, por fin.

En unos minutos las dos azafatas estaban poniendo las mochilas de los pequeños en los compartimentos para el equipaje de primera clase mientras ellos esperaban pacientes a que les abrocharan el cinturón.

-Si necesitáis algo sólo pulsando éste botón yo o mi compañera vendremos enseguida, no os levantéis solos, de acuerdo.

-Tengo sed- dijo el más pequeño de los hermanos, una niña.

-Ahora te traeremos un poco de agua. El viaje va a ser un poso largo, cuando el avión haya despegado os pondremos la película que queráis. Ahora prestad atención a lo que mi compañera va a explicar.

Ambos niños miraron con curiosidad las explicaciones de la azafata sobre seguridad, y luego se asomaron a la ventana para ver como el mundo a su alrededor se hacía pequeño.

El hombre del traje gris había dicho que volaban hacia un lugar seguro. Que debían hacer lo que las azafatas les dijeran y que no debían hablar con nadie hasta que llegaran al nuevo colegio.

-¿Hemos de volver al colegio?- dijo la menor sonando decepcionada, cuando las azafatas se alejaron finalmente de ellos dejándoles con una película empezando y un montón de papel y lápices de colores para dibujar.

-Debemos acabar el curso que dejamos a medias. Pero no te preocupes, las vacaciones de verano no tardarán en llegar. Y luego todo irá bien- dijo el mayor mirando a su hermana.

-¿Pero y si en el colegio se enteran de algo…?- murmuró la pequeña tocando el colgante de madera que llevaba en el pecho.

-No te preocupes, recuerda lo que hemos estado aprendido estos meses. Funcionó en ese colegio de Seúl, ¿verdad? Nadie descubrió nada y después de la primera semana todo será fácil, ya lo verás. Haremos nuevos amigos y será como volver al colegio.

-Será volver al colegio…- murmuró la pequeña.

-Exacto- dijo el mayor dándole la mano a su hermana. -No te preocupes, yo estaré allí contigo todo el rato.

Y el avión se perdió en el cielo azul, hacia un futuro mejor.

.. gracas y hasta pronto ..

**Grissina**

**Octubre 2009**

**Reykjavík**

* * *

**Grissina: **Sanaka4, espero que leas esto en algún momento ya que no he podido responder a tus reviews y la que supongo es tu página de perfil no tiene la opción de enviar un PM. Pero tras abrir el mail hoy y encontrar más de 40 reviews tuyos no puedo más que decir un enorme GRACIAS.

Espero que si lees algo más de lo que he escrito te guste también. Y aunque supongo que hoy pasarás un día de perros por no haber dormido (sorry ;P) no sabes lo increíble que es saber que mi historia es la causa de tu noche en vela.

Recibir todavía hoy una respuesta así tras tres años de haber acabado de publicar esto es increíblemente emocionante. Espero poder publicar algo pronto. Y, como ya he dicho, que sea de tu agrado.

De nuevo, mil gracias por todos los reviews.

Cuídate mucho y se feliz!


End file.
